El Valor de ser Rubio
by Jannideath
Summary: AU-YAOI - Un error en la genética trajo consigo la venida de los Rubios. En un mundo donde los reyes son Yakuzas, los rubios son esclavos; tristes despojos de humanidad. En ese mismo mundo un joven Yakuza se cautiva de un rubio... ¿Será que hay futuro?
1. Capitulo I “ Ser Rubio”

**_Aqui vengo con una nueva historia._**

**_Primera vez que realizo un AU. Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, pero lo que tengo muy claro es que me inspire en la novela de "Ai no Kusabi", si alguien no la ha leido, se ha perdido la mitad de su vida. Lo recomiendo, realmente es una historia intensa y la forma de interactuar de los personajes me recordó mucho a Naruto y Sasuke. Por ello estoy aqui, con este nuevo fic que espero les agrade._**

**_Especificaciones:_**

**-Categoria: Universo Alterno, drama, romantico, tragedia.  
**

**-Advertencias: Yaoi, Mpeg, Lemon, Tortura, Violacion, Sadomasoquismo, Lengua fuerte.**

**_-Derechos: Los personajes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto. Ambientacion: Ai no Kusabi._**

**Bueno con esto les insto a leer.**

* * *

----

---

**Capitulo I " Ser Rubio"**

Medianoche. La oscuridad embargaba cada rincón a la vista, tiñendo el ambiente de colores en un horrible azul opaco que solo emitía frialdad y soledad a cualquiera que lo viera.

_Esa era su vida ahora._

Las calles se encontraban rellenas de perversidad, lujuria y pecado. Los bares legales e impúdicos repletos de borrachos, los moteles rellenos de bestias jadeantes en busca de un minuto de placer, los drogadictos viajando a un mundo desconocido pero más llevadero debido a las sobredosis...

_Si, el mundo era bello._

Pero ¿Por qué ahora reflexionar sobre ello? ¿Por qué ahora cuando podría estar haciendo algo por esta humanidad?

_Porque ahora era un miserable esclavo esperando ser comprando._

Una fría y lúgubre celda era, por ahora, su nuevo hogar.

Llevaba dos semanas encerrado junto con su hijo luego de la venta inescrupulosa de su "adorada" familia. Estaba hambriento, con el ánimo por los suelos, los nervios crispados y el corazón encogido al ver a su Naruto todavía peor que él. Sin duda debió ser muy desgraciado en su otra vida.

_¿Cómo llegaron aquí? _

Esa respuesta es muy sencilla. Kushina Uzumaki, su adorada esposa, de cabellos de fuego y mente despierta, fue una de las mujeres más poderosas de todo el continente. El apellido Uzumaki infundada respeto, temor, admiración; y cómo no si era una de las tres familias más poderosas de la mafia Europea. Sin embargo, eso no fue la que lo atrajo a ella.

La historia comienza cuando él, con dieciséis años, fue enviado como sirviente a la familia Uzumaki en parte de pago por las millonarias deudas de su familia. Cuando entró en la servidumbre, fue exclusivamente al servicio y deseos de la tan exótica jovencita de la familia. Su encuentro fue de lo más desastroso. Lo primero que realizó Kushina al verle fue despojarlo de su ropa para tirarlo a una bañera llena de agua fría y gritar a los cuatro vientos que las doncellas vinieran a vestir decentemente a su nuevo "juguete".

De allí todo fue de mal en peor.

Minato de por sí era coqueto y orgulloso, y Kushina irremediablemente buscaba picarlo con la frase "Yo soy mejor que tu, dattebayo". Nunca supo del porqué de su tan mentada muletilla ni tampoco los motivos de su tan afamado y rudo carácter. La observaba entre enrabiado y embelesado, su carácter fuerte a pesar de la situación, la manera de realizar amigos sin importar los motivos, la mirada desafiante, su escultural figura... Kushina era la mujer más masculina y hermosa de toda esa podrida ciudad. Y si antes apenas de dirigían la mirada para mandarse comentarios irónicos, ahora con suerte estaban solos en el mismo lugar.

Pero con el tiempo la relación se estrechó al punto de convertirse en el único confidente de la bonita princesa. Y con ello se entero de que Kushina odiaba su familia, la manera en que manipulaban a las personas, el carácter cínico e hipócrita de todas sus amigas, las afamadas fiestas. Para ella todo era signo de caos y desvergüenza. Minato al enterarse de sus miedos, se dedicó exclusivamente a servirle de paño de lágrimas, de apoyarla y hacerle ver que no se encontraba sola y eso Kushina lo valoraba. Hubo un día en que una discusión con sus padres terminó en la más extraña escena. Él, junto a la hermosa pelirroja, enredados en una cama. ¿Cómo pasó? Tal vez necesidad, quizás deseo... cariño, o celos. Si, lo más seguro es que fueran celos. Celos de saber que su querida princesa se casaría en menos de dos meses con el primogénito de la familia Sabaku. De allí en adelante, todo fue aventura, desfogue, compresión, cariño...

Un idilio adolescente. Eso lo dicen muchos que jamás han vivido experiencia tan maravillosa y aplastantemente lujuriosa, pero la realidad es que era un amor tan reprimido y excitante que terminó uniéndolos aún en contra del mundo.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si el "mundo" no fueran unos malditos Yakuzas.

Los Uzumaki al ver a su tan adorado retoño revolcarse con una escoria vendida y rubia, simplemente voltearon la espalda mientras sus subordinados maquinaban mil y un tormentos para la desaparecida pareja.

Penosamente su feliz unión fue de lo más corta y miserable. Sólo llevaban dos años de fugitivo matrimonio y terminó trágicamente con el nacimiento de su querido y preciado Naruto.

Ese diez de octubre la lluvia caía molesta e impetuosa. Ambos estaban atestados de ropa, Minato con un horrible y grueso gorro que ocultaba cada uno de sus cabellos y su esposa con una prominente chaqueta que dejaba al descubierto un avanzado embarazo. El hospital estaba abarrotado de gente enferma por la gripe invernal y solo atendían los casos más urgentes; y un embarazo de contracciones sin dilatación no era sinónimo de parto.

Lamentablemente Kushina no sobrevivió a la espera.

Cuando los médicos escucharon sus gritos de alerta, su mujer se hallaba abandonada a la inconsciencia. Entraron al quirófano y le obligaron a esperar en la sala. Equipos e instrumento medico se paseaba a cada instante, escuchaba la alerta de cada doctor y enfermera pero ninguna frase que le despejara de esa horrible sensación de angustia. Solo treinta minutos después el llanto de un bebe fue todo lo que necesitó para derrumbarse entre esas cuatro paredes.

Uno de los doctores que atendía su parto se dirigió con paso monótono y premeditado hacia él. Minato alzó el rostro para poder observarle pero una mirada bastó para saber la verdad. A pesar de ello escuchó cada palabra de aquel ser que desplomaba, aun más, su cordura.

– Lo lamento, no pudimos salvar a su esposa – aunque la voz era fría e indolente, solo pudo poner atención a la frase... "salvar a su esposa".

– Eso significa que...

– El parto fue de riesgo, la mujer se encontraba con una fuerte enfermedad viral, tuvimos que iniciar una cesárea. Gracias a ello conseguimos que el bebe naciera con vida. Es un varón y está en cuidados intensivos en una incubadora. Una enfermera pasara a avisarle cuando puede verlo – el médico estaba por marcharse cuando el brazo de Minato le detuvo.

– Dijo algo antes de... – no terminó la dolorosa frase.

– "Cuídale" eso fue lo que pronunció – dicho esto, el profesional se retiro.

Pasaron otros intensos y largos minutos cuando una enfermera de cabello oscuro se le acerco con cautela – Joven. Pase por aquí, seguro desea ver a su retoño – dicho esto con una tierna sonrisa, camino hacia un largo pasillo seguido de un cabizbajo Minato.

Avanzó hasta encontrarse con una mampara que dividía la zona y donde rezaba el título de "neonatología" en unas bonitas y coloridas letras. Al cruzar, simplemente chocó con un gran ventanal donde mostraban diversas cunas de colores con pequeños que dormitaban. Siguió a la enfermera hasta una pequeña salita donde le pasó una bata junto con otros utensilios de seguridad para luego pasar a la parte de las incubadoras. Sólo habían cinco ocupadas, la enfermera se dirigió con seguridad hacia la de en medio con la bonita frase "es un encanto".

Y ciertamente lo era.

Era un hermoso y lindo cachorrito con la piel rojiza y pequeños cabellos de color indefinido en forma de remolinos. Era muy pequeño tanto que parecía caber en una mano. Minato simplemente quedó prendado de ese niño.

– Está en incubadora debido a su peso, fue de mil cuatrocientos gramos – respondió a la pregunta mental del joven padre. – Puede estar tranquilo, el pequeño tiene sus pulmones desarrollados y una excelente condición cardíaca. Mañana podrá retirarlo, por ahora sólo lo dejaremos en observación.

– Muchísimas gracias – Minato no podía más de la alegría, a pesar de la pérdida de su esposa. Si ella quería que cuidase de ese pedazo de su ser, lo haría con toda su alma – Disculpe, ¿Sabe usted dónde puedo pasar la noche por aquí cerca? – La mujer le miró con duda – Es que no soy de esta ciudad, con mi esposa solo veníamos en calidad de turistas.

La mujer comprendió – Conozco un sitio, está a dos cuadras hacia el sur, es un motel barato. Creo que podría quedarse allí. Sin embargo le recomendaría que tuviera cuidado con "los rubios". Muchos se refugian por esos lados.

– Entiendo, muchas gracias por la advertencia – sin más la enfermera se marchó dejándolo unos minutos a solas con su pequeño. Pasó la mano por las hendiduras del cristal y enredó sus dedos en aquel puñito que se asemejaba a un botón de cereza. – Mi pequeño, prometo protegerte. Sólo deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que hayas salido con los genes de Kushina.

Para su mala suerte Naruto era una copia exacta de él mismo.

_Rubio y de ojos azules._

A partir de ese día desapareció de la faz de la tierra con su hijo. Los Uzumaki se enteraron de la muerte de Kushina y culparon tanto a él como a Naruto de la perdida de tan noble estampa. Los Uzumaki habían quedad sin su heredera por lo que rápidamente fueron fusionados con la familia Sabaku No.

Después de eso no perdieron más el tiempo en buscarles, sin embargo ambos eran víctimas de la discriminación por el color de su cabello. En el mundo donde habían nacido, la humanidad era regida en estricto orden por los gobiernos de mente racista y escrupulosa. La regla general era que cualquier ser humano, varón, con cabello rubio y ojos claros era símbolo de la monstruosidad. De la amorfa y error de la genética. De la rareza y asquerosidad.

Ser rubio significaba perversión, lujuria y ninfomanía colectiva.

Ser rubio significaba ser doncel.

Y un doncel era un fallo en la humanidad, una aberración a la ideología humana donde las mujeres son las únicas con el don de entregar vida y el sinónimo de la coquetería y sensualidad.

Cómo, cuándo, dónde y el porqué del nacimiento de este nuevo eslabón nadie lo sabe. Conjeturas, hay muchas. Explicaciones... millones. Tolerancia; ninguna.

Con el paso de los años los rubios fueron desplazados de sus raíces, condenados a vivir en burdeles, subastados y vendidos como esclavos para corruptos con la mente insana y depravada, usados para desfogue tanto de sexo como de violencia y destinados a vivir en la más ruin de la pobreza sin salud, educación ni trabajo.

_Ser rubio era una mierda._

Pero el pedacito de cielo que se encontraba a su lado le instaba a luchar día a día por sobresalir y defenderse. Había heredado el carácter fuerte de Kushina y su sociabilidad. Su juventud y su brillante sonrisa eran blanco de miradas llenas de ternura como de perversión.

Siempre iban cubiertos de gorros o pelucas oscuras, de lentes o simplemente de una buena sombra pero su innata sensualidad y complexión fina y moldeada no eran tan fáciles de camuflar.

El sonido de las rejas al abrirse chirriaban en sus oídos. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no oyó ningún paso que delatara la posición de su atacante. Miraba fiero mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de un desfallecido Naruto en sus brazos, dispuesto a defenderse a mordiscos si era necesario. La oscuridad era tal que apenas y distinguía una sombra aun más oscura entre toda esa negrura, pero había un punto donde el color negro quedaba pequeño.

**_Dos ojos del color de las tinieblas. _**

Otros pasos apresurados y torpes se acercaban haciendo eco en toda esa vil y apestosa celda. Minato sintió la agitación del tipo recién llegado y como una voz, insoportablemente cínica, intentaba entablar un inexistente trato.

– Uchiha-sama, estos ejemplares llegaron hace quince días – comentó el tipo mientras acomodaba unos lentes, aunque Minato no sabría decirlo con certeza. Donde se encontraba postrado, la luz les llegaba a ellos directamente por la semi-ventana, pero lo demás lo mantenía en la sombra. – Son bastante escurridizos y muy buscados por la antigua familia Uzumaki. El esposo y el hijo de la tan emblemática Kushina. Ambos son vírgenes en su parte anal y el menor no tiene ninguna experiencia sexual. El precio traspasa el millón de créditos, y serán subastados el día de hoy en la última parte de la ceremonia. Si gusta podría apartárselos, aunque no hay seguridad de que queden a su disposición – terminó de relatar el discurso como si estuviera hablando del clima.

El otro tipo no mencionaba palabra alguna y aun permanecía en las sombras. Sólo sus ojos eran visibles, para Minato aquellos ojos eran hipnotizantes y aterradores.

Luego de ello, escuchó la puerta de la celda cerrarse con estrépito y sin una sola frase. Lo que más temía iba a ocurrir; iban a ser subastados y lo peor de todo, seguramente, separados.

Con ese pensamiento dejó descansar un poco su mente para renovar lo más pronto posible sus fuerzas y esperar hasta que los malnacidos volvieran y con un poco de suerte, escapar de esa asquerosa prisión.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

---

**Con esto doy a entender lo retorcida que es mi mente, pero bueno... es lo que hay.**

**Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo hecho por lo que no demoraré en subir. Sin embargo prefiero que me avisen si tiene aceptación. He escrito cosas fuertes antes pero nunca de esta índole. Tambien esta el hecho de que es la primera vez que dejo a Naruto de Uke definitivo y a Sasuke de seme promiscuo. Pero, la innovación siempre es buena.**

**---  
**


	2. Capitulo II “ Lo quiero Todo”

**_Especificaciones:_**

**-Categoria: Universo Alterno, drama, romantico, tragedia.  
**

**-Advertencias: Yaoi, Mpeg, Lemon, Tortura, Violacion, Sadomasoquismo, Lengua fuerte.**

**_-Derechos: Los personajes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto. Ambientacion: Ai no Kusabi._**

**Bueno con esto les insto a leer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo II " Lo quiero Todo"**

Dentro del recinto de Asmodeus, lugar excéntrico y bien visto para los que trabajan en la sombra del terrorismo, esclavitud y tráfico ilegal, se encontraban los más acaudalados y portentosos que con cierta falta de humanidad y vergüenza observaban a mujeres, hombres y niños bailar para engatusarlos. Risas cínicas, miradas lujuriosas, palabras venenosas; todo un hervidero de ratas. En un palco adornado de dorado y rojo, cortinas de encaje de plata y hermosas figuras con letras subliminales donde la palabra Najash y Gadreel eran las más repetitivas, adornadas con llamativas e hipnotizantes víboras; y dibujos por demás eróticos, se encontraba sentado en una silla maciza de madera blanca; un joven de dieciséis años con la mirada indómita y su postura solemne. Su piel era blanca como la leche y a simple vista se deleitaba suave pero fría, su cabello era de color azabache con destellos azulados y dos mechones largos a los lados de su cara terminados justo en la curvatura de su cuello mientras la parte de atrás formaba picos uniformes y llamativos. Sus facciones parecían haber sido calculadas de manera simétrica donde su rostro era la máxima expresión de la perfección. Ojos negros y absorbentes, nariz fina, pómulos tersos y labios delgados pero sugerentes. Sin duda un espécimen de la más alta calidad.

Vestía un frac negro que de lejos relucía costoso, con mangas finas y encaje de plata, y camisa blanca de cuello inglés. En sus manos, una copa transparente dejaba a relucir el costoso líquido carmesí que cataban sus labios, observando con simpleza las lacras que lamían sus botas bajo él.

Sintió una suave textura deslizarse por sus mejillas. Unos guantes blancos sujetaron con suavidad su mentón para elevarle y besarle con una frialdad acogedora y suave. Unos labios tan delgados como los suyos apresaban su boca instándole a abrir los labios y poder saborear el excelente vino que hace poco fluía por su paladar. Tan de súbito como empezó, esos labios se retiraron dejando al descubierto el rostro de aquel que consiguió que reprimiera un suspiro.

– Aniki... – susurró el azabache al observar al joven que le había besado hace pocos segundos. Ambos eran idénticos, familiares y contradictoriamente únicos. Aquel llamado "Aniki" era cinco años mayor, veintiún años, para ser exactos. Su cabello era de un tono igual; azabache. Las únicas diferencias eran sus reflejos grises y aquellas marcas por debajo de sus ojos que, siendo unas ojeras, le hacían ver irresistible.

– Otouto el "Clos Apalta" sin duda sabe mejor con tu lengua – sonrió ladinamente al observar el intento de su familiar por parecer impasible.

– Eres un pervertido, Itachi – le miró por el rabillo del ojo luego de cederle la copa a su hermano mayor.

– Es como te gusta, en cualquier caso, no vengo a discutir contigo. Sasuke – murmuró y dudó en continuar. Dirigió su vista hacia el estercolero lleno de sexo y gemidos, analizando posibles candidatos para embaucar y someter a sus caprichos. – Los he visto – platico con parquedad. El joven a su lado se tensó levemente.

– ¿Aún está con vida? – preguntó en un susurro.

– Sí, serán subastados hoy en la última fase – apreció como su hermano cerraba los ojos en aparente calma – la suma comenzara con el millón.

El joven sonrió sarcástico – ¿Tanto creen que valen?

– Orochimaru piensa que son bastante importantes, después de todo, tú le buscaste con demasiado afán; es obvio que tus informantes también le vendieron un poco de sus datos – elevó la copa hasta al frente viéndola con fingido interés.

– Me encargaré de ellos más tarde – comentó impaciente por escuchar algo más. Al ver que su hermano no tenía interés de soltar nada, decidió preguntar con arrebatada ansiedad – ¿Naruto está bien?

Itachi sonrió al descubrir la impaciencia de su hermano – Aún es virgen.

– No pregunté eso, Itachi – respondió levemente irritado.

– ¿Eso no te dice que él está bien? – preguntó con sorna. Sasuke simplemente desvió la mirada para observar con detenimiento los ofrecimientos de la "Subasta Americana" que se estaban llevando a cabo.

En un escenario con pantallas de fondo, se encontraba un presentador que emitía la suma para que la puja continuara. A voz alzada, cada personaje debía gritar su ofrecimiento siempre y cuando pudiera pagarlo a pesar de no poder ganarlo. Aquellos que rentaban o poseían un palco mantenían un micrófono sobre una diminuta mesa en caso de querer participar.

– ¿Cuál es la condición? – inquirió con simpleza al notar que nada de lo que ofrecían le agradaba.

– Un objeto por persona – le respondió con desinterés. Sasuke contempló a su hermano mayor con los ojos cargados de súplica. – Oh no, deseo comprar un bonito ejemplar que vi camino a las celdas – Sasuke mantuvo la mirada – No, Sasuke. Por mucho que quiera complacerte esto sólo nos traerá problemas con nuestro padre.

– Aniki... – el menor se levantó con premeditada sensualidad dirigiéndose hacia su hermano y deteniéndose justo frente a él. Itachi no hizo ademan de moverse, la copa de aquel vino aun se encontraba en sus manos por lo que el joven simplemente se la quito para luego tomar de aquella bebida sin tragarla y acercar sus labios hacia el mayor que no pudo resistir la exquisita sensación de tener a su queridísimo Otouto a su merced.

El beso fue extremadamente lujurioso, tanto que gotas de aquel vino resbalaban por la comisura de sus labios. Itachi sujetaba con fuerza el rostro de su secretamente amado otouto, provocando sacudidas placenteras en el cuerpo del menor que evitaba excitarse más de lo debido.

Acabado el beso, ambos hermanos se miraron de manera indiferente y secretamente ansiosa. Luchando por contener su propio placer, Sasuke se alejó lo suficiente para poder contemplar con más detenimiento el rostro de su aniki.

El incesto le iba, de eso no había dudas. Su hermano era por mucho, el mejor amante que jamás había cruzado su cama, podía pasar noches enteras gimiendo a su lado y no sentir vergüenza por ello. Lástima que su corazón no compartiera el mismo deseo.

– ¿Me ayudarás, Aniki? – preguntó, luego de acercarse hasta casi rosar sus labios con el mayor.

– Antes tendrás que responderme – contestó medio ido luego de semejante demostración de lujuria. – ¿Por qué tanto interés? Es solo un "rubio", Sasuke. ¿Qué puedes anhelar de él? – ¿_Qué tiene que yo no pueda darte?_

Sasuke se alejó aun más de Itachi, inconscientemente. Volteó para observar desde la tribuna cómo otros hombres vendían y disfrutaban sus mercancías en la más repugnante inhibición – Lo quiero – susurró con seguridad –, quiero todo de él, quiero ser su todo, que nada más pase por su mente excepto el estar a mi lado. Que me necesite como el oxígeno – continuó murmurando mientras volteaba a ver la cara estupefacta de su aniki.

– ¿Es un capricho? – interrogó con suspicacia. La sola idea de que su Sasuke haya formado otros sentimientos para con ese rubio, le encrespaba los nervios.

– No – contestó con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, mientras se acercaba a Itachi y se sentaba en su regazo – No, aniki. No es un simple capricho. Naruto es mío, simplemente me cansé de dejarle libre. Quiero tenerlo a mi lado...

– Entonces ¿Para que necesitas al padre? – preguntó aun sin entender los planes de su hermanito.

– ¿No me escuchaste, Itachi? Lo quiero "todo" de él. Quiero su cuerpo, sus deseos, su odio... su amor. Si desaparezco a su padre sólo podré apreciar su odio. Quiero ser dueño de todos sus sentimientos y para ello debo mantener a ese rubio mayor conmigo – terminó por explicar su afamado plan. Al ver la indecisión de su aniki, Sasuke volvió a besarle sin permitirle a la diestra lengua recorrer su cavidad – ¿Me ayudaras, aniki? Prometo compensarte – ofreció mientras acercaba su cuerpo de manera sugerente.

– Eres capaz de vender tu orgullo por un asqueroso rubio – siseó molesto con su hermano a pesar de que sus manos apresaban fuertemente las caderas del menor.

Sasuke frunció el ceño – Mientras "lo tenga" no me importa, y mientras me folles no te debe interesar lo que haga ¿No es así, aniki? – acercó sus labios para besarle de manera voraz y sin un deje de cariño, con toda la intención de no permitir a su hermano pronunciar palabra.

--

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

**--  
**

– ¡Ahí está! ¿Crees que esté dormido? – una voz ronca rompió el silencio del tenebroso ambiente.

– Seguramente, es mejor así. Debemos doparlos para la subasta – contestó otro de voz más fina pero con un aire de suburbio.

Minato escuchaba atento cada palabra pronunciada por los dos perros falderos que venían por ellos. Aun no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas, pero si las suficientes para repeler al par de insectos. Naruto aun continuaba dormido, todo por culpa de los sedantes que le inyectaron por la mañana.

– Aun faltan como cuarenta minutos para que les toque a ellos ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato? – pronunció el de voz ronca con especial cizaña.

– Se darán cuenta, mejor lo dejamos así – contestó sensato su compañero.

– Oh vamos, a quien le importa. ¡Son rubios! – respondió con burla, mientras se acercaba a un Minato que fingía estar dormido.

El manoseo no se hizo esperar. Minato apretó los dientes con fuerza esperando que el otro individuo que aun se encontraba en la entrada se dignara a acercarse. Era la única manera de emboscarlos. El tipo lo separó de Naruto y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia su miembro en un intento de despertarlo. El otro, al no ver respuesta violenta del rubio, se acercó confiado pasando a manosear sus glúteos con gula. Minato gimió con fuerza al sentir un movimiento en su espalda, gemido que prendió a sus atacantes desesperándoles con esa innata sensualidad. El rubio veía como el par se removía con tosquedad con la intención de quitarle la ropa y penetrarlo rápidamente, y por ello continuó con la serenata de gemidos fingidos para seguir excitándolos.

– Otou-san... – Un murmullo le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Naruto había despertado.

En el asombro, los atacantes se mantuvieron quietos, paralizados del susto. Minato aprovechó el momento y envió una patada directo a la hombría despierta del que se encontraba encima y el aullido resonó por toda la celda.

– ¡¿Que pasa ahí dentro?! – gritó una tercera voz desde afuera con un dejo de miedo.

Nadie contestó. Minato mantenía al otro tipo con la boca cubierta por sus manos mientras Naruto noqueaba con una piedra al otro sujeto que aún se estaba quejando.

– Otou-san, encontré las llaves – murmuró el rubio menor en cuanto sintió las pesadas cadenas amarradas al objeto.

– Perfecto – susurró en cuento noqueó al otro hombre que aun se revolvía en el piso –, esperemos cerca de la entrada, en cuanto vengan por ellos – señalo con desdén – saldremos corriendo a la salida ¿Entendiste, Naruto?

– Sí, Otou-san – afirmó con la cabeza.

Ambos acomodaron los cuerpos en las sombras para luego acercarse sigilosamente a la entrada, entretanto otros dos guardias bajaban para trasladar a los esclavos.

– ¡¿Que mierda sucede?! ¡¿Porque no han subido con los rubios?! – preguntó uno de ellos al aire. Al no recibir contestación, entraron cautos hasta posarse sobre los cuerpos que se mantenían tirados en el piso, pensando que eran los esclavos, les patearon hasta despertarlos – ¡Ey tú, porquería! ¡Despierta, o te llevaré a rastras hasta la tarima!

Ninguno de los dos tipos observaron como ambos rubios los encerraban en la celda con minuciosa calma y evitaban hacer ruido entre toda esa negrura, subiendo por las escaleras hasta la salida.

– No sabía que estábamos tan abajo, tebayo – comentó Naruto, durante el trayecto hacia la puerta.

– Ni yo, estas escaleras parecen interminables – le respondió su padre, tanteando cada escalón debido a la oscuridad. Retrocedió su mirar hasta la oculta celda donde los gritos de los ya descubiertos guardias no se hicieron esperar – Ya se dieron cuenta, hay que apresurarnos – jadeó mientras cogía del brazo a Naruto y subía a tropezones la maldita escalera, con el corazon en un puño.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

Continuará...

* * *

Datos: .org/wiki/Subasta

.

**Sección Subasta Dinámica:**

Los postores conocen las ofertas de su competencia y pueden modificar la suya mientras la subasta está abierta. La subasta dinámica puede ser **ascendente** (inglesa), que parte de un precio de reserva y consiste en que los postores vayan presentando precios ascendentes, ganando quien ofrezca el precio mayor; **descendente** (holandesa) que se inicia con un precio determinado, superior a todas las ofertas, y que el subastador va bajando por etapas: gana el postor que primero acepta un precio. **En la **_**subasta americana**_** todos los postores deben pagar la oferta que hacen, pero sólo el que realiza la mejor oferta obtiene el producto.**

**Puja. **Cantidad que ofrece el licitador.

**Viva voz = Voz alzada.** Cuando se ofrecen las posturas de forma oral.

**Espero aclarar las dudas que se hayan producido con estos terminos, cuidense mucho y el lunes o martes actualizare. El proximo capitulo se titulara "La Subasta"**


	3. Capitulo III “ La Subasta”

**_Especificaciones:_**

**-Categoria: Universo Alterno, drama, romantico, tragedia.  
**

**-Advertencias: Yaoi, Mpeg, Lemon, Tortura, Violacion, Sadomasoquismo, Lengua fuerte.**

**_-Derechos: Los personajes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto. Ambientacion: Ai no Kusabi._**

**Bueno con esto les insto a leer.**

* * *

Capitulo III " La Subasta"

– ¡Y ahora lo que todos estaban esperando! ¡¡¡ La subasta de Rubios!!!

El griterío y la algarabía no se hicieron esperar. Cada hombre y mujer más ansiosa que el anterior. Los rumores sobre el origen de aquellos rubios les hacían más deseables y demandados. El presentador continuaba dando las condiciones de aquella subasta cuando un guardia se presentó ante él con un recado. Al cabo de recibirlo el presentador aclaró su garganta y pasó a enunciar el mensaje.

– ¡Lamento tener que dejar la subasta congelada por unos minutos! – las pifias y los reclamos abundaron hasta no permitir seguir escuchando al presentador. Dos jóvenes de cabello azabache escuchaban lo más atento posible aquella extraña situación. – ¡Sólo serán treinta minutos! ¡Si aun desean escoger alguno de estos especímenes puede continuar participando en la subasta! ¡Se servirá un pequeño cóctel en la entrada, por favor salgan y disfruten de la velada! – luego de ello salió corriendo hacia el guardia que mantenía cara de preocupación y pronunciado miedo.

– Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando – siseó dolido el menor de los azabache.

– Pues creo que sí. Tú has dicho que Naruto es de armas tomar – contestó con ampliada sonrisa, el mayor.

– Llama a los guardias, que revisen todo el perímetro – se levantó de su tan cómodo asiento y bebió lo último del vino que quedaba en la copa. – No quiero marcas – recalcó para salir por la ostentosa puerta de caoba.

– Maldito rubio – masculló con rabia el primogénito Uchiha.

Por otra parte, Sasuke se dirigía hacia el Director del establecimiento. A pesar de que su mirada no reflejaba absolutamente nada, por dentro era un mar de confusión e ira. Sus pensamientos eran dirigidos hacia un alborotador rubio que a estas horas ideaba la manera de huir de toda esa lacra.

"_Porqué... porqué cada vez que estás a mi alcance te escabulles, Naruto"_

Con paso rápido pero elegante y pasando por las miradas llenas de avaricia, envidia y lascivia; llegó hasta una portentosa entrada de color negro con una gran víbora de ocho cabezas donde sus ojos iban dirigidos al frente, con gemas doradas dándole un aspecto terrorífico y fascinante. Ni siquiera alzó la aldaba para entrar; simplemente abrió la manilla e ingresó con aire majestuoso. Observó con indiferencia a los integrantes de aquella junta improvisada hasta chocar su mirada con unos ojos ambarinos y rasgados.

– Sasuke-kun, que sorpresa verte – una voz sibilante dueña de aquellos enigmáticos ojos, rompió el silencio abrumador de la fastuosa sala.

– Orochimaru – respondió el insignificante saludo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otro individuo de cabello blanco que se encontraba a su lado –, vengo a negociar – completó al ver que ninguno de los presentes tenía intenciones de moverse.

– Uchiha-sama – habló el antes mencionado peli-blanco, acomodándose los lentes – estamos en una reunión de emergencia y no creo conveniente que- – Sasuke le cortó.

– Vine a hablar con el dueño, no con el cerdo – respondió altanero.

Orochimaru sonrió complacido – Esta bien, Sasuke-kun – concedió y se dirigió hacia su tribuna – retírense y encuéntrenlos. Sin excusas – terminó por despachar a los miembros a la par que cedía el asiento de enfrente a su más importante comprador.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia el asiento con la mirada fija en Orochimaru – saca a tu esclavo, no quiero oídos de mas – Ladeó una sonrisa al ver como el peli-blanco fruncía el ceño.

– Kabuto, retírate – ordenó con simpleza y dirigió una mirada amenazante hacia su esclavo que se encontraba reticente en abandonar el aula.

El esclavo se encaminó hacia la salida luego de una cínica reverencia y cerró las puertas dejando a ambos integrantes del Mercado Negro sumidos en silencio.

– Has venido a negociar ¿No es así? – Preguntó para iniciar la conversación mientras el Uchiha afirmaba con la cabeza – y dime ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? – inquirió pasando su lengua por sus labios en una sugerente posición.

– Quiero a los rubios, Orochimaru.

– Ah, me han dicho que los has buscado bastante tiempo ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tanto interés?

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió con neutralidad – solo fija un monto y te lo pagare en efectivo.

– Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun, no quiero ser maleducado pero... son muchos los que desean a ese par, o al menos a uno de ellos. Son muy codiciados y el tipo de subasta me dejara bastante dinero – argumentó luego de un momento – no creo que desees pagar una cantidad tan exorbitante por unos simples rubios – explicó con alevosía.

– No son tan simples si estas negándome el trato, Orochimaru – replicó con enfado luego de pensar – Esta bien. Ya que no quieres fijar un precio... quiero apartarlos.

– ¿Por cuánto?

– Dos mil quinientos millones de créditos – Orochimaru abrió los ojos con real sorpresa. Sasuke continuó – obviamente esa es una pequeña parte. El monto que se fije en la subasta hasta que pueda ganarla también irá a la cuenta ¿No es tentador? – interrogó con certeza.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que tú ganaras la subasta? después de todo, no eres el único interesado, Sasuke-kun – cuestionó aún maravillado por la cuantiosa suma.

– Soy el único que te ofrezco esa cantidad – dedujo confiado al ver el rostro del negociador – Y en cualquier caso, también soy el único que pagaría esa cantidad por ellos ¿Verdad?

Orochimaru lo pensó un momento, después de todo era un negocio redondo por donde quiera que lo vea – De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun – aceptó el ofrecimiento – pero no me haré responsable si la puja es superior al pie que me has ofrecido.

– Que así sea entonces – cerró el trato cerrando los puños junto al director del recinto. Se levantó con parsimonia y se dirigía a donde estaba su aniki para enterarse de cómo iba la búsqueda cuando la voz de Orochimaru le detuvo.

– Por cierto, Sasuke-kun, ya que has sido tan generoso con este trato – saboreó sus labios en un gesto atrayente al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha reprimía la cara de hastío – te regalo el nombre de tu oponente en esta compra – sonrió con descaro al ver como el semblante del Uchiha le prestaba atención.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó ya harto del silencio.

– El príncipe de la Arena, Sabaku no Gaara – el azabache frunció el ceño – ¿Sabías que el Shukaku quiere desposar a Uzumaki para heredar las tierras de la fallecida Kushina?

El semblante de sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

Por otra parte, dos rubios jadeantes saltaban de techo en techo, huyendo de la pocilga en la que fueron encerrados. De manera sigilosa y un tanto nerviosa, evadían cada guardia y mirada que se posaban en las sombras que dejaban a su paso. Podían sentir movimientos a su alrededor, cazándolos. Renuentes a mirar a sus espaldas con el miedo atascado en la garganta, temerosos de ver a sus perseguidores y caer en una trampa.

De los rubios, Minato era el que parecía más extenuado. Su falta de alimentación y sueño eran visibles debido a las marcadas ojeras que adornaban sus ojos. Naruto corría tras él incentivándolo y a la vez queriendo protegerlo de los posibles agarres de los cazadores.

Un grito de alerta los puso sobre-aviso. Uno de los transeúntes les había visto y por consiguiente avisado a los secuaces del horrible estercolero. El golpeteo de las calaminas no se hizo esperar. A pesar de que se movían con soltura, cada pocos pasos resbalaban o caían sobre maderas roídas. Otros gritos apuntaban hacia su ubicación entrándoles el pánico. El sonido de las armas al cargar hizo coro al igual que una orquesta fúnebre.

– ¡Los quieren vivos!

A pesar de la alentadora frase, un horrible escalofrío les recorrió la espalda.

– ¡¡¡Rodéenlos!!! – gritó el que parecía ser el Líder. Naruto, al ver como se acercaban, se aferró a Minato del brazo y en una arriesgada maniobra se dejó caer directo sobre un gran basurero a más de seis metros de altura, arrastrando a su padre con él.

– ¡Cayeron! – Otros gritos – ¡Están abajo!

– ¡¡¡Llama a los de la otra cuadrilla, imbécil!!!

Abajo, Naruto manoteaba el rostro de un desmayado Minato, desesperado por no hacerlo reaccionar – ¡Despierta, Otou-san! – Zamarreó con más fuerza – ¡No es momento de dormir!

– Lo siento Naruto, continúa... no puedo moverme – gimoteó al sentir su brazo dislocado debido a la caída – tengo demasiado sueño...

– Te juro que te dejo dormir durante todo un mes, tebayo. ¡Pero tienes que levantarte! – alzó, nuevamente a su padre con la intención de llevarlo apoyado en su espalda pero un fuerte jadeo hizo que desistiera.

– Perdóname, Naruto – se lamentó al escuchar las pisadas cercanas y el ver la mirada derrotada de su hiperactivo hijo.

Naruto sonrió con resignación y rodeo el rostro de su padre con sus manos – No tengo nada que perdonarte, tebayo – calmó la conciencia de un frustrado Minato y levantó el rostro con delicadeza limpiando los restos de basura que estaban pegados en su rostro – Pero, te lo juro... – besó con dulzura los labios de un anonadado Minato –... nadie me separará de ti – una punzada en su cuello y el posterior mareo le hizo saber con certeza que un dardo con tranquilizante les fue disparado, a ambos. –, Otou-san.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

– Así que por eso tanto alboroto – sonrió con ironía al ver el semblante de su querido hermanito.

– Maldito Sabaku – rugió entre dientes mientras apresaba una copa vacía con fuerza.

– Por lo menos ahora vale un poco mas su precio – observó el semblante de su hermano y continuó hablando.– Si padre se entera de esto, seguramente le verá como una utilidad – calló al observar la mirada desafiante del menor.

– Será mi padre y el dueño de este Imperio – alabó con cizaña a su "querido" progenitor – pero Naruto es y seguirá siendo mío – se acomodó con elegancia en su suave sillón. – Ni siquiera mi padre tiene derecho a mis juguetes.

– Si fuese un juguete se lo cederías como lo haces con Ino – aclaró.

– No es como si fuera a apreciarla – respondió neutral – Naruto es diferente, y por ello es mío – remarcó.

– Ya lo dijiste Otouto. Si no te conociera... – dejó la frase a medias pues la subasta estaba comenzando y Sasuke había desviado su atención a un rubio de su interés.

Sobre la tarima Minato apenas podía mover sus ojos para pestañear. Estaba drogado y a pesar de que su cerebro le ordenaba correr su cuerpo respondía tambaleándose. Dos guardias le apresaban fuertemente de los antebrazos con la firme intención de no dejarle escapar. Se moría por ir en busca de Naruto aunque fuera a rastras pero estaba tan sedado que solo distinguía manchas de colores y murmullos lejanos.

– ¡¡¡Y daremos comienzo a la gran subasta de Rubios de este año!!! – Nuevamente los gritos y las risas no dejaron escuchar al presentador – ¡Este año tenemos una gran colección! ¡Todos vírgenes de la parte que nos interesa! – La frase fue tomada con gracia por los espectadores – El primero aquí presente, uno de los más perseguidos por la Familia Uzumaki: Namikaze Minato.

Ambos guardias le jalaron con fuerza hacia el centro de la tarima mientras le volteaban para que pudieran apreciar su cuerpo por completo. Le habían desnudado de la parte superior y puesto unos ajustados pantalones de látex que realzaban tanto sus atributos traseros como su miembro. Las miradas babeantes esperaban con ansias los siguientes datos.

– Su ficha técnica: Rubio doncel, analmente virgen. Ninguna cicatriz en todo el cuerpo. De 179,2 cms. de alto, pesa 66,1 kilos. Ninguna enfermedad venérea e interna. Contextura delgada pero firme, su miembro mide diecisiete centímetros en reposo – ésta revelación causo gemidos involuntarios en las damas. – Gran capacidad analítica, y excelente caballero de compañía. Tiene treinta años pero asemeja veinticuatro debido a la genética del doncel. Excelente luchador con técnicas del antiguo arte del Ninjutsu – la ovación fue fenomenal – por lo que sería un excelente guardaespaldas. Estudios terminados hasta el post-grado. Recibido de Medicina General mención Traumatología. Hijo de la familia Kaseiyo que en su época de oro fueron los pioneros de la biotecnología. Voz grave, pómulos tersos y ojos de un azul intenso. La puja comienza con Un millón de créditos.

Rápidamente el publico dejo el Millón en el olvido. Entre gritos se hacían escuchar los valores cada vez más altos y para algunos inalcanzables. A pesar de que el tipo de subasta no les permitía retirar el valor dado, deseaban arriesgarse para obtener uno de aquellos especímenes que tanto revuelo habían logrado.

Pronto las sumas comenzaron a ser cada vez más altas, hasta que el último pujador emitió la suma de doscientos cincuenta millones. El dueño de otro palco de color blanco, sostenía el micrófono de manera firme con una seriedad total en su rostro.

– ¡Doscientos cincuenta millones! ¿Alguien da más? – Preguntó el presentador – Doscientos cincuenta millones a la una… – nadie emitía sonido alguno. Un pelirrojo sonreía con seguridad. – A la cuenta de dos…– la suma era realmente exorbitante…

– Quinientos millones – un colectivo gemido de sorpresa rompió el silencio de la tribuna al observar como Uchiha Itachi sostenía el micrófono detrás del palco por el que se asomaba con seguridad.

– ¡¡¡Oh, quinientos millones de créditos!!! Una gran suma Señor Uchiha, ¿Alguien da más por este rubio? – pregunto más por costumbre que por vender.

– ¡Setecientos millones! – insistió el primer comprador que miraba con ira mal contenida a su rival.

Itachi sonrió prepotente – ¡Novecientos millones! – a pesar de que esto lo hacía por su hermano, el currículo del rubio realmente le había llamado la atención.

– ¡Mil doscientos millones! – le respondieron.

– Por el amor de… ¡El príncipe Sabaku No, ofrece mil doscientos millones de créditos! ¡¿Alguien da más?! ¡¿No hay mas ofertas?! – examinó entusiasmado.

– Mil quinientos millones – terminó por ofrecer el Uchiha ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

– Mil quinientos millones, ¡El señor Uchiha ofrece mil quinientos millones! ¡¿No hay mas ofertas?! ¡¿No hay otro comprador?! – Observo el palco de Sabaku que no emitió palabra alguna – ¡¡¡Entonces la subasta termina con mil quinientos millones de créditos por el Rubio Namikaze, un aplauso para el Señor Uchiha!!! – rápidamente aunaron los aplausos, chiflidos y algarabías por la compra de esa gran mascota.

Inmediatamente después de la presentación, los guardias arrastraron a Minato hacia otra celda un poco más cómoda para que esperara las siguientes indicaciones de su amo. En el momento que iba hacia la celda, un joven rubio de cabellera larga era arrastrado con fuerza por otro par de guardias. A pesar de estar igual de sedado que él, este joven pataleaba a diestra y siniestra con tal de liberarse. Lamentablemente sus esfuerzos eran simples mimos para los orangutanes que tenia a los lados.

Unos segundos después se encontró frente a una puerta de acero con rejillas en el frente. Le abrieron con rapidez para luego tirarlo sobre una cama de una plaza bastante dura. Le amarraron las manos tras la espalda y cubrieron sus ojos con una venda negra que le apretaba inmensamente las sienes. Escucho a los guardias retirarse y al fondo podía oír el eco del presentador entregando los datos de otro rubio vendido; Deidara era su nombre.

– _Mi Naru, ¿Donde estarás?._

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**_Gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, realmente me halaga saber que les gusta mi trabajo. (no es que viva de esto, pero es un hobbie que aprecio)_**

**_Y tambien gracias a todos aquellos que al menos han visto este Fic. A pesar de no dejar comentarios, con solo ver los numeros subiendo dia a dia, me siento mas que satisfecha._**

**_La proxima actualizacion estara el Viernes o Sabado a mas tardar._**

**_Cuidense mucho y nos vemos pronto. Trabajare en algunas imagenes de promocion de este fic...:P_**

**Un pequeño adelanto (sujeto a modificación)**

"Sabaku no sabe hasta dónde puedo llegar con tal de obtener lo que quiero"

"– Mil millones."

"– No más, Sasuke. Padre no lo permitirá. Si continuas es capaz de dejarte en la ruina –"

"– Cinco mil doscientos millones – habló con decisión."

"– Escúchame bien, rubito – le zamarreó con fuerza para escuchar algún quejido del rubio pero este cerraba los labios con fuerza –, aun no nace el desgraciado que tenga la oportunidad de derrotarme y tu no serás el primero –"

"– Como quieras "amo" Uchiha –"

**_Cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto... a los que son de Chile, ¡Feliz Fiestas Patrias!_**


	4. Capitulo IV “El valor de aquel Rubio”

**_Especificaciones:_**

**-Categoria: Universo Alterno, drama, romantico, tragedia.  
**

**-Advertencias: Yaoi, Mpeg, Lemon, Tortura, Violacion, Sadomasoquismo, Lengua fuerte.**

**_-Derechos: Los personajes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto. Ambientacion: Ai no Kusabi._**

**Bueno con esto les insto a leer.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Capitulo IV "El valor de aquel Rubio"**_

– ¿Esa es la mascota que tú querías? – preguntó Sasuke al observar como su hermano observaba al rubio fijamente.

– Es lindo ¿No? – contestó con otra pregunta sonriendo con picardía.

Sasuke prestó atención a la subasta y a la complexión del rubio – Parece una mujer – terminó por rebatir.

– Exacto, querido Otouto. Una hermosa mujer con toda la vitalidad de un hombre… es tentador – argumentó.

– Son tus gustos, Itachi.

– No te pongas celoso, Sasu-chan – manifestó con burla.

– No lo estoy, Aniki – respondió sincero sin intención de herir a su hermano. –Pero me parece extraño que te gusten las formas femeninas, siendo que eres homosexual – comentó con soltura.

Itachi desvió su rostro al escuchar las palabras de su hermano ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo – Aprecio los buenos cuerpos, es todo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al entender las silenciosas palabras de su hermano.

– ¿Crees que Sabaku intente ganar la otra puja? – le preguntó Itachi, queriendo cambiar el tema.

– No lo sé. Si ofreció tal cantidad por ese rubio es porque no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que ofrecerá por Naruto – contestó serio.

– ¿Temes perderlo? – curioseó incrédulo.

– Realmente no. Sabaku no sabe hasta dónde puedo llegar con tal de obtener lo que quiero – detuvo su oración al fijarse en el comprador de aquel rubio. – Vaya, no sabía que a Sasori le iban los rubios – Itachi dirigió su mirada hacia un pelirrojo de ojos café y mirada joven – ¿No es el nuevo "transportador"? – pregunto realmente interesado. Después de todo que un empleado pudiera costear un esclavo era bastante extraño.

– Si. Padre lo contrato al ver su expediente – comentó con indiferencia.

– Debió ser bastante llamativo si nuestro padre tuvo ese informe en sus manos – analizo con sospecha.

– Lo sé, pero no tenemos voz para cuestionar nada – respondió internamente irritado, el de ojeras marcadas.

– Yo no me quejo. Tengo lo que quiero sin necesidad de rendirle cuentas a nadie…

–…Excepto a él – completo su oración.

No hablaron más del tema hasta que pasaron uno a uno los seis Rubios subastados. Pronto llegaría el turno de ver la única pieza de la colección que se encontraba totalmente pura.

– ¡Señoras y señores! ¡Han esperado lo suficiente! – El público gritaba de la emoción y pedían a chillidos que mostraran al afamado hijo bastardo de la familia Uzumaki – ¡Lo que todos estaban esperando! ¡Este Rubio es único en su clase! ¡Jamás encontraran algo tan perfecto y extremadamente sensible! – La mayoría de las personas en la galería, a pesar de que no podrían jamás pagar por ese esclavo, deseaban fervientemente poder verlo y pavonearse de haberlo hecho – ¡Señores! ¡Frente a ustedes, el hijo de la fallecida Uzumaki Kushina; dueña del imperio bajo de los Remolinos y Princesa de la mafia occidental! ¡¡¡Uzumaki Naruto!!!

Y como si fuese un recital, la gente aplaudía a un sedado Naruto que caminaba hacia el frente, vestido con una camisa blanca abierta, dejando ver todo su pecho y parte de sus hombros pues la camisa caía descuidada por sobre sus brazos bronceados, un short de látex negro dejando ver sus marcados atributos y con las manos al frente enrolladas por un hilo rojo que causaba envidia al poder estar en contacto con aquella piel que de lejos se denotaba suave y tersa.

No había duda de que aquella imagen era demasiado erótica.

Su rostro se desviaba con suavidad de un lado a otro buscando caras conocidas y tratando de despejar un poco su frente de unos mechones rubios rebeldes. Sus ojos brillaban gracias al efecto del narcótico que, además de mantenerlo bajo control, lo tenían sumamente excitado.

– ¡Señores! ¡Este es Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Descendiente directo de la familia Uzumaki! ¡Doncel puro! ¡No tiene ninguna enfermedad venérea o interna; con salud de hierro! Mide 145,3 cm de alto y pesa 40,1 kilogramos. Se caracteriza por tener un carácter amigable y astuto. Ahora vamos a la parte interesante – el público rió expectante –; Contextura delgada levemente trabajada por lo que sus músculos aún no son del todo desarrollados, su miembro mide quince centímetros en reposo, algo grande para su edad –algunos murmullos se alzaron – Tiene doce años. – esto si fue una revelación pues se veía un poco menor. – No se caracteriza por ser un gran pensador antes de actuar pero sí por tener muy buen tino en cada acto que realiza, dejándolo como un poderoso rival cuerpo a cuerpo. Gran peleador especializado en el Ninjutsu gracias a su padre. Estudios en proceso, Tercero de secundaria. Está dos años adelantado, debido a su memoria fotográfica. Es bastante terco por lo que se convierte en una fiera difícil de domar; esto es solo para quienes tienen paciencia – rió junto con algunos del publico – Voz suave y poco masculina, tres cicatrices a cada lado de la mejilla de dudosa procedencia y ojos de un azul intenso y brillante. La puja empieza con el millón de créditos.

Rápidamente el eco de los posibles compradores rellenaba el recinto, sin embargo, un azabache aburrido de tanta palabrería y pérdida de tiempo, ofreció su puja.

– Mil millones.

Nuevamente no hubo palabra alguna, excepto la gran exclamación por una suma tan alzada. El presentador, a sabiendas del trato anteriormente hecho con el Director, quiso poner fin al remate pero otra voz salió con un precio.

– Mil quinientos millones.

Otras exclamaciones. Ni siquiera el padre había conseguido esa cantidad en los primeros cinco minutos de subasta.

En el mismo palco blanco en el que resaltaban las figuras de arena, Sabaku no Gaara observaba con agudeza al Uchiha que, impávido, ofreció otra suma.

– Dos mil millones.

Cada palco se encontraba frente a frente en la tribuna, y la gente, como si fuera un juego de tenis, desviaban la mirada de lado a lado cuando cada comprador emitía su precio.

– Tres mil millones.

Itachi observaba a su hermano que arrugaba levemente el entrecejo. La suma era superior a la pactada con Orochimaru. Sin embargo podía notar como su hermano se decidía a entablar otra suma.

– Cuatro mil millones.

Sabia de la obsesión de su hermano por ese rubio, también esperaba que propusiera una suma que casi equivalía a la tres cuartas partes de las ganancias mensuales que obtenía gracias a los negocios, como también sabía que "esto" su padre lo sabría y se armaría tremendo revuelo...

– Cuatro mil quinientos millones – propuso con seguridad el pelirrojo.

... Y secretamente esperaba que con esto, Sasuke desistiera de obtener a ese tal Naruto y dejara por la paz aquel insano deseo que hace más de seis años que lo estaba desesperando.

– Cuatro mil setecientos millones.

Empuñaba las manos con fuerza y apretaba la lengua en su boca para no soltar una maldición. Pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba advertir a su hermano. Esto de se le estaba hiendo de las manos. – No más, Sasuke. Padre no lo permitirá. Si continuas es capaz de dejarte en la ruina – trató de convencer a su hermano que solo desvió su mirada hacia él con ironía y con los ojos decididos.

– ¿Crees que me importa? – le contestó con impaciencia al ver al Sabaku muy seguro y con el micrófono en sus labios emitiendo la siguiente suma. "Cinco mil millones". Sabía que se le estaba acabando el dinero, al fin y al cabo esas eran sus ganancias, propias ganancias que con mucho esfuerzo había juntado luego de conocer a Naruto. Un dinero que jamás había venido de los negocios sucios sino de su propio trabajo. Si Naruto se enteraba de que ocupaba dinero de su maldito padre, muy seguramente lo despreciaría. – Cinco mil doscientos millones – habló con decisión.

– Basta Sasuke – le reprendió su hermano al ver como Sabaku lo pensaba un poco. Los demás observaban anonadados la rivalidad entre las Familias más poderosas del continente, ni siquiera el presentador había detenido la puja – Si ocupas las ganancias mensuales, padre te matará... si no mata al rubio antes.

Sasuke lo sabía, y por eso mismo estaba tranquilo. Al menos por esa parte, su padre no podría quejarse, él no había ocupado un peso de ese dinero, pero se le estaba acabando. Si Sabaku ofrecía quinientos millones más, ya no podría conseguir al rubio limpiamente y tendría que recurrir a "ese" dinero. Ya no obtendría todo lo que quería de Naruto…

– Seis mil millones – ofreció el Shukaku y rió internamente al observar como al Uchiha menor se le iba el color.

Sasuke se maldecía. Si ofrecía más, su padre se daría cuenta de su interés y seguramente tomaría a Naruto como castigo y eso era algo que no podía permitir, pero tampoco estaba en sus planes perder a Naruto, no ahora que estaba tan cerca – Siete mil millones.

Tanto Itachi como el propio Sabaku estaban atónitos. Itachi pensando en cómo explicaría una baja tan considerable en las cuentas y el Sabaku reprimiendo las ganas de asesinar al Uchiha. Pero el tampoco podía perder a Naruto, lamentablemente esta era su última oferta.

– Siete mil quinientos millones – _y no hay más – _se dijo internamente_._

Sasuke desvió el rostro inexpresivo. A simple vista parecía frustrado por no haber conseguido un esclavo de tan buen ver, pero por dentro estaba destrozado y desesperado... y no era el único que lo sabía, Itachi se jactaba de conocerlo como la palma de su mano.

– Ofrece un millón más, Otouto – le susurró Itachi a un sorprendido Sasuke que le observaba disgustado.

– ¿Un millón? ¿Y tú crees que con un millón ganaré? – le contestó desabrido.

– Has lo que te digo, ofrece un millón antes de que se acabe el conteo – insistió ya que, debido a su discusión, el presentador ya estaba cerrando la puja.

– Entonces siete mil quinientos millones a la una – nadie parecía protestar y el pujador Uchiha no parecía ofrecer mas – a las dos...

– Siete mil quinientos uno – murmuró sobre el micrófono creando una atmósfera pesada debido al tono de voz.

El presentador miraba indeciso al Sabaku que apretaba el micrófono con rabia nada contenida, creyendo que volvería a emitir una suma, espero los segundos necesarios. Pero cuando abría la boca para ofrecer, una mano en su hombro lo hizo desistir.

– Ya no más Gaara, ya no _hay_ mas – le apoyó. Con esto el Sabaku bajo la mano, derrotado.

– ¡¡¡Entonces se cierra la subasta con la venta de Uzumaki Naruto por Siete mil quinientos un millones de créditos al Señor Uchiha!!!

Y pesar de que había ganado a un aturdido Naruto que le miraba desde la tarima, no se sentía contento.

A final de cuentas no pudo cumplir su promesa. Y se sentía sucio por ello.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

_Vendido y a otro Uchiha._

Minato escuchaba atento cada palabra emitida por el presentador. A pesar de la distancia donde se encontraba el eco le llegaba nítido por lo que su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. ¿Fueron comprados por el mismo sujeto?

No. Lo más seguro es que fueran parientes. No por ello había escuchado mal de los Uchiha. Un clan que se jactaba de mantener a su linaje muy puro, tanto así que los casaban con mujeres del mismo clan a pesar de ser parientes, o rentaban vientres imprimiéndoles óvulos fecundados no recesivos del gen Uchiha.

Hoy en día la genética era la madre de la naturaleza.

_Una madre cruel y dominada._

Ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos por lo que buscaba a tientas algo para poder zafarse de las amarras. Sabía que la cama era de madera por lo que rápidamente se acuclillo de espaldas a ella y mecía las manos buscando rasgar las cuerdas.

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo evitando que Minato continuara con su idea de buscar a Naruto y huir, a los segundos la puerta de esa celda chirrió para dar paso al más pesado silencio.

No escuchó pasos, ni palabras, mucho menos una respiración. No oía a su atacante y eso lo ponía de nervios.

Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que la pieza estaba en total claridad debido a la venda que cubría sus ojos.

– ¿Intentando escapar? – una voz muy masculina le puso sobre aviso; estaba a su izquierda.

– ¿Donde está Naruto? – fue su primera pregunta.

– Ese rubio... – susurraron. Minato no pudo obviar el tono rencoroso de esa voz.

– ¡¿Dime dónde está?! – ordenó ya totalmente preocupado.

– Con mi hermano – contestó la voz – y tú vendrás conmigo si no quieres que le pase algo a tu retoño – amenazó con crueldad.

– ¡¿Qué le harán?! ¡¡¡Qué le han hecho!!! – gritó con furia mientras se levantaba tambaleante y se dirigía a paso veloz hacia donde se encontraba el sujeto con la intención de golpearlo, pero al no tener la facultad de ver, no pudo evitar un poderoso derechazo en su abdomen que lo mando directo al piso.

Escuchó como el tipo se acercaba a él y le tomaba bruscamente de los cabellos.

– Escúchame bien, rubito – le zamarreó con fuerza para escuchar algún quejido del rubio pero este cerraba los labios con fuerza –, aun no nace el desgraciado que tenga la oportunidad de derrotarme y tu no serás el primero – le botó dejando que cayera con las rodillas dobladas y el pecho encogido sobre sí mismo. Al mismo tiempo, desenredaba el listón que cubría la vista del rubio con rudeza. Minato no emitía palabra alguna, a pesar de que todavía le dolía el vientre debido al golpe. – Ahora mírame, asqueroso rubio – Minato levantó la vista con fiereza para posarla sobre aquellos ojos que había visto entre la oscuridad de esa celda – Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, amo Itachi para ti. No necesito ser sutil contigo, así que ya debes tenerlo en cuenta; haz todo lo que yo te diga y tu hijo vive ¿Trato? – sonrió de medio lado al notar como el semblante del rubio denotaba la preocupación por su hijo y su odio por la humillación que estaba recibiendo. – ¿Trato?– volvió a repetir luego de apretar el agarre de los cabellos dorados, al no recibir contestación.

– Trato, Uchiha...

– Dije, amo Uchiha... rubio.

– Como quieras "amo" Uchiha – ironizó a pesar de que el agarre le sulfuraba –, pero como oses tocar a Naruto te mataré, me vale mierda si eres "hijito de papi" ¿Comprendes? – Agarró la muñeca de un sorprendido Itachi que no asimilaba la situación.

– ¿Cómo te...?

– ¿Liberaste? Desde hace rato – Se levantó luego de que el joven pelinegro retrocediera para darle su espacio, no por nada decían que era un excelente maestro del Ninjutsu. – Ya que no eres tu quien compro a Naruto, haré la excepción de mantenerme quieto. Pero te lo aseguro – amenazó tan serio que por un instante sus pupilas parecían las de un felino –, como toquen a mi hijo yo los descuartizaré, me importa un carajo si después me destrozan, antes los torturaré y por último los liquidaré – Itachi se mostraba altivo a pesar de que las palabras del rubio esclavo le hacían bullir de la excitación. Si antes le había llamado la atención ahora con mayor razón, debía experimentar como sería domarlo – No voy a hacer nada siempre y cuando mantengan a Naruto conmigo ¿Trato? – ironizó mientras alzaba su mano para apresar la del Uchiha.

Itachi no hizo ademan de aceptar, después de todo a él le importaba poco si el tal Naruto se moría o no, pero no podía permitir que su hermano se alejara, por ese motivo levantó lentamente su mano y apresó la del rubio mayor con una innata seriedad – Trato, Namikaze.

Y con ello guió al rubio hacia la salida para ir a buscar a su hermano y largarse luego de aquella pocilga, aun con la sensación de hormigueo que le había dejado el tacto del Rubio esclavo.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

**Continuará...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Estimados:**_

_**Agradezco muchos sus comentarios, realmente me siento muy contenta y tambien a todos los que han pasado a ver la historia, tambien les agradezco mucho.**_

_**Como se habran dado cuenta, estas "notas finales" mas parecen el preludio de una mala noticia, y es asi... lamentablemente no voy a poder actualizar hasta el otro fin de semana. los motivos: el trabajo. tengo que realizar un viaje interurbano por unos dias por lo que me sera imposible acceder a la cuenta y tambien continuar la historia. **_

_**Sin embargo eso no significa que voy a abandonarla, les aseguro que vere como acomodar los horarios para poder actualizar al menos una vez por semana.**_

_**Cuidense mucho y espero que les agrade el capitulo, el proximo tratara sobre como se conocieron Sasuke y Naruto, una manera de que vean el porque tanto interes obsesivo por parte de nuestro vengador.**_

_**Gracias a todos y nos leemos pronto. **_


	5. Capitulo V “Las hebras del sol”

**_Especificaciones:_**

**-Categoria: Universo Alterno, drama, romantico, tragedia.  
**

**-Advertencias: Yaoi, Mpeg, Lemon, Tortura, Violacion, Sadomasoquismo, Lengua fuerte.**

**_-Derechos: Los personajes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto. Ambientacion: Ai no Kusabi._**

**Bueno con esto les insto a leer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo V "Las hebras del sol"**

Dentro de un palco blanco, con figuras de arena y arcilla, se encontraba un joven pelirrojo con la mirada ausente. Detrás de él, un joven un poco mayor que él de cabello castaño con unas marcas moradas en la cara, le dirigía palabras de ánimo.

– No te desesperes, Gaara. Seguro Uchiha se termina aburriendo de él –discutió mientras el mismo pelirrojo le miraba inexpresivo.

Otra joven de cabello rubio con cuatro coletas, le observaba con reproche – Eres un inútil, Kankuro – terminó por replicar.

– Yo solo estoy tratando de animarlo – le contesto con simpleza.

La joven bufó con ironía – vaya manera de animarlo. Ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla de dichos mientras el pelirrojo se levantaba con parsimonia.

– Ustedes dos, cállense – murmuró el más joven con una voz fría y lúgubre.

Estos tres jóvenes hermanos, representaban a la nueva y principal generación de la familia Sabaku.

La mayor, de nombre Temari, con diecinueve años era la más sobre protectora debido a la falta de una imagen materna. En el mundo del mercado negro, era la mejor negociante, reconocida por sus altas ofertas y excelente oportunidades. Su imagen y estética, cabello rubio, ojos de color café y cuerpo escultural, le permitían parecer alguien serena pero sensual. Siempre portaba un abanico en sus manos.

El siguiente era Kankuro. Un joven de diecisiete años, con un gran porvenir como torturador. A pesar de su actitud despreocupada siempre estaba atento a cualquier cambio emocional que presentara su hermano menor. Evitaba mostrar su rostro sin pintura pues protegía su identidad de los diferentes enemigos que día con día, se ganaba el apellido Sabaku. Normalmente utilizaba marionetas para atacar a sus enemigos.

Gaara era el menor de los tres, sin embargo, era el príncipe del Imperio de Arena. Tiene dieciséis años. Su cabello, de un rojo intenso, caía en mechones irregulares hasta cubrir un tatuaje de color negro con el Kanji "Ai". Hasta el momento nadie sabe del porqué se lo realizo, pero concuerdan que luego de la desaparición de Naruto ese Kanji era lo único que mantenía sereno al pelirrojo. El menor Sabaku era reconocido por su carácter inexpresivo y voz vacía, a pesar de que sus ojos eran de un bello color aguamarina, Gaara nunca expresaba más que silencio con la mirada. Entre los Yakuzas era la expresión máxima de la tortura. Cada enemigo infiltrado moría de la manera más lenta y sangrienta posible. También llegaban rumores de que sus esclavos morían por shock emocional debido a que eran brutalmente violados. Además de ello, eran muy conocidos por comercializar el snuff, el canibalismo y la necrofilia.

Gaara, al ver que sus hermanos habían dejado de discutir decidió comunicar su plan – Uchiha Sasuke no perderá a Naruto – susurró con tono lúgubre como era normal en él. – Hace mucho que él es mi único opositor en esa búsqueda. Pero eso no quiere decir que estamos perdidos – una finísima sonrisa adorno su cara –, Fugaku es muy susceptible, sobre todo cuando hay dinero de por medio.

Temari le observo con temor – ¿Ofrecerás tus tierras? – Preguntó algo confundida – ¿No temes que quiera mas si ve que te interesas en él?

– Sólo si ve mi interés – concordó el menor con ella –, pero ¿Si conseguimos que Fugaku desee deshacerse de Naruto? – interrogó con falsa duda.

– Probablemente se lo entregue al primero que aparezca, obviamente querrá deshacerse de todo lo que manche el apellido Uchiha – le respondió su hermano Kankuro.

– No estoy segura, Gaara. Sasuke se ve decidido a todo con tal de continuar con Naruto – le recordó.

– Quizás se ha enterado de la herencia de los Uzumaki – corroboró el castaño.

– Pero la herencia solo es factible si le desposa un Sabaku – ratifico la rubia.

– Eso mismo ofreceremos a Fugaku. Las tierras a cambio del Uzumaki ¿No creen que es buena oferta? – sonrió con seguridad el pelirrojo.

Sus hermanos no replicaron nada al respecto. No por nada llevaban años tras la pista del doncel.

– Contacten a Fugaku lo más rápido posible – les ordenó el menor –, eviten dar detalles – terminó por decir al momento que los hermanos mayores se retiraban. –Muy pronto estaremos juntos, Uzumaki Naruto… mi prometido – murmuró.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

En una apartada celda, recostado sobre una cama dura pero limpia descansaba un mareado y todavía sedado Naruto luego de ser llevado a la "sala de traslado" como le llamaban a esas habitaciones. A su lado, Sasuke acariciaba sus cabellos con la mirada incrédula, sin poder creer la realidad.

– Al fin... después de seis años... al fin estas aquí Naruto – rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos, en una caricia obsesiva y profunda.

Naruto sólo escuchaba, no emitía sonido ni daba a entender que se encontraba despierto. Por dentro un mar de preguntas le arremolinaban la mente, una por sobre todas.

_¿Donde estas Otou-san?_

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia aquel tipo que le acariciaba sin reservas, como descubriéndolo. Podía sentir las manos torpes resbalando por sus mejillas, el golpetear de ése corazón sobre su hombro, el aliento acariciando su oído y los pequeños besos que buscaban cubrirlo. Se sentía cálido, no podía negarlo, pero el no saber de quién se trataba le impedía entregarse con soltura. A pesar de que todos esos mimos se le hacían familiares, buscaba la manera de removerse pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

– Mi Naru... eres real... no estoy soñando, despierta pronto y dime que no estoy soñando...

Aquella voz se escuchaba varonil y joven, pero el tono le angustiaba como un puño golpeando su pecho. Se escuchaba tan necesitado y frágil, tan temeroso que le contagiaba. Le contagiaba de miedo no volver a oírlo...

– Ya no te puedo dejar ir, ya no más... ahora me perteneces... ahora soy tu dueño.

_¿Dueño? ¡¿De cuándo tenía dueño?! ¡Él era libre! ¡Libre como las aves! ¡Libre y sin ataduras!_

– Yo... soy libre – murmuró al fin.

Sintió aquel calor, alejarse.

Sasuke se había levantado con los ojos abiertos de par en par rememorando aquellas palabras, las mismas que le dijo hace seis años atrás...

_--Casa de campo de la Familia Uchiha – ._

_Así rezaba el pequeño panel que se ubicaba a la entrada de la portentosa mansión. Rodeada de praderas y extensos valles, con un gran lago trasero y un bosque verde y frondoso al pie de las montañas._

_Modesto para ser ellos._

_Pero a un Sasuke de tan solo diez años le importaba bastante poco._

_Sus padres iban a salir por un viaje de negocios al sur de África. Según decían, los yacimientos de piedras preciosas abundaban en esos momentos y los Uchiha no podían perder tal oportunidad obteniendo ganancias a costa de esclavos. Algo que Sasuke comprendía y por alguna extraña razón no compartía pero toleraba debido a su familia._

_Nació rodeado de esclavos, le criaron esclavos y uno de ellos, Kakashi; un peli-blanco de ojos negros y extraña forma de cubrirse el rostro,era lo más parecido a un padre que su infantil mente figuraba. Siempre cuidándolo, siempre queriéndolo, siempre salvándole de sus jugarretas "inmaduras"... no había oportunidad para ser adulto con Kakashi, hasta que cierto día su padre le obligo a observar como castigaban a uno de sus esclavos hasta dejarlo inconsciente. El nombre de ese esclavo era Iruka y la pareja de Kakashi. ¿Por qué razón castigaban a Iruka? Porque Sasuke no quería madurar y todavía andaba jugando a los autitos y aviones, algo que para su edad, seis años en ese tiempo, ya era una vergüenza. Se lo había advertido a él y a su mayordomo pero ninguno hizo caso. Ese mismo día, Kakashi huyó junto a un lastimado Iruka mientras Sasuke se encerraba en su habitación a estudiar. Comprendía al peli-blanco por querer huir de esa maldad, pero le guardaba rencor por haberle dejado solo. Solo sin que nadie quisiera jugar con él, o que al menos le escuchara... nadie con quien compartir su infancia, ni menos poder ser un simple niño, y por eso mismo creó una capa de indiferencia, altivez y orgullo para así honrar a su padre y alejar a aquellos interesados. _

_Porque el mundo estaba infestado de ellos._

_El viaje duró cerca de seis horas, tiempo suficiente para leer un buen libro. Viajaba solo ya que su padre había decidido ir junto con Itachi para que éste se familiarizara con los negocios. A pesar de que Sasuke insistió mucho en querer ir con ellos, su padre simplemente le callaba diciéndole que sólo sería un estorbo._

– _No vamos a cuidar niños, ni siquiera has pasado el Primero de Secundaria. Tu hermano, a tu edad, ya se había titulado._

_Y era verdad, Itachi, con tan sólo quince años, era considerado el genio del Clan. Había nacido con un coeficiente intelectual superior al promedio y por ello era sobre valorado por su familia. Sasuke le admiraba, a conciencia de que, en lo profundo de su corazón, yacía la envidia; por fuera su querido aniki era su más grande orgullo. En la escuela y donde fuera Itachi siempre era tema de conversación, mientras él, solo era reconocido como el hermanito menor._

_Había llegado a la ostentosa entrada. Su chofer, de nombre Kisame, le había avisado con anterioridad de su pronta venida. Guiado por una mucama llego a una habitación grande donde la tecnología era lo que más resaltaba. Nunca había ido al campo, pero leía mucho y ocasionalmente en los libros, los campos se describían como un ambiente libre de toda la tecnología. Sin embargo en su habitación podía observar un televisor plasma, un reproductor, un laptop y un frigobar. _

– _Y era casa de campo – ironizó._

_Con su edad la gente lo tachaba de orgulloso y amargado. ¿Y que mas daba? La gente se le acercaba porque era Uchiha, y los Uchiha son gente de dinero y poder. ¿Cómo no querrían acercarse? _

_Por eso mismo Sasuke se enfrasco en una burbuja, donde ni el más valiente osaba entrar. Y a pesar de que todo lo hacía por agradar a su padre este jamás le miraba._

_Inexistente._

_Enfrascado en su analítico pensamiento, camino con paso lento para observar el paisaje que le regalaba su balcón. Las montañas se dibujaban tan cerca que parecieran estar a menos de un palmo pero la realidad es que estas eran soberanamente grandes y se encontraban a varios kilómetros de distancia. Un suave follaje verde cubría sus faldas y se extendía hasta unos metros cerca del lago de la propiedad. Misma en la que un niñito se ahogaba._

_Y pasaron un par de segundos para que asimilara su propio pensamiento._

_Bajó raudo con toda la intención de salvarlo. Parecía que el chico intentaba emerger pero su cabeza pesaba mucho y se hundía nuevamente. Corría desesperado buscando la salida trasera y en cuanto la encontró, se despojó rápidamente de su ropa para hundirse en el agua totalmente helada y nadar hacia el otro extremo para alcanzar al niño que se ahogaba._

_Ni siquiera recordaba que él no sabía nadar. _

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_Despertó después de varios minutos. Y lo más extraño fue que, al abrir los ojos, un rostro sonrojado con los ojos cerrados le estaba tocando los labios. Le estaban besando y el no recordaba tener un novio tan chiquito..._

– _¡¿Pero qué haces, dobe?! – soltó sin premeditar, empujando al chico que caía de sentón al suelo._

– _¡¿A quién le dices dobe, teme?! – Le respondió el pequeño – ¡¿Así agradeces que te salvara la vida?! ¡Malagradecido, tebayo!_

– _¡¿Salvar?! ¡Pero si eras tú quien se ahogaba! – señaló confundido._

– _¿Ahogarme? Pero si sólo intentaba bucear, dattebayo – sonrió al entender la confusión del otro chico._

_Sasuke rogaba que se lo tragara la tierra. Observó con disimulada vergüenza al niño que se encontraba en frente. Su cara era redondita como los balones de fútbol y con una gran sonrisa que hacia brillar sus ojos de un extraño azul zafiro. Su color de cabello era de uno que jamás había visto, en su infantil mentecita lo asimilaba al Sol y tenía tres marquitas en cada mejilla. Al parecer era mucho más pequeño que él. De pronto se sintió embobado al ver al jovencito. Le dio tanta vergüenza que, con toda la altivez que pudo reunir se levantó para dirigirse nuevamente a su casa._

– _Oe, al menos deberías presentarte – le reprendió al observar cómo se retiraba sin más._

– _No tengo porqué, no quiero conocerte – respondió lacónico._

– _Mi nombre es Naruto, dattebayo – exclamó fingiendo no escuchar al azabache._

– _dije:"no quiero conocerte" – repitió cabreado_

–… _Tengo seis años, soy libra y me encanta el ramen… – y Naruto continuó sin tomarle mucho caso._

– _¡Te dije que no quería conocerte! – le respondió sulfurado._

– "_quería", eso es pasado. Ahora dime cuál es tu nombre... ya se tu apellido, pero quiero saber cómo te llamas, tebayo – le contestó sonriendo._

– _¿También eres de "esos"? – le preguntó el Uchiha con la mirada perdida._

– _¿"esos"? ¿Quiénes son "esos"? – le preguntó mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su bañador._

– _De esos que se acercan por interés – contestó a sabiendas de la respuesta._

– _Tú me interesas, dattebayo._

– _Lo sabia – sonrió amargamente._

– _Sí – recalcó Naruto –, tienes cara de estreñido y me interesa saber porqué – respondió con simpleza dejando a un Uchiha aturdido._

– _¿Cara de qué...? – pronunció al final._

– _Estreñido, como si no conocieras el baño – levantó el índice como si la siguiente información que diera era totalmente verídica – Otou-san dice que para esos casos lo mejor es un purgante – la frase sacó varias venitas del azabache._

– _¡No soy estreñido, dobe! – contestó reuniendo paciencia de donde podía – y mi nombre es Sasuke – susurró con un sonrojo._

– _Sas-uke – separó las silabas adrede provocando la ira del moreno._

– _¡No soy un uke!_

_Y así una pequeña y extraña amistad emergió._

_En un claro del bosque, a metros del lago, donde se deslumbraba el árbol más grande y frondoso, se juntaban ambos chicos. Naruto a saltar y correr como pillado por abejas y Sasuke observándole desde una rama no muy alta de aquel árbol. Sasuke salía muy temprano a observar como jugaba un alborotador Naruto. Por mucho que éste le invitara a participar, el Uchiha se oponía con la frase "eso es infantil". Naruto no quiso ahondar en detalles pero cada vez estaba más cabreado. Pasaban los días y siempre era lo mismo. _

_A pesar de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas participar en los juegos que Naruto inventaba, no quería caer en un error confiando en alguien tan a la ligera. Después de todo ¿Qué sabia de ese niño? ¿Donde vivía? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Mientras que Naruto se preguntaba ¿Cuándo dejara de ser tan teme?_

_Un día, donde Naruto ya no aguantaba que esos ojos le observaran tan fijamente y sin hacer nada, el jovencito le lanzó una piedra, con tan mala puntería que le dio a una colmena dejando al pequeño Uchiha como víctima de unas enojadas abejas que pillaron al primero que se encontraba por delante._

– _¡¡¡ ¿Pero qué demonios…?!!! – maldijo el Uchiha al sentir los piquetes en su piel _

– _¡No se dicen malas palabras, dattebayo! – aclaró el jovencito del lugar con su mentado "índice metafórico"._

–_¡¡¡Metete tu educación por el…!!!_

–_¡¡¡Que grosero teme, deberías comportarte!!!_

–_¡¡¡Compórtate tu cuando te persiga una colmena!!! – gritó entre asustado y cabreado ya que no podía librarse de ellas._

– _¡Sal de ahí o te comerán vivo! – le gritó con gracia._

– _¡Gracias, que alivio! – le respondió sarcástico al tiempo que saltaba desesperado por no soportar los zumbidos cuando sintió como "algo" amortiguaba la caída.–¡¡¡ ¿Naruto, estas bien?!!! – Se alarmó zamarreando al pequeño que tenía los ojos como espiral – ¡Despierta, usuratonkashi! – le mando un zape en la cabeza._

– _¡¡¡Mas cuidado teme!!!_

– _¡¡¡No me grites!!!_

–_¡¡¡No me grites tú!!!_

– _¡¡¡Yo grito cuando quiero!!!_

–_¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡Yo grito cuando quiero!!!_

–_¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Yo quiero gritar AHORA!!!_

– _¡¡¡No si yo grito primero!!! ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!!_

–_¡¡¡Aaaahhhhhhh!!!_

–_¡¡¡Aaaahhhhhhh!!!_

–_¡¡¡Aaaahhhhhhh!!!_

_Y continuaron gritando como media hora, mientras las abejas seguían revoloteando y picándoles en venganza._

…

...

...

_Luego de aquella extraña escena, Sasuke se observaba a la orilla del lago, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo e inflamado… no tenía ni pizca de lo que alguna vez fue su cara blanca inmaculada y con la mirada fría. Se veía horrible, parecía un horripilante monstruo relleno de color rojo… pero feliz. Total y absolutamente feliz._

_Se recostó en el pasto, descansando. A su lado Naruto estaba igual o peor que él; su cara brillaba como los globos y las marquitas en las mejillas asemejaban a los globos dibujados con marcador. No pudo evitar reír por su observación._

– _¿Qué te causa gracia, teme? Estoy como un globo, dattebayo – amurró las mejillas provocando que se inflamara mas su rostro. _

_Sasuke no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas apretándose el estomago – ¡jajajaja!¡No hagas eso! ¡Te ves espantoso! ¡jajajaja! _

– _¡Teme, eres muy cruel! – Evitó inflar los mofletes para no seguir complaciendo al moreno – ¡Tú tienes cara de tomate! ¡Hasta tu pelo le hace nombre!_

– _¡Hey! – se enojó un poco por el comentario – Los Uchiha lo que más cuidamos es nuestra apariencia._

– _¿Y la idea es parecerse a las "cacaratuas", tebayo? – preguntó inocentemente_

– _Se dice cacatúa, dobe. Y no, yo no me quiero parecer a ese animal– se sorprendió a si mismo hablando demás y frunció el seño. _

_Naruto vio el gesto y le preguntó – ¿Dije algo malo? – le miró culpable._

_Sasuke evito mirarle para que no viera su sonrojo, o que al menos pasara desapercibido debido a su situación –No es eso, Naruto. No has dicho nada malo, es que yo… – no sabía cómo continuar, pero al observar el semblante del pequeño, atento a él, le hizo tomar una decisión – ¿Qué piensas de mí? – le preguntó cohibido._

_Naruto no respondió de inmediato por lo que Sasuke comenzó a sentirse algo desubicado, no era que esperara halagos, pero quería que, al menos Naruto, le obsequiara esas palabras penadas en su familia._

– _Pienso que eres un teme amargado, tebayo – le contestó luego de un rato. Sasuke se levanto compungido y evitó mostrar su rostro que de a poco comenzaba a cobrar su verdadero color. –También eres muy prepotente y… como se dice – murmuró más bajito analizando su propio diccionario mental. Sasuke rió quedo – ¡Ah sí! "Maduro" para tu edad. Yo creo que tienes que ser mas niño como yo para que así nos entendamos mejor, dattebayo. Yo quiero ser tu amigo, Sasuke-teme, y te quiero mucho – le sonrió con naturalidad._

_El pequeño Uchiha sonreía sin proponérselo, ni siquiera era consciente de lo mucho que lo veía Naruto por ello, solo atino a tirarse sobre el oji-azul y abrazarle como si la vida se escapara de no hacerlo. Cayó directo al pecho del pequeño de cabellos de sol, que en un aire paternal le acariciaba el rostro sonrojado por las picadas, rememorando la osadía y riendo escondido por lo mismo._

_Pasaron las semanas, diez para ser exactos, la época de invierno se acercaba y el frio se hacía presente. Sasuke, como una rutina, despertaba temprano, desayunaba y sacaba una pequeña merienda para su mejor amigo. Luego llamaba a su madre o le dejaba un mensaje si se daba el caso y advertía a las mucamas que no lo siguieran. Luego corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban hacia el gran árbol del bosque y esperaba paciente a que apareciera su lindo amiguito para molestarle por un rato por lo glotón que era y luego darle su merienda._

_En esos particulares minutos que esperaba a Naruto, su mente viajaba con alegría contenida hacia un lugar donde no tuviesen que volver. Tenía diez años, edad suficiente para saber que no siempre iba a poder estar en esa casa de campo. Tarde o temprano sus padres lo mandarían a buscar y ya no podría volver a jugar con él. Tampoco podría contarle sus miedos ni tocar esas manitos que todavía eran muy chicas para rodearlo. A veces se preguntaba si Naruto aceptaría huir con él y viajar juntos como esas parejas que huyen de sus familias porque nos los aceptan o porque uno es pobre y el otro es millonario… No es que hubiera semejanza con ellos dos… es decir… solo viajarían como "amigos" no como "pareja"… porque ellos se querían mucho como amigos… solo amigos…_

_Y ese pensamiento siempre dejaba a Sasuke confundido. Tanto porque era verdad, como por el dolor que le hacía sentir._

_Lo bueno de todo, es que cuando su mente se empecinaba en ver la oscuridad que le rodeaba, llegaban esas hebras de sol para ahuyentarla._

_También era común entre ellos, hacer competencias "sanas" cuando se encontraban. Como "quien era más alto" en lo cual Sasuke ganaba, o "quien es más fuerte" en el que Sasuke siempre ganaba o "quien es más inteligente" que obviamente Sasuke ganaba. Y contra todo pronóstico, Naruto lo aceptaba. Reticente, pero lo aceptaba. Y lo que más le atraía a Sasuke era que, a pesar de no saberse ganador, jamás se daba por vencido, nunca se retractaba y menos fingía indiferencia. Esas eran las características que Sasuke no poseía y hacían de Naruto su tabla de salvación, su ejemplo a pesar de la enorme diferencia de edad. Naruto solo tenía seis años y ya era optimista, alegre y soñador. Mientras que el, con diez años, era un antisocial declarado, un amargado y orgulloso empedernido._

_Todas esas diferencia le hacían sentir indigno de una amistad como esa, pero a pesar de ello, se aferraba a ella como jamás creyó hacerlo. Ahora más que nunca deseaba tenerlo a su lado y por ello ese mismo día le preguntó._

– _Naruto… – espero que el otro le observara luego de morder su manzana – ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? _

_Naruto lo pensó un momento para luego contestar un poco abatido – Lo siento, Sasuke, pero yo no puedo ir contigo, tebayo – bajó la mirada al ver la estupefacta de Sasuke._

–_Pero…– no podía hilar las palabras, porque sinceramente, no se esperaba esa respuesta – ¿p-por qué no?– le preguntó angustiado. _

–_Porque no me quiero separar de mi Otou-san – le contestó en un tono que denotaba que era lo más lógico._

– _Pero él podría venir con nosotros, a mi no me molestaría, dobe – le hizo saber con esperanza y obviando el hecho de que apenas se enteraba que el pequeño sí tenía familia._

_Naruto, nuevamente tardo en responder – lo siento, Sasuke. No podemos. Mi padre y yo tenemos prohibido estar con otros humanos – le contestó con sinceridad evadiendo la confusión del moreno._

– _¿A qué te refieres con eso de "humanos"? hablas como si no lo fueran – le preguntó extrañado y nervioso._

–_Es que no lo somos – Sasuke se levantó con sorpresa – ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que piensas! Nosotros no somos malos, yo no sé porque nos odian pero mi padre me dijo que no era bueno estar cerca de alguno porque nos querían hacer daño… – el Uchiha retrocedía a cada palabra – ¡No te vayas, Sasuke! – El moreno corrió hacia su casa escuchando los gritos del pequeño – ¡Tu eres mi único amigo! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Yo te quiero Sasuke!_

…

...

...

_Sasuke Uchiha. Diez años. Cursando Quinto de primaria, muy buenas notas y excelente alumno. Arrogante y orgulloso. Muy popular por su apellido como por su apariencia. No es reconocido por su padre. Es la sombra de su hermano mayor. Nadie lo mima. No es infantil. No observa a nadie. No posee vínculos innecesarios. No tiene amigos…_

_Ese mismo Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba solo en la penumbra de su habitación, con las luces apagadas, las cortinas corridas y la puerta cerrada. Lo único brillando en toda esa oscuridad era la pantalla del laptop abierto de par en par, situado en una página de información donde una palabra resaltaba en negro._

_**Doncel**_

_El mismo Sasuke Uchiha, descrito anteriormente, miraba ido la pantalla que resaltaba aquella información._

"_Ángeles caídos del cielo"_

"_Emiten una pureza extraña, entre salvaje e indomable que los hace deseables y únicos ante nuestros ojos"_

"_Cautivan con esa sensualidad innata, provocan y humillan"_

"_Al final son tan místicos como las sirenas"_

"_Como sirenas que embaucan y matan"_

_Estas son algunas de las definiciones del doncel._

"_Los Donceles son considerados errores de la genética. Al igual que las mujeres, los donceles tienen la particularidad de quedar "embarazados". Las características de estos donceles, son que todos, sin excepción, son rubios de ojos claros. Los tonos pueden variar, sin embargo la peculiaridad es la misma. Sus cuerpos son más delgados que los de un hombre normal, como también pueden desarrollar una silueta femenina en la adolescencia. Su genética los hace ver más jóvenes de lo que son, como también resultan llamativos e insinuantes. Según suposiciones, el olor que expelen al sudar, resulta un afrodisíaco para los humanos comunes por lo que muchas peleas, asesinatos y rencillas familiares se han originado en disputa de estos seres._

_Las mujeres rubias no son vistas de la misma manera que "ellos", pero se tiene cuidado pues la creencia popular las considera "madres" de éstos. También es muy común que las mujeres que hayan nacido de un doncel posean el rasgo genético en su cabello._

_Los científicos que han podido experimentar con esta "gente" han descubierto que, además de las gónadas y glándulas seminales, los donceles poseen ovarios y útero en sus cuerpos, más no las glándulas que segregan los óvulos por lo que la investigación aun se encuentra estancada. _

_Según las estadísticas, todo aquel que tenga hijos con un doncel tiene un 80% de probabilidades de que el gestante también lo sea, por lo que la población a decido aislar a estos sujetos conforme sean descubiertos._

_Por ley se ha establecido que todo aquel que haya visto a un doncel (popularmente llamados "Rubios") debe informar al organismo gubernamental más próximo y dar a conocer su paradero. Además, los Rubios no pueden inscribirse como ciudadanos, no deben recibir atención médica a menos que puedan cancelarla previa garantía y que la educación sólo puede entregarse siempre y cuando se haya cancelado la matricula, e inscripción anual._

_Para conformidad ciudadana se ha determinado que los "Rubios" sean mantenidos por un dueño, el cual es libre de decidir si mantener la educación y salud de su mascota._

_Los "Rubios" pueden heredar tierras o bienes si, y solo sí existe parentesco sanguíneo directo con el occiso._

_No pueden entablar negocios o iniciar mercadeo dentro de la población._

_Si se descubre que, un "rubio" manipula a hombre(s) o mujer(es) para beneficio con riesgo de causar disputa callejera o violencia, será condenado a la pena máxima._

_Un "Rubio" no puede tener esclavos._

_Los "Rubios" son esclavos". _

…

_..._

_..._

_Sasuke Uchiha. Tiene diez años. Cursa Quinto de primaria con muy buenas notas y es excelente alumno. Es arrogante y extremadamente orgulloso. Muy popular porque su apellido es Uchiha._

_Uchiha…_

_No es reconocido por su padre a pesar de sus intentos… Es la sombra de su hermano mayor aunque le guarda un gran aprecio. _

_Nadie lo mima… pero hace poco un "rubio" lo hacía._

_No es infantil… y sólo ayer saltaba como loco con un "rubio" de la mano._

_No observa a nadie… hace unas horas "lo" veía con ternura…_

_No posee vínculos innecesarios (creía tener uno…)_

_No tiene amigos…_

_Sólo su lamento era escuchado._

_Sasuke lloraba, inaudible pero lo hacía. Lloraba de impotencia, de rabia… Hasta hace poco tenía un amigo… alguien especial que le apreciaba. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Es que tenía que quedarse solo como su padre quería? ¡¿Tenia que vivir sin alguien que al menos le observara a él?! ¡¿Es que no tenía derecho a ser feliz?!_

_Sin darse cuenta tomaba la laptop y la tiraba cual maniático hacia la pared. Una a una tomaba las cosas y las lanzaba con rudeza, quebrándolas. Las mucamas corrieron asustadas hacía la habitación del menor, temiendo que se lastimara, mas Sasuke las echó entre libros y ropa, gritando a diestra y siniestra para que lo dejaran solo…_

_Ahora se observaba una habitación en penumbras. Pero esta vez, no había resquicio de luz. Nada estaba en su lugar. Los muebles destrozados, los aparatos rotos, la ropa tirada, el piso un mugrerío… Esa habitación no era la de un Uchiha._

_Esa habitación pertenecía a Sasuke, un niño de diez años que se encontraba completamente solo._

…

_.._

_.._

_Pasaron los días y no había vuelto a salir de su habitación. Las mucamas y los otros habitantes de esa mansión tenían prohibido entablar conversación con el señorito. Solo le dejaban los platos de la comida fuera de la habitación y este, apenas escuchaba que se retiraban, abría la puerta e ingresaba la charola. Luego de eso devolvía el plato semi lleno pues con suerte comía un pedazo de pan. _

_Sasuke no quería salir de su habitación, porque lo primero que querría hacer al pisar un centímetro del pasillo seria correr hacia la salida trasera y esperar que Naruto aun se encontrara en ese árbol._

_Pero sabía que no ocurriría de ese modo._

_Lo más seguro es que haya huido de él al saber la verdad, no por nada los donceles no podían mostrarse al público. Pero a pesar de ello tenía la esperanza de que Naruto aun quisiera ser su amigo._

_No podía juzgarle. Después de todo el que le abandono fue él. Por miedo a lo sobrenatural. Miedo a que no pudiera irse con él, miedo de que no pudieran estar juntos..._

_Si iba a ser sincero, le importaba una mierda si ese pequeño pedazo de cielo era un doncel._

_Pero le dolía. Le dolía porque no podría estar con él en sociedad, tampoco presentarlo ante sus padres ni ir con él a la escuela... no podía presumir que tenía a la persona más bella y escandalosa de la tierra._

_Por otra parte era reacio a comprender esas sensaciones en su cuerpo inmaduro. ¿Realmente los donceles cautivaban como las fieras a sus presas? ¿Sera que lo que él sentía solo era causado por la genética de Naruto? ¿Entonces lo que sentía no era real?_

_A quien engañaba. Amaba a Naruto, tanto que no podía dejarle._

_Y con ese pensamiento fue al baño a arreglarse, como siempre que se citaba con el rubio, para luego bajar hasta la puerta trasera y caminar hacia el gran árbol, testigo de su deseo._

_Y se encontró con la escena más repugnante que su infantil mente no podía comprender._

_Naruto estaba besando, con aquellos hermosos y suaves labios a un tipo muchísimo mayor que él. Entreabría los labios queriendo colar su rosada lengüita por la boca del otro pero este no permitía tal conexión. El tipo se veía igual que Naruto, excepto que su cabello era más largo y sin esas marcas zorrunas características de su joven amigo._

_Se veía que Naruto sufría porque su deseo no fuese concedido y el mayor bastante complicado debido a la situación._

_Sasuke aguardo detrás de otro árbol con el corazón hecho trizas y una angustia que le oprimía el pecho. Las ganas de llorar conseguían que sus ojos se aguaran y brillaran con tristeza. No quería mirar a ese pequeño rubiecito besando con tanto cariño a otra persona, pero tampoco quería dejar de verle por si pasaba otra cosa. Se sentía engañado a pesar de que en su mente se repetía "solo es mi amigo"._

– _Naruto... – escuchó la voz varonil del mayor. – esto no es normal, mi pequeño – continuó hablando en voz baja pero perfectamente audible – yo soy mayor, soy tu padre y por ello este tipo de contacto no se debe de realizar – trató de convencer._

– _Pero yo te amo, Otou-san – dijo el más pequeño con una hermosa sonrisa – y quiero estar junto a ti para siempre, no quiero que me separen de ti. Yo me moriría, Otou-san, tebayo – le contestó mientras se abrazaba a él con fuerza._

_No pudo reprimir mas las lagrimas. Su Naruto, aquel que era su amigo hace unos días, confesaba sin saberlo, que el jamás podría tener una oportunidad. Le decía sin querer, que solo podrían ser amigos... nada más que amigos..._

– _Yo también te amo, mi zorrito. Pero no de este modo – le susurró apesadumbrado por la inocencia de su bebe – eres lo más importante para mí, pero algún día querrás a alguien con mas fuerzas que a mí, y yo no me voy a enojar por eso – le menciono con la intención de esclarecer las dudas de su retoño._

– _Pero ahora tú eres lo más importante, Otou-san y en las novelas dicen que cuando la gente se ama debe estar junta, y se deben demostrar su amor con un beso – respondió con inocencia._

– _Lo sé, pero no es ésta clase de amor al que se refiere, Naruto. Por ahora seré lo más importante para ti, como tú lo eres para mí. Tarde o temprano eso cambiara y no podrás evitarlo, es parte de la naturaleza. _

– _Pero hasta ese día yo voy a estar contigo, nadie ocupara tu lugar Otou-san, tu eres lo más importante, y nunca va a cambiar eso ni por nada ni por nadie, dattebayo – le contestó decidido._

_Pasaron los segundos donde ambos rubios se abrazaban con cariño. Hasta que el mayor se separó del pequeño para poder hablarle claro._

– _Debemos irnos, mi pequeño – le sonrió con ternura –, ya no tenemos mucho tiempo, si lo que dices es cierto, ese niño Uchiha seguramente le dirá a sus padres que estamos aquí y sabes que es peligroso. No debes dejar que te vean, o al menos ponte el gorro, Naruto – le regaño por el descuido – tendrás que despedirte de ese niño. Iré a averiguar al pueblo si han llegado noticias de nosotros, y si es así, mañana mismo nos vamos ¿Entiendes? – le preguntó con inseguridad._

– _Si, Otou-san. Le preguntare a Sasuke si nos están buscando, tebayo – respondió con una sonrisa radiante._

– _Nos vemos pequeño, cuídate y procura regresar por la misma senda – le encargo para después marcharse por unos matorrales._

_Así pasaron los minutos donde un pequeño Sasuke respiraba con dificultad procurando estabilizarse pronto y borrar todo rastro de llanto, hasta que, pensando en que se encontraba mejor, salió de su escondite donde un sonriente Naruto le esperaba._

– _Tardaste mucho, teme – inició la conversación._

_Por un instante, Sasuke pensó que Naruto, desde un principio, sabia de su escondite. Pero luego entendió que se debía a los días en que no había querido venir – Estuve ocupado, dobe – le respondió con indiferencia._

– _Sasuke – le llamó con la mirada nerviosa – ¿Le dijiste a alguien que yo estaba aquí? – preguntó con lentitud._

_El pequeño Uchiha no tenía intenciones de mentir pero, a final de cuentas, se irían igual. ¿Qué provecho podría sacar de todo esto?_

_Y recordó las palabras dichas por ese rubio mayor. _

"_**Iré a averiguar al pueblo si han llegado noticias de nosotros, y si es así, mañana mismo nos vamos"**_

_Y también aquellos informes en esa página web._

"_**Por ley se ha establecido que todo aquel que haya visto a un doncel debe informar al organismo gubernamental más próximo y dar a conocer su paradero"**_

– _Aun no lo he hecho, Naruto – el rubio suspiró relajado. – Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a hacerlo – continuó la frase para sorpresa del más joven._

– _Pero pensé que éramos amigos, Sasuke. Si le dices a alguien que estamos aquí, nos llevaran a laboratorios y nos encerraran. Otou-san dice que eso es muy malo y cruel, tebayo – le contestó con angustia. _

– _No me entendiste bien. Yo no le diré nada a nadie – respondió con simpleza dejando que el rubio subiera a esa nube de esperanza –, pero a cambio de algo – rió internamente por el rostro desencajado del pequeño._

– _¿A cambio? ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – interrogó con inocencia y uno de sus deditos en la boca._

_Sasuke suspiro tratando de controlar sus recién despiertas hormonas – No diré nada, ni siquiera mencionare que están aquí pero quiero que te quedes – le contestó con seriedad reprimiendo los deseos de abrazarlo – no quiero que te vayas, así que serás mi esclavo – siguió explicando sus intenciones a un shockeado rubio. – No será necesario que entres en la mansión, pero cada cosa que yo te pida tendrás que cumplirla. Si yo quiero que juegues solo, jugaras solo. Si digo que quiero que saltes; saltas. Si te pido que me abraces, lo harás. Yo ordeno y tú me sigues – mantuvo su rostro impasible a medida que la sonrisa del rubio se borraba. – Si tu padre se entera, me importará un comino, pero si huyes haré que los cacen y terminen en un laboratorio rellenos de agujas y encerrados ¿Me entiendes? – preguntó burlón y esperando la respuesta del pequeño._

_Naruto, a pesar de su edad, asimilaba cada frase del pequeño Uchiha con demasiada rapidez. Tanta que le llegaba a causar nauseas – Tu nunca fuiste un amigo ¿Verdad? – inquirió dolido por la indiferencia del azabache._

_Sasuke simplemente se dejo llevar por el rencor – Realmente no. Tú tampoco lo fuiste. Nunca fui importante para ti – reclamó luego de recordar el beso entre ambos rubios – No quieras hacerte la víctima, debiste decirme desde el principio "qué" eras, así que ahora pagaras por mentiroso – le contestó. Naruto iba a protestar pero el moreno continuó con su relato – no me interesa tu versión, al final resultaste como todos, seguramente lo que querías era presumir que tu amigo era un Uchiha._

– _¿Y a quien le voy a presumir, idiota? No tengo más amigos, no tengo con quien hablar o jugar, tonto, tebayo – las lagrimas bordeaban sus ojos pero Sasuke estaba reacio a creerle._

– _Ya da igual, no me vas a convencer. Ahora eres mi esclavo así que mi primera orden será... – alzo el dedo en pose de estar pensando – abrázame – le ordenó con una sonrisa altiva._

_Naruto le miro con rencor y se acercó donde un pequeño Uchiha le esperaba con los brazos alzados en una irónica imitación de cruz, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo para que le abrazara tratando de olvidar que aquel a quien se acercaba no era ni su padre ni su amigo, simplemente un amo esperando ser complacido._

_Y Sasuke envolvió el cuerpo de Naruto en cuestión de segundos, suspirando con verdadera alegría a pesar de la manera tan sucia en la que lo había conseguido._

_Al final termino pensando: "Si no puedo obtener su amor por las buenas, será por las malas"._

_Sasuke Uchiha con diez años comenzaba a sentir que si no podía conseguir el cariño que tanto se le había negado, al menos obligaría a alguien a dárselo._

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola, aqui un nuevo capitulo el doble o triple de largo. Para que no me extrañen mucho xD**

**Todavia ando en viajes pero les aseguro que continuare la historia.**

**El proximo capitulo contendra mas sobre la forma de conocerse entre naruto y sasuke y al fin el porque el joven uchiha esta tan obsesionado con el.**

**Cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto**


	6. Capitulo VI Memorias Tormentosas

**Siento muchisimo la demora pero estaba demasiado ocupada, ya tengo el siguiente avance asi que no se desesperen por la continuación.**

**Aclaro que este capitulo es la continuación del Flash Back de Sasuke asi que tendra ciertas imagenes y consecuencias que intervendran en la vida de nuestros protagonistas.**

**Gracias por la espera.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo VI "Memorias tormentosas"**

_Un pequeño rubio de casi siete años se encontraba recostado sobre la hierba. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza debido a las sensaciones de las que era presa. Estaba desnudo por completo, y su cabello caía con gracia sobre el pastizal. Gemía quedo debido a las caricias que le brindaba un pequeño azabache de piel blanquecina y a la vez sentía mucha tristeza por la indiferencia que el mismo le profesaba._

– _No… Sasuke… ya no… – hablaba entrecortado al sentir como esas manos, un poco más grandes que él, acariciaban su pequeño miembro semi-despierto._

– _No te quejes– le contestó medio ido debido a las sensaciones que comenzaba a descubrir. – Solo te estoy tocando, ni siquiera me tocas a mí – le reprendió._

_¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Ah, sí. Por negarse a abrazar al Uchiha._

– _Por-por favor, Sasuke. No quiero – le suplicó._

– "_Amo" Sasuke, Naruto. Así debes llamarme o te daré un correctivo – sonrió complacido al observar como el cuerpo bronceado se removía bajo el._

– _Amo Sasuke, por fav-vor, déjeme ir – volvió a implorar._

– _No Naruto, todo lo contrario. Tienes que pedir que continúe a tu lado, que no me separe de ti – le respondió, mientras masajeaba con firmeza los testículos del pequeño._

_Naruto simplemente negaba con la cabeza. _

_El pequeño Uchiha se detuvo de súbito. De rodillas observaba el cuerpo desnudo frente a él. Piel canela y brillante, sedosa como la flor más suave. Esos pedacitos de cielo enfocándolo solo a él. Esas piernas levemente flexionadas donde una rosadita entrada se comprimía con suavidad. _

_Luego de sus descubiertas hormonas, comenzó a instruirse en eso del sexo. Había leído muchas historias eróticas, visto imágenes del porno más fuerte y pedófilo, pero ninguna escena le despertaba tanto el libido como el niño que estaba frente suyo. Tenía deseos de márcalo, de hacerle tragar su miembro, de poseerle y mantenerlo a raya…. Domar a su zorrito. Pero su miembro aún era muy pequeño. Tenía erecciones. Sentía su miembro pulsar, pero al llegar al orgasmo simplemente su semen no era fluido ni abundante. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder bañar a Naruto con su esperma como había visto en esas fantasiosas imágenes. Le importaba poco la edad que tenía, al fin y al cabo, los Uchiha siempre maduraban antes. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que perdería la oportunidad de conocer cada rincón de su rubio. Exploraría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la firme intención de esperar a que creciera y poder otorgarle todo ese placer que acumularía con los años. Todo con la intención de volverlo loco y jadeante por más. Solo por él._

–_No más, Sasuke. Me duele mi cosita –el pequeño gemía sin control._

_Si hasta sus acciones le hacían hervir la sangre._

– _Di que me quieres y me detendré – aprisionó con firmeza los pequeños testículos y con la otra mano rozo delicadamente la entrada del ano._

– _Te quiero mucho – masculló el pequeño con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas en un intento de mostrar su rabia. _

_Sasuke se enfureció – ¡Di que me quieres y que suene real! – rugió al momento de adentrar aquel digito en la virgen y estrecha entrada. _

_El grito fue desgarrador._

_Sasuke le observaba con culpa contenida, excusándose con el "tú te lo buscaste". Naruto lloraba del dolor con mucha amargura, culpándose y complaciendo al moreno al momento de exclamar – ¡Te quiero, Sasuke. Te quiero mucho! – el Uchiha sonrió con extraña dulzura al escuchar aquellas ansiosas palabras. Dejándose llevar, bajó el rostro para poder besar aquellos labios de durazno pero el pequeño corrió el rostro. – P-por favor, suéltame. Yo te abrazare si quieres, pero suéltame – rogó con las expresivas joyas azulinas._

_Sasuke lo pensó un momento para luego retirar el dedo que había adentrado en esa rosadita cavidad y sentarse en el césped esperando el anhelado abrazo. Naruto, sin embargo, estaba realmente incómodo. Se encontraba desnudo con el ambiente helado del invierno, los músculos temblándole debido a los espasmos y los ojos llorosos. Pero con un último impulso, elevó su cuerpo hasta sentarse sobre el pequeño Uchiha que de inmediato lo rodeó con los brazos._

– _¿Ves que era sencillo, Dobe? – premió el Uchiha con el rostro semi-sonriente._

– _No me gusta que me obligues, dattebayo – susurró mientras se abrazaba al mayor evitando sentir el rechazo. – Yo no soy una mascota – se acurrucó entre medio de su cuello y hombro para murmurar con lástima. – Si sigues terminaré odiándote – le ciñó con fuerza a pesar de su temor. – Y yo no quiero odiarte, Teme – cerró los ojos rojizos por el llanto y respirando entre hipos en un intento por descansar su mente._

_Sasuke sacudió la cabeza negando efusivamente – Tu no me odiarías. Tú eres muy bueno, Naruto. Tú no puedes odiar a nadie – alabo mientras envolvía el pequeño cuerpo con más énfasis._

– _No me hagas odiarte, teme – Naruto alzo el rostro para rozar los labios de un ido azabache – No quiero perder a mi amigo, dattebayo – le recordó con pesar mientras descansaba el rostro en el cuello del mayor para quedarse dormido._

_Sasuke no respondió pero en su mente se repetía la palabra "amigo" como un eco doloroso y atormentado._

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

– _¡¿Novios, tebayo?! – gritó un histérico Naruto al escuchar la pregunta de su, ahora, ¿Pareja?_

– _Sí, Dobe. Seremos novios, prometidos, amantes, lo que sea – desvió la vista sonrojado. – Tú serás la mujer y yo el hombre – sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara estupefacta de su –forzado- novio._

– _¡Pero yo no soy mujer, Teme! – reclamó sin repararse de la sorpresa._

– _Cumples las mismas funciones, por algo "ustedes" se embarazan como ellas ¿No? – preguntó sin ánimos de herir pero haciéndolo al fin y al cabo._

– _Otou-san dice que no es nada de lo que debamos avergonzarnos – masculló serio, algo impropio de él._

– _Pero son raros, algo que no es normal – le contestó al observar por donde iba la conversación pero sin intenciones de retractarse – No debatas, Naruto. Eres una cosa rara que parece hombre pero es mujer._

_Naruto intento reprimir las lágrimas al escuchar palabras tan hirientes y Sasuke se mordió la lengua al observarle – Si soy una "cosa rara" ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu novio, tebayo? – pregunta, dejando a Sasuke sin una buena explicación._

–_Porque… – desvió la vista para pensar con rapidez – porque… q-quiero… practicar cuando tenga una novia real – cerró los ojos asegurándose de sus propias palabras – practicaré contigo y así podré ser un mejor novio – asintió luego de la frase, enfatizando su decisión._

_Naruto parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, algo que el Uchiha no se esperaba – Eso significa que yo también puedo practicar contigo ¿Verdad? – sonrió con calidez, sin fijarse en la cara furiosa de Sasuke._

– _¡¿Y quién querría andar con un novio como tú?! – interrogó hiriente con la finalidad de saber quién era su rival._

– _¡Mi Otou-san, tebayo! – exclamo contentó. – Tú practicaras para gustarle a las niñas y yo para nunca separarme de mi Otou-san ¡¿No es genial?! _

– _¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡Eres un incestuoso y sucio!_

– _No soy "incesuso", tebayo – reclamó el rubio, equivocando la palabra – y tampoco sucio, yo quiero estar para siempre con mi Otou-san ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! _

– _¡No es normal! ¡A ti te gusta tu propio padre! – se acercó al pequeño con aire intimidante para que se retractara, pero Naruto simplemente le respondió algo que se quedaría grabado en su inconsciente._

– _¡Por supuesto que me gusta, yo lo amo, tebayo! – replicó con seguridad para luego correr por los arbustos y desaparecer de la vista de un dolido azabache._

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

_Ambos niños, bajo la sombra de un árbol iniciaban una conversación que tenía más pinta de ser interrogatorio. El Uchiha realizaba preguntas que Naruto, sin malicia, contestaba con sinceridad. Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse. Escondió la cara entre sus rodillas temiendo cada respuesta del menor – ¿Él tiene mucho dinero? – preguntó, comparándose._

– _No – contestó el rubio sonriente –, trabaja mucho para conseguir la comida y ¡el viejo de la tienda nos da un plato de ramen todos los días!—conto con los deditos los siete días de la semana._

– _¿Tiene una casa grande?_

– _No – sonrió con ternura – ¿Para qué una casa tan grande? Solo estamos nosotros dos, tebayo_

– _¿Te alimenta bien? – le miro por el rabillo. _

– _A veces pasamos hambre, o en realidad él pasa hambre. Cada cosa que tiene la comparte conmigo y si tiene poco pues me lo da a mí. Él dice que el amor es sacrificio, y él me ama mucho ¡muchísimo!, tebayo – enfatizo la frase moviendo las manos exageradamente. _

– _¿Te compra lo que quieres? _

– _Mmm… solo si puede y si no, no importa. Otou-san dice que es mejor tener lo que necesitas a lo que tú quieres._

_Finalmente llegó a la pregunta clave – ¿Eres feliz, Naruto?_

– _Yo soy muy feliz, amo a mi Otou-san y el también a mí. Nunca querría separarme de él, dattebayo._

_Sasuke sopeso las palabras y preguntó – Pero, si yo quisiera que vinieras a vivir conmigo ¿Tú te vendrías?_

– _Solo si va mi Otou-san– respondió el rubio, encantado._

– _¿Y si él también quiere? – inquirió con esperanza._

– _Entonces no me quejaré, dattebayo._

– _Entonces si le pido a mi padre que los contrate ¿Te vendrías?_

– _Claro. ¿En qué trabaja tu padre? – preguntó por curiosidad, después de todo, si tenía esa gran casa en las faldas de las montañas, debía trabajar el triple que su Otou-san._

– _Él es Yakuza. Somos la familia Uchiha, el Imperio de Oriente – respondió orgulloso_

_Naruto frunció el ceño – ¿Es de las personas que mata gente? – indagó con nerviosismo._

– _El no mata, manda a matar – hablo con naturalidad para su edad._

– _Entonces, no– manifestó el rubio con rabia. – Nunca me iría con el_

– _Pero, me acabas de decir que…_

– _Sé lo que dije, pero nunca, NUNCA admitiré ser un sirviente de esos que "nos" persiguen– aclaró al ver el rostro preocupado de su novio. – Si me voy, que sea por tu esfuerzo Sasuke-teme, sin esas cosas sucias que hacen los malos. Si no es así yo no me voy y me sentiré mal por toda la gente que sufrió por ese dinero._

_Sasuke no quiso ahondar en el tema, sabía que era algo difícil para su rubio entender por qué los perseguían, por lo que le quedaba una pregunta por realizar antes de decidirse a actuar – Y si, por esas cosas del destino, le pasara algo a tu Otou-san – vio el semblante angustiado de su novio – ¿Qué harías?_

– _Yo me muero Sasuke, le seguiría a donde fuera._

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

_¡¡¡Otou-san!!! ¡¿A dónde lo llevan?! ¡¡¡Otou-san, no me dejes!!!_

_¡¡¡Naruto!!! ¡¡¡Naruto, huye!!! ¡¡¡Vete!!! _

_Esos eran los gritos que se escuchaban en una pequeña cabaña oculta en la montaña._

_Los golpes se sentían a pesar de la distancia. Los muebles siendo quebrados, los manotazos, los gritos, el llanto…_

_Un pequeño azabache de diez años observaba la pequeña casa de madera con la mirada inexpresiva y los labios curvados en una sonrisa. A su lado, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros miraba con desinterés la situación._

– _Yamato – llamó el pequeño Uchiha a su compañero._

– _Diga, señorito – respondió lacónico._

– _Al mayor enciérrenlo en las mazmorras. Al más pequeño no lo toquen, sédenlo y déjenlo en mi habitación._

– _Como diga, Señorito Uchiha._

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

La misma situación…

_Un sedado Naruto de seis años observaba con la cabeza ladeada cada extremo de la habitación. Subía y bajaba la mirada o simplemente se quedaba absorto contemplando los detalles. Sasuke se encontraba detrás de la puerta indeciso de entrar. Sabía que el mayor no le daría problemas por ahora ya que se encontraba siendo torturado en las celdas para traidores. Su plan era evitar todo contacto entre ambos rubios, así Naruto olvidaría a su padre y este moriría por "extrañas" circunstancias. Un plan perfecto, según él._

– _Otou-san… – murmuró el pequeño rubio al tiempo que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas._

– _Naruto – entró con cautela, esperando los arrebatos de su novio-esclavo._

– _Sasuke… mi Otou-san… – trató de hilar las palabras pero estas se enredaban en su dormida lengua._

– _Naruto… lo siento, pero se llevaron a tu padre – respondió la muda pregunta de su rubio, mintiendo como tenía previsto en su plan – No pude hacer nada, apenas te salvaste…_

– _Otou-san… – los ojos del pequeño rubio brillaban del llanto y la impotencia, sus mejillas se contraían intentando ser fuerte, pero esto era demasiado para su pequeña mente._

– _No te preocupes, Naruto. Yo estoy contigo – le apoyó el mayor, acercándosele y dándole un beso en la frente con fingida calma._

–_No… mi Otou-san… Otou-san ¡¡¡Otou-san!!! – de repente comenzó a convulsionar y gritar, alertando al azabache._

– _Naruto, ¡Cálmate! – intentaba razonar al pobre pequeño que seguía sin creer que de un día para otro su persona más importante se hubiese ido._

–_¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Mi Otou-san, Quiero a mi Otou-san!!!_

– _¡Shizune! – llamó el Uchiha. A los segundos apareció una joven de cabellos y ojos negros junto con un maletín._

– _¡Señor! – desvió la vista hacia el pequeño que ahora temblaba con nerviosismo. – Llamaré a Tsunade-sama, mientras dele este narcótico – registró en su bolsito y saco una pastilla de color rojo. Sasuke tomó la pastilla e intento introducirla pero Naruto se negaba a todo con los labios cerrados que llegaban a tornarse morados debido a la presión. Con desesperación, metió la pastilla en su boca y un sorbo de agua para luego golpear el vientre del rubio que, al quejarse, abrió la boca donde el Uchiha aprovechó para introducir la dichosa tableta._

_A los pocos minutos podíamos ver a un rubio sollozando en sueños y con el semblante compungido. Sasuke le observaba con la mirada culpable. Tal vez su plan no era tan bueno como pensaba._

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

_¿Depresión?_

_¿Su Naruto tenía depresión? _

– _Exacto, mocoso – le reiteró una mujer rubia, de aspecto joven y protuberantes senos. – Sería bueno que desistieras en la idea de manipularlo para que se quede contigo. El vínculo que tiene con su padre es muy fuerte, tanto así que si insistes en decirle que está muerto, seguramente Naruto querrá suicidarse._

– _¿No hay solución? – preguntó mientras acariciaba las hebras de sol_

– _Sí, que le muestres a su padre – le contestó con burla._

– _Ni hablar, ese tipo debe estar muerto para el – abrazó el cuerpo del pequeño que gimió por la presión de sus brazos._

– _No es solo ése niño, Sasuke – dirigió su vista hacia el gran ventanal. – Ese joven… Minato – mordió sus labios con nerviosismo. – ¿Acaso tus guardias no ten han comentado la paliza que les dio a tus "torturadores"? Siempre llamando al pequeño hasta que se queda sin voz – observó a través del cristal como Sasuke se acomodaba sobre Naruto para acariciarle mejor. – Déjalos juntos, mocoso. Si tu padre se entera, le importara un comino quienes sean, te los quitaran y los mataran. Así de sencillo._

– _No – negaba el azabache con la voz ida y la mirada brillante. – Naruto es mío, es lo único que tengo – le comentó en susurros. – No dejaré que me lo quiten, lo quiero siempre a mi lado._

–_Lo tuyo es obsesión, Uchiha – declaró la mayor al ver la manera posesiva en que Sasuke abrazaba y acariciaba al pequeño –, y eres de los que ahogarían a su objeto con un simple abrazo, terminaras ahuyentándolo y logrando que se escape como sea._

_ – El no escapará, al final elegirá estar conmigo – se decía con seguridad._

– _Te darás cuenta del error que cometes en cuanto despierte – pronostico con convicción –, si lo que digo es cierto, este pequeño dejara de comer, no dormirá y si lo hace tendrá pesadillas, llamara en sueños a su padre y tu figura solo lograra que se enfrasque en silencio. Si eso ocurre, no tendrás oportunidad alguna dentro de su corazón – tomó su maletín y poso la mano en la manilla de la puerta. – Déjale libre, Sasuke. Las aves que nacieron en la naturaleza no resisten el cautiverio. Por mucho que la jaula sea de oro y el alimento una ambrosía, siempre mueren – abrió para salir, cerrando la puerta y dejando al pequeño Uchiha con un verdadero dilema._

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

– _Vamos, Dobe. No seas bobo, debes comer._

_Y ahí estaba. Tal y como dijo Tsunade, Naruto llevaba tres días sin probar bocado. Apenas tomaba agua y eso era porque Sasuke, le obligaba a tragarla cada vez que le besaba. Por mucho que el Uchiha le contaba historias o le acariciara cada vez que le caían las lágrimas, Naruto simplemente observaba el paisaje con la mirada ida y los puños apretados._

_ Ya no hablaba, tampoco sonreía. Sasuke no hallaba que hacer. Evitaba hablar de Minato para no ilusionar a Naruto pero este cada vez que lloraba o soñaba le llamaba con ímpetu y tristeza. El Uchiha no podía evitar sentir deseos de acariciar el bronceado cuerpo que día con día bajaba de peso, pero Naruto, en cuanto se daba cuenta de las intenciones del azabache, se enrollaba en las sabanas y no había fuerza que fuera capaz de jalarlas. _

_ Por precaución las ventanas y puertas fueron aseguradas y eso fue porque Naruto, en un intento de alcanzar el cielo, se subió sobre el alfeizar de la ventana para lanzarse sobre el césped. Sasuke, que llegaba de ir a realizar una llamada, apenas alcanzo a sostener al pequeño rubio del pijama. Las cosas se le estaban hiendo de control y definitivamente debía idear una manera rápida y segura de controlar a Naruto y obtener su cariño._

_ – Naruto – llamó con cautela a un ido rubio que observaba el cielo – ¿Qué es lo que más quieres ahora?_

_ El pequeño desvió la mirada para posarla en la oscura azabache – Quiero a mi Otou-san – murmuró mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas._

_ – Y si yo… – vio como Naruto le prestaba más atención. – Y yo pudiera encontrarlo ¿Tú me querrías?—pregunto con la mirada anhelante y los puños oprimidos del nerviosismo._

_ – ¿Tú lo harías? ¿Buscarías a mi Otou-san? – abrió los ojos con emoción y la garganta seca por la falta de agua._

_ – Sí, yo lo haría – observo la sonrisa que abarcaba esos rosados labios partidos por la sed. – Pero quiero algo a cambio._

_ – ¡Lo que quieras!—exclamo feliz creyendo en la falsa solución del Uchiha -- ¡Lo que quieras, Sasuke! ¡Dímelo y lo hare, te lo juro!_

_ Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez tendría que modificar un poco su plan pero no lo suficiente como para alarmarse – Ámame – pidió con las mejillas sonrojadas pero la mirada fiera esperando una negativa. Naruto le observaba confundido. – Yo buscare a tu Otou-san pero solo yo estaré contigo. Nadie más te tendrá excepto yo._

_ – Pero, yo amo a mi Otou-san – respondió con sumisión al sentir la vista furibunda del Uchiha._

_ – Pues dejaras de quererlo, tienes que quererme solo a mí—respondió golpeado aguantando las ganas de gritar. – Seremos como los matrimonios. Te casaras conmigo y vivirás conmigo. Tu padre puede vivir con nosotros pero no te le acercaras excepto cuando yo te lo permita y por supuesto, también tienes que abrazarme y decirme que me quieres cada vez que yo te lo pida ¿Trato?—alzo la mano en señal de acuerdo._

_ El pequeño rubio no sabía qué hacer, por una parte le ofrecían buscar a su querido padre y estar con él, pero por otra lado, debería compartir su cariño con Sasuke. No es que no lo quisiera a pesar de lo egoísta y regañón que solía ser, pero muchas de las cosas que menciono el pequeño azabache, Naruto no las comprendía. ¿A tanto se llega por querer obtener cariño?_

_ – Trato, Sasuke-teme. Busca a mi Otou-san por favor – le rogo echándose a sus brazos para sollozar tranquilo._

_ – Claro, Naruto. Te prometo que estará contigo, pero tú debes cumplir tu parte – le recordó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y correspondía el abrazo._

_ – Te quiero, Teme – sonrió con ternura –, te quiero mucho._

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

_ Cada día una vil mentira._

_ Así eran las cosas ahora._

_ Naruto había obtenido estar con su padre quien milagrosamente fue raptado para luego ser liberado de aquella horrenda prisión, sin embargo, el Uchiha le había ordenado mantener la boca cerrada a cambio de su estadía en la mansión. Por supuesto que no se arriesgó a nada por lo que, cada momento del día, Minato era drogado y adormecido para que de su boca no saliera siquiera un sonido._

_ Sasuke le había mentido a Naruto diciéndole, en palabras fáciles de comprender, que su padre había sufrido un fuerte shock y que por eso no podía hablar. Naruto a pesar de todo, seguía visitando a su padre en aquella habitación que Sasuke había designado para él. Le veía tratar de esbozar una sonrisa, con los ojos brillosos y lo más seguro, contento por estar a su lado. Por ello, Naruto se esforzaba por cumplir cada capricho del azabache. Ya sea con abrazos, besos o dormir desnudos en su cama. A pesar de que le incomodaba, no podía evitar sentir esa obligación para con él por haber cumplido con su promesa._

_ Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba, Sasuke estaba más descontento. Como si lo que le entregara Naruto no fuera suficiente. Por ello contrataba hombres y mujeres que ejercían la labor de prostitutas y gigolós para calentarlo y en lo posible, instruirlo. Debía esperar a que Naruto creciera para poder hacerlo suyo pero eso no evitaba que noche tras noche, explorara aquel cuerpo de color canela y mirada nublada._

_ Naruto por su parte no podía evitar la sensación contradictoria que dominaba su cuerpo y su mente. Su cuerpo se sacudía de un extraño estremecimiento que hacía que sus labios proclamaran suspiros que no podía retener. Sin embargo en su mente, Naruto se removía con asco y repulsión. No importaba cuantas noches pasaran ni como su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a dormir con Sasuke, siempre iba al baño para bañarse o limpiar su piel de esas caricias que no eran ni la mitad de amorosas como las que le daba su padre. _

_ Poco a poco, Naruto comenzaba a evitar al Uchiha. Ya no le llamaba Teme o Sasuke-teme, simplemente Sasuke o en el peor de los casos "Amo". Cada noche, después de la sesión de "adaptación" como Sasuke insistía en encubrir sus inhibiciones, Naruto corría descalzo y con rapidez hacia el cuarto donde estaba Minato para abrazarse a él. Mientras que un adormecido rubio le cubría la espalda con caricias algo toscas por el adormecimiento pero sin ese toque tan sutil de amor que Naruto siempre conseguía percibir. Se había formado un extraño ritual con ello, lleno de perversión y escapadas de la realidad._

_ Muy pronto Sasuke fue consciente de que, para su mala fortuna quien estaba perdiendo su esencia con todo aquello era el pequeño Naruto. Ya no estaba su amigo revoltoso y sonriente. Un solo acercamiento y ya tenía a un pequeño rubio tiritando de los nervios. Estaba perdiendo a su amigo y su mente no podía hallar una forma para volver a encontrarlo. Intento varios métodos de persuasión, que iban entre la extorsión y la violencia. Mas mentiras recubiertas, mas obligaciones… pero Naruto no respondía a ningún estímulo. Había recurrido a todos los métodos que su padre utilizaba para obtener lo que quería de las personas, pero para su desgracia, Naruto actuaba todavía peor que antes._

Tarde se vino a dar cuenta que esos métodos solo servían para los verdaderos esclavos, jamás para un amigo. Cuando tomo conciencia de ello fue justo aquella noche en que Naruto escapó.

_ Ese día había sido el más largo de toda su vida. Su madre había llamado para informarle que debía volver a Japón y continuar con las lecciones porque ya todos habían regresado. Le conversó sobre su interés por llevar a un par de personas con él en calidad de esclavos, y su madre había dicho que si estos no estaban enfermos, no habría ningún problema. Feliz por la noticia corrió hacia el cuarto de Naruto para darle las buenas nuevas pero se encontró con el vacío del lugar. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde tenían a Minato muy seguro de las visitas constantes que le hacia su adorado rubio a su padre y al abrir la puerta observo, otra vez, una escena que le comprimió el corazón. _

_ Naruto se había subido sobre el torso de su padre sentándose sobre su entrepierna mientras acariciaba su rostro con lentitud y suavidad. Minato se veía medio sonrojado por la visión que tenía enfrente pero también algo incómodo. Naruto estaba la mar de feliz mientras daba pequeños saltitos sobre el miembro semi despierto de su padre y le llamaba en todo juguetón._

_ – Otou-san, ahora sí ya no te me vas a escapar – sonrió con coquetería innata para bajar su rostro hacia los labios de su padre en un intento por darle un beso, pero Minato corrió el rostro justo a tiempo. Naruto al sentir ese rechazo sollozo audiblemente dejando a un Minato culpable por su acción – Otou-san ¿T-tú ya no me quieres? ¿De verdad te doy t-tanto asco? – hipó mientras subía el rostro para ocultarlo con su flequillo. A Minato se le rompía el alma al ver a su retoño llorar así. – Yo te amo, Otou-san. No quiero estar lejos de ti, por f-favor… no me rechaces – imploró su pequeño que gimoteaba mientras susurraba todas esas palabras cargadas de tristeza. _

_ Minato no podía evitar aquella desazón que paralizaba su cuerpo viendo clamar de esa manera a su pequeño por lo que, en un intento de arreglar las cosas y lo que sus actos habían causado, alzo todo lo que podía su rostro y juntó los labios con los de su rubio hijo. Naruto estaba impresionado, era la primera vez que su Otou-san se acercaba por cuenta propia hacia él de esa manera, así que dejándose llevar, abrió los labios para colar su lengua con la otra y que se unieran tan gloriosamente como veía en la televisión. _

_ El rubio mayor no rehuyó el contacto y por primera vez saboreaba la boca de su hijo como si fuese un manjar que desde hace mucho que se le había prohibido degustar. Acariciaba esos labios pequeñitos y sonrojados con los maduros y expertos que eran los suyos, abrazaba aquel miembro carnoso y juguetón que tenía su hijo por lengua con la suya de manera atrayente y excitante, dejando de lado el estigma incestuoso que evitaba que lo gozara con todo ese placer que tenía guardado con los años. _

_ Y con ello ambos rubios abandonaron la razón para viajar a un mundo donde ellos dos solos eran los únicos protagonistas, olvidando todo a su alrededor… entre ellos a un pelinegro azabache que destellaba furia en sus rojizos ojos._

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

_ De noche. 01 a.m. _

_ En una habitación de grandes ventanales y piso alfombrado se encontraba un pelinegro saboreando los labios de un pequeño rubio que los cerraba en un intento de alejar al otro de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, en vez de obtener su anhelada libertad solo conseguía que el otro le apresara a un más fuerte sobre su cuerpo. El pequeño rubio ya sin intenciones de ocultar el asco que le carcomía por dentro, empujo con fuerza al otro que se encontraba encima suyo que alzo el rostro para luego abofetear al menor y seguir en lo suyo oyendo los sollozos amortiguados como un coro lleno de tristeza._

_ Así fue durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Naruto se oponía con fuerza a sus caricias mientras él le golpeaba para acallarlo y mantenerlo quieto. Todo por el suceso de esa tarde. No podía sacárselo de su mente, ver a su adorado rubiecito tan complaciente y atento a las caricias de otro… ¡Y que ese otro fuese su padre, por Kami! ¡¿De dónde rayos Naruto sacaba que eso era normal?! Él no podía sentir ese tipo de cariño por sus padres ¡Menos por sus padres! … era como decirle: ama a esos pedazos de mierda! Él no podía amar a la mierda, era denigrante…_

_ Observo el semblante lloroso del rubio para luego acariciarle en un intento por tranquilizarlo. Hasta eso le rechazaba._

_ – Naruto, prometiste ser mi esclavo, quererme solo a mí y no lo has cumplido – se recostó sobre Naruto aunque este tuviera sus manos en el pecho en un intento de protegerse. – Yo traje a tu padre pero tú ni siquiera me has demostrado que me quieres… Y además ahora te besas con tu padre, ¿Es que quieres que desaparezca? – Naruto le miro preocupado y con terror. – Yo soy capaz de enviarlo lejos de aquí sino cumples con lo que acordamos ¿No quieres eso, verdad? – pregunto irónicamente._

_ El silencio precedió a esta simbólica frase._

_ – Te odio, Sasuke._

_ Esas palabras, recitadas en aquel tono frio y carente de emociones fue como si una cubeta de agua fría cayera directo sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Naruto no podía odiarle, se lo había dicho. Él era tan tierno y demasiado inocente, él no podría odiarle… era absurdo._

_ – Te odio– repitió con ese mismo tono de voz._

_ Sasuke, paralizado por las palabras dichas por ese rubio de mejillas marcadas y ojos azules se removió inconsciente hasta dejarle espacio como para que pudiera levantarse. Acto que un Naruto despierto ya había aprovechado para colarse por sobre esos brazos y retirarse lo máximo posible de aquel se hacía llamar su amo. Sasuke alcanzo a retenerle por el tobillo luego de despertar de ese trance y trato de acorralarlo pidiéndole explicaciones._

_ – ¡¿Cómo es eso de que me odias?! ¡Eso es imposible! – gritó angustiado._

_ – ¡¿Cómo que imposible?! ¡Eres un frio y arrogante bastardo! ¡¿Creíste que de verdad puedo querer a alguien como tú, dattebayo?!_

_ Sasuke escuchaba aquellas hirientes palabras que le trasladaban hasta ese tiempo en donde escuchaba a su padre decirle: ¡¿Acaso crees que alguien puede quererte con lo inútil que eres?!_

_ –¡Me has tratado como un esclavo! ¡¡¡Como a las mascotas!!! Mi Otou-san tenía razón, ustedes son así. Pensé que eras diferente Sasuke… pero no es así, es mejor que me vaya…_

_ El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo detener su discurso, sin embargo el Uchiha estaba tan dolido con esas palabras que no pudo evitar el arrebato y agarrar a Naruto para apresarlo entre sus brazos._

_ –¡¡¡Tú no puedes irte!!! ¡TU ERES MÍO!_

_ Naruto negó con la cabeza – Yo… soy libre – un golpe seco en su cabeza lo llevó directo a la inconsciencia._

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

_Y así había sido. Despertó con la mirada seria de Tsunade a su lado y la de Yamato aguardando ordenes, las cuales, al darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo habían perdido, fueron el buscar por todos los alrededores al par de rubios._

_ Era muy obvio que fue Minato el que le golpeó. Tsunade le había aclarado que las drogas tarde o temprano perderían su efecto, sobre todo en alguien tan impredecible como lo es un doncel. Lo más seguro es que estos días hubiese fingido estar drogado. ¡Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta si fue ante sus ojos! Ningún drogado es capaz de moverse como lo hizo ese imbécil al besar a Naruto._

_ Naruto…_

_ El rubio le había dicho que lo odiaba. Se lo había advertido antes cuando intento obligarle a que le abrazara… Pero podía reivindicarse ¿No? Lo traía de vuelta y podía pedirle perdón y empezar de cero ¿Verdad?_

_ Y hasta el día de hoy las cosas era así, con esa ilusión que le obligaba a despertar de ese mundo donde su sueño se hacía realidad… un Naruto sonriente esperándole con unos onigiris calientes en la mesa, ayudándole con las tareas, bromeando juntos, riendo con él… queriéndole…_

_ – Me quiero morir – era su pensamiento de cada mañana._

_ Obviamente nadie sabía de esa obsesiona tan enfermiza que le embargaba. La búsqueda no se había abandonado, es más cada vez que tenía tiempo el mismo buscaba con Yamato y los otros escuadrones que había contratado. Sin embargo se le acabó el tiempo y sus padres lo mandaron a buscar en el jet privado para que regresara a su tierra. Dejo encargado a Yamato de la búsqueda y le entrego un numero de contacto directo para que le avisara personalmente de ello y sin que su padre se enterara. Pasaron los años y cada pista que encontraba le llevaba más cerca de su adorado rubio pero por causas del destino, cada vez que le faltaba una simple esquina para reencontrarlo, se esfumaba en el aire. En poco tiempo y a causa de todos aquellos sucesos, su cuerpo de niño quedo en el olvido. Su mente desde hace mucho que no era la de un mocoso infantil, sino de un adolescente herido en el orgullo y necesitado de su otra mitad. Se ejercitaba duramente con la intención de perfeccionar su cuerpo y ser más llamativo para su pequeño e inquieto Naruto. Se comía los libros día a día para obtener la sabiduría de la que tanto se jactaba Minato. Quería superar a ese rival tan fuerte como lo era el padre del rubio. Una manera opuesta de demostrar esa inseguridad que le llevaba a la oscuridad._

_ Y su hermano fue el gran eslabón que lo perdió en ella. _

_ Itachi se había dado cuenta de su extraña y malsana aversión por los rubios en general cuando le regalaron uno para su cumpleaños número catorce. Lo primero que realizo Sasuke al encontrar a un extraño sujeto de cabello rubio oscuro y desnudo sobre su cama fue tomar unas tijeras y raparlo hasta dejarlo como una pobre muñeca trapeada. Le violó con saña hasta dejar su entrada sangrante y llena de moretones y por último dejó que los buldogs se lo comieran vivo. Algo demasiado cruel para un niño común pero algo para lo que ambos estaban entrenando. Ser mafiosos y crueles Yakuzas. _

_ Nadie dijo nada sobre esa extraña actuación cruel y despiadada del menor Uchiha. Estaban acostumbrados a ver matanzas diarias en esas paredes pero no dejaba de ser algo nuevo e inquietante que el pequeño Sasuke fuese así de buenas a primeras. En primer lugar porque el pequeño Uchiha nunca dio indicios que querer seguir la labor de la familia. Jamás se involucró en las extorsiones y negocios del trafico como su hermano mayor por lo que tampoco había presenciado una muerte en su infantil vida. Y en segundo lugar porque tampoco le habían visto discrepar de los donceles._

_ Con esos antecedentes, Itachi averiguo sobre la existencia de Naruto y su ansiada búsqueda por parte de su hermano. Por ello le aconsejo lo mejor que podía en las condiciones en que se encontraban y además en un intento de mejorar la relación con su querido hermanito le apoyaba cada vez que lo necesitara._

_ Fue así que de un día para otro ya se estaban besando y descubriendo los placeres de la carne. Itachi sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no sentía por el más allá del cariño y admiración hacia su sangre y que lo único que apagaba su deseo era el cerrar los ojos e imaginar a un Naruto desnudo y gimiendo frente a él. Lo sabía y no decía nada tanto por su orgullo herido como por la necesidad casi entrañable que también albergaba su corazón._

_ Al final ambos eran hermanos y sufrían de lo mismo. Falta de amor._

Pero ahora todo sería diferente. Viviría con Naruto y para Naruto. No habría más mundo que ellos dos y él se iba a encargar de hacérselo sentir al rubio. Mientras tuviera a su rival cerca podría manipular los deseos de su adorada obsesión. Había aprendido mucho en estos seis años, lo lograría.

_– _Soy libre… _– _repitió el blondo atrayéndolo a la realidad.

Le observó por unos breves segundos para luego volver a abrazarle y entregarle todo su calor.

_–_Lo sé, Naruto _– _atrajo más el cuerpo hacia sí para regalarle tiernos besos en el cabello. _– Pero eso no impide que te encadene a mí…_

_**Las aves que nacieron en la naturaleza no resisten el cautiverio. Por mucho que la jaula sea de oro y el alimento una ambrosía, siempre mueren.**_

_**Pero también hay aves que se acostumbran al encierro. Cuando les abres la jaula corren despavoridas para abrir las alas y viajar a su tan apreciada libertad. Aunque al final siempre regresen a encerrarse, solas.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hola.**

**En verdad demasiado tiempo fuera de la pantalla pero estos meses han sido de lo peor. No tengo mas excusas pero tratare de arreglar lo mejor posible este enredo. por eso me esmere en alargar el capitulo y aclarar varias incognitas.**

**El proximo ya tiene que ver con la trama y como sera el reencuentro de ambos rubios.**

**gracias por los reviews que he continuado recibiendo, se que no los he respondido pero ya me pondre en campaña con ello. Cuidense y les aseguro que nos vemos pronto.  
**


	7. Capitulo VII Primera Fase

**Capítulo VII "Primera Fase"**

Largos pasillos desolados y obscuros. Paredes húmedas y mohosas. El sonido de los tacos al pisar la gravilla. Cada vuelta que daba por aquellas pasarelas, cada curva que evitaba debido a la peste, le acercaba con precisión hacia su retoño.

Las dudas lo asaltaban. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría despierto? ¿Estará bien? ¿Quizás extrañándole?

Definitivamente se iba a volver loco.

Pero a pesar de la inseguridad que le rodeaba no podía evitar confiar ciegamente en aquel muchacho de pose arrogante y mirada inexpresiva.

Uchiha Itachi. _Su nuevo dueño._

Quien lo viera reiría por la ironía. Doce años de su vida huyendo de la esclavitud y ahora caía con su hijo a cuestas.

Observaba la amplia espalda del joven de cabellos negros. Bastante apuesto, no había lugar a dudas, pero no lo suficiente como para llamar su atención. Muy frío y calculador a simple vista, pero demasiado condescendiente con su hermano, el dueño de Naruto. Solo Kami sabe si sería capaz de contenerse. El pensar que su pequeño podría caer en manos morbosas y sucias le hacía hervir la sangre, pero era: aguantar o morir. Sinceramente no sabría por cual decidirse.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta de mayor amplitud. Itachi golpeó dos veces y abrió la manilla entrando sin esperar la autorización. Minato veía todo desde atrás esperando la oportunidad para presentarse y correr como condenado cuando encontrara a su hijo. El joven azabache, como adivinando sus intenciones, le envió una mirada gélida que congelaría al más valiente .– Ni lo intentes. Un solo movimiento en falso y yo mismo le cortaré el cuello – amenazó.

Sin más que añadir, y al ver la mirada de derrota del rubio, dirigió la vista hacia las personas que se encontraban en ese lecho. El rubio observó como el Uchiha fruncía el ceño.

– _Otouto_ – susurró con la voz inalterable pero con un matiz deseoso perceptible para Minato–, ya es hora de irnos.

El rubio mayor avanzó hasta quedar a un lado de Itachi para observar como su pequeño Naruto era abrazado con cariño por otro joven de cabello azabache y piel blanca. Suspiro aliviado, al parecer su hijo sólo estaba durmiendo. El jovencito observaba con una ternura mal contenida el rostro durmiente de su hijo para luego levantar la vista y trasformar esa mirada de cariño a una de sequedad palpable – ¿No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta, Itachi? – preguntó con ironía.

– Por supuesto que sí, pero estabas tan embobado que no escuchaste la puerta – le contestó el mayor. Era verdad.

– Hmm – levantó los hombros importándole poco la opinión de su hermano.

– Debemos irnos, Sasuke. Pein nos está esperando en la puerta – retomó la charla sin intenciones de continuar con la pelea.

– Bien – posó los ojos en un serio Minato para luego dirigir su vista hacia el rubio menor y alzarlo en brazos como una damisela.– Yo les sigo – murmuró con dulzura al tener cerca el cuerpo de su obsesión.

Minato se tragó todas las palabras y alegatos que tuvo en el momento al observar como Naruto se aferraba al joven Uchiha, sin chistar ni molestarse.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

En una limusina de color negro se encontraban los dos Uchiha y ambos rubios. Itachi mantenía a Minato en el piso del coche amarrado a una fina cadena dorada que colgaba directamente de su cinturón, mientras que Sasuke acariciaba con premura las hebras doradas de un dormido Naruto que se encontraba recostado en sus piernas. El pequeño doncel seguía sin despertar, murmurando en sueños buscando a su padre. A Sasuke todavía le incomodaba aquella adoración casi incestuosa que el pequeño rubio mantenía hacia ese tipo. Era como si el mundo entero desapareciera ante sus ojos con su sola presencia. Había evitado cruzar miradas con el rubio mayor por miedo a sufrir arrebatos y arruinar todos sus planes. Tenía que mantener a ese tipo con vida para poder manipular y obtener a Naruto, aunque este se empeñara en seguir a su padre como un perro tras su amo. Quería que esas manifestaciones de amor, cariño e idolatría se las entregara solo a él, no a su padre. Todo porque, la misma sensación de pertenecerle y ser su centro del universo, le ocurría a Sasuke.

Continuaba abrazándolo con mimo casi asfixiante temiendo perderlo. Llevaba seis años buscándole para luego perseguirle por sus huidas victoriosas y rápidas. Le veía con rendición y dulzura, expresiones que nadie se podría jactar de ver excepto Naruto. No hallaba las horas de escucharle alguna palabra de cariño. De recuerdos y memorias… que aquello que había escuchado no fuese real…

Delineó esos labios que en antaño le habían besado sin malicia, esos parpados que ocultaban aquellas hermosas gemas de color zafiro, esas marcas que siempre habían llamado su atención y esas hebras doradas que se confundían con el sol.

Su karma.

Naruto no era malo, era un niño tan infantil como despistado. Su cuerpo no había cambiado tanto a pesar del tiempo. Seguía siendo ese menudito niño de piel bronceada que tanto le había obsesionado. Seguía igual como le recordaba, tal y como ese día…

– _Otouto_ – le cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

– ¡¿Qué quieres Itachi?! – contestó cabreado.

– Llegamos – respondió como si nada, el mayor.

Minato observaba aquella estoica discusión con disimulo. Le costó muchísimo esfuerzo no lanzarse sobre el pelinegro cuando empezó a tocar el rostro de su pequeño. Definitivamente debía controlarse e idear la forma de escapar. Sabía que, en cuanto Naruto despertara, ambos idearían la mejor manera de huir. Hasta el momento había funcionado y ahora no tenía por qué ser diferente.

Se abrieron las puertas de la limusina para primero bajar el Uchiha menor con Naruto en sus brazos y, por último, Itachi jalando de la cadena al rubio. Minato sabía que ese pelinegro buscaba cabrearlo por lo que decidió seguir el jueguito de la mascota.

– Eres muy dócil – se burló el azabache.

– No abuses de tu suerte, Uchiha – le amenazó con la mirada felina.

– Descuida – le cortó con simpleza para luego expresar una mirada llena de ironía – ¿Sabes? Me gustaría probar la misma ferocidad que tienes en una cama – comentó como si nada.

– ¿Crees que le cedería el honor a alguien como tú? – respondió con sarcasmo.

– Ahh ¿Era un honor? – objetó con burla.

Minato jaló de la cadena de manera sorpresiva logrando que el Uchiha cayera sobre él de manera indecorosa – Te voy a encerrar en tu propio juego – murmuró sobre los labios del más pálido para luego lamerlos con la lengua.

Itachi, que no se esperaba nada de eso, se levantó como si nada y hecho a andar a paso rápido pero esta vez, sin tirar de la famosa cadena.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

– Solos, tu y yo, Naruto – recitó el pequeño Uchiha con sensualidad.

Había esperado tanto por ese momento. Adquirir conocimiento, aprender de los maestros, esperar el desarrollo de aquel cuerpo…

Sólo ver a Naruto dormido y desnudo le había despertador el libido.

Pero con todo eso no pudo evitar la decepción al notar que el narcótico aun no abandonada su efecto. Naruto seguía igual de dormido, de hecho apenas y se notaba que respiraba. Llevaba media hora esperando que abriera esos zafiros para poder besarle y saberse correspondido. Naruto era tan dócil, tan tierno, un remolino andante pero dulce…

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se fijó como unos esplendorosos y perdidos ojos añiles, observaban con verdadero recelo.

– ¿Q-quién eres? – escuchó una voz aniñada que le sacudió de sus fantasías.

Ahí, recostado en aquella cama de suaves telas blancas, Naruto le miraba con extrañeza. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo como anunciandole de un mal presentimiento – Has despertado, _Dobe_ – sonrió de medio lado al fijarse en la mueca de molestia que adornó la cara del rubio.

– ¡¿A quién le dices _Dobe_, _Teme_?!—respondió al ataque verbal para luego mirar a su alrededor buscando a alguien – ¿Y mi _Otou-san_? – Vio el rostro del azabache que le miraba con burla y se lanzó directo hacia él dándole un certero puñetazo que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar – ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi _Otou-san_?!

Sasuke cayó directo sobre una mesita, quebrándola con estrépito. Y desde ahí, tirado en el piso, observó anonadado el comportamiento de su rubio. _¿Desde cuándo era así de salvaje?_

– _Usuratonkashi_, no tenías que golpearme – susurró mientras se limpiaba el labio sangrante.

– ¡¿Dónde está mi _Otou-san_?! – Repitió la pregunta con voz de ultratumba – ¡¡¡Si le has hecho algo, te romperé todos los huesos, dattebayo!!! – amenazó con los puños en alto y el semblante cubierto de odio y rencor.

Sasuke seguía sin creérsela ¿Ése era Naruto? ¿Aquel que le temía hasta al mínimo ruido pero se hacía el valiente? ¿El _Dobe_ que siempre le andaba abrazando con dulzura?

– ¡¿Por qué me vez con esa cara de idiota?! ¡Acaso tengo monos en la cara!

No, definitivamente ese no era Naruto.

– Dobe – tanteó con premura sin querer expresar aquella duda que tanto atormentaba su mente –, ¿No me recuerdas? – pregunto asegurándose. Ya que, como dice el dicho "Si no era por las buenas…

– ¡No sé quién eres, Dattebayo!

…Seria por las malas".

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

Encerrado en una jaula de oro.

Minato observaba los cristales de aquella recamara que parecía la de un rey con honores y todo. Grandes ventanales que daban hacia los jardines interiores, extensas y suaves cortinas de terciopelo rojo con doseles dorados, piso tapizado de un negro ébano, cama de al menos cuatro plazas… si hasta parecía piscina de lo grande y blanda que era. Un hermoso juego de muebles de madera de alerce con adornos sin valor sentimental pero que costaban más que los muebles mismos. Todo espectacular a la vista de cualquiera que no haya vivido en esos lujos. Algo que Minato ya conocía de sobra. Lo lamentable de la situación era que no podía moverse libremente dentro de esa habitación. Estaba encadenado a los pies de la cama, esperando "pacientemente" a su amo para complacerlo.

Patrañas.

Pronto llegaría Itachi para iniciar el "adiestramiento" de su nueva mascota. Anteriormente, para que se mantuviera tranquilo, Itachi mandó a que le encadenaran y le dieran un sedante. Pero como no todo es tan sencillo, tuvieron que pedir más apoyo de lo normal y entre seis tipos recién consiguieron despojarle de toda su ropa y lograr que esperara desnudo al que, ésta noche, se saciaría con su cuerpo; además de hacerle tragar a punta de golpes esa maldita pastilla que le hacía sentir el cuerpo más caliente de lo normal.

No sabía lo que le esperaba.

Unos pasos le pusieron sobre-aviso. Itachi entraba con cautela y sobriedad propia de su linaje. Observó el cuerpo de Minato frente a él por unos segundos para luego pasar de largo y encerrarse en el baño. El rubio escuchó el ruido de la ducha por lo que se permitió un momento de relajación. Debía permanecer alerta, cualquier paso en falso y le costaría tanto a él como a su hijo. Forzó a su cerebro a trabajar a mil por hora, pero en cada plan que ideaba necesitaba contar con Naruto. Sabía que su retoño se las apañaría solo, no por nada, después del trauma que sufrió hace seis años en las montañas, el pequeño inocente y miedoso había quedado atrás para mostrar a un rubio chico pero decidido a mantenerse en libertad a costa de lo que fuera. Pasados unos quince minutos, vio como el Uchiha salía vestido con una simple bata de seda negra que de lejos se notaba húmeda por el roce de la piel. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija frente al otro evitando pestañear como en una mini guerra de poderes hasta que el joven azabache rompió el silencio.

– Súbete a la cama y ábrete de piernas – ordenó con voz monótona. Minato ni siquiera movió un músculo. –¿No piensas obedecer? – preguntó en tono de amenaza.

– Oblígame, Uchiha. Tendrás que violarme para obtener mi culo – respondió el rubio con toda la intención de cabrear al moreno.

– Perfecto – contestó con aires de grandeza – Ya que te gusta el "sado" empezaremos con esas clases – dirigió sus pasos hacia el velador donde una campanita reposaba tranquila y la agitó sutilmente. A los pocos segundos una mucama tocaba la puerta.

– ¿Ha llamado, el señor? – atendió servicialmente.

– Llama a Kisame y dile que la sesión de la próxima semana se adelanta para hoy dentro de diez minutos – avisó mientras observaba al rubio que se mordía los labios. – Y que traiga al equipo consigo – recalcó.

– El señor a dicho – respondió la mucama dando a entender que realizaría lo pedido y marchándose en el acto.

Itachi aguardó pacientemente recostado sobre el espaldar de la cama a la espera de algún arrebato del doncel, pero éste nunca llegó. A los pocos minutos tocaban la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Luego de que Itachi se lo concediera, un tipo de piel azulina y dientes filudos sonreía a Minato con desprecio y mostraba un maletín cerrado.

– Lo traje todo, Itachi. Traje a los demás también, espero no te moleste compartir – dirigió la vista hacia Minato y relamió sus labios –, creo que quedaremos más que satisfechos – sonrió.

El Uchiha no respondió, simplemente se levantó con elegancia y dirigió sus pasos hacia un tenso Minato para luego levantarle el rostro con suavidad. – Todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte – murmuró sobre los labios del rubio que le miraba con intensidad. – Elige: mi pene o unas bolas chinas del tamaño de mi puño – susurró esta vez sobre el oído de un angustiado pero furioso Minato.

– Definitivamente te haré pagar por esto – masculló con rabia sobre el oído del azabache.

– Tu hijo se verá afectado, no quieres eso ¿Verdad? – Amenazó para luego separarse del rubio y dirigir su vista hacia un ansioso Kisame – Será para otra ocasión, Kisame. Por ahora me divertiré solo – informó con presunción.

– Oh, una lástima. Pero a la próxima invitas ¿Ok? – realizo una reverencia y se marchó por donde vino.

– Bien – murmuró el azabache mientras sonreía con ironía – Te di una orden, recuéstate en la cama y ábrete de piernas – repitió.

Minato, totalmente renuente, elevó grácilmente su cuerpo de aquel alfombrado piso y se recostó con sensualidad y movimientos gatunos – ¿Así está bien? – curioseó con aquella mirada felina y en una posición indecorosa; con la espalda sobre el colchón, los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza y las piernas levemente flexionadas, mostrando con soltura aquel sonrosado lugar que no había pertenecido a nadie.

Itachi no contestó al obvio sarcasmo debido a que mantenía todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse como poseso a tomar aquel cuerpo que con todo el derecho era suyo.

Iba a disfrutar esta noche.

Elevó sus manos para desatar con lentitud la cinta que sostenía la bata y dejarla rozar libremente cada centímetro de su piel hasta caer sobre el piso con suavidad, en un golpe amortiguado. Mostraba su cuerpo con malicia y egocentrismo ya que, a pesar de lo pálido de su piel, su marcada musculatura era digna de un adonis. El cabello negro azabache sedoso, brillante y largo tanto en la parte de la espalda como en la frente que ocultaba parte de su rostro y cuello, la piel cremosa y bien cuidada muy suave al tacto, sus piernas fuertes y flexibles debido a los entrenamientos… si Minato no tenía una erección, era porque no le gustaban los hombres… o al menos no todavía.

El rubio aguardó, con la angustia oculta en sus facciones, cada movimiento del menor. Debía pensar en un plan, uno que le diera la oportunidad de dar vuelta las cosas y manipular al Uchiha. Uno que realmente le diera el tiempo para rescatar a su hijo y huir nuevamente. Uno que le diera el control de la situación.

Y con eso en mente cambió la posición en la que estaba y se levantó lentamente como los felinos consiguiendo la atención de su dueño. Bajó las piernas para ganar impulso y dobló las pantorrillas dándole un aspecto angelical y dulce a su cuerpo... En espera de ser tomado. Sonrió para sus adentros, de lejos se notaba la excitación del menor.

El azabache no aguardó un minuto más y caminó frente al rubio que le veía con la mirada distinta pero sin olvidar ese matiz de odio tan característico desde que lo conoció. Se colocó frente a él con toda la intención de dominarlo pero, y sin siquiera preverlo, Minato dirigió su mano hacia sus testículos que se encontraban más que duros debido a la tensión. Ninguno dijo nada a la espera de los comentarios del otro. Ambos eran igual de genios y hábiles, ambos sabían que el otro tramaba algo. Como los partidos de ajedrez, esperaban el movimiento del otro para contraatacar.

Minato, a sabiendas de que el Uchiha no haría comentario alguno hasta esperar algún movimiento que le indicara en qué situación se encontraba, aprovechó para acercar su rostro hacia la sonrojada piel de aquel miembro semi-erguido y respiró con suavidad tratando de relajarse.

Itachi evitó que su cuerpo reflejara aquella turbación no digna de un Uchiha al ver cada movimiento del mayor y reprimió un suspiro cuando el tibio aliento del rubio chocó contra su piel.

El rubio respiró por segunda vez y con toda la decisión que fue capaz de reunir, elevó su rostro con fingida calentura y mostró su rosada lengua para moverla de arriba abajo sobre aquella piel que no tenía ánimos de conocer. Por un instante pensó en que todo aquello no podría fingirlo más y terminaría vomitando del asco, pero se encontró con un sabor placentero y poco usual. Siguió experimentando y abrió un poco más la boca para abarcar la punta del miembro con sus labios cuando un extraño líquido emanó de ella. Rápidamente alejó su rostro pero no lo suficiente como para marcar distancia. Ni siquiera quiso ver las reacciones del Uchiha, sólo quería saciar su curiosidad por lo que volvió a acercarse y lamió con lentitud aquellas gotas de líquido salino y transparente. Otro sabor, más adictivo y extraño que atrajo su interés. ¿Así sabia él?

Por otro lado Itachi no daba ademán de sentirse ni intimidado ni excitado, pero por dentro bullía una extraña sensación entre ansiosa y sorprendida. Evitaba mostrar turbación a pesar de la escena gratamente sexual de la cual era protagonista y que le invitaba a arremeter contra ese sujeto con las mismas ansias que un adolescente con problemas hormonales. No quería emitir palabra porque sabía que de manera involuntaria saldría algún gemido de ella y no podía darle ese placer a aquel doncel. El placer de verlo rogar o desear más de algo que se supone no era nada nuevo para él.

Aun así, no podía evitar estremecerse y sentir esos inesperados y exquisitos choques eléctricos con cada lengüetazo sobre su piel.

Minato ya no conseguía razonar. No era porque de un momento a otro hubiese decidido hacerlo con un hombre y disfrutar del sexo, sino más bien, era porque el afrodisiaco ya iniciaba su efecto. Sentía la piel arder de la emoción, los músculos tensos por las agradables y muy intensas sensaciones y un extraño pero placentero calor bajando hacia su entrepierna. Inevitablemente tenía una erección y su cuerpo pedía a gritos que la calmara por lo que, mientras lamia con deleite aquel pedazo de carne, bajó la mano derecha para comenzar a masturbarse.

Itachi sonreía con suspicacia. Observaba con verdadero placer cada movimiento del rubio sobre su miembro y se deleitaba con su autosatisfacción. Minato era increíblemente sensual, tanto el movimiento lento de sus labios, el acompasado masaje de su lengua y la rítmica forma de elevar y bajar su rostro a lo largo de su erección, le era extremadamente morboso. Desde que tenía uso de razón que la palabra "control" era una de las características más fuertes de un Uchiha, pero ese control se estaba hiendo al carajo con la mamada espectacular de la que era víctima. La sensación sublime de elevarse más y más hasta escapar del infierno que le encadenaba, condenado como las almas en pena… sentir esa boca era encontrarse en medio de un haz de luz que caía directo desde el cielo.

El rubio se dio el gusto de observar al Uchiha morderse el labio para no gemir debido a sus caricias. No es que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho era puro instinto lo que le instaba a lamer con pequeños y sincronizados lengüetazos, bajar hasta rozar con la nariz el nacimiento de sus testículos y empujar la lengua hasta abarcar cada uno de ellos. Humedecerlos con maestría y gozo, para luego, encerrar entre sus labios la punta de ese miembro erecto y necesitado. Era una forma de experimentar que realmente le excitaba. No entendía la razón pero el solo saborear ese musculo palpitante y reconocer aquellos estremecimientos como resultado de sus caricias le hacían sentir cada segundo más intenso que el otro.

El azabache se mordió la lengua cuando de su boca comenzaron a escaparse los suspiros. Los movimientos de Minato eran combinados pero sin seguir un patrón en concreto por lo que siempre le pillaba de sorpresa. Cuando creía que iba a lamerle su extensión, el rubio se tragaba sus testículos para luego masajearlos con la lengua dentro, o también, cuando pensaba que pasaría a morderle los muslos, Minato simplemente repartía pequeños besos… no sabía lo que podía venir en un minuto o dos porque - e intento hacer caso omiso a su pensamiento - era Minato quien controlaba el ritmo. Algo que debería cambiar si no quería ser el sodomizado.

Minato observó el semblante de Itachi para darse cuenta que el otro cavilaba en su nublada mente a pesar de las sensaciones de las que era un esclavo. Debía idear algo más para quitarle el control, lo suficiente para tener al Uchiha a sus pies. Y una muy buena manera era…

Un sonoro jadeo inundó las paredes de esa extensa habitación.

Itachi no había podido controlar su boca en el momento en que sintió su pene ser cubierto de manera rápida y sorpresiva, por una cavidad tibia y succionadora. Minato se había tragado, literalmente, su miembro. Bajó la vista ido por la sorpresa, la vergüenza y el placer, para observar como los labios del rubio chocaban de manera sutil sobre la base de su miembro cubierto por vellos delgados y oscuros. Era una vista maravillosa, una sensación fantástica e irreal… irrefrenablemente su nivel de deseo se encontraba por las nubes.

El rubio evitaba respirar agitado, tratando de controlar esa mezcla extraña que le había inundado cuando se metió ese miembro por completo en su boca: asco, porque la campanilla estaba demasiado expuesta dejándole esa sensación de arcadas desagradables; como también un intenso placer al escuchar ese sensual jadeo proveniente de los labios del menor. Haría caso omiso de la sensación, para concentrarse en entregar todo ese placer que guardaba con sus años de experiencia y conceder al azabache una noche de sexo única… e irrepetible.

El Uchiha acarició aquellas hebras doradas para, de manera algo más sutil, ordenarle que continuara. Y otro jadeo más sonoro y endemoniadamente sensual volvió a oírse como un cántico ambiental. Minato había decidido comenzar con el vaivén de su rostro, alzándolo para apretar con sus labios la punta de su miembro y luego, bajar de manera estrepitosa tragando todo a su paso. Movimientos deliciosos y salvajes que Itachi no podía controlar, dejando que sus gemidos se escucharan sin importarle nada. Mientras tuviera esa boca, le importaría un reverendo rábano si lo escuchaban al otro extremo del mundo. Una satisfacción tan sublime no podía ser ignorada.

Y el rubio dejó su dolorosa erección de lado para acariciar con la yema de sus dedos aquella suave piel que se revestía de sudor. Masajes leves e insinuantes, acompañados de aquella salvaje felación, conseguían que el orgulloso e inexpresivo Itachi Uchiha rogara por algo más de calor.

– Ahh… un… – intentaba hablar de corrido pero las sensaciones le eran muy difíciles de ignorar. Por primera vez, Itachi Uchiha no conseguía hilar las palabras. – un poco m-más rápido… ¡rápido! – y un "obediente" Minato acataba esa orden con bastante facilidad. – más… más-s… – sus oraciones quedaban a medias debido a los gemidos pero, para suerte suya, el rubio entendía con facilidad… haciendo el vaivén aún más arrebatado y succionador. Se había hecho a la idea de correrse en la boca del rubio por primera vez y después ir por la segunda ronda – _y su postre_ – pensaba. Pero toda idea se quedó corta cuando notó como el rubio, de buenas a primeras, retiraba su miembro de aquella gloriosa boca. Antes de poder reclamar nada, Minato le había aventado en la cama de espaldas al colchón, para luego, en una danza erótica y electrizante, subirse sobre el azabache y auto penetrarse con desesperación.

Las reacciones fueron instantáneas; un grito desgarrador de placer y otro más ronco de dolor.

Minato sentía sus paredes internas abriendo el paso para acoplarse con el intruso que amenazaba con partirlo en dos, pero en su estado de tensión era aún más doloroso y punzante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y empuñó las manos para intentar aminorar la sensación. Le entró pánico. Quería correr para no volver a pasar por esto pero, sabía que debía aguantar hasta que todo hubiese pasado y así poder huir con su hijo. _¡Un poco más! ¡Solo un poco más!_ – se animaba, pero las ganas de salir corriendo eran muy tentadoras, sobre todo porque, a pesar de que había lubricado muy bien el miembro del Uchiha, éste era notoriamente grueso. Suspiró entrecortado para luego abrir los ojos y ver como el pelinegro estaba igual o peor que él. Sonrió de medio lado; todo saldría como lo tenía planeado.

El azabache estaba que no se la creía, alucinado donde un rubio se había empalado solo y sin que nadie le ordenara nada. Podía sentir su miembro siendo asfixiando por aquellas húmedas y estrechas paredes de carne, visiblemente irritadas por el forcejeo; que más bien fue una simple estocada. Respiraba agitado, buscando con desespero recuperar el aliento y mantener su máscara de indiferencia pero, definitivamente, nada ni nadie superaba la conmoción, el placer y el morbo de la situación. Un rubio con el cabello húmedo por el sudor, mordiéndose los labios debido a las sensaciones, con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración agitada; el bien definido torso y abdomen contrayéndose por las consecutivas y aceleradas respiraciones, abierto de piernas mientras un miembro bronceado de más de veinte centímetros palpitaba de necesidad… se iba a correr con sólo verlo.

Tenía pensado dirigir alguna palabra irónica e hiriente debido a al comportamiento tan sumiso y fogoso, pero no podía arriesgarse a emitir sonido alguno sin que un gemido se le escapara con ello. Además su conducta distaba mucho de ser dócil, más bien era salvaje, agresivo y técnicamente "violable". El rubio le despertaba una ansiedad irrefrenable donde la única cura que pasaba por su mente era mantener su miembro en esa estrecha cavidad, y si era posible estamparlo contra la pared con embestidas enérgicas y apasionadas. Elevó sus manos con delicadeza para posarlas sobre las caderas del mayor con la intensión de marcar el ritmo de las embestidas pero no pudo contener el deseo de maravillar su tacto con esa suave y bronceada piel. Definitivamente los poros del rubio eran adictivos y sedosos; una explosión para los sentidos. Por alguna extraña razón que no tenía ganas de analizar, comenzó a acariciar cada zona de piel expuesta; los muslos interiores, las piernas flexibles, la zona de la ingle, los marcados músculos del abdomen… esos pezones erectos y rosados que gritaban por atención, hasta finalmente estirar todo su brazo para rozar aquel rostro que mantenía los ojos cerrados como en un trance del que era muy difícil regresar.

Minato evitaba abrir los ojos y observar esas penetrantes esferas oscuras que desde el primer momento que las vio, le sumieron en un extraño efecto de temor y devoción. Aquellas cuencas que mostraban el tono más oscuro del que alguna vez pudo exponer el color negro, como también esos sentimientos y emociones que le embargaban hasta perderse en ellas. Había tanto que escondían. Una mezcla de necesidad y tentación, de cariño y dolor… mezclas únicas que le llamaban a averiguar y embriagarse de ellas, de saber el motivo por el que se escondían, o también por qué bullían en aquel Uchiha.

Sintió unos dedos pasearse con descaro por su piel. Apreciaba los poros de su epidermis erizarse por aquellas sublimes y lentas caricias. Movimientos que lograban que se relajara y por consiguiente comenzara a experimentar ese exquisito estremecimiento que el pene del Uchiha intentaba controlar. Esa sensación de ser invadido en su cuerpo…

Pronto aquellas yemas delinearon su boca y el no pudo más que atraparla entre sus labios impidiéndoles huir. Lentamente abría la boca mientras su lengua danzaba descaradamente sobre aquel digito que ni corto ni perezoso se unía a su deleite, comenzando un vaivén de entrada y salida, excitante para ambos.

Itachi se estremeció cuando su vista se enfocó en aquellos labios que gustosos lamian sus dedos tal y como lo hacía minutos antes con su miembro. Una vista provocativa y ardiente, pero que sería mejor con los zafiros mirándole.

– Abre los ojos – intentó expresar esa orden de forma cortante, pero el reflejo de aquella frase solo pasó como una extraña súplica a los sensibles oídos de Minato, que accedió a regañadientes.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud mostrando sus zafiros más brillantes que nunca. Pestañeó para luego posar la vista sobre un anonadado azabache que por más que evitaba exteriorizar sus temores y emociones, Minato podía leerlas como si fueran un libro abierto. Bajó el rostro hasta posarlo sobre un nervioso Uchiha que simplemente elevó parte de su cuerpo para acortar el tiempo que llevaría el encuentro con esos labios de durazno que no tuvo tiempo de apreciar. El choque fue electrizante. Una marea de sensaciones que le hacían temblar de expectación. Ambas bocas danzaban excitadas, lamiéndose entre ellas con morbo y pasión. Acariciándose con la punta de la lengua y escondiéndola cuando el contrario intentaba cazarla. Itachi abandonó las caricias en aquel cuerpo para mover sus brazos y rodear el cuello del rubio en una súplica muda y necesitada. Sentía la calidez del doncel envolver sus sentidos, acallando esa horrible voz que le suplicaba por mantener el control; que le saldría muy caro perderlo… pero ya no importaba, no con aquella embriagante caricia perfilando sus labios, con ese efímero sentimiento que comenzaba a abrigarlo, no cuando aquel vacío estaba siendo cubierto...

Entreabrió los labios obligando al otro por más contacto, delineando con su propia piel la textura de aquella boca, acariciando con aquel sonrojado miembro el del contrario, amenazando con luchar cuerpo a cuerpo si no lo conseguía, como también pedía aquel permiso para danzar entre medio de ambos rostros.

Minato se permitió envolver en aquella burbuja rosa donde no había amo y sirviente, sino una pareja que apenas comenzaba a descubrirse. Posó sus brazos a los lados del Uchiha y movió las caderas comenzando ese vaivén pacífico y desesperante. Sentía ese miembro entrando y saliendo de si, desgarrando parte de su piel, un dolor que lo llevaba al infinito y le volvía adicto. Tanto así que no espero más para acelerar el movimiento.

Itachi gimió quedo con aquellos meneos, sin duda el rubio le había leído el pensamiento. Sentía la erección del mayor chocar contra sus vientres, proporcionándole esas caricias que ahora le eran vetadas, pues sus manos se aferraban con fuerza sobre el cuello del mayor. No sabía cuál placer era superior, si la invasión en esa estrecha y virgen entrada o las caricias nobles y tiernas que recibían sus labios. Sentía la necesidad de descubrirlo ahora, porque un extraño presentimiento le decía que no habría otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

– No estás del todo equivocado – susurró el rubio a un extasiado e ido azabache que no escuchó aquella advertencia por tratar de percibir aún más la estrechez del mayor.

– Muévete más… – pidió entremedio de gemidos agónicos, ya que el rubio apresaba su miembro con maestría, evitando que pudiera hablar seguido sin que se le escapara algún jadeo.

Minato rió con dulzura, algo que descoló al Uchiha. Se levantó lentamente aun teniendo ese miembro entre sus carnes y apoyó los brazos sobre el pecho del menor para, seguidamente, sonreír con picardía y saltar como un poseso, elevando el libido hasta las nubes.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, cada movimiento más salvaje y rudo que el anterior, marcando un ritmo extasiante y vigoroso. Itachi se impulsó hacia delante con la intención de quedar sentado para luego sujetar con fuerza las caderas del rubio y aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

Minato se olvidó de la vergüenza en el momento que sintió cierta parte de su interior ser rozada por el miembro del azabache. Sin duda, un punto que lograba estremecer cada fibra de su ser. Sin siquiera fijarse en los deseos del Uchiha, se removió lo suficiente para que aquel hinchado falo que le estaba marcando con furor, siguiera tocando aquel punto de placer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando las manos del Uchiha apresaron su miembro para masturbarle, logrando que abriera más las piernas y se hundiera aún más esa verga entre sus bronceados glúteos. Ni hablar de Itachi que simplemente se dejaba llevar por primera vez.

Siguieron así hasta que las piernas del rubio rogaban por descanso por lo que arqueó la espalda felinamente y se recostó en la cama mientras el Uchiha le seguía el juego elevando las contorneadas piernas sobre sus hombros y empezar él, con el vaivén frenético que su propio cuerpo le estaba exigiendo.

Mas gemidos, otros jadeos y uno que otro beso fueron el coro de aquel acto tan sexual y fogoso. Sus labios se encontraban como si fueran cercanos conocidos que habían perdido el contacto, explorándose con vehemencia y aprensión, inseguros de sus sentimientos y borrachos de sus deseos. Se acariciaban apasionados, imprimiendo sus huellas en toda la piel exhibida, marcando imaginarias siglas de pertenencia que los sumían en una extraña tranquilidad mental. Sabiéndose dueños y esclavos, uno del otro.

Ninguno exteriorizaba sus pensamientos pero cada acto equivalía a lo mismo. Cada mirada esquiva con la cual evitaban mostrar esa vulnerabilidad que sabían, ni el sexo sería capaz de borrar. Tratando de liberar algo de aquel placer que le desgarraba los sentidos y amenazaba con ahogarlos. Muy pronto comenzaron los espasmos, estremecimientos enérgicos conocidos y a la vez ignorados. Cada poro de sus pieles comenzaba a arder de una manera inimaginable, suplicándoles por algo de alivio. Una esencia cálida comenzaba a bajar desde sus rostros hasta sus entrepiernas, llorando por ser liberada. Minato arañaba las espalda del Uchiha mientras que, inconscientemente, comprimía su irritada entrada tratando de rescatar algo de aquel placer que le desbarataba los sentidos.

Itachi sentía como su pene era exprimido deliciosamente por esa cavidad jugosa e incorrupta obteniendo una sensación atronadora que lo mandaba más allá del cielo. Un cumulo de sensaciones le emborracharon haciéndole temblar totalmente entregado y sintió las contracciones del ano estrujando su miembro de manera deliciosa, consiguiendo que segundo a segundo su miembro palpitara con fuerza, sumiéndolo en un mundo de quimeras donde no escuchaba sus propios jadeos y liberando su esencia con ímpetu y sin proponérselo.

El rubio experimentó un fulgor caliente y húmedo que le cegó casi por completo pero, a pesar de su intenso placer, se percató de la mirada ida del azabache por lo que se removió furioso por aquel descuido.

– No voy a liberarte – exclamó Itachi, totalmente abandonado a las sensaciones estrambóticas de su cuerpo. Aferró fuertemente el cuerpo del doncel como si se le escapara el alma. Su miembro continuaba palpitando y expulsando semen en el interior del rubio, rozando intencionalmente la próstata. Con uno de sus brazos, masturbó el bronceado miembro mientras lamia con descaro y fogosa necesidad el cuello de Minato quien había cerrado los ojos y estrujado fuertemente su entrada, liberando su esencia entre sus vientres con potencia. Un gemido ahogado coronó aquella sesión maratónica de sexo, consiguiendo que el Uchiha se desplomara sobre el cuerpo del rubio totalmente agotado. Jamás se había sentido así, tan vacío y a la vez pleno. Tan paralizado y a la vez extasiado por lo vivido hace pocos minutos. Sentía como su cuerpo buscaba amoldarse al que se encontraba bajo suyo con una cara de frustración por no haberle detenido, pero era algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Solo quería estar así un poco más de tiempo, mover sus brazos para acariciarle, y retribuirle algo de lo que, para él, fue poner un pie en el paraíso.

Minato se mordía los labios para no gritar de la rabia e impotencia. Rogaba a todos los cielos, dioses y diablos que de esa noche no haya germinado nada. No podía negar que había sido la mejor sesión de su vida y que por poco se queda flotando de lo aturdido que estaba, pero el sentir la esencia del Uchiha invadiéndole, además de producirle un intenso placer, logró asustarle. Ahora necesitaba pensar con claridad, pero con Itachi encima era bastante difícil. Solo esperaba que hubiese quedado lo suficientemente complacido como para no pedir una segunda ronda… aunque su cuerpo, inconscientemente, buscara mayor contacto.

– Minato… – el rubio se exaltó, era la primera vez que el Uchiha le llamaba por su nombre. Itachi había acercado su boca hacia su oído sin que se diera cuenta.

– Dime – exclamó con extrañeza.

– Mírame… – le pidió con un susurro apagado por el sueño.

Minato le observó de reojo con duda. ¿Para qué le pedía verlo? ¿Acaso quería humillarlo aún más? ¿Restregarle en la cara que ahora si era su puta?

– Mírame… – repitió con los ojos entrecerrados y acariciando levemente el bronceado cuello con los labios. El rubio se enderezó un poco para voltear el rostro y mirarle directamente pero no esperaba encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Itachi brillantes por las lágrimas.

– ¿Pero qué…? – su pregunta quedo cortada en el aire cuando el moreno le cerró los labios con un beso lento y suave. Tenía los ojos abiertos del asombro e Itachi le observaba con la mirada llena de algo que no supo definir hasta que le vio cerrar los ojos lentamente y mover los labios sobre los suyos, susurrando un tenue "_gracias_" para luego caer rendido por el sueño.

Se quedó un buen tiempo contemplándolo hasta que el frio amenazó con congelarlo. Como pudo estiró las sabanas y las echó encima de su cuerpo donde un Itachi Uchiha le utilizaba de almohada. Ya no quería más guerra, solo descansar su agotado cuerpo y explosiva cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que la primera fase de su plan ya estaba completada.

– Solo quedas tú, Naruto… ¿Cómo estarás?

Continuará…

* * *

**Siento muchísimo la demora del capítulo, por ello es que lo alargue lo más posible. Realmente no sé si el lemon será de su agrado pero es que todo tiene un fin... y no dejaré nada al azar. Muy pronto veremos a un Gaara peleador, el trabajo escondido de Sasuke y sus intentos por recobrar a Naruto... ¿Le hará falta un estímulo? Ustedes ¿Que opinan? ¿Lemon salvaje o comienzo de romance adolescente?**

**Avance (Sujeto a modificación):**

_– Mírame… – rogó, esta vez, sujetando con sus manos aquel rostro apagado. No estaba preparado para ello. Podía matar a cualquier cerdo traidor, torturar hasta al ser más inocente, pero jamás se había entrenado para la herida que poco a poco se abría en su corazón. – ¡Mírame! – exclamó como si fuera un grito de guerra que lo apoyaba en la lucha por conseguir que los zafiros le observaran con algo más que ¿Nada? _

_ Frustrado por no conseguir palabra del rubio, le tiro fuertemente a la cama y se bajó los pantalones dispuesto a penetrarlo con su miembro erguido solo de la rabia – ¿No dirás nada? ¿No vas a defenderte? – sintió como aquellos puñales que ese maldito doncel tenia por ojos le miraban sin expresión alguna. Irritado, le penetró brutalmente sintiendo esas paredes abrirse paso con rapidez mientras aquel liquido rojo brotaba entre sus piernas. Sabía que eso debía dolerle, y volvió a mirarle solo con la intención de observar algún cambio en ese rostro, algo que le dijera que… que podría volver a tocar el Edén… – ¡¿Ya no vas a pelear?! ¡Dime que sientes! – no había cambio. No había nada. ¿Dónde está ese hombre que le miraba con dulzura? ¿Dónde fue aquel que le arrullaba entre sus brazos? –¡¡¡Dime que sientes, con un demonio!!! _

_ – Nada… no siento nada._

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Capítulo VIII Día de Descubrimientos

**Avisos: http : / / .com / watch?v=gCvNS149gsw**

**The Three Days Grace: I Hate Everything About you.**

**Les recomiendo escuchar el capitulo con ella de fondo. Inicien la cancion cuando vean estos ************. **

******Espero les agrade.**

******

* * *

  
**

*

*

**Capítulo VIII "Día de Descubrimientos"**

***  
**

_Naruto… __¿Cómo estarás?_

_*  
_

Despertó brusco y con el alma en un hilo se sentó sobre la cama que le había sumergido en el sueño la noche anterior. De sus grandes ojos azules caían pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia que viajan hasta perderse por sus marcadas mejillas bronceadas. No recordaba que había soñado, pero podía sentir la angustia de esa persona, llamándole.

— _Otou-san_ — murmuró con el nudo en la garganta.

Los rayos del sol apenas se vislumbraban por las cortinas anunciando la mañana. Tenía los músculos algo agarrotados por el excesivo esfuerzo físico y mental que realizara la noche anterior. La pelea con ese sujeto Uchiha; el cual se le hacía extremadamente familiar y las discusiones que tuvieron después, para finalizar con…

— _¡¿Por qué me vez con esa cara de idiota?! ¡Acaso tengo monos en la cara! — exclamó con molestia al darse cuenta de su situación. Había sido capturado y vendido. Y ahora estaba frente a su "dueño"._

— _Dobe, ¿No me recuerdas? _

_La pregunta le sacó un signo de interrogación bastante pronunciado pero fue tan impulsivo al contestar que ni se dio cuenta de su respuesta. — ¡No sé quién eres, Dattebayo!_

En ese momento pudo observar con detenimiento como el semblante del muchacho frente a él cambiaba de molesto a uno de desesperación. Era como si le hubieran bañado en agua fría y todavía no saliera del shock. Estuvieron largos minutos mirándose, sin decirse nada y es que Naruto se esperaba cualquier reacción violenta, algún intento de abuso, que le ordenara con prepotencia… hasta se imaginaba sus propias contestaciones, pero jamás supuso ver a ese sujeto con los puños apretados y evitando exclamar algo que, a su parecer, llevaba años aguantando.

Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura en un cálido y asfixiante abrazo. No pudo evitar que el sonrojo se le subiera a la cara. Aquellas manos le acariciaban con suavidad y delirante lentitud. Estaba algo confuso por todo lo ocurrido. Pasar de fugitivos felices a presos heridos, y peor aún, de vendidos como esclavos a… ¿Cómo dijo el chico ayer?...

_"De niños fuiste mi único amigo… después pasaste a ser mi confidente y hermano. Ahora… eres mi pareja."_

Esta vez sus mejillas le hacían competencia a los tomates.

El chico no le caía tan mal, pero no podía negar que su actitud de Yo-soy-el-mejor y la sonrisa arrogante le cabreaba con creces. De hecho habían empezado muy golpeados… todavía podía notar la mejilla pálida algo hinchada producto de su arrebato.

_"Dobe"_

"_Dobe_". No recordaba a nadie que le tratara de esa forma pero se le hacía extrañamente familiar. El tono de voz, la mueca de petulancia, el brillo en los oscuros ojos…

_"¿No me recuerdas?"_

Esa pregunta… le sonaba más a una súplica encubierta… un "_Dime que no es cierto_" que le desgarraba el corazón. ¿Qué tenía ese tipo de especial? Su padre muchas veces le había advertido sobre lo que varios rubios llaman "Amo". Un tipo cruel que siempre buscaba placer y beneficios a costa de donceles. Tipos bastardos y malditos que los perseguían como si fueran animales en extinción, ratas de laboratorio.

— _Lo somos, Naruto_ — le había respondido su _Otou-san_ cuando le formuló esa pregunta, con todo el dolor del mundo.

Pero éste muchacho estaba lejos de catalogarse como tal.

_ "Empecemos de cero. Como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido. Seamos amigos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"_ Le preguntó con una extraña mueca en la cara que no sabía definirla si de astucia… o felicidad. Pero no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. Ese chico sabía dónde estaba su _Otou-san_ y le había ofrecido ese trato. _"Veras a tu padre muy pronto, Naruto. Solo compórtate y prometo que todo saldrá bien. Te aseguro que tu padre está en buenas manos"._

"_Dèjá vu_" Tenía esa sensación desde que ese chico había pronunciado esas palabras.

Sabía que confiar a ciegas estaba mal, su padre se lo había advertido muchísimas veces. Pero por alguna extraña razón le resultaba imposible desconfiar —del todo— de ese Uchiha. El solo hecho de considerarse una mascota le había sentado como una patada en toda su parte baja. Le daba escalofríos solo pensarlo aunque el chico no hubiera mencionado nada sobre algún trato similar. Es más, el ofrecimiento era claramente una señal de que no tendría que actuar como si fuese un esclavo… pero no podía evitar sentir algo de temor.

_ "No me pidas distanciarme. Créeme que lo haría si con ello recupero tu confianza — susurró —, pero son demasiados años sin estar a tu lado. Si ya no podemos ser pareja al menos deja que mis manos acaricien tu piel, como amigos…"_

Y así había terminado en la misma habitación que el Uchiha, sobre su cama y con apenas una camisa por pijama. Estaba algo incómodo, no tanto por cómo estaba vestido, sino más bien, por el extraño sentimiento que amenazaba con aturdirlo al sentir los brazos del chico rodear su cintura con cariño. Debía evitar esos pensamientos, solo sería por pocos días. Y con esa resolución se obligó a sonreír con esperanza. Probablemente su padre estaba ideando alguna manera de escapar y el no sería un estorbo para su padre. No señor. Confiaría por ahora en ese muchacho y hablaría con su _Otou-san_; y después… la tan ansiada libertad.

— ¿En qué piensas? — una voz masculina y algo dormida le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— Quisiera… ver a mi _Otou-san_, _dattebayo_ — contestó sonrojado porque sentía la respiración pausada del sujeto en su cuello.

— Te llevaré con él después del desayuno ¿Te parece? — siguió susurrando con una misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Naruto giró el cuerpo para chocar con aquellas cuencas oscuras que le observaban con profunda adoración. — Gracias por todo, Uchiha-san — sonrió con aquella monería zorruna.

— No hay nada que agradecer, _Dobe _— el rubio infló los mofletes en actitud molesta. _¡Como odiaba ese insulto!_ El azabache sonrió con prepotencia. — Y no me llames Uchiha-san. Mi nombre es Sasuke. Ya lo sabes, somos amigos _Usuratonkashi_ — cerró los ojos en actitud relajada para luego afianzar su abrazo hacia el rubio doncel.

— Está bien, Sasuke-_teme _— respondió el rubio, murmurando lo último y agarrando confianza. Pero luego volvió a sonrojarse al observar como estaban ambos cuerpos — Oye — llamó azorado, punzando el brazo del pelinegro, pero sin resultado. Al parecer el Uchiha estaba algo dormido porque ni siquiera se movió. — Ey, Sasuke — volvió a llamar pero no hubo contestación. — ¡Sasuke-_teme_! — gritó ya con verdadera molestia.

— ¡¿Qué tanto gritas, _Dobe_?! — exclamó con molestia, el Uchiha. Se encontraba bastante cómodo en esa posición, con la piel del rubio dándole calor y evitando que sintiera la soledad.

— Es que quiero ir al baño y tu pareces una serpiente de tanto estrangularme, _tebayo_ — reclamó con la vista puesta en la ventana.

El Uchiha sonrió con melancolía para luego componer su semblante inexpresivo que desde hace un rato no utilizaba — El baño es la puerta del lado izquierdo — apuntó con la mirada y le soltó algo renuente para inmediatamente sentarse sobre la cama y tomar una campanita que reposaba en el buró. — Ordenaré que tengan el desayuno listo. Hay ropa dentro de los cajones que es de tu talla. Báñate y vístete — giró el rostro para observar la sonrisa del rubio. Suspiró tranquilo. — No tardes mucho. Te vendrán a buscar.

— ¡Claro, _dattebayo_! — exclamó feliz porque ya sabía lo que venía después de desayunar. Así que salió corriendo hacia la puerta que le indicara el Uchiha y cerró tras de él.

Ya completamente solo, Sasuke se levantó hacia el ropero y sacar una bata de seda azul marino con motivos del clan Uchiha. Vestido, se sentó sobre uno de los sofás de cuero negro e hizo sonar la campanilla esperando que la mucama hiciera acto de presencia. Una joven de cabellos rubios algo claros y ojos de tonalidad celeste hizo aparición con un traje de mucama bastante provocativo.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece, Señor? — habló con sensualidad tomando una pose sugerente.

— Ino — llamó el Uchiha con la voz impasible. La joven, como si fuera el disparo de salida, avanzó hacia el pelinegro que le observaba con frialdad hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas en un acto sumamente sensual. — ¿Quién te ha ordenado acercarte? — advirtió impávido mientras se levantaba con rapidez, haciendo caer bruscamente a la doméstica.

— ¿Pero Señor, yo pensé que…?

— No estás aquí para pensar — le cortó con rapidez. — Avisa a Itachi que necesito hablar urgente con él en el comedor y que no traiga a Namikaze con él — caminó hacia una silla donde reposaba su olvidada camisa y se dirigió a la puerta. — Por cierto, cámbiate de ropa. De ahora en adelante usaras el mismo uniforme de las doncellas. Y retírate a hacer mi encargo — salió con elegancia hacia el baño principal de la mansión para darse una merecida ducha y planear de manera más calmada cada paso a seguir a partir de ahora.

_ — No quiero equivocarme de nuevo, Naruto…_

_*  
_

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

***  
**

Dentro de una habitación de color ambiguo y cubierto de sombras debido a la poca luz entrante de las ventanas, descansaban dos cuerpos entre unas sábanas delgadas, finas y suaves. Uno de ellos ya había despertado hace varios minutos pero no tenía intenciones de marcharse. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, meditando y analizando como cualquier ser humano perspicaz.

— _No puedo creerlo… — _abrió los ojos calmado_ — ¿Qué me pasó? Yo no soy así, soy un Uchiha… y no cualquier Uchiha; soy el primogénito de la familia… el Genio del Clan… ¿Por qué ahora…? — _detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir leves movimientos en su contrario. Espero paciente sin siquiera respirar debido a la tensión. Luego de unos instantes el doncel dejó de moverse.

Suspiró con lentitud.

_ — Se siente tan bien… tan cálido…— _entreabrió los ojos para fijarlos en el rostro dormido del rubio, en un gesto mudo por analizarlo — _…sus facciones son tan maduras como las mías. Se nota la experiencia… — _una extraña sensación de vacío le revolvió el estómago. Hizo caso omiso y continuó evaluando a su pareja, centrándose en las pestañas curvas y oscuras._ — Esa mirada azulina… cuando vi esos ojos, esa intensidad con la que me observaba… todo eso… logró perturbarme. _

Bajó la mirada para posarla en el torso del rubio que bajaba y subía en un vaivén rítmico y calmado_ — El ritmo de su corazón es muy tranquilizante… Su respiración me hace creer flotando en una nube… Definitivamente estoy delirando. ¡Yo no suelo ser así! ¡Sé que fue algo demasiado irreal pero de ahí a…! — _bufó exasperado._ — ¿Qué más da? Es un esclavo…_

_ — _Mi esclavo… — susurró al aire como un eco apagado.

Analizó su mano que descansaba en uno de los pectorales del mayor, inmerso en sus alborotadoras reflexiones _— El contraste de su piel con la mía es bastante peculiar. Tiene un perfil hermoso… es doncel, es muy obvio que sea tan atractivo… ¿Pero ayer…? Ayer fue tan… apasionado, tan único…— _se recostó de forma suave sobre el pecho descubierto de Minato y rememoró lo vivido hace pocas horas. — _La sensación de gloria… un deseo irrefrenable… Nadie me había cautivado de esa manera… fue algo tan… extraordinario._

Cerró los ojos con una mueca de escepticismo. — _Debería estrangularme. Mis pensamientos apestan de lo cursi. Pero ¿Y qué? Nadie puede saber lo que pienso. Nadie me puede juzgar en mi propio pensamiento…— _alzó los brazos para rodear suavemente el cuerpo de su mascota.

— _Ojala pudiese estar así… siempre…_

(…)

Tocan la puerta.

Un joven de contextura alta, cabellos negros y mirada profunda maldijo de pies a cabeza al individuo que le obligaba a levantarse y abrir la puerta, separándole de su fuente de emociones. Se elevó con lentitud procurando no despertar al rubio mayor y caminó descalzo hacia la entrada.

— _Sí es por ese estúpido mocoso juro que_… — la maldición quedo a medias cuando vio a la persona detrás de la puerta. Su rostro hasta ahora inexpresivo, cambió a uno de verdadera molestia — ¿Qué quieres, Ino?

— E-el Señor Sasuke solicita su presencia en el comedor lo más temprano posible y… y ha encargado que no baje con el esclavo Namikaze, Señor — recitó la rubia con verdadero temor y disimulada admiración. No podía evitar embelesarse con el cuerpo del joven amo que ni cuenta se daba de su desnudez. Sabía que coquetear con Uchiha Sasuke era una cosa, pero fastidiar a Uchiha Itachi era algo totalmente impensable. Tragó con dificultad al ver el entrecejo fruncido de su señor.

— ¿Sólo eso? Estúpido _Otouto_ — masculló con rabia.

— ¿Desea algo, Señor? — preguntó por cortesía propia de su oficio.

Itachi no contestó, simplemente le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Desvió el rostro hacia aquel que todavía descansaba en su cama. El rubio no daba pistas de despertarse hasta dentro de unas horas por lo que recogió la bata que aún se encontraba tirada en el mismo lugar desde anoche y se confinó en el baño, no sin antes cerrar la habitación con llave.

Dejó la bata sobre el mesón de mármol y abrió las llaves del jacuzzi, temperando el agua. Ya en su punto sólo tuvo que meter su desnudez en el tibio líquido transparente y reflexionar sobre sus emociones.

— _¿Qué tuvo de maravilloso ayer?_

_ ¿Que lo hiciera con un doncel? _No, no era su primera experiencia. De hecho ya tenía varias acumuladas entre hombres, donceles y mujeres, desde las ramas más acaudaladas como también simples escorias vendidas. No, definitivamente no era por eso. Entonces, siguiente pregunta

_¿Qué fue lo más llamativo del doncel? _Vaya, ahí sí que se quedaba corto. Desde un principio Minato había llamado su atención. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, en esa actitud de presa acorralada lista para atacar a su enemigo en un desenfrenado intento por escapar, le hizo sentir como el verdadero malo de la película. Esos ojos peculiarmente azules. Un zafiro brillante y llamativo que, en conjunto con las facciones del rubio, le daban un toque salvaje y sensual. Su cuerpo en tensión, preparado para lo que viniera de él; de su enemigo, le hizo apreciar la excitación propia de un demonio cuando le quita la fe a un niño. Solo rememorar esos labios mascullando maldiciones contra él, entreabiertos por los jadeos… cubriendo su propia boca…

Miró hacia abajo con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Me excito con solo pensar en él? — murmuró con recelo. — Definitivamente estoy mal…

Desistió de pensar por unos cuantos minutos para relajarse con el agua y los vapores que emitía ésta. Lamentablemente y sin querer volvía a la pregunta del millón.

_¿Qué tuvo de maravilloso ayer?_

_ — Todo — _en un arranque de sinceridad, se respondió a sí mismo.

Todo, desde su mirada hasta sus movimientos. Sus palabras y su cuerpo. Su piel, su cabello, sus gemidos… todo. El ambiente, las respiraciones, el tacto, la sonrisa, el vaivén…

Todo. Todo le parecía nuevo a pesar de sabérselo de memoria. Todo porque fue con un hombre que realmente parecía un ángel. Todo porque ese rubio ángel ni siquiera conocía el sexo con otro hombre… todo porque fue el primero.

Las emociones comenzaron a embargarlo, haciéndole temblar de deseo.

Podía sentir su piel acariciarle, sus labios besarle con dulzura impropia de su labor, mirarle con deseo y ternura infinitos… se sentía pleno, lleno de vida. Como si una oportunidad se abriera a sus pies y le mostrara cuan sencilla es encontrar la felicidad.

¿Qué fue lo que cambio? ¿Qué le hizo comportarse así?

Se levantó con lentitud dejándose acariciar por varias gotitas de agua que viajaban sobre su pálido cuerpo. Descendió las escalinatas salpicando el piso con ellas y marcando el lugar por donde pasaba hasta llegar al mesón y sacar unas toallas para envolverse en ellas. Frente a él, un espejo ovalado le mostraba el rostro sereno de Uchiha Itachi que secaba su cabello con ademanes suaves.

Se detuvo de súbito.

Miró el espejo con desagrado, o al menos eso intentó pero el reflejo simplemente le devolvía la imagen de un hombre tranquilo y… feliz.

Y su mente sufrió un shock de la irritación.

¿Él, feliz? ¿Y qué le trajo la felicidad? ¿Haber derrocado a su padre? ¿Vivir a su pinta y sin necesidad de explicarle nada a nadie? Obviamente no, ninguna de esas cosas había sucedido. Entonces ¿Por qué se encontraba feliz?

_ Porque él ha llegado a mi vida._

En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo su mente, entrecerró los ojos con cautela. Aquello no estaba en sus planes. Y jamás lo estarían. El rubio era simplemente un esclavo, uno que tuvo que comprar para complacer a su hermanito. Un hermanito que desde hace rato había abandonado sus pensamientos.

Apretó los puños, fastidiado.

Antes de ése rubio, Sasuke acaparaba toda su atención. Lo que Sasuke pidiera, para él, eran órdenes irrefutables. Recibir una mueca de cariño de su _Otouto_ le era un bálsamo necesario y adictivo. Acostarse con Sasuke era sentir un lazo afectivo perpetuo… Infinito.

¿Qué había cambiado?

— Nada — susurró ante su reflejo. — No ha cambiado nada.

_Ni cambiará_. Sasuke **es** su centro del universo. Sasuke es **todo** para él. Ni el estúpido Clan es tan importante como él y haría lo que fuera por proteger a su hermano. Así se lo prometió a sí mismo y así seria. Sasuke es todo y Minato es…

— _Y Minato es sólo un esclavo_.

Y con esa ideología en su mente abrió la puerta del baño para entrar a su cuarto y dirigirse al closet. No miro si el rubio estaba despierto pero a juzgar por su postura, el doncel seguía soñando. Eligió una camisa blanca y un pantalón de tela negro. Ya vestido, tomó las llaves y camino directo hacia la puerta. Esta vez, desvió la mirada hacia el rubio que mantenía la misma postura pero desde donde se encontraba solo veía la cabellera dorada descansado sobre las sabanas. En un acto inconsciente, caminó hacia el rubio y depositó una suave caricia con sus labios sobre la frente del mayor. Luego de eso salió directo hacia el comedor donde su _Otouto_ seguramente le estaría esperando, probablemente impaciente. Sonrió de medio lado. Le encantaba fastidiar a su _Otouto_. Solo esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran. … al menos no por ahora.

Los corredores estaban desiertos a esa hora de la mañana, seguramente porque la mayoría de la servidumbre se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno y no es como si tuvieran muchos. Estaban en una de las mansiones más pequeñas pertenecientes a la familia Uchiha. Pequeña pero acogedora, tal y como la decorara su madre antes de regresar a las "tareas hogareñas" que el propio Fugaku reclamaba.

Odiaba hablar de su padre, siquiera mencionarlo. Un ruin déspota y bastardo, enamorado del poder y el dinero. Digno Yakuza sin duda alguna. Sin remordimientos a la hora de decidir el futuro de sus hijos y, dicho sea de paso, agrandar su imperio a costa de sus vidas. Odiaba su clan, odiaba su familia, sus trucos y peleas… esas guerras estúpidas sobre quien tiene más poder que el otro. Como deseaba desaparecerlos sin que dejaran rastro y liberarse ambos de esa prisión acaudalada. Porque no tenía pensado salir solo de esto, claro que no. Arrastraría a su hermano con él. Lo sacaría de la fosa de mierda que era esta vida y le entregaría todo lo que estaba vetado en su familia. En una de esas conseguía que se olvidara del mocoso rubio y por fin armarían una vida juntos, lejos de todo.

Se valía soñar.

Bajo las escaleras principales y camino hacia la derecha donde se encontraba el salón-comedor. Abrió las puertas y, como había imaginado, su hermano le esperaba impaciente moviendo la pierna de manera frenética. Sonrió de medio lado y camino elegantemente hasta estar frente al menor que le observaba inexpresivo.

— Tardaste — regañó con voz parca.

— Lo siento, _Otouto_. Estaba ocupado — respondió el mayor mientras bajaba el rostro hasta tenerlo a un palmo del contrario que no se había movido un ápice. — ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada? — susurró mientras dirigía sus labios hacia el lóbulo del menor para juguetear un poco con él.

— _Aniki_ — llamó el Uchiha, inalterable. — ¿Violaste a Namikaze? — preguntó con tono indiferente como si estuviera hablando del clima.

A Itachi, la pregunta le causó un vuelco en el estómago.

Se alejó brevemente para observar el rostro de su hermano con frialdad — ¿Que te hace pensar eso? — inquirió con cautela

— Es un esclavo y supuse que estarías molesto por haberte obligado a comprarlo — respondió lacónico mientras tomaba la taza de café y la llevaba a sus labios —, además es bastante atractivo y tú tienes cierta fijación con los que son rebeldes.

— ¿Como tú? — sondeó con sorna

— Algo así — contestó sin burla. — En cualquier caso, necesito saber si está en condiciones como para poder presentarlo ante Naruto — explico mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla.

Ante la mención del doncel, Itachi arrugo el ceño — ¿No se suponía que lo ibas a retener para poder amenazarlo libremente?

— Cambié de planes — respondió frio. — No es algo de tu incumbencia.

— Lo es, Sasuke — entrecerró los ojos con claro fastidio. — Soy yo quien está pagando por el rubio y también seré yo quien tenga que dar las explicaciones del caso a nuestro padre ¿Se te olvida?

— No. Pero sé que tu estarás ahí para apoyarme ¿No es así, _aniki_? — murmuró suavemente al tiempo que besaba los labios de un estático Itachi. Se alejó con lentitud de su rostro a sabiendas de la rabieta que le daría con la noticia que iba dar a continuación. — Por cierto, Naruto no será tratado como un esclavo… será como… un amigo invitado.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido — ¡¿Estás loco?! — exclamó airado. Una cosa era tolerar la obsesión enfermiza de su hermano pero una muy distinta era tratar a ese doncel como si fuera de su estándar — ¡¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza como le explicaras a padre todo esto?! ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando Sasuke?!

— En recuperar a Naruto, por supuesto — contestó como si fuera lo más obvio. — También necesito traer a Tsunade para tratar la pérdida de memoria — bajó el rostro con resignación —, y saber si está preparado para las relaciones sexuales…

— ¿No te lo tiraste anoche?

— No — contestó cortante.

— ¿Qué pasó, semental? — hizo ademan de burlarse, sonriendo de medio lado — ¿No que nadie se resiste a tus encantos?

— No te burles tanto Itachi — contestó con sarcasmo —, tú eres una de mis presas.

— _Ya no más_ — pensó el mayor, con ironía.

— En cualquier caso ya te dije que quiero todo de Naruto, eso incluye sus sentimientos y deseos; además no tengo que explicarte mayormente nada. Solo acata mis deseos como siempre lo haces, _aniki_.

Itachi negó con la cabeza en un intento por despejarse.

— Y bien ¿Lo violaste o no? — preguntó nuevamente el menor Uchiha. Itachi tragó amargamente. — ¿Crees que se pueda parar?

— Deja de hablar de las violaciones como si fueran algo diario — recriminó.

— Lo son para ti — contrario a lo que pensaba, Itachi no respondió. — De todas formas necesito saber si puede esperar en la sala de estar hasta que lleve a Naruto.

— No hay problema, creo que estará bien...

— Entonces sí te lo tiraste — sonrió con prepotencia. — ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Normal, común, sin gracia?

— _Maravilloso_ — quiso contestar, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

— En sí, no me importa mucho. Sólo, no quiero que lo mates, por ahora.

— ¿Planeas algo más?

— Hasta que Naruto se olvide de él, lo mantendremos con vida. Puedes comértelo si gustas, pero no me llames para participar en un trio. El tipo me produce asco — comprimió la mueca de desagrado.

— Me prometiste cumplir con cada deseo que tuviera de tu cuerpo si conseguía al rubio, ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Lo tengo presente, Itachi. Y te cumpliré, pero no ahora. No estoy de humor — bebió de su taza con parsimonia.

— Pensé que querrías tener algo de acción puesto que ayer no pasó nada con tu mascota — se sentó en uno de los lugares intuyendo el final de la conversación.

— Tal vez no, sin embargo… — e Itachi se sorprendió al observar una mueca llena de satisfacción en el rostro de su querido hermanito — … valió la pena — murmuró con una sonrisa.

Itachi no quiso ahondar en detalles. Suficientes emociones para toda una vida. Por ahora solo tomaría un contundente desayuno y mandaría a una de las mucamas a dejarle uno a su Mina— se pateó mentalmente—esclavo.

_*  
_

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

*****

Naruto saltaba de la habitación ya bañado y vestido. Salió hacia el corredor totalmente perdido. No sabía dónde estaba parado y menos donde se encontraría el comedor pero el hambre lo guiaba solo. Sin embargo al poco andar se percató de lo extraviado que estaba.

— Debí esperar al _Teme_ — un pinchazo en su sien le hizo retroceder.

— ¿Estás bien? — una voz suave y fina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— No — y se palpo la zona adolorida pero no sintió nada —, nada. Sólo fue un pinchazo, _tebayo — _alzó la vista para observar a una joven rubia que le miraba con duda — ¿Quién eres?

La joven sonrió extrañada — Disculpa, pero eres tú quien debe presentarse. Tu eres el extraño, niño — sonrió con incredulidad.

— Ah, bueno. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, _dattebayo_. Mucho gusto, y tú eres… — levantó la mano para apresar la contraria y espero la contestación de la chica, pero esta no llegó de inmediato. De hecho la joven le observaba con asombro para luego pasar a una cara de extrañeza y por último al enojo. Naruto no entendía nada y menos cuando la muchacha simplemente le escupió en la cara y le tiró al suelo.

— Apareciste, maldito monstruo — sonrió con desdén al ver la cara de aterrada del rubio. — ¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu pocilga? Ahora vienes a molestar a mi Señor como si nada. Eres una desgracia — se le acercó con lentitud para tomar su rostro con rudeza. — ¿Qué tienes tu que yo no tenga? ¡Nada! ¡Por supuesto que nada! ¡Tú eres una copia mía, nada más! ¡¡¡Nada más ¿Entendiste?!!!

Naruto no sabía cómo actuar, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos queriendo llorar, pero con todo su orgullo las impidió salir. Respiró varias veces hasta que consiguió calmarse y poder encarar a la chica con todo el cabreo reunido de buena mañana.

— ¡No sé de qué carajos estás hablando pero ya me vas dejando solo, loca! — se zafó del agarre y le miró con furia. No hace mucho se hubiese puesto a llorar como magdalena pero no ahora, su padre no estaba para apoyarle y él se prometió ser fuerte — ¡¿Qué te hice, _dattebayo_?! ¡Que yo recuerde me trajeron por la fuerza, así que anda a reclamarle a tu amo, no a mí!

— ¡Como te atreves a alzarme la voz, chiquillo de mierda! — iba alzar el brazo para asestarle una bofetada al menor pero alguien la detuvo.

— ¡Ino! ¿Qué crees que haces? — un joven de mirada cansada y peinado de coleta erizada le observaba con cuidado.

— ¡¿Qué crees que hago, Shikamaru?! — contestó alterada al ser pillada in-fraganti.

El chico bufó molesto — Esto es problemático, si Sasuke se enterara… — la joven palideció al segundo.

— ¡Por favor, no se lo digas, Shikamaru! ¡Por favor! — rogó con verdadera intención olvidando al rubio doncel que se había alejado con premura.

— Aghh — miró asqueado la actitud de la rubia. — Vete luego ¿Quieres?

La chica rió agradecida — ¡Muchas gracias, Shikamaru! ¡Te lo pagare! ¡Lo juro! — exclamó mientras se alejaba rápidamente sin siquiera voltear a ver al rubio.

Naruto observó como el joven se sacudía el pelo mientras le miraba con pereza.

— Tú eres Naruto — afirmó con soltura. El rubio asintió con la cabeza a la defensiva. — Bien, mi nombre es Shikamaru y soy… un empleado de Sasuke, quien es tu Amo…

— Él dijo que es mi amigo, _tebayo_ — le cortó el rubio molesto por la palabra "Amo".

— Uff — suspiró cansado. — Esto va a ser más problemático — murmuró masajeándose el cuello. — Bien, tú has dicho… Sasuke es tu amigo. Ahora, lo que venía a decirte: Tienes que ir al salón para que puedas entrevistarte con tu padre.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos — ¿En serio, _tebayo_? ¿De verdad pue-? — no pudo seguir exclamando porque un vergonzoso rugir de estómago le hizo saber que no había comido bien durante toda esa semana. — Perdón, no he comido desde ayer — se excusó sonrojado.

— Desde hace días, niño — le aclaró Shikamaru que estaba atento al menor. — No soy idiota aunque parezca flojo. Solo me hago el estúpido, es menos problemático… — giró el cuerpo para avanzar hacia el final del pasillo. — Sígueme para que veas a tu padre y de paso desayunes.

— ¡¡¡Claro, _dattebayo_!!!

— ¿Por qué dices "dattebayo"? — preguntó el moreno luego de bostezar.

— Porque _Oka-san_ lo hacía. _Otou-san_ me lo dijo — sonrió zorruno.

— ¿O sea que si tu no quieres, no lo dices? — inquirió interesado.

— La verdad… — se rascó la nuca, nervioso —, ya no puedo controlarlo, _dattebayo_.

— Ya veo — metió la mano en los bolsillos y le guio por otros pasillos mientras hablaban de otros temas más viables. — _¿Cómo será tu vida aquí? Uzumaki Naruto._

_*  
_

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

*****

Itachi marchó hacia su habitación. Estaba seguro que alguna de las mucamas ya le habría subido el desayuno al rubio por lo que caminaba despacio. Había pasado cerca de una hora, entre su café cargado y frío y sus propios pensamientos. Su hermano le había visto pensativo pero no le mencionó nada, seguramente porque él tenía casi la misma cantidad de cosas en que pensar. Analizaba su situación con cautela. Sabía que el rubio no actuaría como cualquier esclavo sumiso. Debía esperarse cualquier cosa, un intento de huida —que era lo más seguro— hasta un ataque por la espalda —que no creía capaz—, además estaba el factor "Fugaku" quien ni se había pronunciado. Normalmente después de la compra de joyas o venta de esclavos, su padre siempre les preguntaba de buena mañana cuales eran las adquisiciones y si tenían doble intención al comprarlas. Ya que jamás se gastaba el dinero en algo que no se podía re-vender. Demasiadas inconstantes, pero darle tantas vueltas y razonar con los sentimientos a flor de piel no le hacía bien a su mente.

Subía con la intención de avisar al rubio que su hijo le estaría esperando en el salón para que se reunieran y compartieran desayuno. Un método de su _Otouto_ por encerrarlos en una burbuja rosa donde "vivirían felices". Una maquinación bastante cruel para cualquier esclavo. Tal vez el mocoso caería en tamaña mentira, pero era obvio que Minato, no. Él era tan genio como él, no se dejaría embaucar por algo tan ridículo como una simple actuación llena de promesas vacías y cadenas invisibles.

Estaba a metros de la entrada a su alcoba cuando unos "sonidos extraños" le dejaron un mal sabor de boca.

— _Que sonidos raros y una mierda, ¡Alguien está follando en mi habitación! _— caviló totalmente furioso. Es cierto que después de desayunar normalmente se iba a entrenar o se dirigía a la empresa a "revisar las ventas" pero el pensar que los empleados usaran su habitación para desfogue… bien; no iban a vivir para contarlo dos veces.

Con paso acelerado camino hacia la puerta e iba a abrir con rapidez para pillar en el acto a los estúpidos cuando un gemido con nombre y todo le caló hasta el tuétano.

— Ahhh sí, Minato-sama, siga ¡Siga! más fuerte…

Itachi tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Definitivamente se le había congelado la sangre. Sus manos tiritaban de la indecisión y los gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban cada vez más claro y fuerte. Indeciso entre entrar de golpe u observar con cautela, se decidió por lo segundo con el corazón hecho un puño. La manilla se movía insonora acrecentando la sensación de ahogo y el nerviosismo de la situación. Aunque por dentro se regañara por la estúpida actuación, su parte más voluble y que había salido a flote tan de repente, le indicaba que mejor no dar a conocer esa faceta que quizás le traería solo problemas.

A los pocos segundos pudo observar a dos cuerpos, uno sobre el otro, entre medio de sombras y movimientos. Una joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos velados gemía con fuerza y desesperación frente a los toques de las que era víctima. Se encontraba totalmente desnuda, con los cabellos desordenados sobre las sabanas y la piel perlada de sudor. Sobre ella se encontraba Minato, con sus hombros anchos y mirada felina, acariciando por completo a la chica. Sus cabellos se movían con soltura y gracia mientras que sus manos apretaban, estrujaban, acariciaban y sentían la piel de su pareja.

Itachi estaba anonadado. Con la mano aun en la manilla y un pie fuera de la habitación. Veía a Minato tomar las piernas de la muchacha buscando acomodarle, para después penetrarle con fuerza y precisión. Observaba sus manos viajando por ese cuerpo, como lo acariciaba hasta marcarlo, como se inclinaba para lamerlo… podía jurar que los zafiros del rubio asimilaban la mirada de un felino en celo. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, los murmullos calientes le escocían en el oído y el sonido del acto le mareaba con creces. Podía aspirar el olor de Minato mezclado con el de esa mujer… como éste la apresaba hacia su cuerpo, enterrándose más en ella. Veía los brazos de Minato envolverla con firmeza, tensando los músculos de manera sensual y se vio a si mismo deseando ocupar el lugar de esa estúpida. Respiraba agitado intentando controlar sus emociones, pero el darse cuenta de sus sentimientos no ayudaba en nada. Deseaba a Minato… deseaba estar ahí… volver a ser uno con él… ser suyo… pertenecerle…

Un grito lo bajó de la nube, Minato había alzado una de las piernas de la muchacha y se hundió de lleno en ella. Lamia aquellos muslos con morbosidad causando intensas sensaciones en la mucama que gemía sin control. Minato sonrió con superioridad marcando cada vez más su masculinidad e Itachi no pudo evitar que su miembro despertara con solo verle. Casi saltaba hacia el par para sacar a la tipeja a jirones pero se contuvo con todo el autocontrol posible. Muy pronto ambos amantes caían exhaustos debido al orgasmo, la chica con un chillido agudo mientras que el rubio jadeaba ronco. Luego de ello, vio como Minato salía de la chica para dirigirse al baño. Itachi estuvo tentado de reír a carcajadas pensando que el rubio también era de los que abandonaba a sus amantes pero a los pocos segundos le vio salir con una toalla húmeda en las manos y que comenzaba a limpiar las partes nobles de la mujer. La joven se sonrojo notoriamente por la muestra de cuidado e Itachi cerraba los ojos para controlarse.

— Minato-sama… muchas gracias. Descuide, no es necesario que se comporte así…

— Lamento haber sido muy duro — sonrió con esa sensualidad innata —, pero no me gustaría que caminaras incomoda por mi culpa. Además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti — beso a la joven en la frente. — Esto no está en tus deberes pero… no tengo excusa, perdóname.

— Minato-sama — la joven le miraba con ojos de chiquilla enamorada.

Itachi, luego de ver toda esa escena, salió de ahí silenciosamente como había entrado y espero a que terminaran con la empalagosa situación. Solo quince minutos después, la mucama salía de la habitación completamente sonrojada mientras Minato, vestido solo con una toalla que cubría sus piernas, la despedía en la puerta.

— Entonces, hasta otra vez… Inaria — el rubio le tomó el rostro con la mano y le acarició los labios en un beso leve.

— S-sí… Minato-sama — y la joven corrió débilmente hacia el corredor mientras el rubio entraba a la habitación.

Segundos después, Itachi salía de la alcoba de enfrente con el semblante completamente inexpresivo, pero con un extraño fulgor rojizo en sus ojos. Ingresaría a la habitación para darle la gran noticia al rubio sobre la reunión con el esclavito de su hermano y le recordaría de la manera más amable posible su posición en la mansión y vida de los Uchiha.

Además de una nota mental para llamar a Kisame y desaparecer a una "eficiente" empleada.

_*  
_

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

************

Minato se encontraba en el baño dándose una ducha rápida. Por un instante estuvo tentado de tomar un merecido baño de espuma, después de todo los implementos se encontraban en el lugar, pero recordó que esa no era su habitación y que él simplemente no era más que una mascota encerrada en la recamara de su dueño.

Luego de sentir como Itachi abandonaba la habitación de buena mañana, saltó presuroso para observar cada detalle y escondrijo de ese cuarto. La puerta estaba abierta, sinónimo de confianza. No sabía si era porque Itachi imaginaba que no escaparía o porque la seguridad de la mansión no era tan simple. Decido, prefirió aguardar hasta que el Uchiha viniera a buscarlo, pero — y esto fue demasiado vergonzoso para él — no podía esperarlo tal y como se encontraba: desnudo. Ya más confiado, camino hacia el closet y retiro un pantalón algo grande que le quedaba en la talla justa y se encamino delicadamente hacia el baño. Y digo "delicadamente" porque cierta parte de su anatomía resentía los actos cometidos la noche anterior.

Dentro de la ducha no pudo más que cavilar sobre sus actos. Se había acostado con el Uchiha, había conseguido su objetivo: embobarlo y aturdirlo. Pero ahora se sentía vulnerable y sucio. Su masculinidad había sido pisoteada por su propia mano y el orgullo lo tenía por los suelos. Si había algo de lo que Minato se jactara era de tener un sex-appeal que dejaba un montón de babosos tras sus pasos. Pero anoche, no había rastro del seguro y masculino Minato Namikaze, sólo un cuerpo relleno de hormonas que desde hace mucho no tenían escape.

Suspiro cansado, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes perder el norte en estos momentos. Además se había descuidado de manera garrafal. ¿Qué tal si ahora estaba en cinta? ¿Cómo diablos lo superaba? Si había algo que le aterrara de ser doncel, era aquella majestuosa y misteriosa gracia de mantener una vida por medio de la suya. Y eso era porque desde pequeño, y bajo la tutela de su padrino, este le había enseñado que ser doncel no significaba ser delicado ni afeminado. Minato se consideraba muy hombre, tanto así que pocas veces le costaba enamorar a alguien, sobre todo a las mujeres. Pero ahora se sentía inseguro, como si desde ese momento hubiese perdido la facultad de seducir.

Lo primero que hizo en la ducha fue limpiar aquella parte que había sido profanada por primera vez. ¿Y a quien mierda le mentía? Si el mismo se empalo sobre el mocoso Uchiha. Estaba asqueado de su propia conducta y, como toda rabia, debía enfocar una manera de expulsarla.

Y justo se había presentado aquella chiquilla.

Nunca, en los años que tenía de vida, había sido irrespetuoso con una mujer. Con ninguna excepto Kushina. Ella era la única mujer capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero ahora cuando vio aquella chica dejándole el desayuno simplemente no pudo evitar cuestionarse si realmente había perdido su masculinidad.

Por eso se acostó con ella.

Claramente había una diferencia con sus respectivas experiencias. De hecho la joven se notaba insegura y para él, domador absoluto, fue el detonante de tanta feromona y tensión sexual. Pasados los minutos pudo verificar que seguía siendo igual de arrebatador que siempre, y la cama fue una gran prueba. Los gemidos y chillidos de la chiquilla le constataron que aún seguía siendo un hombre con todas sus letras y que no había perdido aquella seductora mirada.

Y a pesar de que la muchacha llego al séptimo cielo, él apenas había despegado de la tierra.

Las sensaciones no eran ni la cuarta parte de lo que experimentó anoche. No había miradas salvajes ni contestaciones. Nada que le impidiera hacer y deshacer. No habían manos suaves acariciándole ni miradas oscuras penetrándole. Tampoco estaba la sensación de plenitud ni menos la mirada vacía y brillante después del clímax. Aquella desgarradora conmoción que le hacía olvidar su posición como esclavo y que le mandaba de un viaje al cúmulo del placer.

— Me estoy confundiendo — se dijo en un murmullo.

Eso no era bueno. De hecho era muy malo. No podía darse el lujo de perder el poco control obtenido. Tampoco estaba en sus planes caer en las manos del Uchiha. La primera parte del plan ya estaba completa. Solo faltaba que el mismo Uchiha moviera las piezas. Todas con un fin común. Agilizar su escape.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada abrirse le hizo salir apresurado de la ducha. Con una toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles y otra sobre los hombros, salió del baño dispuesto a observar al dueño de sus desdichas. Porque estaba seguro de que era él.

Itachi estaba frente a la cama deshecha, con la mirada inexpresiva y los brazos cruzados. Solo un pensamiento cruzó la mente del rubio cuando le vio de aquella manera.

"_Lo sabe"_.

**Everytime we lie awake**  
_Cada vez que despierto,_

**After every hit we take**_  
luego de cada golpe que recibimos. _

**Every feeling that I get**  
_Todo sentimiento que tengo…_

_  
_**But I haven't missed you yet**  
_Pero aun así no te extraño  
_

— Arréglate, debes bajar conmigo para ver a tu hijo — le mencionó indiferente.

— ¿No es una trampa? — inquirió a pesar de saber lo estúpida de la pregunta.

Itachi no respondió. Simplemente levantó la mirada hacia el rubio que seguía en las mismas condiciones. La mirada del Uchiha reflejaba más de lo que lo quería expresar.

_ "Definitivamente lo sabe"_

**Every roomate kept awake**  
_Cada __compañero de cuarto mantenido despierto_

_  
_**By every silent scream we make**  
_Por cada silencioso grito__ que realizamos _

_  
_**All the feelings that I get**  
_Todos los sentimientos que tengo…_

_  
_**But I still don't missed you yet**  
_Pero __todavia no __te __he __extra__ñado._

Con parsimonia el Uchiha se acercó a su closet y revisó unos cuantos cajones para luego sacar de ellos un pantalón de cotelé café oscuro de tejido grueso y suave al tacto junto con una camisa blanca de algodón sin mangas.

— Vístete con esto. No somos tan diferentes de cuerpo, además esta ropa me queda algo suelta. Por lo pronto te vestirás con lo que te entregue. Más tarde compraremos algo para que te veas decente.

— ¿Piensas dejar que la gente me vea? — preguntó extrañado el rubio.

— ¿Prefieres ir desnudo por la mansión? — contestó en tono irónico. — A mí no me molestaría, pero por respeto a mis sorpresivos invitados y a mis otros esclavos, es mejor que evitemos… — hizo ademan de simpleza. —… ciertos escenarios.

**Only when I stop to think about it**  
_Solo cuando comienzo a pensar al respecto…  
_

_"¡Demonios, me vio! Debe estar planeando algo"_

— Por lo demás — murmuró con arrogancia mientras ladeaba una sonrisa —, tú me perteneces.

**I hate everything about you**  
_Odio todo sobre__ de ti_

**Why do I love you**  
_¿Porque te amo?_

**I hate everything about you**  
_Odio todo sobre__ de ti  
_

**Why do I love you**  
_¿Porque te amo? _

Un beso violento y salvaje fue el acto que coronó aquellas palabras. Itachi se le acercó rápidamente para luego sujetar sus cabellos con fuerza y dirigir la mirada frente a la suya. Ambos permanecían con los ojos semi-abiertos esperando las reacciones del contrario. Minato presionaba sus labios con fuerza para impedir el paso del Uchiha pero éste ni por aludido se daba. Simplemente le mordió el labio inferior con saña y esperó a que el grito de Minato le diera vía libre hacia su lengua.

El contacto fue abrasador.

Como si la chispa de un cerillo se prendiera, ambos se sujetaron con fuerza en un abrazo asfixiante mientras se comían la boca como dos muertos de hambre. Hambre de placer. La sensación de "compromiso" quedo atrás para dar paso a la ansiedad. Minato enredó sus dedos en las hebras azabaches, masajeándolas con deseo y desesperación mientras que Itachi alzó las manos para acariciar el rostro del rubio en un conmovedor gesto por buscar aquello que ambos ocultaban perfectamente.

Minato era un par de centímetros más alto que Itachi y la diferencia se hizo notar a la hora de acomodar los rostros para seguir lamiéndose los labios. Sentían un calor sofocante cubrirles el pecho en una cálida llama que les embelesaba de necesidad y sus bocas eran lo único que hasta el momento les causaba algo de alivio. Sus mieles eran como gotas de agua en medio del desierto por lo que se esmeraban en obtenerlas en una lucha de lenguas morbosa y lujuriosa. De un momento a otro Itachi se dejaba llevar por Minato quien lo arrinconaba entre la muralla más cercana y su fornido cuerpo. Y el Uchiha en vez de molestarse por ello, sólo acercaba más su cuerpo al contrario, haciendo caer la toalla que cubría lo bien dotado que se encontraba el rubio y las ansias que le despertaba con solo observarlo. Sonrió con arrogancia, Minato le deseaba tanto como él.

**Every time we lie awake**  
_Cada ve__z que despierto__  
_

**After every hit we take**  
_Luego de cada golpe que recibimos _

**Every feeling that I get**  
_Cada sentimiento que tengo_

**But I haven't missed you yet**  
_Pero aun __así __no te extraño_

— _Pronto aprenderás la lección, Namikaze — _pensaba con ironía mientras bajaba sus manos hacia el miembro del rubio que se encontraba más que despierto. _— Con los Uchiha no se juega._

Ansioso por demostrar que el rubio era suyo y sólo suyo, abandonó los labios del mayor para dirigirse a su cuello. Con su lengua lamia cada trocito de piel expuesta mientras su mano rozaba con maestría el miembro erecto. Minato se abandonó a la placentera sensación y acabo por aplastar el cuerpo frente a él con el fin de sentirlo más cerca. Con sus manos rasgaba la camisa que cubría ese cuerpo de infarto y masajeaba esos glúteos bien formados y duros por sobre el pantalón al tiempo que escuchaba los gemidos reprimidos del azabache que gozaba con esas caricias. No había que ser sabio para entender que el deseo llenaba el ambiente y que ambos estaban abandonados a esa ya reconocida emoción. Los choques eléctricos que les aturdían y solo les hacía pretender llegar más lejos, estar más cerca, unirse en uno solo…

**Only when I stop to think about it**

_Solo cuando comienzo a pensar al respecto  
_

Un jadeo sonó en toda la habitación luego que el Uchiha mordiera el cuello de su víctima con la firme intención de márcalo. Minato en vez de alejarlo, sólo atinó a abrazarle de manera enrarecida. Itachi lamia y mordía el mismo lugar para luego succionar con fuerza dejando un llamativo chupón adornando ese bronceado cuello. Sin duda la camisa no cubriría ese defecto.

El menor separó su rostro del cuello del rubio sólo para susurrarle unas cuantas palabras — Aquí eres mi objeto de desfogue — El rubio frunció el ceño. — Frente a los demás eres mi esclavo. Con tu hijo eres un hombre feliz que vela por su seguridad y mientras estés sobre mis piernas, quien controla tu vida soy yo — lamió con descaro los labios de un furioso Minato. — Nunca lo olvides, rubio.

— No vas a atarme para siempre — bisbisó con el orgullo herido.

Itachi le besó lentamente, procurando acariciar cada rincón del rostro enfurecido — Descuida, será hasta que la muerte nos separe.

**I hate everything about you**  
_Odio todo sobre__ de ti_

**Why do I love you**  
_¿Porque te amo?_

**I hate everything about you**  
_Odio todo sobre__ de ti  
_

**Why do I love you**  
_¿Porque te amo? _

No le dio tiempo a Minato de reaccionar o pensar en el significado de esa frase puesto que una orden fue directo a su cerebro.

— Mastúrbate — mandó el pelinegro que sonreía con prepotencia al saber lo molesto y vergonzoso que sería para el rubio cumplir con esa orden.

— Maldito hijo de… — masculló el doncel con la mirada felina y los ojos brillantes, sin embargo dirigió su derecha para encontrarse con su miembro semi-empalmado que reclamaba atención. Con rapidez y decisión comenzó a masturbarse mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba acortar el tiempo del clímax para terminar luego.

Itachi le observaba inexpresivo— _¿Para qué mierda cierra los ojos? ¿Acaso piensa correrse pensando en la puta de hace rato?_ — pensó con molestia al tiempo que apretaba los puños. — Mírame mientras lo haces — ordenó con desdén sólo para ver como el rostro de Minato mostraba más coraje y masajeaba con extrema violencia su erección. — ¿Te la quieres arrancar, acaso? — rió con sarcasmo.

— ¿Te importaría? — respondió irónico. — En cualquier caso, preferiría cerrar los ojos. Necesito usar la imaginación.

— ¿Yo no te caliento? — preguntó con el orgullo tocado. Se acercó con sensualidad. — No lo veo de esa forma, cuando nos comíamos la boca tenías la polla bastante hinchada ¿No?

— Cualquiera se calienta con la imaginación — volvió a responder con socarronería.

— Ya veremos si esto es imaginación — expresó el Uchiha al tiempo que se agachaba frente al miembro del rubio y se lo tragaba de una sola vez.

Minato no paraba de jadear.

Itachi evitaba atragantarse con tamaño miembro pero no se iba a dejar ganar con esos estúpidos comentarios. Él era sexy, lo suficiente como para calentar a cualquiera, sobre todo a un doncel como éste. No había nada que no se derritiera en sus brazos y no iba a dejar que un rubio doncel fuese el primero.

Con sus manos comenzó a masajear los testículos que se encontraban duros y rugosos. Su saliva humedecía con libertad esos centímetros que quedaban descubiertos del calor de su boca. El vaivén era desesperante y vertiginoso. Lo sacaba de su cavidad bucal para luego lamer la punta y volver a tragárselo con maestría para escuchar esos jadeos roncos y excitados.

— ¿Verdad que no te caliento? — preguntó con burla a sabiendas de la respuesta, pero Minato ni siquiera intentó contestarle. Estaba enfrascado en sentir más de aquella calidez y en lo posible dejarla ahí por un buen tiempo. Sentía la piel de su miembro siendo estirada y luego recogida por los dientes que rozaban una y otra vez sus venas hinchadas. Percibía sus testículos siendo acariciados con esas yemas cálidas y humedecidos con esos jugos cayendo por la comisura de esos labios rosados y pálidos junto con esas hebras negras azabache agitándose... Ver el movimiento frenético del Uchiha dándole placer…

Mierda, en verdad estaba caliente.

**Only when I stop to think about you  
I know**_**  
**Solo cuando comienzo a pensar en ti,_

_lo sé  
_

**Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know  
**_Solo cuando tú comienzas a pensar en mi__,_

_¿L__o sabes__?__  
_

Poco a poco sentía las llamas del final acercándose a su vientre. Como choques eléctricos que le tensaban los músculos. Percibía como sus manos demandaban más de esos movimientos y tibieza enredando sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros. Esas manos varoniles y suaves acariciándole con infinita pasión y entrega. Como su cuerpo se recargaba en el muro dispuesto a sentir esa candente sensación recorrer cada fibra de su ser. Ya no daba más, le faltaba muy poco.

— Aléjate — pidió con dificultad y es que apenas podía articular palabra. Le rechinaban los dientes por intentar aguantar cada estremecimiento de su cuerpo y no tener que exteriorizarlo en algún gemido vergonzoso.

— No, hasta que admitas que te pongo caliente — se burló mientras usaba su pulgar para presionar la punta del pene.

Minato lo miro con odio. — ¡Vete al demonio! —le exclamó con rabia.

Itachi simplemente estrujó con más fuerza causándole un gran dolor. — Dime que quieres correrte. Solo así te dejaré hacerlo — paseó su lengua por toda la extensión causando un sonoro jadeo en el rubio. — Admite que te caliento, rubito — Minato estaba realmente cabreado.

— ¡Vete a chupar otra polla, maldito egocéntrico! — comprimió sus puños con fuerza por la desesperación.

— Tal vez mas tarde. Por ahora me conformaré con la tuya — sonrió con elegancia mientras dirigía su vista hacia un enrabiado y perturbado Minato. — Definitivamente estarás peor si consigo que te corras en contra de tu voluntad ¿No es así? — Minato simplemente abrió los ojos sorprendido. — Lo sabía, al final en eso somos idénticos — y con esa frase finalizó la tortura para volver a sumergir ese miembro en su cavidad bucal.

**I hate everything about you **_  
Odio todo acerca de ti  
_

**Why do I love you**_  
¿Porque te amo?  
_

**You hate everything about me**_  
__Odias todo acerca de m__i  
_

**Why do You love me**_  
__¿Porque me amas__?  
_

Minato jadeo y sostuvo los cabellos del azabache en un intento por retirarlo y no darle en el gusto, pero no había fuerza humana que sacara al Uchiha de ahí. Usaba sus dientes, su lengua, sus labios y sus manos, todo con el fin de volver loco al rubio y que se dejara llevar mientras que el doncel ya no podía más de la desesperación. Sentía el calor volver a recorrer su cuerpo, la furia emanando de sus poros, el deseo de tomar a ese estúpido y arrogante mocoso y estamparlo contra la pared por actuar así de desgraciado. Ya no cabía en su ser otros sentimientos que no fueran la ira, la frustración y la humillación.

**I hate **_  
Yo odio**  
**_

**You hate**_  
Tu odias**  
**_

**I hate**_  
Yo odio**  
**_

**You love me**_  
Tú me amas  
_

Un movimiento del azabache fue lo que bastó para que explotara en su boca empapándola con sus jugos mientras jadeaba agónico. La sensación de vacío le llego de lleno dejándolo atontado recostado sobre la pared y con los sentidos expandidos al máximo otorgándole la sensibilidad para apreciar como el Uchiha limpiaba su miembro con la lengua y las manos continuaban acariciando sus muslos tensos y débiles.

Itachi en su vida había probado el semen y no tenía ganas de hacerlo porque lo consideraba asqueroso. Pero el ver al rubio a su merced, totalmente ido y sin control alguno de sus emociones le calentó al extremo de querer probar hasta el último recóndito de su existencia. El miembro palpitaba entre su lengua y paladar cuando una espesa y caliente mezcla brotó de aquel hinchado falo, sorprendiéndole por un momento. Sin embargo, después de probar aquella esencia no lo pensó dos veces para recoger cualquier rastro de ella, lamiendo el miembro nuevamente, sus dedos que aún tenían de la pegajosa sustancia; de sus propios labios que tenían aquel marcado sabor salado y agridulce, pero definitivamente exquisito para cualquiera que lo degustara. Se había salido con la suya y eso era razón suficiente como para marcar esto como una victoria a pesar de lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguirla.

— Bien, creo que no hay que demostrar nada más — se levantó con lentitud usando las manos caídas de Minato como agarre y dirigió su boca a la contraria haciéndole probar su propio sabor. Sus labios se movían con lentitud como queriendo conocerse nuevamente. Usaban la lengua como un incentivo otorgándoles, de nuevo, esa sensación de cariño y suavidad.

**I hate everything about you **_  
Odio todo acerca de ti**  
**_

**Why do I love you**_  
¿Porque te amo?**  
**_

**You hate everything about me**_  
__Odias todo acerca de m__i**  
**_

**Why do You love me**_  
__¿Porque me amas__?  
_

El primero en reaccionar fue Itachi quien se separó del rubio con lentitud y reticencia. No quería deshacer el contacto, pero la hora se estaba acercando y debía entregar al rubio con su hijo, además de explicarle cuales serían sus obligaciones en la mansión Uchiha.

— Vístete ya. Tu hijo te está esperando — susurró con la voz tomada por la embriagadora emoción.

Minato no dijo nada, simplemente se separó del pelinegro y tomo la ropa que le había escogido para luego ir directamente al baño a encerrarse de un sólo portazo.

_*  
_

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

*****

— Primera regla: Yo soy tu dueño. No obstante en la familia Uchiha existe la jerarquía. Mi padre es el líder del Clan, luego vengo yo y después mi _Otouto-baka. _Por consiguiente las posesiones quedan de la siguiente manera: Al yo ser tu dueño, soy yo quien manda sobre ti, pero también pueden hacerlo mi padre y mi hermano, obviamente si yo lo consiento. ¿Comprendes?

— Quien manda eres tú, después viene tu padre y por último tu hermano — finalizó con seriedad.

— Exacto, esa regla se aplica a mis posesiones. Pero como te darás cuenta, tu hijo es esclavo de mi hermano — a esto Minato apretó los puños con ira contenida —, eso significa que quien tiene preferencia sobre él es mi hermano. Luego vendría mi padre y por último yo.

— Entendido — corroboró mientras bajaba unas escaleras para llegar a la sala donde le estaría esperando Naruto, justo detrás del Uchiha. Itachi continuó con la explicación.

— Segunda regla: Las mascotas son símbolo de exhibición — ante esto, Minato se detuvo shockeado —. Supones bien, eso quiere decir que pueden ser usados para actos de violencia o contenido sexual sólo para entretener a nuestros invitados.

— ¿Se divierten golpeando gente y violando personas? — sonsacó irónico.

— No todos — confirmó —. Pero hay algunos que utilizan ese tipo de violencia para acaparar atención y obviamente negociar.

— Son una porquería — reanudó el paso con ansias —. ¿Y mi hijo? ¿En qué categoría queda?

Itachi chasqueó la lengua — Por tu retoño no te preocupes — tranquilizó mientras daba la vuelta frente a un largo pasillo —. Sasuke no dejará que lo toquen. Es aún más posesivo que yo — murmuró lo último.

Minato le observó con duda — ¿Y tú? ¿Dejarás que me toquen?

El Uchiha sonrió con prepotencia — Eso depende de ti y de cómo te comportes en el transcurso de tu servicio.

— Ya veo — no dijo más.

— Tercera regla: No tienes nombre — mantuvo con la charla.

— Me llamo Minato, Uchiha. No dejaré que me llamen "esclavo" "mascota" o algo similar. No entraré en ese juego — reclamó con la mirada fija en el perfil de Itachi.

— Eso lo tengo más que claro. Pero no es necesario que te ganes más enemigos de los que tienes — aclaró con simpleza —. Ten por seguro que no somos los únicos que los buscamos y habrá enfrentamientos tanto por tu cuerpo como por el de tu hijo — comentó desviando la vista hacia el rubio que cerraba los ojos, asimilando la información —. Te guste o no, mientras Sasuke este "obsesionado" con tu hijo, ambos estarán "seguros".

— ¿Por qué crees que no he salido por patas de este lugar? — bisbisó impotente. Itachi no le contradijo nada.

— Cuarta regla: No harás nada que no sea ordenado ni autorizado por tu Señor.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no tengo libertad de acción?

— Eso quiere decir que todo tu cuerpo, deseos y pensamientos me pertenecen — determinó con severidad —. Y como todo tú eres mío, dispondré de ti a mi antojo. En ningún momento podrás realizar algún acto para buscar placer por tu cuenta sin mi autorización — dicho esto Minato desvió el rostro con inquietud. Itachi le observó impertérrito —. En caso de hacerlo, recibirás un duro castigo.

— _Lo sabía, demasiado "bueno" para ser verdad _— pensaba el rubio con resignación.

— Quinta regla: Dormirás desnudo y en el suelo. Si tu Amo te permite hacerlo de forma más confortable… — se relamió los labios frente a un asqueado Minato — … considéralo un privilegio.

— _Es un alivio_ — caviló mordaz.

— Sexta regla: Si tu Señor posee otras esclavas o esclavos además de ti, serás siempre la última en sus preferencias — recitó satírico—. Así que no aspires a ninguna prioridad o trato preferencial. No lo tendrás — aseveró sus palabras.

— No será necesario, después de todo… — le miró de reojo—… eso no depende de mí.

— Tienes razón — confirmó inexpresivo —. Por ahora eso es todo, los puntos más importantes, por así decirlo. Las mascotas sexuales tienen otro tipo de reglas más explicitas, pero las aplicaremos la próxima semana en tu sesión de adiestramiento…

— ¡No soy un maldito perro! — masculló con ira.

Itachi le prestó atención, indiferente — Llegamos —. Avisó para luego abrir unas grandes puertas de caoba.

Minato observaba como segundo a segundo el rechinido de las bisagras se hacía más agudo y tétrico. Por la abertura, una luz le encandilaba. Entró con cautela a pesar de la ansiedad por ver a Naruto, pero no hubo falta de poner un pie en la habitación cuando una sombra salida de la incandescencia saltaba sobre el para abrazarle con fuerza.

— ¡Otou-san!

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Definitivamente si hay cosas que me avergüenzan, esta es una de ellas. Retrasarme en esto. Pero podría decirles que la musa se me escapó o se fue de vacaciones. Y les aseguró que este capítulo lo escribí solo ayer. Hoy le hice las respectivas correcciones ortográficas y aquí les entrego este "gran" capitulo como compensación por la demora.**

**No incluí el adelanto prometido porque ya tengo la lineal de la historia, de por si es más larga de lo normal, parecerá una novela con todos sus dramas pero creo que les gustara el giro que dará la historia. Por ahora me centre en la relación de Minato e Itachi ya que estos fomentaran la unión de nuestro Sasuke y Naruto. Todo a su debido tiempo, como he dicho anteriormente. Esta vez tengo el siguiente capítulo más adelantado para no retrasarme de nuevo. Eso sí, incluiré el texto anterior que mencione en el capítulo VII. **

**Cuídense mucho y en verdad me disculpo por la espera**.


	9. Capítulo IX Una nueva vidaCayendo

**Capítulo IX "Una nueva vida - Cayendo al vacío"**

Sí hay algo que Uchiha Sasuke odia con toda su alma, aparte del mundo completo, es el escándalo.

— ¡Otou-san!

— ¡Naruto!

Sobre todo si éste provenía como una manifestación de amor de su lindo rubio hacia su tan apreciado y querido padre.

Ambos donceles aún se encontraban abrazados con un pie en la entrada de la salita donde les conversarían sobre su condición como donceles adquiridos, frente a la mirada de ambos Uchiha que les observaban de manera inexpresiva y hasta algo asqueada.

Sasuke no les perdía de vista sentado en un cómodo y mullido sillón con la palma de la mano sujetando el mentón y las piernas cruzadas en una posición desinteresada y elegante a la vez.

Lo había pensado detenidamente. Dejaría a Namikaze junto con Naruto para que así, ambos confiaran en él. De esa forma, el padre aprobaría su protección y él obtendría libre albedrío para con su rubio. En el momento que Naruto le devolviera esas palabras de devoción absoluta, desaparecería a Namikaze de manera rápida y eficiente dejándole libre de toda culpa y lo mejor, con tiempo para consolar a su rubia adoración. Para ello debía mantener al rubio mayor bien vigilado y que mejor guardián que su inteligente hermano. Ambos eran muy perspicaces y por ello necesitaba de cualquiera con el suficiente conocimiento como para saber los pasos del doncel y adelantarlo. Ya habían conversado sobre la manera de manipular a los rubios con una mentira lo adecuadamente creíble, aunque Itachi le repitiera una y otra vez que Namikaze no se lo creería ni drogado.

Con ello en mente se dispuso a actuar acorde a lo pactado.

Aunque la escena que tenía enfrente le revolviera viejos recuerdos.

— Namikaze-_san_, Naruto — casi masculla el "san" —. Por favor siéntense. Estoy seguro que esperan alguna aclaración — recitó mientras veía a su hermano cerrar la puerta con seguro para evitar entradas indiscretas y dejando fuera a la mucama que traía la mesilla con los alimentos.

— Se lo agradeceríamos mucho, Uchiha-kun — Minato dirigió sus palabras al que era "dueño" de Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo y se sentaban en uno de los mullidos sofás —. Definitivamente me causa cuidado que nuestras "obligaciones" — señaló con desdén mientras observaba al Uchiha mayor que acercaba la mesita con la mirada burlona —, difieran mucho del común en los donceles esclavizados.

Naruto observó a su padre con sorpresa — ¿Esclavizados? — luego miró al Uchiha con confusión y algo de desilusión en el rostro—. Entonces ¿Realmente somos esclavos?

— No, Naruto — se apresuró a aclarar el moreno—. Pero no te negaré que para todo el mundo, sí lo eres. ¡No significa que lo seas! — exclamó al ver el ceño fruncido del menor —. Ocurre que para la mafia tú sólo eres una posesión. Dentro de la mansión y lejos de los intrusos eres mi amigo — el rubio mayor alzó la ceja irónico —, pero frente a las personas de la "Sociedad" tendrás que aparentar ser un esclavo ¿Comprendes?

— Mejor lo explico yo, Sasuke — se adelantó Itachi al ver su hermano más preocupado de la reacción del rubio —. En este momento ustedes pertenecen a la mafia de la Familia Uchiha. Ambos han sido fuertemente buscados porque, según un rumor no comprobable, existe la posibilidad de que tú, — señaló a Naruto — puedas heredar las posesiones de la Familia Uzumaki, ya que la fusión con el Imperio Sabaku no resultó del todo. Por esa razón ustedes son los donceles más buscados tanto en el bajo mundo como en el "mundo real" — hizo gesto de comillas —. Hace un tiempo te hiciste amigo de Sasuke, Uzumaki — aclaró mientras observaba como el rubio doncel miraba con sorpresa e insistencia a su hermano y a Minato que entornó los ojos, seguramente analizando sus palabras —, pero lo olvidaste y te marchaste dejando a mi hermano solo — A esto Naruto bajó el rostro culpable. Minato le reprochó con la mirada —. Mi Otouto te ha buscado por casi seis años y ahora más que nunca debido a los rumores. Sasuke sabía que muchos mafiosos estarían tras su pista y decidió comprarlos "a ambos" — recalcó —, a pesar de los problemas que nos traerá explicarle eso a nuestro padre.

— ¿Utilizaron dinero de él para la compra? — preguntó Minato dando el dedo en la llaga.

— Algo así — confirmó Itachi — salieron más "caros" de lo normal.

— ¿Y por qué nos compraron sabiendo que les resultaría tan complicado?

— Para no separarlos — Minato entrecerró los ojos con cuidado —. Sabemos del _apego_ que se tienen — ironizo al ver a Naruto casi arrancarle el brazo a su padre —, y no quisimos causarles un trauma mayor. En cierto modo debemos protegerlos. Nuestro padre ama el dinero y si se entera de aquel rumor, seguramente querrá venderte Uzumaki. Todo con tal de obtener la riqueza del antiguo Clan del Remolino.

— No dejaré que eso pase — aseguró el Uchiha menor con coraje.

— Sasuke…

— Te aseguro que no dejare que nada te pase, pero para ello necesito controlar tus movimientos— completó mientras veía a Naruto mirarle indeciso —. Eso no quiere decir que quiera "acosarte", sólo necesito que estés seguro. Por esa razón he tomado una decisión.

— ¿Y cuál sería esa decisión? — preguntó el rubio mayor, esperando cualquier aberración para contraatacar.

— Naruto irá conmigo al Instituto — explicó mientras el mencionado abría los ojos sorprendido —. Ya te he inscrito, así que iras al Instituto de La Hoja. Es un colegio especial para "gente" como nosotros. Tiene excelente seguridad, grandes campus y apropiada educación. Nada que temer dentro de esas puertas. Además estamos al final de las vacaciones de invierno, así que es como si te incorporaras a mitad de año— aclaró.

— ¿Estudiaré en un colegio con otros niños? — curioseó emocionado.

— Primero tendrán que instruirte en algunos temas, seguro estas atrasado en tus estudios — señaló el Uchiha mayor.

Minato salió de inmediato a defenderlo — Naruto está adelantado por dos años y cursaba tercero de secundaria. Quedó estancado a mitad de año por las persecuciones — agregó irónico —. Además se especializa en otros campos de la medicina. Le he educado para ello — mencionó con orgullo.

— Eso es excelente, lo extenderemos en su hoja de vida — expresó sin más —. Sin embargo no será tan sencillo entrar en la sociedad. En primer lugar: Tú no estás habituado a estar con otros muchachos de tu edad ¿Verdad? — Naruto no contestó —. Obviamente tomarás lecciones de etiqueta cuanto antes y, en segundo lugar: recuerden que los donceles no son bien vistos por la comunidad por lo que deberás interpretar el papel de mascota si no quieres llevarte mal con la gente, Uzumaki — explicó Itachi

— Yo no quiero parecer una mascota — reclamó el rubio.

— Es eso o quedarte a merced de mi padre, Naruto — persuadió Sasuke. El rubio se encogió frustrado.

— Naruto, será mejor que hagas lo que dicen — le instó su padre —. Estoy seguro que te hará bien tener más amigos y gente con quien relacionarte. Es bueno que hagas lazos afectivos y en nuestra condición no es favorable que discutas. No podemos andar libremente por ahí ¿Entiendes?

— Pero _Otou-san_, tú me enseñaste a no dejarme amedrentar por nadie, _tebayo_.

— Aquí nadie te está obligando a nada, Naruto — se mordió la lengua luego de decir tamaña mentira —. Por eso te dan esas opciones y yo, como tu padre, prefiero que vayas a un colegio donde estarás más seguro.

— Pero no quiero estar lejos de ti _Otou-san_, además ¿Qué harás tú?

— Bueno, tu padre cumplirá con otras obligaciones — respondió Itachi, hastiado de dar explicaciones —. Debido a sus conocimientos será mi guardaespaldas personal.

— ¿Guardaespaldas? — señaló el rubio mayor, extrañado. Itachi no le había hablado al respecto.

— Exacto, cumplirás esas funciones hasta que averigüemos a que nos estamos enfrentando.

— _Más parece que nos quieren mantener vigilados — _pensó el mayor_._

— Y bien ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— Sí — se hizo un silencio dramático — ¿Cuándo desayunaremos, _dattebayo_?

— ¡Es cierto, Naruto! No has comido nada desde ese día… — le asaltó Minato, preocupado de alguna posible recaída por falta de alimentación.

— Solo tengo hambre, _tebayo_. Estoy bien, _Otou-san_ — sonrió para calmarle.

— De acuerdo, aquí tienen una bandeja con todo lo disponible — Sasuke les acercó la mesita con algo de pena, después de todo Naruto no despegaba los ojos de su padre y éste de él. Además se reprochaba mentalmente; ni se había acordado de que el rubio estuvo sin alimento por varios días —. Siéntanse libres de conversar, pero hasta la hora de almuerzo. Luego debemos ir a comprar tus cosas Naruto — se dirigió a las puertas seguido de su hermano mayor.

— Es cierto ¿Cuándo entro a clases, _dattebayo_?

— Mañana — contestó con rapidez.

— ¿Mañana? ¿No es muy pronto? — le apeló Minato, nuevamente a la defensiva.

— Tú también te incorporas a la línea de seguridad, mañana — Itachi le contestó con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro —. Mientras más luego salgan a la luz, más rápido se dejaran ver nuestros enemigos.

— _Pareciera que está hablando de competencia en vez de adversarios. Todo esto me parece demasiado sencillo para ser normal._

— ¡_Otou-san_! Mira ¡Es ramen!

— _Demasiado irreal. _

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

— No se lo ha creído.

— Eso no importa. Tú te encargaras de eso más tarde.

Ambos hermanos Uchiha ya se encontraban en el despacho personal de su líder y padre. Habían decidido que no iban a regresar a la mansión principal ya que debían guardar distancias con el Jefe del Clan. Además, era la única Mansión que se encontraba dentro de la ciudad por lo que les sería más fácil transportarse.

— Namikaze tiene razón, Sasuke. ¿No piensas que es muy precipitado mostrarlos al público?

— ¿Ahora harás caso de lo que diga un doncel, Itachi?

— No lo haría si supiera que "ese" doncel tiene un IQ menor que el mío — aseveró inmune.

— A veces tengo la impresión de que lo alabas — masculló con desprecio.

— A veces tengo la impresión de que eres idiota, _Otouto-baka. _Ese doncel es la clave para mantener a tu obsesión aquí — le recordó—. No deberías subestimarle.

— Da igual. Ahora Naruto está aquí, nada más me interesa — Sasuke se levantó de la silla donde estaba acomodado y se dirigió hacia la salida.

— Me pregunto ¿Desde cuándo has adquirido esa doble personalidad? — examinó el mayor para sí mismo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — inquirió el otro al haberle escuchado.

— Con el rubio te comportas sobreprotector y hasta meloso — blanqueó los ojos, fastidiado —. Pero cuando se trata de otras personas eres peor que un témpano de hielo — afirmó mitad burlándose.

El moreno meditó un poco antes de contestar — Tal vez lo entiendas cuando te pase.

Itachi decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto dejando por la paz esa conversación. Se acomodó de mejor manera en uno de los sillones victorianos y cruzó la pierna desinteresado.

— ¿Vas a dejarlos solos? — terminó por preguntar a sabiendas de las dudas que carcomían a su hermano.

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza — ¿Qué más podrían hacer?

Itachi no respondió aunque le observó extrañado, solo tomó el control que se encontraba sobre la mesa central y lo apuntó hacia un cuadro de la _Última Cena_ que se encontraba a posesión de los Uchiha. Con lentitud el cuadro se levantó para mostrar diversas pantallas de monitoreo que rodeaban la mansión.

— ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! — exclamó el Uchiha menor al ver que una de las cámaras apuntaba directamente a su cuarto en donde una mucama hacia el aseo.

— La confianza de nuestro padre. Tiene cámaras en nuestras habitaciones, en la sala, la cocina, los patios… bueno, digamos que tiene todo el recinto vigilado.

— ¿Pero por qué razón?

— Porque nosotros pasamos más tiempo aquí que en la mansión principal y eso le llevó a sospechar que nosotros le ocultamos algo.

— Eso significa que…

— Eso significa que cada putilla que has entrado en ese cuarto, Padre la ha visto y te aseguro que en eso eres su orgullo. Nadie trata tan mal a las mujeres como tú— recalcó.

— A mi habitación no he dejado entrar a nadie — reclamó sin ser consciente de lo que decía.

El mayor se encogió de hombros — ¿Que importa? La habitación de invitados, las escaleras, la sala de estar… el caso es que te ha visto y no tienes privacidad.

— Menuda porquería — abrió la puerta para marcharse de una vez —. Solo tengo que desaparecer esa estúpida cámara.

— Hazlo, yo ya lo hice y aun no me reclama nada — dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Tsk — chasqueó los labios en un ademan rebelde —. Estúpido viejo.

— _Otou-san. Te vez cansado, dattebayo._

Esas palabras cargadas de un extraño sentimiento llamaron la atención de ambos morenos.

En una de las pantallas, el salón de té donde minutos antes se habían reunido, era monitoreado por una cámara colocada estratégicamente en la esquina cercana a la puerta. Desde allí la imagen abarcaba todo el salón, las cortinas doradas, los amplios sillones, la mesita con los comestibles…

Incluido un par de rubios abrazados uno sobre el otro.

Itachi no pudo reprimir el asombro de ver una imagen como esa, pero Sasuke estaba completamente inexpresivo. Sólo su mano siendo duramente comprimida era símbolo de lo que su mente estaría pensando.

Naruto se encontraba sentado sobre Minato con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos tocando cada poro del rostro de su padre en un gesto encantador pero demasiado nocivo para la mente tan confundida de Minato.

— _Naruto. ¿Qué te he dicho de comportarte así?_

_ — Yo te amo, Otou-san._

Ambas frases fueron escuchadas por los Uchiha que en todo momento permanecieron congelados en su lugar. Itachi viajaba su mirada de la pantalla hacia el rostro oculto de su hermano que sólo se mordía los labios para no estallar. Cavilando un poco en su mente, comprendió la situación de inmediato.

_ "— Entonces ¿Para que necesitas al padre? – preguntó aun sin entender los planes de su hermanito._

_ — ¿No me escuchaste, Itachi? Lo quiero "todo" de él. Quiero su cuerpo, sus deseos, su odio... su amor. Si desaparezco a su padre sólo podré apreciar su odio. Quiero ser dueño de todos sus sentimientos y para ello debo mantener a ese rubio mayor conmigo"._

— Por eso necesitas a ese rubio. Porque Naruto está enamorado de su padre — Sasuke levantó el rostro con la mirada fija en Itachi—. Esa es la razón por la que te rechazó, ¿Verdad? Por esa razón huyó de tu lado.

— Itachi…

— Pero si es así, Minato sabe que tú y el no eran amigos, él debe recordar lo que ocurrió. Minato quizás…— intento explicarse pero no pudo seguir debido a un gritó agónico.

— ¡¡¡Deja de repetir ese nombre!!!

Itachi le observó con incredulidad.

— ¡Minato esto, Minato aquello… Minato es todo, Minato es Dios! ¡¡¡Es un puto doncel, carajo!!! ¡No tiene nada de extraordinario! ¡Minato no lo quiere! ¡Minato no ama a Naruto como yo! — el mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido —. Pero él ni cuenta se da… Para Naruto no existe nadie más que Minato, nadie más que su padre… — se mordió los labios con los ojos cerrados—. Naruto es mío, ¡Yo lo quiero! Yo lo deseo, ¡¡¡Yo soy su dueño…!!!

— Sasuke… — Itachi se levantó hasta alcanzar las manos marcadas de su hermano que ni siquiera las había notado —. Está bien, _Otouto_ — sinceramente Itachi no sabía que más decir. Él estaba más que pasmado. Hace apenas unas horas que sabía de un afecto único entre ambos donceles, pero ahora entendía que eso iba más allá del simple cariño. Sasuke sufría por ello, porque no le correspondía ese amor, como tampoco era parte de los recuerdos del que consideraba suyo—. _Malditos rubios_ — pensó con hostilidad. Uno era el dueño de los pensamientos de su hermano que estaba más que loco por él. Y el otro… el otro sólo era símbolo de confusión en su retorcida mente.

— _Naruto…_

Nuevamente las voces en la pantalla ahogaron en silencio el lugar. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados para no ver la escena que claramente se escuchaba al tiempo que Itachi tapaba con su cuerpo el ángulo donde se encontraba la pantalla. Ahogados gemidos provenían de la boca del mayor que por la imagen que Itachi observaba de reojo, se le veía enormemente extasiado. Mientras que un rubio de marcas en las mejillas lamía con deleite el lóbulo frente a él.

_— Eres muy sensible en esta parte, Otou-san_ — rió graciosamente el menor.

— _Naruto, de-detente…_

_ — No, Otou-san. Ya soy grande, ya puedo estar contigo _— a esto Sasuke levantó la vista atónito. ¡¿Naruto se le entregaría a su padre?!

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

— Naruto, mi niño. Eso se le entrega a alguien especial, no puedes hacerlo conmigo. Tienes que entregarle esa parte de ti a quien tú realmente amas — explico el rubio reuniendo paciencia de donde no tenía.

— Pero yo te amo a ti _Otou-san_. ¿Por qué no me crees, _dattebayo_? — el menor cruzó los brazos con obstinación.

— ¡Porque estas confundido, Naruto! — insistió el mayor—. Ten por seguro que cuando te enamores no será ni la cuarta parte de lo que sientes ahora — piñizcó la nariz del rubito que se agitó para retirarlo.

— _¡Otou-san!_ — reclamó con desagrado para luego quedarse en un breve silencio —. ¿En verdad no me mientes? — preguntó melancólico.

— Naruto, eres mi vida — el mayor acarició las marquitas que le traían tan malos recuerdos como angustias —. Pero te aseguro que algún día, cuando menos te lo esperes, encontraras a esa persona especial para ti. Y contarás con todo mi apoyo para estar a su lado, acompañándote.

— ¿Tú ya le diste "eso" a tu persona especial? — preguntó el menor, ingenuamente.

Minato casi se atora al recordar ciertas escenas en su mente. — Creo que… podría decirse que no — el pequeño le observó confundido —. Cuando entregas ese _algo_ tan íntimo es porque hay sentimientos de por medio. Cuando no hay sentimientos solo es un acto vacío — sonrió satisfecho de su propia explicación.

El pequeño le miró sonriente— Si es así, entonces yo también lo prometo, _dattebayo_.

— ¿Cómo? — exclamó de la sorpresa.

— Sí encuentras a alguien que sea capaz de amarte más que yo, prometo que les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda — El pequeño corrió algunos mechones rubios de la cara de su padre —. No quiero que estés solo, _Otou-san_.

Minato le observó satisfecho — Yo tampoco te dejaré solo, Naruto.

El menor rió con una brillante sonrisa — ¿Aun puedo abrazarte así?

— Mientras no me comas la oreja, está bien — sonrió el mayor aunque un poco incómodo.

— Pero es que es gracioso ver cómo te revuelcas, _dattebayo_.

— Naruto, ya tienes doce años. Tienes que aprender a que hay algunas cosas que no debes hacer ya que se pueden malinterpretar.

El menor compuso un puchero de lo más adorable — No soy un niño _Otou-san_.

— Lo eres Naruto, no discutas — levantó el índice callando de inmediato el alegato de su hijo —. Ahora comamos algo que realmente muero del apetito.

— Esta bien _Otou-san_.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

— Ya, Sasuke. Es suficiente. Debes calmarte.

— ¡Como quieres que me calme! Naruto estuvo a punto de…

— Pero no lo hizo, ¡Ya contrólate!

Ambos estaban en un gran sofá de forrado rojo y moldes dorados. Itachi abrazaba con fuerza a un tembloroso Sasuke que no hacia grandes esfuerzos por tranquilizarse y empujaba una y otra vez a su hermano con tal de liberarse. En cuanto escuchó la proposición de Naruto, no lo pensó dos veces para ir hacia el gabinete del escritorio y tomar el revólver que se encontraba dentro, en un desesperado intento por separar a esos dos. Itachi, que veía todo en cámara lenta, le detuvo justo a tiempo en la puerta quitándole el revólver y dejando caer el cargador. Sasuke se le tiró encima con la intención de apartarlo de en medio e ir así fuera con las manos desnudas hacia el salón, pero nuevamente Itachi frustró sus planes abrazándole con fuerza y haciéndolo caer en el sofá. Y aunque Sasuke había escuchado la explicación del rubio mayor y como Naruto desistió de su idea, no conseguía calmarse. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esas imágenes.

_ Naruto se había subido sobre el torso de su padre sentándose sobre su entrepierna mientras acariciaba su rostro con lentitud y suavidad. Minato se veía medio sonrojado por la visión que tenía enfrente pero también algo incómodo. Naruto estaba la mar de feliz mientras daba pequeños saltitos sobre el miembro semi despierto de su padre y le llamaba en tono juguetón._

_ – Otou-san, ahora sí ya no te me vas a escapar – sonrió con coquetería innata para bajar su rostro hacia los labios de su padre en un intento por darle un beso, pero Minato corrió el rostro justo a tiempo. Naruto al sentir ese rechazo sollozo audiblemente dejando a un Minato culpable por su acción – Otou-san ¿T-tú ya no me quieres? ¿De verdad te doy t-tanto asco? – hipó mientras subía el rostro para ocultarlo con su flequillo. A Minato se le rompía el alma al ver a su retoño llorar así. – Yo te amo, Otou-san. No quiero estar lejos de ti, por f-favor… no me rechaces – imploró su pequeño que gimoteaba mientras susurraba todas esas palabras cargadas de tristeza. _

_ Minato no podía evitar aquella desazón que paralizaba su cuerpo viendo clamar de esa manera a su pequeño por lo que, en un intento de arreglar las cosas y lo que sus actos habían causado, alzo todo lo que podía su rostro y juntó los labios con los de su rubio hijo. Naruto estaba impresionado, era la primera vez que su Otou-san se acercaba por cuenta propia hacia él de esa manera, así que dejándose llevar, abrió los labios para colar su lengua con la otra y que se unieran tan gloriosamente como veía en la televisión. _

— Sasuke… Sasuke… — llamaba Itachi con insistencia.

— Ellos estaban ahí, en esa habitación— comenzó a relatar en un débil murmullo —. Naruto aún era muy pequeño pero… aun así… aún con esa edad, sentía que debía pertenecer a su padre…

— Sasuke, basta. Deja de amedrentarte.

— Naruto nunca, ¡Nunca! me ha mirado con la misma intensidad que cuando mira a su padre… Naruto nunca me ha correspondido…

— … — el mayor mantenía el silencio.

— Aunque yo le ordenara abrazarme, aunque le pidiera un beso; sus manos… su cuerpo… nada emitía esa misma sensación de cariño que cuando estaba con él.

— _Otouto_ — le llamó Itachi mientras le abrazaba con cariño impropio en su forma de ser.

— Cuando me acosté contigo, pensé que apreciaría esa extraña sensación… esa forma única de cariño al ser parientes. Pero aun así, aunque conseguí acabar contigo, no pude sacar de mi cabeza a Naruto — Itachi dirigió su vista a la nada —. Y aunque siga teniendo otro miles de orgasmos por otro lado, ninguno me da la misma placentera sensación que cuando beso sus labios o cuando me abraza... No hay nada que se le compare. Y el saber que esa sensación para Naruto no significa nada… — inclinó su rostro y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza desmedida mientras éste le correspondía sin mirarle —. Estoy jodido, Itachi. Ya no sé qué hacer. No quiero dejar de sentir esto, pero me duele… duele mucho…

Los dos continuaban abrazados como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaban. Ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos y angustias. Ambos con un pensamiento destinado hacia otra persona y con las risas de los rubios de fondo.

_"Como desearía estar en su lugar"._

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

El mañana era lunes. Y lunes significaba "comienzo". El comienzo de la semana, el comienzo de la jornada, el comienzo de una nueva vida…

El día anterior cumplieron con lo prometido, Sasuke mandó a una mucama a que avisara a los donceles de la hora de almuerzo. Se sentaron los cuatro en la mesa, algo que a Minato le extraño en demasía pues los esclavos comían en el suelo o en la cocina, según su propia experiencia. Pero ni Itachi ni Sasuke le aclararon algo. De hecho, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Naruto disfrutó de seis tazones de ramen con un Sasuke observándole melancólico y un Itachi algo perturbado. Luego de terminar, Sasuke llevó a Naruto a su habitación para arreglarle algo de ropa y salir juntos en el auto menos llamativo que tenían, mientras que Minato se quedó con Itachi que aún no terminaba su comida, hasta que éste se levantó de la mesa y sin decirle nada se marchó.

Como Minato se encontraba "libre de obligaciones" hasta nuevo aviso, recorrió las instalaciones y conoció a varios empleados, entre a ellos a una chica llamada Ino, que se le hacía extrañamente familiar; un jovencito regordete de nombre Chouji que se autonombraba Chef de la generación Akimichi y a un estupendo jugador de Shogi, Nara Shikamaru.

En un principio se sorprendió de ver a alguien tan similar a Shikaku, antiguo maestro del arte ninja de las sombras, pero al comprobar su apellido sin duda se llevó una grata sorpresa. La última vez que había visto a Shikaku fue hace más de catorce años, poco antes de su huida con Kushina. Los Nara se caracterizaban por trabajar en las sombras y planear estrategias de embarco y desvió de cargamento ilegal en la mafia. En un principio trabajaban neutrales, dependiendo de qué familia contratara sus servicios por faena, pero según lo que logró sonsacar del menor es que ahora, los que quedan del clan, siguen fielmente a la familia Uchiha.

Luego de eso subió a la habitación —la única que conocía, cabe notar— y se acostó hasta esperar el nuevo mañana. No supo de Naruto pero intuía que estaba bien, tampoco de Itachi, ya que esa noche no se apareció por la habitación por lo que esa fue la mejor noche que tuvo en años.

No todos los días se duerme bien en un colchón de plumas importado.

Y hoy, lunes, se alistaba con la muda de ropa que una de las empleadas le entregó a buena hora de la mañana. Ni que decir que la chica estuvo casi cinco minutos completos tartamudeando al verlo con el pecho descubierto y un simple oscuro bóxer tapando sus partes pudientes.

Luego de la bochornosa actuación, Minato se vistió con el traje —terno y corbata— que la joven le había traído y bajó a desayunar con actitud inquieta. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, bastante temprano, pero ya se sentía el ajetreo en el área de la cocina. En el comedor, se encontró con el Uchiha menor que recién tomaba su café.

— Buenos días Uchiha-kun.

Sasuke se tomó un momento para responder — Buenos días, Namikaze-san.

Minato se sentó en el mismo lugar que el día de ayer, observándole detenidamente — Disculpe — llamó la atención manteniendo el respeto —, ¿Usted sabe dónde está Naruto?

El Uchiha tembló imperceptiblemente — Está durmiendo — Minato iba a volver a preguntar ya que esa no era su consulta —. En _mi_ habitación — terminó por decir.

Minato se tensó para regocijo de Sasuke — ¿En _su_ habitación?

— Así es, desde el principio Naruto compartirá la cama conmigo — agregó cizañero.

— No sé si tomar eso como algo de doble sentido — expuso con calma.

— Me importa poco su opinión — Minato cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y no soltar algún improperio —. Naruto es mi esclavo y yo demando que este conmigo el tiempo que yo estime necesario.

El rubio sonrió irónico — Hasta que al fin te mostraste tal cual eres — le observó con la mirada furibunda —. Has crecido bastante, aunque lamento no haberte reconocido antes…

— ¡Tú eres un esclavo así que tenme respeto, rubio! — exclamó demandante.

— Hace seis años intentaste violar a mi hijo ¿Estoy en lo correcto? — Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido—. ¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Amordazarlo? ¿Doparlo? ¿Quizás re-venderlo?

El Uchiha se sobresaltó — ¡¡No te atrevas a seguir!! — se detuvo tratando de mantener la compostura inexpresiva —. Ese tipo de asuntos solo me conciernen a mí y a Naruto.

— ¿Crearle un mundo de fantasía? ¿Llenarle de mentiras? Y seguro se deja — le siguió la corriente —. En una de esas consigues que recuerde las cosas desagradables que le hacías — declaró con severidad. A esto el moreno detuvo su alegato.

— Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que Naruto perdió la memoria? — Se acercó al rubio agarrándole de las solapas — ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué ya no me recuerda?!

— ¿Te gustaría que recuerde? — respondió el doncel con otra pregunta capciosa. Sasuke no respondió —. Por culpa de tus secuaces — contestó luego de unos segundos —. Hace cuatro años tus "amables" seguidores nos descubrieron mientras vivíamos en una granja junto con unos ancianos — Sasuke hizo memoria de los reportes que recibía en ese tiempo.

_"Se escaparon, Señor. Mientras el padre peleaba con el otro escuadrón, el menor corrió por la cornisa de la granja. Lamentablemente vinieron unos ancianos a ayudarles y escaparon. Amenazamos a los viejos para que nos informaran pero ninguno sabía nada. Los evaporamos para no levantar sospechas". _

— Nos atacaron de noche. De los ocho orangutanes que mandaste, dos persiguieron a Naruto. Corrió hacia la abertura de ventilación que tenía el rancho, pero que uno de ellos logró apresarle del tobillo. Naruto forcejeó hasta que le liberaron, pero en un descuido lo dejaron resbalar del techo hasta el suelo. Mi hijo cayó de cabeza en un fango de lodo — Sasuke le soltó repentinamente sereno —. Tus estúpidos partidarios lo vieron y simplemente lo dejaron ahí pensando que había muerto. Yo mismo escuché como discutían si mentirte o avisarte de su muerte — le vio con rabia contenida —. Tienes compañeros bastante leales ¿No?

— ¿Esa es la razón? — inquirió solo para asegurarse.

— ¿Esperabas otra?

Sasuke no contestó debido a la impresión. Dentro de su mente se debatía entre creer en las palabras del rubio o definitivamente desconfiar de sus empleados. Aunque de estos ya no quedara alguno más que Yamato.

— Solo hay algo más que te voy a decir antes de seguir actuando como un esclavo y son las mismas palabras que le dije a tu hermano — Sasuke le prestó atención —. Como toquen a mi hijo yo los descuartizaré, me importa un carajo si después me destrozan, antes los torturaré y por último los liquidaré. No voy a hacer nada siempre y cuando mantengan a Naruto a mi lado ¿Trato?

El Uchiha no emitió palabra, simplemente alzó la mano en señal de pacto.

Justo en ese preciso momento, Naruto entró en el comedor.

— ¿Pasa algo, _tebayo_? — preguntó intuyendo que algo muy importante se dio en ese lugar.

— No es nada, Naruto — contestó el Uchiha, separando las manos de forma inmediata —. ¿Cómo estas, _D__obe_? ¿Dormiste bien? — inquirió mientras se volvía a sentar para retomar su desayuno, aunque le costaba quitar la vista del rubio. Minato presto atención a la respuesta de su hijo.

— Pues sí, dormí muy bien, _dattebayo_ — respondió sonriente al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca — Por cierto… Entonces ¿Esa será mi habitación?

— No, solo es provisoria. Dentro de unos días nos cambiaremos a la verdadera — Naruto hizo ademán de preguntar pero Sasuke ya le estaba contestando —. Es que la habitación que dispuse para nosotros es aún más grande que la que tenemos ahora.

— ¿De veras?

— Claro, _Usuratonkashi_ — Naruto infló los mofletes, indignado —. Estoy seguro de que te gustara pero tendrás que tener paciencia.

— ¿Y tendrá juegos y esas cosas? — curioseó con un brillo alegre en los azules ojos.

— Por supuesto — aseguró prepotente.

— ¡Genial!

— Naruto… — llamó el rubio mayor.

— ¡_Otou-san_! — el pequeño corrió a sus brazos de manera infantil —. ¿Cómo estás? Te vez mejor, _dattebayo_.

— Muy bien, Naruto — sonrió con complicidad —. Tú también te ves bien, veo que el uniforme te queda de maravilla.

Y era cierto. Naruto traía puesto un conjunto de color azul marino con costuras plateadas. Un pantalón no muy ceñido pero que le formaba bien las piernas y con una camisa blanca con el símbolo de la escuela, una especie de hoja con una espiral, bordado en el bolsillo. Además, el cabello lo traía desordenado pues nunca en sus doce años de vida había logrado peinarlo.

— Gracias _Otou-san _— rió con picardía y dirigió su vista hacia un Sasuke inmerso en la lectura de un diario — ¿Oye _Teme_? ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo q-qué, _Dobe_? — preguntó mientras tapaba su rostro con el periódico.

— Pues, si me veo bien o no — el pequeño sonrió al ver una alteración en el pulso del moreno al bajar el diario y observarle.

— Te ves "normal" — terminó por decir para luego subir el periódico en un santiamén y ocultar un inevitable sonrojo —. Y no me molestes con esas cosas, tengo que leer.

— Claro, _tebayo_. Debe ser muy interesante leer al revés.

Tanto Minato como el propio Naruto se rieron por lo bajo cuando el Uchiha lentamente encaminó el diario hasta la posición normal.

El desayuno paso con tranquilidad a pesar de la leve tensión en el ambiente gracias a las miradas hostiles entre un Sasuke serio y un Minato indiferente, todo esto frente a un Naruto completamente ignorante. A pesar de las miradas molestas y burlonas, Naruto conseguía difuminar cualquier rivalidad con alguna gracia que los hacia sonreír inevitablemente. A los minutos, Sasori se acercó al comedor para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el Uchiha para luego marcharse rápidamente.

— Naruto, es hora de irnos — se levantó luego de limpiarse los labios con una servilleta.

— Claro, _tebayo —_ dejó la taza vacía para levantarse de la mesa y salir no sin antes abrazar con mimo a su padre —. Nos vemos después, _Otou-san_.

Minato correspondió el abrazo — Adiós Naruto. Cuídate mucho y no andes peleando por ahí.

— ¡Yo no soy…! — iba a reclamar pero la mirada de Minato no le dejó — Está bien, me comportaré.

Y así ambos rubios se despidieron hasta lo que les quedara de día.

Minato continuó desayunando unos minutos hasta que sintió una mano apresando su hombro con firmeza.

— ¿Tú eres Namikaze?

Minato volteo el rostro para observar a su interlocutor. Un joven de cabellos naranja y los ojos marcados extrañamente por una espiral —. Así es. ¿Quién me busca?

— Mi nombre es Pein y seré tu entrenador — Minato le observo con duda —. Hoy comienzas como guardaespaldas. Kisame y los otros ya han sido informados.

— Veo que no era una mentira.

— Cumplirás con las funciones de cualquier guardaespaldas, sin embargo, Uchiha-sama ha solicitado que mantengas la postura de las mascotas — el rubio frunció el ceño —. Por consiguiente, tendrás dos clases de entrenamiento; guardián y esclavo. ¿Has comprendido?

— Por supuesto — respondió taciturno.

— Entonces acompáñame por favor — soltó el hombro del rubio para dirigirse a la puerta.

— Claro — ya levantado, caminó siguiendo al joven por el corredor —. _Ojala a Naruto le vaya mejor —_ pensó con abatimiento_._

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

En otro lugar, mas especifico en una limusina, un moreno explicaba a un chico rubio ciertas reglas para evitar "problemas" con sus compañeros.

— Aunque no te guste, no debes andar por ahí diciendo que eres libre y nadie te manda, _Dobe_.

— Pero no quiero parecer una mascota, _Teme_. Es _denigrerante, dattebayo_.

— Denigrante, Naruto — rectificó con paciencia—. ¿Y así estas adelantado por dos años?

Naruto se rascó la cabeza nervioso — Es que tengo memoria fotográfica. O al menos es lo que me dice siempre mi _Otou-san_.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver?

— Bueno, sirve mucho cuando lees y aunque no le prestes atención, te acuerdes. Yo leía los libros y cuando tenía que ir a realizar los exámenes, copiaba lo que había leído.

— Hacías trampa — aseveró.

— No es cierto, _tebayo_… sólo usaba esa habilidad.

— Tramposo — susurró con prepotencia.

— ¡Cállate, _Teme_!

Otros minutos más y el auto se había estacionado frente a la entrada de un imponente edificio de estilo gótico de al menos siete pisos de alto y pintado de blanco con varias estatuas esculpidas y réplicas exactas de famosas obras. El frente conservaba hermosos setos con florecillas alzadas y repletas de rocío. Varios pinos y árboles de Ciprés creaban un majestuoso espectáculo botánico, digno de cualquier museo natural. Todo el piso estaba cubierto de piedras ovaladas y lisas de un nivelado color azul y rodeado de gravilla que sonaba crujiente con las pisadas. Dos fuentes de mármol de al menos dos metros, realzaban aquella entrada majestuosa. Varios bancos de madera y metal instaban a los recién llegados a descansar maravillándose del lugar. Naruto contemplaba todo extasiado.

— _Dobe_…

— ¿Ah? — preguntó medio ido admirando la belleza del campus.

— Cierra la boca — demandó con superioridad a sabiendas de la molestia que causaría en el menor.

— _Teme_ egocéntrico y aburrido, _dattebayo_ — masculló, pero haciendo caso a regañadientes.

— Vamos, tenemos que ir donde el Director para la bienvenida.

Sin más palabras ambos ingresaron al edificio donde pasaron por varios pasillos a la vista de muchos jóvenes y profesores que observaban tanto a Naruto como al Uchiha con un signo de interrogación en la frente.

Luego de dar vueltas por varios corredores y frente a una hilera de grandes ventanales, llegaron a una gran puerta de caoba donde una dorada inscripción recitaba "Dirección". Pasaron y se ubicaron frente a una joven de cabello violeta con una bonita rosa de adorno que miraba a ambos con extrañeza.

— ¿En qué les puedo servir?

El moreno adelantó el paso — Soy Uchiha Sasuke y vengo por la solicitud que ingresé ayer.

— Oh sí, la inscripción del doncel — Miró de reojo a un Naruto que observaba los detalles de la oficina con interés —. Los anuncio de inmediato — se levantó con rapidez hacia una puerta de color negro ébano y cerró tras ella. Segundos después salía con un marcado enojo en el rostro —. Pase por favor, le está esperando — hablo secamente dirigiéndose únicamente a Sasuke. Algo que Naruto notó de inmediato y le dejo un amargo sabor de boca. El moreno ignoró a la chica y abrió las puertas, pero esperando que Naruto entrara primero.

Frente a ellos y detrás de un majestuoso escritorio recubierto con organizados papeles, se encontraba un anciano con la frente y el ojo derecho cubierto de vendas, dejando el izquierdo donde una mirada fría y hasta algo malévola les observaba pasar y mantenerse frente a él. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio al fijar su mirada en ese pequeño y vacío ojo descubierto.

— Joven Uchiha — saludó cordial aunque en ningún momento se alzó para chocar las manos—. Una grata sorpresa, ¿Cómo se encuentra? — preguntó cínicamente.

— No he venido a saludar, Señor Danzou. Sólo quiero los horarios que le corresponde a mi mascota — cortó evidentemente molesto y con el tono seco de su voz. Naruto hizo oídos sordos evitando alterarse gracias a los consejos escuchados anteriormente.

— Siempre tan directo, joven Sasuke. Pero como comprenderá, no todos los días se tiene a un doncel en nuestras aulas — Naruto se tensó evidentemente —. Por esa razón se deberán tomar ciertas medidas…

— Que sea rápido — le apuró el moreno.

— Ya se ha dado aviso al profesorado que su mascota entra hoy a estudiar, también que se ha adelantado de grado debido a su "talento" — Danzou dirigió la vista hacia Naruto que le observó con cuidado —. Pero obviamente los demás alumnos no verán con buenos ojos ese favoritismo por lo que solicito a usted, que su mascota no interactúe con los otros jóvenes.

— ¿Qué sugiere? ¿Qué le corte la lengua a mi esclavo? — preguntó irónico.

— Oh no, en lo absoluto. No hay que llegar a esos extremos. Sobre todo porque muy seguramente usted necesita de su lengua más que nosotros — respondió atrevido y admirando con lujuria el cuerpo de Naruto que no reclamaba simplemente de milagro —. No quisiera que hubiese problemas de disciplina o intentos de violación debido a la hermosura de su doncel, joven Sasuke. Por esa razón es preferible que no conviva con los demás alumnos, podría acarrear motines y peleas. Es bien sabido que los donceles son símbolo de guerras.

— ¿Usted también cree en esas historias infantiles? — se burló el Uchiha.

— No creo que sean tan infantiles — contestó molesto por la burla —. Pero definitivamente no quisiera problemas en mis aulas ¿Comprende?

Sasuke no contestó, simplemente extrajo una pequeña libreta del bolsillo oculto en su chaqueta junto con una pluma y escribió algo en ella para luego extendérsela al Director que, a juzgar por los ojos desorbitados y la mirada avarienta, debía ser una cuantiosa suma.

— Con esta "pequeña" contribución, hago responsable al Instituto para que controle la falta de juicio de sus alumnos. Herida, corte, intento de violación, golpe, injurias o amonestación verbal; si cualquiera de estos puntos es utilizado y significa una potencial amenaza a mi mascota, tenga por seguro que este colegio no tendrá mañana — recitó con una intimidación tal que hasta Naruto temió por el mañana — ¿Esta todo claro?

— Por supuesto, joven Uchiha. Considere a su esclavo una estatuilla protegida con lo mejor de la seguridad — cambio de parecer inmediatamente, guardando el jugoso cheque en su bolsillo —. Por favor joven Uchiha — le extendió unas cuantas hojas para que las tomara —, estos son los horarios, las bases calificativas y los libros que tendrá que traer para mañana. Hoy solo se verán las presentaciones de los cursos y conocerán a sus maestros en caso de presentarse nuevos — Sasuke tomó las hojas y se las entregó a Naruto que de inmediato comenzó a leerlas —. Esperamos que tengan un grato año escolar.

— ¿Es todo? — preguntó el Uchiha con evidente signo de aburrimiento.

— Sí, es todo — confirmó el Director —. Pueden marcharse.

Ninguno espero nada más. Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto que seguía inmerso en la lectura y se fue sin siquiera despedirse ni del Director que les observaba misteriosamente serio y de la secretaria que arrugaba papeles de manera frustrada.

Caminaban de regreso por los corredores que aún se encontraba lleno de alumnos que se preguntaban que habían realizado en sus cortas vacaciones aunque algunos les miraban de soslayo.

— Oye _Teme _— llamó bajo el rubio luego de revisar el contenido de las hojas —. ¿Por qué crees que quería que no hablara con nadie, _dattebayo_?

— Digamos que en ciertos puntos tiene razón. Me arriesgo bastante al dejarte solo con un grupo de estudiantes que tienen casi los mismos privilegios que yo. La diferencia es que yo poseo unos cuantos millones extra — inexplicablemente no se le notaba arrogancia por ello.

Naruto lo notó de inmediato. — Sasuke… — llamó su atención.

El Uchiha le observó extrañado y algo emocionado ya que su nombre no había sido pronunciado en tono de reproche o con rabia. — ¿Dime?

— Gracias — le sonrió complacido —. No te negaré que por un momento parecías un verdadero dueño, de esos que sólo piensan en sus propios deseos sin importar lo que el otro diga — Sasuke miró hacia los ventanales muy avergonzado —. De verdad me llegó a dar algo de miedo pero… — se detuvo para tomar la mano del moreno que le devolvió la vista sorprendido — …me alegra que seamos amigos, _dattebayo_.

Sasuke reunió todo el autocontrol posible para no saltar sobre su rubio y abrazarlo frente a todo ese montón de mirones. Simplemente apretó su mano dando a entender que agradecía sus palabras — Es hora de que vayas a tus clases, ¿Qué salón te toca?

— El Tercero "A" con Umino Iruka — recitó sin necesidad de ver el papel.

Sasuke no pudo reprimir la sorpresa — ¿Iruka?

— Sí, ¿Le conoces? ¿Te hizo clases?— preguntó con curiosidad.

— No, no — hizo ademan de despejarse y olvidarse de viejos recuerdos —. Bueno, te dejo en el corredor correcto — caminaron por unos pasillos hasta situarse frente a un ascensor que se encontraba extrañamente vacío y el Uchiha oprimió el botón para subir al cuarto piso. Durante el trayecto el cual fueron simples segundos, Sasuke se debatía entre abrazar al rubio o pedirle un pequeño beso sin embargo, el tiempo no le acompaño por lo que salió del ascensor algo abatido pero con un sonriente Naruto tras de él. Caminaron por un pasillo iluminado por luz natural gracias a los ventanales gigantes que servían de filtro y llegaron hasta el primer salón del corredor donde un letrero con el "3-A" les indicaba el fin del camino—. Te vendré a buscar al terminar la jornada. Ten cuidado — le advirtió por si acaso.

— Tranquilo, _tebayo_. Se defenderme — sonrió zorruno.

— Lo sé — recordó el golpe en su mejilla que gracias a los ungüentos de Tsunade no pasó a mayores—. Pero no quiero que andes peleando ni nada de eso. Recuerda lo que conversamos.

— Ya sé, ya sé — le siguió la corriente, sacudiéndose la mano—. Me recuerdas a mi _Otou-san_, _dattebayo_.

Sasuke reprimió la ira que iba creciendo por culpa de la frase escuchada — Yo no soy tu padre, Naruto — masculló venenosamente mientras daba la vuelta para marcharse a su salón sin esperar alguna respuesta del rubio.

Naruto sólo vio su espalda retirándose hacia las escaleras con algo de pena. — ¿Dije algo malo?

— Tú eres Uzumaki Naruto ¿Verdad? — preguntó una apacible voz tras su espalda.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí — volteó para ver a quien le preguntaba, encontrándose con un joven algo maduro y de cabellos castaños con una singular cicatriz cruzando su nariz y parte de sus mejillas —. Disculpe ¿Usted quién es? Es algo mayor para ser alumno, _dattebayo_.

El joven rió con gracia — Tienes razón, soy algo mayor, pero no soy tu compañero. Mi nombre es Iruka y seré quien imparta la clase de hoy — sonrió al ver la mueca sorprendida del rubio—. Vamos, hay que presentarte y todos están esperando conocerte.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó con entusiasmo para seguir a su primer profesor con el cual, estaba seguro, se llevaría muy bien.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

Subiendo las escaleras a pasos rápidos y grotescos se encontraba el Uchiha menor tratando de controlar su furia. El comentario de Naruto le había herido más de lo que hubiese querido, quedándose impregnado en su mente como una cinta rayada. Continuó caminando hasta pararse frente a unas puertas corredizas donde un fuerte murmullo rodeaba el lugar y molestando al Uchiha que amaba el silencio. Abrió las puertas y el glorioso eco de sus pisadas era lo único que se percibía debido a la sorpresa de sus compañeros que observaban con temor el rostro iracundo del moreno.

— Vaya Uchiha, te vez furioso — una voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones, pero no lo suficiente como para impresionarlo.

— No deberías estar autorizado a hablar, esclavo — burló el Uchiha encaminándose a un puesto vacío junto a la ventana.

— ¿Le aplicarán esa regla a tu mascota doncel? — siguió la conversación el mismo joven a sabiendas del carácter del Uchiha.

— No te incumbe, Neji — terminó por decir para cortar de una vez con la molesta conversación.

El joven frente a él le observó impertérrito y algo envidioso del otro esclavo. Después de todo, él también era una mascota a pesar de su alta clase y apariencia. Sus cabellos castaños eran bastante largos acomodados con una pequeña cuerda que pasaba desapercibida, una cinta de color negro ocultaba su frente de manera enigmática; y sus ojos, de un extraño color perla, miraban fijamente a la figura del Uchiha que solo veía el patio del lugar con obvio desinterés.

— ¿Ya estás de malas, Sasuke? — llegó otro chico con extraños dientes afilados y cabello azulado.

— Hmm — respondió el Uchiha observando los detalles del parque frente a él.

— Me encanta tu elocuencia — burló el chico mientras se sentaba frente al moreno —. ¿Y has tenido un bonito fin de semana?

— Hmm — volvió a responder, ecuánime.

— No me sorprende, te compraste un doncel ¿No?

Aunque Sasuke se sorprendió por la declaración, no demostró nada en lo absoluto — ¿Y?

— Como que ¿Y?… mi padre me dijo que luchaste codo a codo con el Príncipe de la Arena que también quería al chico, además dijo que estaba exquisito — el comentario por poco y destruye el autocontrol del Uchiha —. ¿Es bueno en la cama? — se relamió los labios con lujuria imaginando el cuerpo del chico.

— Muérete, Suigetsu — declaró el pelinegro antes de cometer asesinato.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — un grito alertó al moreno que desvió la vista hacia el punto donde el chillido era más agudo. Una joven de insólito cabello rosa y ojos jade corría hacia él.

— Sakura — masculló molesto.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Te extrañé tanto! — el Uchiha decidió ignorarla sin mucha dificultad. Mientras que a pocos pasos de abrazar al moreno, otra joven más alta y de cabello rojizo la empujó logrando que la _peli-rosa_ quedara sentada en otra mesa con la falda cubriendo su rostro dejando ver su ropa interior de manera vergonzosa — ¡¡¡Karin!!!

La recién llegada vestía el uniforme pero totalmente "enchulado". Con unos accesorios satánicos de colores inimaginables, el escote pronunciado acomodando la corbata como un collar de tela y unos anteojos de marco grueso, pero con extraños símbolos de adorno — ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Me extrañaste a mí! ¡¿Verdad?! — preguntó obviamente tratando de burlarse de su rival que se bajó la falda rápidamente ignorando las risas de sus compañeros.

— ¡Cállate "gafotas"! ¡Sasuke-kun es mi novio! Él no podría rebajarse a estar con una simple meretriz — sonrió hiriente mientras se abrazaba al Uchiha al ver la incomodidad de la otra chica—. A él no le gustan las cosas usadas ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun? — preguntó con una dulce voz disfrazando la ironía.

Sasuke no tomó atención a ninguna de las muchachas. Su mente estaba en otro salón donde muy seguramente un rubio doncel se estaría presentando. —_ Seguro el muy idiota les estará diciendo que no es una mascota _— sonrió de medio lado a sabiendas de que sus pensamientos eran exactos, ignorante del resto del mundo—. _Dobe _— suspiró enigmático.

— ¿Has dicho algo Sasuke-kun? — preguntó la de ojos verde acercando más su pecho al brazo del Uchiha.

— ¿Para qué te lo acercas si no tienes nada que pueda tocar? — inquirió Karin obviamente burlándose de Sakura.

— ¡Tú tienes menos que yo, putita copa A!

— ¡Al menos yo sí tengo relieves, tabla!

— ¡Cállate, estúpida!

— ¡Silencio, ambas! —Todo el curso quedó en completo mutismo luego de entender que quien había gritado era el profesor que venía ingresando al aula. Aunque la reacción era algo exagerada, muchos quedaron con la boca abierta. Y es que jamás habían visto a un profesor con una mascarilla cubriendo casi toda su cara excepto por el ojo derecho que, a juzgar por cómo estaba cerrado, al parecer sonreía. Su cabello era de un extraño color plateado, sino es que era albino, además de la extraña forma en la que estaba peinado; todos los cabellos en punta—. Vaya, veo que los dejé impresionados. Aunque también puede que sea porque no me conocen — dejó el libro de notas en el escritorio y paseó la mirada por todo el alumnado contándolos con notoria pereza —. _Son bastante pocos, al menos unos quince alumnos ¿Será porque son de la clase alta?_ — siguió mirando con apatía deteniéndose frente a un azabache que no podía ocultar la sorpresa. Sin embargo no hizo ademan de reconocerle pasando a ignorarle con algo de esfuerzo —. Bien, siéntense y preséntense porque yo no conozco a ninguno de ustedes.

— Eso debería hacerlo usted — replicó una sublevada Sakura siendo apoyada por la mayoría de los alumnos —. Así sabremos quién es y que clases impartirá ¿No cree?

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó el profesor en un tono calmado.

— Haruno Sakura — respondió altiva —. Soy la heredera de la familia Haruno, dueña de…

— Solo tu nombre, lo demás no me interesa — le cortó con rapidez, ganándose una mirada furibunda de la peli-rosa y pequeñas risas de los demás compañeros —. Muy bien, ¿Sakura? ¿No? — otra mirada peor —. Mmm… como decirlo… Ya me caes mal y no tengo interés en presentarme frente a una mocosa engreída que cree que el mundo gira en torno a ella porque su "papi" tiene muchos millones — contestó mientras ponía las manos en sus bolsillos en una pose desinteresada —. Y como a mí me pagan por enseñar, yo decido que hacer en mi clase… y si a mí se me antoja que ustedes se presenten antes que yo, lo harán ¿De acuerdo?

— Pero… — quiso alegar nuevamente, no obstante, la mirada del peli-plateado cambio a una de total seriedad que impactó a más de algún alumno. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda —. Como diga, profesor.

— Excelente — susurró de tal manera que todo el salón lo escuchó dejándoles con un extraño temor —. Ahora, como prueba de mi autoridad, la señorita Sakura nos presentará para la siguiente clase una exposición sobre la menstruación y como afecta en los cambios de ánimo en las mujeres — varias risillas que no pudieron aguantarse, sucumbieron al notar la cara estupefacta de una peli-rosa y el tono alegre de un profesor muy particular — ¿Alguien más que se niegue a presentarse?

— ¡¡¡No!!! — gritaron espantados.

— ¡Genial! Entonces comiencen desde la esquina de aquí — señaló el lado de las puertas —, hasta acá — apuntó hacia las ventanas, con desgana—. Quiero el nombre completo, los que les gusta y lo que no y si tienen algún sueño futuro, no sé… lo que sea…— señaló mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio y sacaba un extraño librito del bolsillo—. No son muchos así intenten explayarse ¿Sí?

— ¡¡¡Sí!!!

Pasaron varios alumnos presentándose aunque se veía que el profesor no tenía ninguna intención de escucharles ya que estaba inmerso en la lectura de su libro sin embargo, algunos pocos consiguieron llamar su atención. Una de ellas se llamaba Karin, la pelirroja que peleaba con la otra chiquilla, si no recordaba mal, que admitió ser la Geisha consentida de su dueño y que estaba ahí por el Uchiha. También estaba el tal Neji que dijo ser guardaespaldas de la heredera Hyuga que también estudiaba allí, un tal Suigetsu que dijo ser "amante de las espadas", otro chico llamado Juugo que expuso su deseo por desmembrar personas pero que también amaba la paz y por último un joven de gafas oscuras y gabardina larga, Aburame Shino, que dijo "Estoy aquí por otra persona" y esa fue su gran exposición.

Ahora sólo faltaba cierto pelinegro que lo miraba con aprensión.

— _Seguro me odia_ — suspiró con desgana.

— Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke — masculló con el tono resentido, pero que saco más de un suspiro en las féminas —. Me gusta sólo una cosa y no me gustan muchas… y mi sueño para el futuro pues… no le interesa a nadie — declaró apático dejando a más de alguno metido en sus pensamientos.

— Encantadora presentación — aplaudió el profesor ¿Feliz? —. Bueno, como fuiste el último ahora me toca hablar a mí. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, soy su profesor de Matemática y Cálculo, tengo… algunos años y me gusta ehh…— miró hacia el techo tratando de recordar — creo que algo era, el caso es que me gusta y pues lo que no me gusta… mmm… bueno, son varias cosas y lo del sueño del futuro… ¡Vaya! No había pensado en eso — sonrió bajo la máscara mientras se rascaba el cabello. La mayoría del salón le miraban con un ¡¿WTF?! Impreso en la cara —. Como ya terminamos y todavía nos queda media hora de clases pues… — tomó su libro y empezó a tickear algo como loco hasta que lo cerró de forma violenta sobresaltando a todos en el salón — terminamos, lárguense a pasear.

Y, creyendo que sería una broma, todo el alumnado siguió en sus asientos viendo como el profesor se iba así sin más.

— Que profesor más extraño — exclamó la pelirroja mientras se levantaba con presunción para sentarse sobre las piernas de un aburrido Uchiha.

— ¡Y que lo digas! — le siguió otro alumno, dejando pie para que todos conversaran o salieran a los patios.

— Sasuke-kun — susurró la pelirroja en el oído del muchacho. Tenía intenciones de lamerle el lóbulo pero el joven la detuvo —. ¿Sasuke-kun?

— En cinco minutos, en el mismo lugar — se levantó dejando a la joven casi en el aire que apenas había mantenido el equilibrio para no caer.

— ¡Cla-claro! — sonrió estúpidamente viendo la espalda del chico que se retiraba con elegancia. Se acomodó la falda y el cabello para salir con rapidez hacia ese lugar de encuentro.

Todo esto sucedió frente a los ojos verdes de una extraña peli-rosa que no hizo nada por detenerles. Sonrió con malicia. ¿Que importaba? Dentro de poco le tocaría a ella.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

— Bueno chicos, soy profesor nuevo como se habrán dado cuenta. Mi nombre es Umino Iruka y seré quien les imparta Biología y Ciencias lo que queda de este año — sonrió cautivando a los alumnos —. Todos aquí se conocen ¿No? — la mayoría asintió con la cabeza —. Excelente, eso significa que debo presentarles a un compañero nuevo — dirigió la vista hacia la entrada donde un congelado Naruto esperaba la orden para entrar —. Pasa, pequeño y presentante.

Aunque interiormente estaba cohibido, decidió pararse como buen Uzumaki y soportar las miradas que le enviaban cada uno de los chicos frente a él. Algunos le observaban con recelo, otros con asco, pocos con una sonrisa y la mayoría con extrañeza. Sin embargo eso no le amedrentó, después de todo, Sasuke le había prevenido de estas reacciones. Respiro profundo y comenzó — ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo doce años y me encanta el ramen, _tebayo_.

— ¿Doce años? — preguntó un chico de cabello castaño con unas marcas triangulares en el rostro y unos ojos similares a los caninos —. ¡Eres un niño!

Primera vena en la frente del Uzumaki.

— _No soy un niño… tonto perro_ — pensó el rubio con un adorable puchero en el rostro_._

— Naruto-kun está adelantado de grado debido a una gran habilidad — respondió el maestro, admirando al pequeño.

— ¿Eres un doncel? — preguntó una chica de cabello castaño y pelo tomado en dos coletas mientras le miraba con recelo —. Creí que los donceles estaban en peligro de extinción.

Segunda vena en la frente del Uzumaki.

— _¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ni que fuera animal!_ — achicó los ojos con furia—. Soy el… "compañero de juegos" de Sasuke Uchiha, _dattebayo_ — expuso con cautela ya que "mascota" y "compañero de juegos" venían siendo lo mismo.

El silencio se hizo pesado en el aula, hasta que a algún ingenioso se le ocurrió soltar la palabra más odiada por el rubio. — ¡Él es la **mascota** del Uchiha! — gritó uno de los chicos que le había visto por los pasillos.

Tercera y última vena en la frente de Uzumaki.

— ¡¡¡No soy una mascota!!! — reclamó airado mientras levantaba el brazo en ademan de ir a golpear al idiota que se le había escapado la frase. Estaba a pasos de saltar sobre el muchacho, pero lamentablemente el profesor le detuvo a duras penas.

— Tranquilo Naruto-kun — sonrió causando un leve sonrojo en el rubio y calmándolo de inmediato —. Espero que en mi clase no hayan jóvenes que sean prejuiciosos ni racistas, no me gustaría llevarme un decepción — exclamó dejando ver su postura defensiva. Algunos desviaron el rostro, incómodos —. Bueno Naruto-kun, ve a sentarse en la silla libre junto a la ventana ¿Te parece?

— Cla-claro, _dattebayo_ — respondió nervioso, aun con el sonrojo marcando sus mejillas. Caminó hasta su mesa y de los jóvenes que le rodeaban, solo uno se levantó para cambiar de puesto, dejando claro que no se iba a mezclar con él. Aunque le dolió en el alma, simplemente cerró los ojos para concentrarse. No iba a dejarse pisotear por nadie como tampoco iba a dejar de ser un doncel. Le demostraría al mundo que los donceles eran tan humanos como ellos y se haría respetar como que se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¡Lo haré, dattebayo! — exclamó con un brillo de determinación en los ojos.

— Me alegro que estés de buen ánimo, Naruto-kun, pero ahora usa ese mismo valor para poner atención a mi clase ¿Sí?

— ¿Eh? — miró a su alrededor y vio como todos tenían su vista sobre él. Ni se había dado cuenta de que había exclamado en voz alta. Avergonzado agachó la cabeza y asintió con efusividad —. ¡Sí, profesor! — respondió coreado por las risillas de algunos de sus compañeros.

— _¡Sí, lo lograré! ¡Lo prometo!_

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

En el baño de hombres se vivía una situación muy distinta. Dos personas, una sobre la otra, se movían al compás de jadeos y gemidos que solo provenían de la boca de una chica. El otro joven, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y las sensaciones a flor de piel, no conseguía llegar más allá del roce que comenzaba a molestarle. Frustrado, tomó la cintura de la joven y la enterró en su erección con violencia, consiguiendo que la chica culminara en un arrebatador orgasmo y él, con las ansias de tener uno aunque fuese miserable.

Minutos después podemos observar a ambos jóvenes acomodando sus ropas. — Sasuke-kun estuviste muy salvaje hoy — comentó la pelirroja de manera melosa, alabando al chico.

— Hmm

— Pero — abrazó al joven por la espalda —, eso no importa ¿Me extrañaste, verdad?

— Suéltame, Karin — separó a la chica con rapidez mientras seguía arreglándose la camisa.

— Sasuke-kun, si tú me lo pidieras, me iría contigo a donde tu quisieras— exclamó soñadora pensando en que el Uchiha le daría una oportunidad, pero sus sueños se esfumaron al ver como el muchacho le observaba con frialdad y una sonrisa hiriente.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Crees que abandonaría todo por alguien como tú?

— Sasuke-kun — quiso objetar algo, imponer su voluntad, pero sabía que sólo era pérdida de tiempo.

— Evita esos sermones, Karin. Lo mío es desfogue, eso es todo — aclaró con desdén mientras se arreglaba la corbata.

— Sasuke-kun…

— Cuando me entren ganas te aviso, ahora lárgate — la despidió inexpresivo.

La joven se arregló la falda y salió corriendo por las terribles palabras de su esporádico amante, como siempre. En cambio, Sasuke se encerró una vez más en el cubículo y se sentó adolorido. Aun se encontraba erecto y eso era porque no conseguía un orgasmo lo suficientemente placentero. Tomó su miembro rememorando el cuerpo semi-desnudo de su rubia obsesión recordando cómo lo había recorrido con sus manos la noche anterior, mientras el blondo se encontraba profundamente dormido. Ayer le había convencido de dormir juntos y en ese momento le entregó una yukata liviana como pijama que le quedaba bastante larga y ancha ya que le pertenecía a él. Sin embargo en cuanto se la colocó, Sasuke no pudo evitar una erección. Su belleza infantil le era mil veces más potente que cualquier afrodisiaco y sus facciones suaves solo le invitaban a pecar. Naruto era completamente ignorante de los desgarros mentales que provocaba en el moreno por lo que, con un beso en la mejilla, terminó por acostarse en la grandiosa cama y durmió como angelito debido al cansancio acumulado todo ese tiempo. Sasuke sólo se recostó a su lado mientras liberaba su miembro del pijama y comenzaba una masturbación lenta y resignada. Mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba con los dedos el pecho descubierto, el cuello lozano, esos hermosos bigotitos que siempre habían llamado su atención, la nariz respingada, esos labios rosaditos y brillantes… acercó su nariz hacia el cabello del rubio que tenía un peculiar olor a vainilla y fresa, embriagándolo con creces y endureciendo más su miembro. Imaginó al rubio sobre él, instándolo a penetrarle, gimiendo su nombre, con la piel perlada en sudor, sus cabellos agitados, la respiración entrecortada…

— Naruto… — jadeó con los labios apretados mientras su mano se humedecía de esperma. Respiró entrecortado hasta que logro controlarse y salió del cubículo para lavarse las manos y la cara. Se detuvo un momento para observarse y el espejo le devolvió a una persona cansada. Frustrado, se apoyó con cansancio sobre el cristal cuando un involuntario gemido escapó de sus labios —… Cuanto más aguantaré…

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

Un rubio de cabellos algo largos y mechones dispares caminaba hacia una habitación que por esos pocos días estaba siendo ocupada como su cuarto. Estaba exhausto y agarrotado, el entrenamiento era aún más duro de cuando se preparó con su padrino. Con la mirada seria recordaba cada detalle de las palabras pronunciadas por el mayor Pein quien le preparó mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación.

— Se te tomará un examen para medir velocidad, resistencia, habilidades, etc. Nos llevaremos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en ello — aclaró al ver el rostro serio del rubio —. Cada examen consta de una prueba y cada prueba será monitoreada y grabada para futuras evaluaciones. Muchas de las pruebas tendrán como objetivo no solo medir tu habilidad sino también tu intelecto para rebasar situaciones peligrosas. De acuerdo a tu perfil se te otorgara algún cargo acorde a las necesidades del amo Uchiha — siguió explicando hasta llegar a una extraña escalera en espiral hacia abajo—. La sala de entrenamientos y monitoreo se encuentran en el subterráneo. El recinto es del porte de la mansión por si tienes dudas — Minato no reprimió el asombro —. Somos muchos los Guardaespaldas, como también los Mercenarios y Transportadores. Se necesita de algún recinto privado para ejercitarnos sin dejar a la vista la condición física ni habilidades de los empleados de la familia Uchiha.

— Piensan en todo — exclamó inexpresivo.

— Comencemos con el monitoreo cardiovascular.

Y así se la pasó hasta ahora, entre cables conectados, pruebas de rampa y salto, uso de armas, espionaje y un sinfín que ya no tenía intenciones de recordar. Apenas si pararon unos minutos para almorzar adecuadamente. Sólo saber que todo eso era por capricho del Uchiha le calentaba el cerebro hasta el cansancio. Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió con rapidez revelando la soledad de ésta. Más tranquilo caminó hasta la cómoda, sacó una camisa limpia y pantalones holgados que una de las mucamas le había entregado y se fue al baño a botar parte del estrés con el agua. Poco a poco llegaba a la exquisita bañera mientras dejaba un camino de toda aquella ropa sucia y sudada hasta dejar en huella su desnudez. Abrió los grifos y ni siquiera espero a completar el nivel, sólo se lanzó a aquella suave tina con los miembros gimiendo de satisfacción.

Su mente se encontraba embotada. Lamentablemente pensar se había convertido en una tarea titánica y todo tenía nombre: Uchiha Itachi. El estúpido mocoso no le había visto desde ese día en el comedor y su desleal cuerpo ya lo estaba necesitando. Sabía que eso no era normal y que de hecho le causarían más de un problema, pero también estaba seguro de que la necesidad era recíproca. Únicamente tenía que rememorar el movimiento de la boca del moreno sobre su miembro y ahí mismo tenía la escena más erótica y caliente de la historia. Pero no debía confiarse, estaba seguro de que ese tipo estaba planeando algo contra su cordura y tenía que estar preparado para todo. No olvidaba la frase del castigo, estaba claro que el Uchiha era rencoroso y quería ajustar cuentas con él.

Respiro con lentitud, definitivamente hay cosas que nunca salen como uno quiere.

El aviso de una mucama fuera del dormitorio le saco de su ensimismamiento. — ¡Namikaze-san! ¡El Señor Uchiha le espera en cinco minutos en el salón de té!

— ¡Gracias, preciosa! — contestó riendo pues seguramente la joven estaría sonrojada al máximo —. _Ese tipo de actos solo me causaran problemas_ — suspiró con molestia.

No sabía cuan cerca estaba de la verdad.

A los minutos ya estaba bañado, vestido y caminando hacia el salón que recordaba como el que le reunió con su Naruto. No le faltaban para llegar más de tres pasos cuando el tipo azulado y con cara de tiburón de la otra vez, salió de entre las puertas y le sonrió con cinismo — Hola, lindura — trató de acercarse pero Minato le detuvo con la mirada—. Bueno, que va — Se encogió de hombros —. Sígueme.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó con severidad.

— Itachi te llama — contestó obviando la pregunta —. ¿Te has portado mal, verdad? — Minato le miro con aprensión —. Jajaja, en serio jamás había visto a Itachi tan furioso, debiste ser muy travieso, rubito.

Minato se congeló con las palabras. ¿Realmente le castigaría? ¿Y qué tipo de castigo sería? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No importaba que clase de tortura le otorgaran, el resistiría con toda dignidad. El Uchiha no lo podría arrebatar eso.

¿O tal vez sí?

Evitó pensar en algo más y siguió al tipo "tiburón" que le miraba diabólicamente feliz. Pasaron por algunos pasillos que jamás había visto, una que otra escalera hacia el sótano y miró como las hermosas paredes decoradas con pinturas y hermosas figuras se transformaban en piedras húmedas y mohosas. El pánico se apodero de él de manera asfixiante. ¿Iba a encerrarlo en un calabozo?

— Ya llegamos, rubito — señaló a una puerta de hierro hermética que no dejaba pasar luz del cuarto interior —. Bienvenido a mi "Cámara de torturas".

Con perversa lentitud abrió ese portón que de lejos se notaba pesado y se dio cuenta que la pesadilla recién comenzaba.

El tipo aprovecho su shock para empujarle dentro del cuarto y cerrar tras de él. Apenas podía controlar la cara de asombro que amenazaba con asomarse cuando paseo la vista frente a él. Un calabozo oscuro e iluminado por antorchas titilantes y focos opacos dándole un aspecto extremadamente tenebroso, cadenas, horquillas, pinzas, tijeras de diferentes tamaños y cualquier otro tipo de objeto para torturas era exhibido de forma tétricamente orgullosa en una de las paredes. Una mesilla de metal con varios frascos de, seguramente venenos y drogas, adornaban parte de esa gran cueva. Seis hombres altos y fornidos desfilaban con trajes de cuero y cadenas gruesas en el cuello simulando a los perros, y entre toda esa maraña de humanos, un punto enceguecía por el significado que imponía. En una especie de altar de algo más de un metro, sillón dorado de dos cuerpos con forrado de raso rojo y marcos estrafalarios, recostado con una de las piernas sobre el sillón y el brazo apoyando su rostro, se encontraba el Uchiha vestido de traje formal y etiqueta, con los pantalones bajos a medio muslo y mirándole con soberbia mientras detenía a una joven que le practicaba sexo oral.

— Has llegado — confirmó y Minato pudo jurar que su voz había resonado extremadamente sensual y amenazante dentro de esa caverna.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó serio, controlando la sorpresa inicial y el posible trauma de ver tantas cosas odiadas en un solo lugar.

Itachi negó con la cabeza para luego chasquear los dedos — No, no. Debes dirigirte a mi como Amo y Señor, rubio — evitó pelear cuando dos matones se pararon detrás de él para acercarle a su "dueño". Caminaron y se detuvieron a pocos metros de él y por fin pudo ver algo más que su sonrisa sardónica. La piel se le notaba algo más pálida de lo normal y sus cabellos ocultaban de mejor manera unas extrañas ojeras que, aparte de las que ya tenía, le hacían lucir cansado. Pero la mirada era otra cosa, sus ojos demostraban una terrible determinación, un deseo controlado a duras penas por el ¿Rencor? Minato no estaba seguro, solo sabía que no podía apartar la vista de él.

Un gemido lastimero le hizo desviar la vista hasta posarla sobre la joven que había visto como esclava sexual hace unos segundos, y al ver de quien se trataba, su cerebro no tardo en entender la macabra situación — ¡¿Inaria?!

— Sabes, no sé qué diablos le hallaste — comentó aburrido mientras deslizaba una mano por su miembro dormido —. Desde hace media hora que me la estuvo mamando, pero ni me la pudo despertar.

Minato seguía allí mirando a la pobre mucama que lloraba infeliz tratando de controlar su llanto por el terror que estaba sufriendo. Estaba completamente desnuda y había signos de látigos y golpes por todo su cuerpo. Sus cabellos, antes sedosos ahora eran una maraña desordenada y cortada con saña, los ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y sus labios completamente marcados debido a la reciente fricción — _Media hora o quizás más sufriendo de esta aberración_ —. Trató de controlarse lo más que podía, de verdad que lo intentaba. Pero una cosa era que él tuviera un castigo a sancionar a personas inocentes—. ¿Por qué esta aquí? Ella no ha hecho nada, ¡Déjala ir!

Itachi negó mientras posaba una mano sobre su rostro con aplastante burla — ¿Cómo que no hizo nada? ¿Entonces a quien te follaste? ¿Al aire? — preguntó mordaz.

Cuando comprendió el mensaje entre líneas que le mandó el pelinegro con esa frase, supo que estaba acabado. Esto le iba a costar caro, pero tenía que intentarlo, al menos para salvar su conciencia. La pobre chica no tenía culpa de nada. — Amo — pronuncio con lentitud e Itachi sonrió adulado —. Yo… sólo tomé a la joven porque se me antojó, no siento nada por ella — aunque en parte era verdad, le dolió ver la decepción de la chica. Tal vez después de esta pesadilla se explicara —. La obligué a tomar un rol que no le correspondía. Por favor, déjela ir — imploró mientras se colocaba de rodillas esperando alguna favorable respuesta.

Itachi no aguantó más y rió maquiavélicamente asustando a la muchacha y sorprendiendo al rubio. — ¿Bromeas? ¿Y perderme la diversión? — volvió a chasquear los dedos y un tipo tomó del brazo a la chica que gimoteó mirando al rubio pidiendo su ayuda silenciosamente. Sólo cuando vio hasta donde la llevaban y el por qué, fue que pudo salir de su estupor y encarar al Uchiha.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo pero no dañes a la chica! ¡Yo fui quien la sedujo! ¡¡¡Ella no hizo nada!!! — reclamó aunque sus ruegos no fueron escuchados ya que Itachi estaba más pendiente de ver como tiraban a la joven al piso y entre tres de sus hombres la sometían con violencia.

La muchacha a pesar de lo agotada que se veía y de las incesantes lagrimas que recorrían su rostro, todavía aguantaba el chillar como condenada debido a los golpes incesantes y el manoseo abrumador y constante de sus violadores. Itachi le veía con un marcado rencor en los ojos. Esa tipa se había atrevido a tocar una pertenencia Uchiha y nadie se libraba de su propia justicia. Todavía recordaba cómo se revolcaba bajo el pecho del rubio sin ningún tipo de pudor y en su propia cama. Estaba claro que una ofensa así no la iba a dejar pasar y quien mejor que el mismo rubio de espectador. Para que viera en que estaba metido, para que comprendiera cuál era su posición aquí y por sobre todas las cosas, para que entendiera que él era su dueño, le gustase o no.

— Kisame — Con una simple mirada hacia su azulado subordinado, este comprendió que la joven necesitaba de más castigo. Kisame se dirigió hacia la mesilla de metal donde tomó unas cuantas pastillas y un vaso de agua para luego ordenarles a los muchachos que abrieran la boca de la mucama y hacerle tragar el afrodisiaco. La joven se revolvió con fuerza pero ni aun con ello consiguió evitar tragar la pequeña pastilla que poco a poco la sumía en un sofocante calor. El "tiburón" miro a su jefe sonriente y este advirtió que la pastilla ya comenzaba su efecto. Eso era perfecto —. Rubio — llamó a un estupefacto Minato que le observó con una ira desmesurada. No le importó —. ¿Quieres saber cómo es "tú mucama" cuando no estás? — sonrió al ver la cara de terror de Minato y como quiso correr para ayudar a la chica, mandó a dos subordinados que lo detuvieron justo a tiempo —. ¿Herido por no ser el único? — burló sarcástico obviando la punzada en el pecho luego de ver cada acto de protección del rubio.

— ¡Itachi, por favor! ¡Esa niña no hizo nada, te lo juro! ¡No le hagas esto! ¡¡Es monstruoso!! — gritó mientras intentaba liberarse de los sujetos, pero estos lo tenían fuertemente agarrado de los brazos. Además, el entrenamiento de ese día lo había dejado exhausto — _Por eso esperó hasta ahora, lo tenía planeado así desde el principio_ — concluyo impotente.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros. — Debiste pensarlo antes ¿No crees? — tajó con naturalidad al tiempo que daba una espantosa orden a sus otros empleados —. Cómansela — masculló venenosamente para luego ver como esos tres imbéciles violaban a la estúpida empleada.

Minato veía horrorizado la escena sin siquiera poder socorrerla. Observando como el pelinegro disfrutaba de una copa de vino mientras miraba al frente como si fuera una aburrida película en vivo. Los sujetos tras suyo no perdían el tiempo hablando de manera vulgar y asquerosa como disfrutarían ir en pocos segundos para relevar el lugar de alguno de ellos. Miraba como la chica se contorsionaba con una mueca de placer pero sus ojos eran el vivo reflejo de la tortura. Estaba seguro de que el afrodisiaco no disimulaba el dolor y a juzgar por la sangre entre sus piernas, la chica tenía fuertes desgarros en su zona intima. La joven gritaba y jadeaba inhumanamente mientras los otros tipos se turnaban como si de un juego se tratase. El estómago del rubio se contrajo asqueado y por poco vomita frente a todo ellos mientras caía de rodillas. Eternos minutos pasaron entre las suplicas del rubio por detener tal acto de crueldad y los gritos de la joven que pedía clemencia. Hasta que Itachi, totalmente aburrido, prefirió cortar por lo sano.

— Namikaze — llamó para tener la atención del rubio —. Te daré dos opciones — al escuchar esto, Kisame se acercó nuevamente a la mesa de metal y tomó una pastilla junto con otro vaso de agua y los dejó justo frente al arrodillado rubio —. La primera es que tomes esa pastilla de viagra y violes tú mismo a la mucama esa. Le darás todo el placer que seguro ella anda buscando, como si fuese el último día — sonrió mientras el rubio le miraba expectante —. En cuanto alcance el clímax, ella morirá de manera rápida con un tiro en la cabeza.

A Minato se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? — ¿Y la otra opción? — preguntó esperanzado.

— Que mis hombres terminen de violarla junto con torturarla hasta la muerte — respondió ante un pálido rubio—. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Ahora es tú elección, dime ¿Uno o dos?

Sí Minato consideró que la vida lo odiaba, ahora estaba más que seguro.

La última opción era la más brutal de todas y el solo ver el cuerpo de la joven que todavía se estremecía violentamente por los espasmos dolorosos que recorrían su cuerpo, lo hacía sentir realmente peor. La chica tenía el cuerpo cubierto de esperma y orines mientras que su boca expulsaba semen y saliva de forma grotesca. Cruzó su mirada con la de ella y de inmediato identificó la solicitud de _piedad _en ella.

Decidido, tomó la pastilla que descansaba en la bandeja y se la tragó sin necesidad del agua.

A los segundos su cuerpo bullía de un extraño calor dejando su cuerpo como una flama ardiente. Sentía el cuerpo liviano y la necesidad urgente de entrar en contacto con alguien. Apenas podía poner atención a su alrededor pero no se le escapó el detalle de que Itachi había ordenado que los dejaran solos en esa celda. Solo a ellos tres.

— Demuéstrame tu lujuria y necesidad, Minato — sonrió complacido y excitado al ver como el rubio se desnudaba frente a él sin reparos. Se recostó de mejor manera en el sillón y dejó su miembro libre de cualquier tela —. Trae a la chica frente a mí y fóllala, sólo conmigo de espectador.

Minato estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Su cuerpo pedía más de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría toda su vida. Se sentía salvaje y emocionado. Como si hubiese liberado a un horrendo animal entre toda esa basura. Sin pensar más en ello, tomó a la chica con cuidado y se acercó a un metro del Uchiha que se masturbaba lentamente, calentándolo de forma automática. La muchacha le observaba resignada, pero con un extraño brillo de emoción en los ojos. Eso le animó a continuar aunque interiormente imaginaba otro cuerpo frente a él.

Itachi no pasó desapercibido la emoción que reflejaba la mucama. Aun en las puertas de la muerte, a sabiendas de que no tendría un nuevo mañana, era feliz teniendo a un hombre como Minato en medio de sus piernas. Esa actitud de mártir le asqueaba y le repugnaba todavía más el como Minato parecía evitar todo tipo de violencia sobre ella. Estaba molesto, confundido, herido… ya no tenía otras denominaciones para lo que sentía. No podía retroceder y matar a la estúpida de esa manera, tenía que dejar marcado al rubio para que nunca más tuviera deseos de irse a otros brazos. Ya no le importaba lo absurdo de su pensamiento, tenía cientos de esclavos, jóvenes, niños, mujeres, hombres… todos ansiaban una noche con él, pero ese rubio… le había despreciado de manera ruin y terca. Se había revolcado con otra a sabiendas de su condición. Esto ya no tenía que ver con su hermano ni la necesidad de tenerlo en la mansión. Quería enseñar al rubio lo que significaba traicionar a un Uchiha, sobre todo a Itachi Uchiha.

— Penétrala de una vez, estoy esperando — ordenó mientras detenía su masturbación. Y es que el rubio se la había llevado acariciándola y besándola con ternura a pesar de lo mugrienta que se encontraba. Seguramente una manera de disculparse por haberla arrastrado hasta este lugar y no poder hacer nada más que decidir su forma de morir. La chica gemía quedo hasta que, Itachi por fin, observó como Minato subía las piernas de la otra hasta sus hombros y comenzaba a entrar en ella. La mirada del rubio estaba nublada por el deseo y su erección, tan viril y lozana, solo conseguía excitar más al Uchiha. Le importaba poco como la estúpida se retorcía de placer, para él sólo existía el rubio, con su enérgico vaivén, sus músculos marcados, el cuerpo perlado y brillante, sus cabellos agitándose, esas grandes manos acariciando cada porción de piel… si todavía no gemía era porque había quitado sus manos de su erección. Miraba una vez más el acto cómplice de esos dos y como la vez anterior, experimentó la necesidad de suplantar a la mujer. De ver al rubio sobre él, con esa mirada felina y cargada de deseo, llamándolo por su nombre y jadeando en su oído. Veía como el rubio ya comenzaba a tomar un ritmo frenético, acariciando con salvajismo a la tipa que estaba vuelta loca. Esos labios entreabiertos que jadeaban bajo y ronco logrando que su miembro palpitara de la necesidad, y esa mirada azulina brillando con lujuria como si no hubiese mañana para continuar…

Jamás en su vida tuvo el deseo ni las ganas de ser el pasivo con un hombre. Lo encontraba humillante y patético, pero esto era completamente diferente. La naturaleza del rubio le hacía un ser atrayente y salvaje. Como una bestia rodeando a su presa. Acorralándola para después devorarla… Y él tenía toda las intenciones de ser capturado.

Un gemido agudo le dejó con los pensamientos estancados, Minato había volteado a la chica sin siquiera salir de ella, dejándola en cuatro patas como la perra que era. Y le hubiese importado poco o quizás nada si no fuera porque el rubio dobló las piernas como si estuviera haciendo sentadillas y comenzó a penetrarla de forma potente y profunda. La posición excitó en desmedida al moreno que volvió a sujetar su miembro y friccionarse. La mucama no pudo sostenerse en sus brazos dejándolos como almohadas en el piso donde ella apoyaba su cabeza, mientras dejaba las nalgas bien levantadas para seguir con la placentera intrusión. Pero Minato pareciera que por fin se hubiera liberado de las cadenas porque tomó las caderas de su pareja y bombeó con potencia dejándola enferma y jadeando por más. Itachi sabía que pronto la mujer acabaría y seria el fin para su vida, por lo que tomó el arma que se encontraba detrás de uno de los cojines y se preparó mentalmente para el shock del rubio. Ya no había camino de vuelta y estaba seguro que para el rubio tampoco.

Cinco minutos contados y la culminación de la mujer llegó de manera explosiva nublándole el sentido. En la posición en la que estaba sólo tuvo que bajar las piernas para terminar de recostarse en el suelo dejando libre la erección del rubio. Su respiración entrecortada hacía pensar en lo satisfecha que se encontraba mientras que el doncel le veía con una dolorosa y pulsante erección y el corazón comprimido de saber cómo terminaría aquello. Itachi simplemente levantó el brazo derecho con el arma cargada y apuntó a la cabeza de la mujer que se encontraba en el séptimo cielo. Con una sonrisa jaló el gatillo y la bala cruzó de lado a lado su delicada cabeza, matándola al instante.

Sin dolor.

Minato vio la escena y el fulgor que alguna vez adornó sus ojos fue completamente extinto. Testigo de un asesinato y culpable del mismo, sentía como si la oscuridad se cerniera sobre él de forma lenta y aguda. Itachi le observaba soberbio. Había conseguido su meta y por la cara del rubio nunca más volvería a traicionarlo. Con un obstáculo menos, se levantó con su erección brillante por el pre-semen y condujo a un ido Minato hacia el sillón. Lo sentó con la vista fija en él mientras que el rubio miraba con insistencia la cabeza sangrante de la mujer. Hastiado, le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y le obligó a verle de frente. Cuando por fin pudo obtener su atención, acercó sus labios a los del contrario y comenzó un lento beso rememorando el cálido sabor de esa boca. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta por parte de Minato, tampoco rechazo, simplemente nada.

El Uchiha insistió esta vez abriendo la boca del rubio con sus dientes y adentrando su necesitada lengua en busca de la contraria. El sabor le seguía pareciendo miel pero la falta de reacción hizo que su pecho se comprimiera de un desconocido dolor. Se separó con lentitud para ver por qué la falta de reacción y… simplemente se arrepintió. La mirada azulina estaba tan vacía como la nada. Un reflejo de tristeza, impotencia y soledad. Aturdido por la conmoción, tomó con sus manos el miembro todavía despierto del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente esperando alguna resistencia, pero nada. Ni un grito, ni un gemido… nada.

Hizo caso omiso de todos aquellos sentimientos y emociones que luchaban por salir de su fría máscara y se sentó sobre Minato para seguir friccionando la dureza del rubio junto con la suya. Sus labios viajaron hacia el contrario que seguía sin dar respuesta pero continuó ignorando sus emociones, dejándose llevar por la placentera sensación de los labios del doncel sobre su boca y su dureza junto con la suya. Su pulso se estaba acelerando y la respiración se le cortaba por momentos, dejando salir sonoros jadeos que llevaban el nombre de su rubia confusión en ellos. Ya estaba por conseguir el orgasmo cuando unas palabras le dejaron bloqueado.

— Me repugnas.

Y como la vida es irónica, Minato simplemente tuvo que mover con fiereza su lengua para que Itachi consiguiera el tan ansiado clímax con asombrosa fogosidad. Él tampoco se quedó atrás, dejando que su esperma bañara la mano del Uchiha sin necesidad de moverla, dejando que el pelinegro absorbiera sus palabras que iban cargadas con todo el asco que alguna vez pudo sentir por alguien. Acababa de entender la dolorosa realidad, donde su cuerpo era uso de desfogue y juguete sexual, donde sus pensamientos eran consumidos por un endemoniado Uchiha dueño de un bajo imperio y pronto líder de un hervidero de ratas. Sus emociones le habían jugado chueco y era hora de ponerles fin. Ahora su meta volvía a enfocarse en la libertad. Nada más que eso, huir y llevarse a Naruto.

Lo demás no interesa.

Y como si el otro supiera lo que estaba pensando, sintió como apoyaba esa negra cabellera en su hombro en un signo de confusión y obvia necesidad.

_No, definitivamente lo demás no interesa._

Continuará…

* * *

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero la musa se va y se escapa como se le antoja. La música me inspira pero tuve que formatear el Notebook y me dolió en el alma porque perdí todos los capítulos que tenía avanzados… en serio me dolió. **

**Lo único que puedo decirles es que este capítulo es muchísimo más largo para compensar la tardanza. Digamos que ustedes sabrán que demore cuando escriba capítulos largos. Aunque también me gustaría que me dijeran si les molesta leer capítulos muy largos y si es así para comenzar a escribir cortos y así no demorar tanto. En mi opinión personal, pues no me gustan los cortos porque dejan muchas cosas al aire y a veces es como que escribes cinco capítulos de los actos del mismo día. Bueno, no sé, ustedes opinen.**

**Ya vieron que la actitud de Minato comienza a cambiar, y Sasuke evita sucumbir ante su propia maldad ¿Qué pasará? ¿Conseguirán estar los Uchiha con sus rubias adoraciones? ¿O terminaran cayendo ante su propia avaricia y poder?**


	10. Capítulo X Caminando hacia la tormenta

**Capítulo X "Caminando hacia la tormenta"**

En la Nación del Fuego, el Estado de Konoha era reconocido por sus grandes paisajes y bellos lugares. Era el Estado que más aportaba en capitales a la Nación del Fuego, dejándola como la principal fuente de recursos monetarios. Muchas otras naciones competían con la maravilla turística de Konoha pero quedando cortos a la hora de comparar. También estaba el elevado y muy fino comercio del lugar. Konoha se preocupaba, además de los ingresos turísticos, de la gran comercialización de equipos tecnológicos y electrodomésticos, ventas millonarias en alimentación y ganado gracias a la agricultura y grandes granjas de criaderos muy bien conservados, todos estratégicamente bien ubicados, dejando el aspecto del gran Estado de Konoha en elevado status.

Sin embargo, Konoha no era solamente una gran ciudad para vivir según el resto del mundo. Aunque su fama fuera de un lugar ideal para la subsistencia, realmente ése no era el único rumor. El punto negro de toda su gloria era el gran aporte de los suburbios o la afamada Zona Escarlata, como era mundialmente conocido el sector más oscuro de ese enorme Estado.

La Zona Escarlata es el lugar donde existen sólo dos clases sociales: Dueño o esclavo. No hay intermedios ni intenciones de rebasar esa pequeña franja social. Si eres Dueño es porque posees grandes cantidades de ceros en una cuenta bancaria. En cambio, si eres esclavo, es porque algunos de esos ceros fueron utilizados para comprar tu vida.

A pesar de que el sector tiene mala fama por la gran delincuencia y prostitución que se exhibe de manera morbosa, los grandes y lujosos moteles, los centros de espectáculo y la comercialización de "finas especies" son el punto más llamativo del lugar, embelesando a los principiantes e ignorantes y ayudando a los ladrones y astutos a cazar ingenuas presas.

En uno de aquellos recintos privados, un lugar exclusivo para gente que se codeaba en el bajo mundo, se encontraba un hombre de aspecto severo y arrogante que pensaba en todo lo anteriormente dicho. Observaba la zona con las mesas colocadas estratégicamente alrededor de un gran escenario circular donde en el centro unos focos de luz tenue iluminaban los rincones dando un toque lleno de sensualidad al ambiente, y en sus manos sostenía una copa medio vacía con un brebaje de tono verdoso y llamativo a la vista. A juzgar por sus facciones y vestimentas, el hombre no tendría más de cuarenta años y seguramente era un gran empresario o dueño de alguna famosa cadena. Vestía de frac negro con finas líneas blancas verticales, estilizando su enérgico cuerpo y otorgando a sus facciones una mirada llena de sensualidad. Sus negros cabellos caían de manera lacia a los lados de la frente y sus ojos, fríos como pozos sin fondo, atraían como la miel a las abejas. Su mirada se centraba en el escenario donde varias mascotas eran exhibidas al público en diminutas prendas y en una actuación llena de morbo y lujuria.

Dentro de todas aquellas parejas, el hombre observaba como un drogado doncel era dominado de forma posesiva y salvaje donde su cuerpo se retorcía con violencia sobre un tipo que lo mantenía de espaldas a él. Mientras lo penetraba, otro tipo acallaba sus gritos colocando su miembro en la delicada y amoratada boca. No había rastro de placer en ese rostro pueril y dulce, y esa era una de las tantas cosas por las que mantenía su mirada fija en ese grupo en particular.

Le excitaba ver el sufrimiento de los demás.

Se concentraba plenamente en aquellas facciones llenas de ahogo, sintiendo como la cuota de morbo era llenada de manera estratosférica, haciéndole desear aquel cuerpo doblegado y mantenerlo estancado en su propia virilidad. Sin embargo su vista fue hostilmente apartada debido al llamado de uno de sus guardaespaldas.

—Uchiha–sama —citó el sirviente con respeto.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kakuzu —preguntó secamente, algo molesto por la interrupción.

El joven al ver la reacción de su jefe se cambió de lugar, otorgándole nuevamente la vista al escenario. —Una joven desea hablar con usted.

El mayor desvió la vista interesado. — ¿Prostitución o negocios? —averiguó cortamente.

—Negocios, Señor. La joven es la hermana mayor del Príncipe de la Arena.

Sonrió interesado. — ¿Te ha dicho que quiere?

—Solicita una entrevista con usted para hablar de un negocio en particular, Señor —respondió con voz monocorde.

—Está bien, dile que pase —contestó para volver la mirada al escenario mientras el sirviente se iba—. Algo más, Kakuzu —El guardaespaldas se detuvo esperando la nueva orden—. Vigilen los alrededores, no es necesario que la maten o intenten intimidarla, pero deseo estar seguro de que no es una emboscada.

—La zona está limpia, Señor. La joven viene con su propio séquito, pero ha decidido entrar sola al recinto.

—Comprendo, eviten rencillas. Y cuando se marche, síganla.

—Entendido, Señor. Con su permiso, me retiro —Dio media vuelta para ir a la salida.

Continuó con la vista pegada en el rubio doncel que ahora era doblemente penetrado por los otros esclavos. Sus gritos se habían acallado, seguramente debido al desmayo o cansancio. No se le hacía divertido.

—Fugaku–sama, me ha costado mucho encontrarlo —U na voz joven y sensual llamó su atención con premura. Una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos chocolate le miraba seriamente. Vestía con un elegante vestido escotado de color negro que se apreciaba muy suave al tacto, sandalias negras de tacón alto y medias oscuras a media pierna bordadas con finas figuras. Sus cabellos estaban amarrados extrañamente en cuatro coletas y un gran abanico dorado de al menos medio metro complementaba su figura de manera grácil y jovial, sin perder ese toque sensual y atrevido.

—Temari–san, es un honor verla —exclamó el mayor levantándose para chocar las manos en un acto de mutuo respeto.

—No lo creo de esa manera, después de todo, nuestras familias son reconocidas enemigas en ciertos ámbitos del mercado. Pero no he venido por simples rencillas —acotó mientras se sentaba en un mullido sillón y cruzaba las piernas en un acto femenino y sensual con la mirada del Uchiha encima—. Mi hermano desea negociar con usted sobre sus recientes adquisiciones.

El mayor frunció el ceño. — ¿Adquisiciones?

—En la subasta pasada su familia integró dos nuevos esclavos —explicó al ver la mueca del Uchiha—. Seguramente se ha enterado de la disputa entre mi hermano y su hijo menor por la compra de uno de ellos.

—Algo escuché —respondió cortamente.

—Pues mi hermano desea comprarle ese esclavo —completó con cuidado.

El Uchiha se acomodó en el asiento como si llamara a la paciencia. —Como comprenderá Temari—san, la compra la realizaron mis hijos. Son ellos los dueños de la mercancía, por lo tanto, usted debería negociar con ellos, no conmigo —explicó sonriendo mordaz, pero borró la sonrisa del rostro para componer una mueca llena de escepticismo cuando una vaga idea llegó a su mente—. A menos que ya sepan que mis hijos no desean negociar —La sonrisa de la rubia le cayó mal, porque ésta estaba llena de ironía.

—A eso he venido, Fugaku–sama —aseveró la Sabaku No—. La adquisición que posee uno de sus hijos es el reconocido hijo de la difunta Kushina —Uchiha reprimió el asombro—, y como usted comprenderá, nuestra familia tiene varias justas que tratar con él.

— ¿Venganza? —preguntó escéptico.

—Yo lo llamaría recuperar el honor —respondió la joven mientras paseaba la vista por el lugar, reprimiendo el asco con grandes esfuerzos—. Ese joven es el producto de un aberrante amorío entre un doncel y la princesa del remolino. Usted tiene conocimiento de lo que significa esta pequeña mancha en nuestro Clan, y entiende que lo justo es que este joven sea puesto en manos de nuestra familia para poder recuperar nuestro Título. No creo que a su familia le convenga ser el "custodio" de tal porquería —habló cínicamente enrabiada.

—Veo que le guarda mucho rencor —admiró serio.

—Como no se imagina, es una pequeña piedra en nuestro pulcro camino. Fueron muchos años de búsqueda y ahora que sabemos dónde está, es que queremos negociar. No lo hacemos con el fin de crear alguna pelea entre nuestros Clanes porque, nos guste o no, necesitamos del otro para realizar nuestras operaciones. Sin embargo mi hermano ha sido muy categórico al decir que no le importa cómo, desea al joven en sus mazmorras. Usted sabe para qué —agregó con una sonrisa sádica.

— ¿Y usted piensa que mis hijos no quieren negociar? Tal vez si la oferta es buena, les llame la atención —expresó extrañado.

—Hemos intentado conversar con su hijo menor, sin embargo cada llamado o intentos de negociación han sido rechazados. Además, hemos visto la preferencia casi obsesiva de su hijo hacia el mocoso, algo vergonzoso cabe notar —añadió cizañera—. Es por eso que recurro a usted, Fugaku–sama, yo sé que tiene un gran poder de convencimiento sobre sus hijos y que también comprende que todo tiene un precio.

—Bien, ¿Cuál es _ése_ el precio? —cortó al saber que Sasuke estaba deshonrando el Clan.

—Las tierras del Remolino —El Uchiha no pudo reprimir el brillo de codicia en sus ojos—. Por si no se ha enterado, el chiquillo al ser hijo de Kushina tiene derecho a la herencia de los Uzumaki. A nosotros no nos interesa en lo más mínimo esos bienes, así que decidimos entregárselas a ustedes. Después de todo, expandir el Imperio Uchiha hacia el Este les resultaría muchísimo más cómodo ¿No? —Ofreció pícaramente—. Por supuesto, para acceder a la herencia de los Uzumaki, mi hermano tiene que desposar legalmente al chico, un trámite sin gracia —Agregó con simpleza—, pero la recompensa es muy alta ¿No cree, Fugaku–sama?

El Uchiha le miró pensativo. Algo no le cuadraba. Si sus hijos habían desechado tal oportunidad debía ser por algo. Y tenía que averiguar qué era ese _algo_ antes de entregar tamaño tesoro a sus enemigos.

—Tendré que pensarlo —respondió sacando de onda a su acompañante que no se esperaba esa reacción—. Conversaré con mi hijo antes de efectuar el cambio —pronunció reflexivo—. Aunque puede estar tranquila, su oferta es inmejorable, pero me gustaría entender el porqué del rechazo ¿Me comprende?

—Por supuesto, debe ser muy molesto que usted desconozca los actos de sus propios hijos —dijo comprensiva aunque el comentario no era para nada amistoso—. No obstante le recomendaría diligencia, créame que cuando le digo lo bochornoso de la actuación de su hijo, no es broma. Yo reaccionaria muy violenta si mi hermano cometiera actos tan deshonrosos en contra de nuestro Clan —expuso, agregando más dudas al Uchiha. Éste no respondió—. Bueno, es hora de retirarme. Que pase buena noche, Fugaku–sama —Se levantó para luego retirarse sin esperar contestación por parte del otro.

El Uchiha apretó con fuerza la copa que continuaba con aquella sustancia alcohólica y la tragó de un sólo viaje. Llamó a un camarero para ordenar otro trago y de paso que mataran al doncel que se había desmayado en pleno acto. Necesitaba pensar y el rostro de ese muchacho no le dejaba concentrarse.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

El horizonte amanecía de un tono gris y denso que le negaba la sonrisa a cualquiera en esa ciudad y el ambiente en el comedor de la mansión Uchiha no era muy diferente. Ambos herederos de la mafia junto con los donceles, Minato y Naruto, se encontraban desayunando con variados platillos y manjares en la colorida mesa y, aunque los alimentos se veían demasiado exquisitos y prometían satisfacción en las jóvenes papilas gustativas, ninguno los miraba con hambre. Ni siquiera el rubio menor… y eso era decir mucho.

Naruto estaba ensimismando mirando con insistencia a su meditabundo padre que apenas probaba bocado de su suculento desayuno, logrando que dejara los alimentos a mitad de camino cada vez que alzaba los palillos a su boca. Sin embargo no era el único analizando el matiz de su pariente; Sasuke observaba de soslayo a su hermano que fingía leer el periódico nacional.

Sabía del castigo que Itachi le impondría al rubio y estaba bastante complacido con ello aunque lo encontraba algo exagerado. Ningún esclavo se reiría de un Uchiha y menos éste al que tanto odio le guardaba. Sin embargo su adoración intuía que algo había pasado y no encontraba palabras para evitar que lo descubriera. Apenas se hubo levantado, el rubio le miró con insistencia alegando que desde hace dos días no ha podido hablar con su padre y que por esa razón quería verlo cuanto antes en el desayuno, esperando encontrarlo ahí. Sasuke, como pudo, le alejó la idea de ir a la recámara de su padre —que terminaba siendo la misma que la de Itachi—, engatusándolo con respecto a la nueva habitación y preguntándole qué clase de juegos le gustaría tener. Gracias a eso Naruto se olvidó por un momento de su arrebato y terminó contándole de los tipos de juegos que adoraba y que colores le llamaban la atención. Aun así, en cuanto cruzaron las puertas del comedor, la imagen desolada y fría que le mostraban su hermano y el doncel mayor no eran para nada alentadoras, poniendo de sobre aviso a Naruto. No creía a Minato capaz de decir algo respecto al tema, sobretodo porque Itachi le había advertido lo que pasaría luego de aquellas jugarretas. No obstante, no estaba del todo seguro y por ello necesitaba salir lo más rápido posible del lugar. No fuera que a Naruto se le ocurriera preguntar y los dejara a todos en una situación incómoda y difícil de explicar.

—_Otou–san_, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te pasó algo? Cuéntame, _tebayo_.

Demasiado tarde.

De inmediato la tensión se hizo aún más evidente. Minato se paralizó de manera alarmante observando a su hijo con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos llameantes de un sentimiento irreconocible, e Itachi dejó de leer el periódico para dirigir su vista al doncel mayor atento a cualquier signo de provocación. Sasuke se levantó de improviso y decidió salvar la situación antes de que fuera muy lejos.

—Es tarde, Naruto. Debemos irnos al Instituto —Dejó la taza en su lugar y caminó directo a la salida del comedor, intuyendo que Naruto le seguiría—. ¿No querrás llegar tarde, o sí?

El menor le miró con sorpresa para luego abrir los ojos asustado al entender que debía ir a la escuela. Rápidamente absorbió de un trago su té y se levantó de la mesa yendo presuroso hacia su padre apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo. —Te amo, _Otou–san_. No lo olvides nunca, _dattebayo_ —Sonrió contento transmitiéndole seguridad con sus palabras.

Minato esbozó una sonrisa y correspondió el afecto. —Yo también, Naruto. Tampoco lo olvides —Acercó su rostro para besar la mejilla del pequeño que se sonrojo de manera adorable y soltó sus brazos algo renuente para ir donde le esperaba el Uchiha menor con un marcado signo de desesperación. Evitó preguntar y ambos se marcharon en el coche que ya los esperaba fuera.

En cuanto escucharon el cierre de la entrada, Minato se dirigió al Uchiha mayor con la mirada impasible, levantándose de su lugar. —Me retiro a la habitación, Señor —avisó mientras daba la espalda al moreno.

—Un momento Namikaze —llamó con cautela mientras apoyaba su cara con el brazo derecho sobre la mesa. Aun cuando su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, sus ojos eran carbones encendidos—. Antes de que te vayas… bésame.

Minato se congeló en el lugar sorprendido y volteó con lentitud reprimiendo su ira al ver como poco a poco una maliciosa sonrisa adornaba el pálido rostro del Uchiha.

—Creo que la lección no te dejó clara tus obligaciones. Y el hecho de que no nos hayamos visto estos días, seguro te dio otro tipo de impresión. Yo decido si te retiras de tu lugar o no, aunque esas lecciones las dejaré para otra ocasión. Por ahora… —Remojó sus labios con la lengua de manera erótica intentando descontrolar al rubio—. Bésame. Sólo así te dejare en paz en lo que resta de la mañana.

El rubio fijó la vista en esos labios entreabiertos en una maldita sonrisa, adornando la maldita cara de un maldito asesino…

—_Si con eso dejo de ver su cara por el día…_ —Se acercó raudo hacia el moreno que, a cada paso que avanzaba, su mirada brillaba con ese deje de satisfacción. Ya cuando su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del contrario observó aquellos labios moverse de manera tenue y escuchó un leve murmullo saliendo de esa boca.

—Sólo uno… por el día…

Evitó ponerle más atención de la necesaria y rozó su boca con la contraria de manera excitante consiguiendo estremecer al Uchiha a pesar del leve contacto. Acercó más su rostro para envolver esa tibia boca con la suya y encerrar al moreno con su propio cuerpo. Apoyó su brazo izquierdo en la mesa y el otro en el respaldo de la silla, apretando las manos con fuerza para concentrarse y no dejarse envolver por sus traicioneras emociones.

Mientras tanto Itachi alzaba su cara con los ojos entrecerrados observando el semblante casi asqueado que le mostraba el rubio, hiriendo su orgullo como ninguno lo había conseguido. Enfurecido, asió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y le acercó intempestivamente logrando su cometido: un beso salvaje y agobiante, capaz de robar el aliento al más experimentando y reviviendo el calor sofocante que los unía a ambos.

Minato estuvo a punto de empujarlo cuando lo sintió tan cerca, tan apegado… pero se controló lo suficiente como para poner su mente en blanco y contar de manera pausada. Sus pensamientos estaban totalmente desconectados de su cuerpo, haciendo mucho y sintiendo nada. Tal y como lo había ideado.

Itachi sintió el cambio brusco de la acción, percibiendo frialdad en ese compartido beso, como si estuviese besando una máquina, programada para moverse según la orden que le dieran. Imprimió más fuerza y movimientos en su lengua, pero no hubo ningún cambio en la contraria, es más, apenas y se sacudía logrando que abandonara lo que estaba haciendo de manera derrotada. Abrió levemente los ojos y ahora, la expresión carente de emociones que le mostraba el rubio, le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Aun así le alejó lo suficientemente rápido para que no notara su decepción.

—Suficiente. Tienes la mañana libre. Después de almorzar, Pein volverá a buscarte y te dará las instrucciones para que trabajes como guardaespaldas a partir de mañana, si es que no cambio de opinión —Cogió el periódico y se levantó de la mesa, caminando hacia la salida, pasando del rubio.

Minato permaneció unos minutos más en el mismo lugar en un desolado silencio, exprimiendo su mano con fuerza.

—_Maldito…_

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

A pesar de haber salido algo temprano de la mansión, llegaron justo a tiempo para el comienzo de las clases. Ambos caminaron juntos hacia la entrada consiguiendo que todos los que se encontraban afuera se voltearan únicamente para verlos. Quizás porque uno era el soltero más codiciado, de mirada fría y postura imponente, y el otro, el único doncel en todo el lugar. Como también podía ser porque, a pesar de pertenecer a la baja clase, Naruto era capaz de llamar la atención con esa armoniosa sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos color cielo.

—Mira, es el doncel del Uchiha —murmuró una voz.

—Sí, jamás había visto uno tan de cerca.

Bien, era un hecho. Naruto era quien llamaba la atención.

Sasuke, en ese momento, experimentó ese desasosiego común y roído de los reconocidos celos. Sabía que se metería en un lío si demostraba más apego del normal por una mascota, pero eran sensaciones que no podía evitar. Por esa razón tomó la mano del rubio y le acercó a su cuerpo lo suficiente como para poder rozar su boca con el oído contrario.

—Espérame en el salón a la hora del almuerzo. ¿De acuerdo? —susurró con lentitud evitando las miradas, pero muy pendiente de la reacción del oji–azul.

Si había alguna cosa que le pusiera a Naruto nervioso, en este momento lo experimentaba en vivo. La cercanía con el moreno le ponía los pelos de punta… Entre el temor y el anhelo, con un extraño calor alojándose a la altura de su abdomen imposible de entender para él.

Compuso una sonrisa casi natural que por poco y engaña al Uchiha. —Claro, Sasuke. No te preocupes, _tebayo_.

El moreno evitó mirar con algo más allá que la indiferencia, con sus cabellos acariciando sus pómulos debido al viento y el deseo que poco a poco crecía conforme se acercaba al rubio. Sabía que debía tantear el terreno poco a poco, con paciencia. Pero estaba casi en el límite de su cordura, viendo a su infantil amigo escaparse de sus manos, con esa sonrisa llena de brillo capaz de cegarlo y la mirada inocente con ese matiz coqueto que tanto le ponía. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Tenía programado hablar con Tsunade la próxima semana. Ella estaba más que enterada de la situación y de sus deseos, muy seguro le consultaría por la pérdida de memoria y que podía hacer contra ella. Sabía de la oportunidad que se le estaba dando con la mente de Naruto en blanco, una oportunidad para actuar de otra manera y no asustarle. Sin embargo, los deseos por tener ese cuerpo estaban nublando su entendimiento haciéndolo actuar de manera precipitada.

Suspiró sin preverlo y dirigió su vista hacia el frente con esa innata apariencia de Dios inalcanzable, lo que causó un suspiro colectivo en las féminas que ahora devoraban al Uchiha con la mirada. Naruto se removió algo incómodo por la cercanía, como también por las miradas de odio que le dirigían al estar tan cerca de Sasuke.

—_El Teme es tan popular…_ —Pensó con desgana.

Una especie de chillidos y el sonido de una estampida consiguieron que desviara su vista al frente donde, con sus ojos azules, vio a dos chicas de la edad del moreno acercarse de manera rápida compitiendo la distancia como si fuera carrera de obstáculos. Una le pareció bastante linda, de cabello rosa pálido y ojos jade muy llamativos, mientras que la segunda, pelirroja de gafas, la encontró muy cercana al estilo gótico para su gusto.

Las archi–reconocidas rivales en esas aulas, se acercaron al descendiente de la mafia con una enorme sonrisa, mirando de soslayo al rubio que se encontraba exageradamente cerca del Uchiha para sus respectivos gustos.

—Sasuke–kun, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó la pelirroja de manera melosa, agarrando el brazo izquierdo del moreno y enganchándose en él—. Yo te extrañe demasiado, quisiera repetir lo de hace poco. Estabas muy fogoso —comentó en tono cómplice, pero siendo demasiado audible.

Sasuke se tensó imperceptiblemente al ver el semblante confuso en el rostro del rubio, aunque no dijo nada al respecto. Sólo envió su mirada fulminante a la pelirroja que decía todo sin necesidad de palabras.

Sakura aprovechó para colarse en el otro brazo que aun sujetaba los hombros de Naruto, desplazándolo de manera tosca. Naruto trastrabilló un poco aunque consiguió mantener el equilibrio. —Buenos días, Sasuke–kun —Igual que su contraria, pegó su cuerpo al Uchiha y estranguló su brazo mientras lanzaba una mirada al rubio que demostraba de todo menos amabilidad—. ¿Ese es tu esclavo? —Señaló despectivamente al ver el ceño fruncido del doncel—. ¿No crees que sea demasiado vulgar? Ni siquiera se inclinó para saludar a sus superiores.

Naruto se controló maravillosamente rápido al entender las intenciones de las dos chicas.

—_Los amigos no deberían ser tan envidiosos, tebayo —_pensó_._

Sasuke seguía en su mutismo hermético dejando que las jóvenes hablaran lo que quisieran, aunque siempre estuviera pendiente del comportamiento de Naruto.

—Por una vez concuerdo contigo frontuda. A este chico le falta disciplina. ¡Hey, esclavo! —Karin llamó la atención del doncel que se encontraba medio metro más adelante y levantó una de sus piernas mostrando el fino y elegante botín—. Limpia mis zapatos —ordenó con la sonrisa cínica y el perfil alzado, demostrando dotes de gran señora y olvidando por un instante que estaba casi en el mismo nivel que el rubio.

Naruto contó hasta diez mentalmente y miró insistente al Uchiha que no mencionaba palabra alguna, sin embargo, sólo por unas milésimas de segundo, estuvo seguro de ver una sonrisa cómplice que le permitía contestar como estaba acostumbrado. Inhaló casi de manera dramática y elevó la ceja derecha en un mohín increíblemente adulto.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres anciana que no lo puedes hacer tu misma? —La pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida—. Aunque es algo natural, la osteoporosis ataca a cualquier edad, pero no creí que estuvieras tan vieja. ¿Qué edad tienes? Por tus facciones diría que estas cerca del cuarto de siglo —Naruto siguió sin siquiera fijarse en las caras desencajadas a su alrededor—. No puedo dejar de alabarte. Caminar con semejante capa de estuco para tapar las arrugas. Eres una Diosa del maquillaje, _dattebayo_.

Si no fuera porque era un doncel, un rubio, el que estaba poniendo en ridículo a alguien, seguramente todos estarían riendo a carcajadas.

Karin se recompuso en cuanto escuchó una risilla escondida cerca de ahí. —Pe…pero ¡¿Cómo te atreves? —Miró a su alrededor y muchos le miraban con la burla impregnada en la cara. Se enfocó en el rostro del Uchiha y comenzó a reclamar—. ¡Sasuke–kun! ¿Cómo permites semejante desvergüenza? ¿Acaso le estas apoyando?

Sasuke le miró despectivamente. —Jamás me preguntaste si podías darle órdenes —señaló como verdad absoluta.

Karin continuó. —Entonces ordénale. ¡Me hará quedar en ridículo!

El rubio le sostuvo la vista al moreno en cuento escuchó la frase, esperando que se abstuviera de iniciar un escándalo. Y al parecer, el Uchiha estaba de acuerdo con dejar esto de una vez.

—Karin… Ya quedaste en ridículo.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la condescendencia que tenía el Uchiha con el esclavo, comprendiendo inmediatamente que no debía irse en contra de éste si quería tener el favoritismo del moreno. —Mejor lárgate, gafotas. Nos estas avergonzando —reclamo con fingida vergüenza y ocultándose falsamente de las miradas burlonas.

La pelirroja entendió que no obtendría el apoyo de nadie en ese momento por lo que compuso su mejor cara de diva y caminó hacia su salón entremedio de las risas grotescas de algunos alumnos.

Sasuke olvidó, por un momento, que se encontraba en medio de la entrada al instituto y que había un montón de mirones alrededor. —Naruto —llamó con la voz marcada de orgullo—, te has ganado varios enemigos.

El rubio suspiró derrotado. —Lo sé, _tebayo_. Pero no pude evitarlo. No me gusta que me pisoteen, _Teme_.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda, pero intenta no llamar tanto la atención de esa manera. Recuerda nuestro trato, _Dobe._

—¡Ya sé, ya sé! —Recordó con molestia—. Odioso —murmuró al último.

Sakura observó la escena de ambos chicos como simple espectadora a pesar de estar a pocos centímetros de distancia. La escena le removió las entrañas y la semilla de la sospecha quedó plantada en su subconsciente. Ahora su plan tenía un millón de cambios que realizar, pero al final sería la ganadora, como siempre.

No obstante, antes que todo, debía ganarse la confianza del menor.

—Disculpa —llamó la atención con una mano cubriendo su boca, en un ademan fingidamente dubitativo—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El rubio le miró con algo de desconfianza. —Naruto.

—Es un nombre especial —comentó mientras se ruborizaba dejando anonadado al menor—. Lamento haberme comportado tan hosca contigo, pero es que no tengo el agrado de conocer a muchos donceles. Lo lamento —Sonrió con una estilizada mueca.

Sasuke se soltó de su abrazo en cuanto vio el genuino coqueteo de la pelirrosa a su rubio y como este le veía completamente embobado. La alarma de entrada sonó sutilmente en el recinto, pero ninguno de ellos hizo caso de ello. Mosqueado, formó su trabajada mueca de indiferencia y caminó hacia su salón sin esperar por ninguno de los dos.

Gracias a eso Sakura vio su oportunidad. Naruto le miraba con admiración, seguramente creyendo en sus palabras y fingidas disculpas. Se removió un poco el cabello en un ademan femenino y sutil.

—Eres muy amigo de Sasuke–kun ¿Verdad? —No esperó respuesta del rubio—. Yo también soy su mejor amiga y él me contó que te quería mucho, Naruto —Sonrió al ver el rostro ilusionado del menor.

—¿De verdad?

—Ajá. Sasuke–kun es muy reacio a mostrar sus sentimientos, por eso no debes hostigarlo mucho, sino se aburre muy pronto y te deja tirado como un juguete viejo —comentó con sorna. Esas palabras removieron el corazón del rubio. ¿Sasuke se aburriría de él? ¿Y por qué rayos se compararía con un juguete?—. Si quieres yo puedo aconsejarte para que así sigamos siendo tan buenos amigos de Sasuke–kun. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Naruto le miro increíblemente esperanzado. —¿En serio quieres ser mi amiga? ¿De verdad, _dattebayo_?

—Por supuesto —Le guiñó el ojo—. Seremos los mejores y más grandes amigos —Alzó el meñique usando esa infantil promesa.

El rubio se emocionó totalmente. ¡Por fin otro amigo! ¡Y además una niña tan bonita! Elevó su dedo para juntarlo con el contrario y se engancharon firmemente. Muchos que aún quedaban fuera les miraron extrañados. Sakura mantenía esa sonrisa de modelo y el cabello ondeando, y aunque Naruto se mostraba muchísimo más feliz, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Miró detenidamente a la joven frente a él, con sus ojos verdes brillantes, pero extrañamente frívolos, los labios pintados de un leve brillo y sin embargo resecos. La piel cremosa le pareció más pálida de cerca y esa mueca sonriente sacada de una revista cotillera…

De pronto ya no le pareció tan bonita.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

Konoha era una ciudad de lujo. Sus viviendas y departamentos estaban estratégicamente colocados, dándole un aspecto de monopolio y a la vez turista, con grandes monumentos e increíbles casinos. Todo ello ubicaba a la Nación como la principal fuente de recursos de la Tierra del Fuego.

Dentro de toda la belleza arquitectónica, quienes se encontraban en la escala del lujo y la sofisticación dorada, eran las oficinas Uchiha. O más bien la _Construcción Uchiha_.

Con setenta pisos de alto y abarcando una manzana completa, las oficinas de la empresa Uchiha contribuían sin duda al status obscenamente alto de la ciudad. Con bloques de mármol, pilares decorativos, piso de cerámica gruesa y follaje tenue, el imponente edificio dejaba boquiabierto a quien tenía la suerte de pasar por el lugar. Dentro de todo ese lujo, específicamente en el último piso, se podía observar la terraza predispuesta para un ostentoso banquete, el helipuerto de emergencia con su respectivo vehículo aéreo, las esquinas techadas con finos toldos blancos y la guinda de la torta: una piscina de cien metros de largo donde, en la parte que colindaba con la pared de la edificación, una cascada fina e inaudible bañaba las ventanas por donde subían tres cubiertos ascensores. Toda una muestra de poderío y lucro.

Las primeras cuarenta plantas del edificio sólo eran oficinas comerciales. Ventas y auspicio de comerciantes, nada fuera de lo normal. Un sueldo ganado justamente y que mantenían a la empresa como la número uno en otorgar empleo de bien. Las siguientes veinte plantas, correspondían a los jefes o socios de comercios individuales que habían decidido colocar sus fuentes de ingreso en el lugar más reconocido y majestuoso de la ciudad.

Las últimas diez pertenecían a la poderosa y temida mafia. La mafia Uchiha. Un secreto a voces.

A diferencia de todos los demás, ellos contaban con una seguridad diez veces más exhaustiva que la del resto del edificio. La alimentación eléctrica era manipulada desde una central interior, pero completamente desconectada de la red central, pudiéndose manipular aun si hubiese un apagón. La red informática también era completamente interna y sólo activa si se tenía un pase otorgado por el propio jefe de la "compañía" junto con un código secreto. Las salas de juntas, las oficinas individuales, las oficinas de los jefes, hasta la entrada de los sanitarios, todo contaba con cámaras de vigilancia colocadas estratégicamente para no ser vistas por nadie, excepto para el controlador de seguridad del edificio y para el propio dueño.

Itachi se encontraba en la oficina principal, la única que tenía acceso directo a la terraza. Ya había repartido las órdenes referentes al bajo mundo. A quienes debían aumentar el crédito, a quienes extorsionar, los que todavía debían parte de una deuda y sobre todo a quienes la deuda había vencido hace mucho. Todos aquellos manejos pasaban por sus manos. Manos manchadas de sangre.

No es que se arrepintiera de sus experiencias, de hecho era lo único que le debía a Fugaku. Gracias a ello se hizo de un nombre temible en el bajo mundo, uno que causaba temor con sólo oírlo. Y todo ello, se debía a su vasta experiencia desapareciendo "estorbos" con sus propias manos.

Ahora se encontraba revisando los informes detallados que Pein había confeccionado, enumerando las habilidades de su doncel. Estaba bastante complacido, sin duda, en cuanto su padre volviera —lo cual calculaba sería en una semana—, no emitiría queja alguna si observaba todas las prácticas que poseía Minato. Seguro querría tenerlo entre sus filas. Releyó las hojas una vez más omitiendo el quedarse pegado mirando la fotografía del rubio anclada a un costado.

—Agilidad 60%, Fuerza 70%, Velocidad 75%... impresionante —recitó con calma mientras la fotografía de Minato caía sobre el escritorio sin que lo notase—. Resistencia 85%, Técnicas de combate aplicadas 80%, Arte Marcial: Ninjutsu… eso significa que maneja varias disciplinas… al igual que yo —comentó a la soledad de su oficina mientras dejaba el fajo de hojas sobre la mesa y marcaba un número telefónico esperando pacientemente la contestación. En cuanto descolgaron no esperó el saludo—. ¿Y bien, Pein? Necesito tu veredicto.

—_Su habilidad es por mucho superior a cualquiera de nuestros hombres. El entrenamiento que tuvo es completamente diferente y por consiguiente, obtuvo excelentes resultados._

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó algo ansioso.

—_Su perfil calza perfectamente para la labor de Mercenario al servicio de la familia._

— Hace mucho que no iniciamos Mercenarios —comentó el Uchiha.

—_Los mercenarios son reconocidos soldados a pago, normalmente La Familia los contrata para trabajos fuera del país o donde no haya razón de dar nuestras caras. Sería una excelente oportunidad mantener sus habilidades en nuestras líneas, pero ante todo, debemos contar con su lealtad _—mencionó arbitrariamente.

—Algo difícil, pero no imposible —dijo más para sí que para su interlocutor mientras se recostaba mejor en su cómodo asiento—. Por cierto, Pein… ¿Consideras que podría trabajar como Guardaespaldas por el momento?

—_Por supuesto, tiene grandes dotes de protección y resguardo. Es un excelente escudo, Señor._

—Bien, entonces informale que he cambiado de opinión y que su trabajo como guardaespaldas empieza desde hoy luego del almuerzo. Que Sasori lo traslade a mis oficinas y procura advertirle sobre su puesto y lo que conlleva —solicitó en doble sentido.

—_En seguida, Señor. Por cierto… _—mencionó antes de que Itachi colgara—. S_u Padre está de vuelta en la ciudad._

El Uchiha se enderezó en la silla. —¿Tan pronto? ¿Y no ha pedido vernos? —consultó extrañado.

—_No, Señor. Al parecer sólo regresó para terminar algunos _"asuntos nuestros"_ que habían quedado pendientes a su partida. Por la llamada y los tipos de encargos que dejó, llegó anoche._

— ¿Anoche? —masculló algo alarmado—. ¿Consultó la cuenta bancaria?

—_Extrañamente no, Señor. Pero sí estaba poniéndose en contacto con Shikamaru, seguramente habrá algún embarque importante._

—Buen trabajo, Pein. Hace lo que te pedí y que Shikamaru me contacte apenas termine con mi Padre.

—_A la orden, Señor _—cortó la comunicación.

Volvió a recostarse en la silla, dándole una media vuelta para quedar mirando un gran ventanal que daba vista directa al horizonte. Su mirada apenas y reflejaba las dudas que carcomían su mente. Su Padre había vuelto a la ciudad, no había pedido audiencia para que mostraran los objetos obtenidos en la subasta cuando era lo primero que realizaba teniéndolos cerca. Normalmente se pasaría la tarde del día revisando los intereses de la empresa, los prestamos realizados y los "cortes" que habría de realizar para los impagos. Luego estaría dándole un sermón sobre la postura y linaje de un Uchiha y a Sasuke lo mantendría bastante lejos hasta que no hubiese mostrado algo de lo que enorgullecerlo. Tampoco había revisado la cuenta bancaria donde mostraría el exorbitante valor de los rubios, además de mencionar la confrontación con la familia Sabaku por ellos.

Él era capaz de adelantar a su padre cada vez que realizaba algo de importancia, no por nada era el genio del Clan. Pero ahora se encontraba en la disyuntiva. ¿Qué rayos estaría haciendo Fugaku Uchiha para que ni siquiera prestara atención al dinero del banco?

—Debo alertar a Sasuke.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

En el Tercero "A" del Instituto Konoha, la clase de Umino Iruka ya había comenzado. Naruto escuchaba algo ido a su Sensei, esperando las indicaciones para continuar con la tarea en clase. Durante estos días no había podido juntarse con nadie ya que debía ponerse al corriente, y ahora que estaba algo más desocupado, esperaba hacer algún amigo. Lamentablemente, al parecer ya todos tenían sus grupos y no se veían muy deseosos de integrarlo.

—Bien, chicos. La exposición de la próxima semana tratara de las distintas funciones de las células y sus componentes. Como no los conozco a todos, asumiré que ya tienen sus grupos organizados ¿Verdad? —La mayoría asintió con la cabeza—. Eso me da la idea de que no todos se tratan, por eso acabo de terminar mis propias agrupaciones —Varios se quejaron por la idea, pero el Sensei no se inmutó—. No se sientan mal, lo hice con la intención de que se conozcan mejor y equilibrar los grupos. No quiero a los activos con flojos y ninguna otra mezcla que signifique trabajo doble para alguien. Todo el trabajo será equilibrado y por supuesto obtendrán tres calificaciones: una nota individual, una nota por actividad grupal y la nota propia del grupo —Una de las alumnas, de cabello negro y ojos perla, levantó tímidamente la mano—. ¿Dime, Hinata?

La jovencita movía las manos con nerviosismo —Iruka–sensei, ¿De qué se trata la nota p–propia del grupo?

—Se los explico ahora mismo. La nota individual se las pondré yo dependiendo de lo que diserten en clase y que partes se adjudicaron. La grupal pues la evaluaré según como se comporte el grupo en la presentación y de qué forma ordenaron el trabajo, mientras que la nota propia de trabajo en grupo la pondrán ustedes mismos a sus compañeros. Les daré una hoja y en ella deben colocar nota por conducta, ideas aportadas, y labores hechas. Luego yo las promedio y el resultado irá al informe ¿Alguna otra duda? —preguntó sonriente aunque muchos alumnos le miraban desganados—. De acuerdo, ahora nombraré los grupos para que se pongan de acuerdo.

Varios minutos después y algunos bufidos de molestia y resignación, los grupos ya estaban conformados y listos para presentarse. Naruto observó cómo cada alumno a su alrededor cambiaban de puestos para iniciar el trabajo quedando con todos los bancos a la redonda vacíos. Ya le estaba ganando la depresión cuando un joven de cabello negro en forma de tazón y grandes cejas pobladas se sentó justo a su lado con gran ánimo y escándalo.

—¡Buenos días, Uzumaki–kun! ¡Estamos en el mismo grupo! ¡Que viva la flor de la juventud!

Naruto sonrió con una pequeña gota en la frente tratando de recordar su nombre, aunque obviamente ni lo había escuchado.

—Entonces ¿De verdad eres la mascota del Uchiha? —preguntó un joven de cabello castaño muy disparejo con marcas triangulares en las mejillas y ojos rasgados, el cual se sentó frente al rubio. Naruto recordó al _tonto perro_ de su primer día de clases.

—N–no deberías p–preguntar cosas tan incomodas, Kiba–kun —le interpeló Hinata que caminaba hacia ellos con la mirada tímida.

—Oh, pero sólo es una consulta. Además míralo ¡Es un doncel! ¡Yo nunca había visto a un doncel!

—No soy animal de feria, niño–perro, _tebayo_ —masculló Naruto con los mofletes inflados.

—Jajaja, "niño–perro". Ese apodo te viene mucho Kiba —Rió una joven de peinado chino que se mantenía detrás de la pelinegra de ojos claros. La misma que había declarado a los rubios como especies en extinción.

—Eres un mocoso, rubio de bigotes —burló Kiba sonriente mostrando unos largos y perrunos colmillos.

—¡No son bigotes, baka! —reclamó el rubio mientras se cubría las mejillas.

—Dejen de pelear. ¡No apaguemos la llama de la juventud!

—Chicos… creo q–que sería m–mejor presentarnos ¿No creen? —La pelinegra calmó los ánimos.

—Tiene razón, Hinata–sama —Accedió la joven de cabello castaño y coletas, mirando al rubio algo más confiada—. Mi nombre es Tenten y soy "el" guardaespaldas de Hinata. Un gusto —Se inclinó con respeto, después de todo el que fuese una mascota de los Uchiha ya era importante.

El joven a su lado sonrió mostrando casi todos sus relucientes dientes. —¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee y estoy aquí en misión aunque completando mis estudios!

—Su misión es babear por Haruno Sakura así que no le hagas mucho caso —susurró Tenten al rubio que rió bajito.

El castaño bufó molesto. —Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka y pues soy el "compañero de juegos" de Shino Aburame, de la gran familia Aburame dueña de la Red de Seguridad más grande del continente y bla, bla, bla —Movió la mano despectivo demostrando el más mínimo interés por adular a la familia.

—Mi… mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga… soy la he–heredera de la f–familia Hyuga —Se inclinó humildemente.

El rubio observó a su grupo muy sonriente. —Ahora falto yo. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y… no soy un esclavo —gruñó al recordar cuanto odiaba esa palabra.

—Jajaja están bien, Naruto–kun ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? —preguntó la castaña, el rubio asintió feliz—. No hay intenciones de burla, excepto Kiba que realmente lo hace sólo por molestar. Tampoco le hagas mucho caso.

—Eres cruel Tenten.

—Ya no pensemos en eso. ¡Estamos en la primavera de nuestra juventud!

—Y con eso quieres decir ¿Cómo nos repartiremos el trabajo? —Guiñó la castaña.

— —Hinata habló de corrido por los nervios. Naruto le sonrió comprensivo.

—Muy buena idea Hina–chan ¿Puedo llamarte Hina–chan? —La pelinegra asintió con un fosforescente sonrojo—. Tenemos que analizar el tema y repartirnos las tareas. ¿Qué tal si vamos a una biblioteca? —habló el rubio totalmente contento por tener nuevos amigos.

—El instituto tiene una muy extensa. Vayamos en el descanso —comentó Tenten.

Minutos más tarde la campana de descanso resonó por todo el lugar. El grupo caminó hacia la biblioteca que se encontraba en el ala más apartada del edificio y Naruto se maravilló completamente con la vista. Una sala extensa con enormes estantes rellenos de libros estampados muy bien cuidados, mesas planas con sus respectivas sillas y escaleras móviles para alcanzar los ejemplares que se encontraban más altos. El aula se veía vacía excepto por un profesor de cabello albino y rostro cubierto que leía ensimismado un pequeño librito naranja.

—¡Yosh! —saludó sin mirarles—. Si quieren un libro sólo deben ingresar el titulo o el tema en el buscador que tiene cada pabellón.

—Gracias, sensei…

—Kakashi–sensei —Se presentó el mayor mientras levantaba la vista de su adorado libro para mirar al grupo, deteniéndose súbitamente en el único rubio—. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Uzumaki Naruto, _tebayo_ —Se presentó el chico con una gran sonrisa. Los demás decidieron continuar su camino hacia al pasillo de biología para no retrasarse.

—He escuchado de ti, eres algo de Uchiha Sasuke ¿Verdad?

—¿Conoce a Sasuke? —preguntó interesado.

—Quisiera decir que sí —murmuró inconsciente. Naruto quiso preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua comprendiendo que no era el momento—. Será mejor que sigas a tus compañeros para que continúen con su proyecto —palmoteó la rubia cabellera, instándole a irse.

— Sí. Gracias Kakashi–Sensei —Agradeció el rubio que corrió hacia sus amigos al pasillo de los libros de ciencias.

El Sensei se quedó un rato algo largo mirando por donde había desaparecido el rubio sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un cálido abrazo.

—¿Aun piensas en el pequeño Sasuke?

—No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, Iruka —El profesor de cabellera castaña le envolvió con más fuerza—. Sasuke nunca fue de los que gustaran tomar esclavos y menos rubios. No sé si nuestra huida haya influido en su carácter. Ahora es aún más arrogante y amargado que el tirano de su Padre.

—No te culpes Kakashi… Sasuke debe comprender el por qué…

—Era un niño Iruka, él no tiene nada que comprender.

El castaño observó el perfil de su pareja con melancolía. Kakashi nunca se perdonó el dejar solo a un niño en ese infierno de mansión. A pesar de que las circunstancias le llevaron a marchar lejos de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño que apenas y formaba su criterio. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable…

—No me malinterpretes, Iru–chan. No me arrepiento de haberte sacado de ahí —Giró el rostro para posarlo en el cuello de su pareja que se estremeció por el contacto—. Sólo… me hubiese gustado que las cosas salieran diferentes.

Iruka bajó el rostro para besar el perfil del mayor. A él también le hubiese gustado que todo fuese diferente.

Luego de unos segundos, Kakashi paseó su lengua de forma lenta y muy tierna, causando estragos en el cuerpo de su pareja. —Iru–chan… ¿A qué hora empieza tu clase? —susurró deliberadamente sensual.

El castaño rió suavemente dispuesto a consolar a su novio, evitando pensar en la ética laboral y en que sería la primera clase que perdería entre sus brazos.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

Sasuke se encontraba en la hora de descanso sentado frente a una frondosa arboleda interior, en una banca con tallados victorianos. Estaba bastante calmado evitando pensar en el cuerpo de ese rubio de infarto y en las posibles preguntas que le haría a Tsunade. No es que se encontrara nervioso… sólo algo ansioso, nada que una buena noticia no cambiara. Además estaba el hecho de encontrarse cara a cara con _ése_ tipo. Ese maldito bastardo que junto a su parejita le dejó botado siendo un niño. Cómo les guardaba rencor. Demasiado para su propio orgullo.

—Ése maldito… prefirió fingir demencia —masculló entre–dientes.

A final de cuentas, lo único que hiere a un Uchiha es aquello que es intensamente importante.

Apenas llevaba unos cuantos minutos cuando tres sombras frente a él interrumpieron sus pensamientos. El trío vestía de frac negro con el símbolo de la Arena bordado en sus bolsillos.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke–kun? —preguntó el más bajo de los tres.

—¿Quién busca?

—Somos negociadores provenientes de la familia Sabaku No, de la tierra de Suna.

Sasuke les miró despectivo. —No tienen nada que tratar conmigo.

—Sabemos que ha rechazado las anteriores propuestas, pero esperamos que ésta le interese mucho más. El _rubio_ a cambio de las tierras pertenecientes al Clan Uzumaki.

El moreno les miró fijamente grabándose sus rostros. Ninguno se le hacía conocido. Dos de ellos eran bastante corpulentos y seguramente eran la protección del más pequeño y con quien estaba tratando. Llevaba estos tres días, desde que Naruto se integró en la escuela, recibiendo este tipo de ofertas. Ofertas que pasaban desde el doble del valor del rubio, hasta cinco vetas en el sur de África. Yacimientos de diamantes para ser más exactos. Sin embargo, ésta propuesta era por mucho la mejor, o más bien, la que más le convenía a su Clan. Y eso era peligroso.

—Por favor, Señor Uchiha. Es un buen trato, no habría necesidad de entrar en detalles respecto a las funcionalidades del doncel en cuestión. Simplemente nosotros lo averiguaríamos —Señaló el más joven de los negociadores.

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —preguntó sabiendo de antemano las razones y obviando consciente la manera casi morbosa del tipo al hablar del rubio.

—Nuestro Príncipe tiene cuentas que tratar con él. Se trata de nuestro honor como Clan. Usted debe comprenderlo puesto que también pertenece a una familia prestigiosa —Alabó con seguridad.

—Sus _Justas_ no me interesan en lo absoluto —respondió carente de emoción.

—Las familias comprenden lo que significa una mancha en el honor y camino que han forjado. La familia Sabaku No jamás ha defendido a la escoria de los que ustedes persiguen y han sido entregados acorde a los _Pactos de Sangre_ realizados desde el inicio de nuestros Clanes —Instruyó con cautela, después de todo estaba tratando con un integrante de la Familia y no podía hacerle quedar de ignorante—. Comprenderá que esto es básicamente lo mismo.

Sasuke sonrió de manera depredadora. —En realidad no es básicamente lo mismo —aclaró mientras se sentaba de mejor manera y con elegancia—. Hasta la fecha jamás han solicitado la extradición de un doncel —El joven le miró con nerviosismo—. Los donceles son considerados razas inferiores o en su defecto malformaciones de la humanidad, ninguno tiene el suficiente status como para ser requerido por la mafia. ¿Estoy equivocado?

El joven no hizo ademan de seguir hablando, totalmente encerrado en su propia escaramuza.

Sasuke le observó, esta vez, inexpresivo. Sabía de antemano que Gaara no se dejaría estar, pero que fuese tan rápido le dejaba extrañamente ansioso. No podía dejar que supiesen el estado de Naruto y por supuesto el precio de la subasta, aún no depositaba el dinero en la cuenta del banco Familiar y todavía le quedaba limpiar los registros y cambiar los valores del contrato de intercambio. Prefirió despacharlos para poder encargarse de eso antes de que lo descubrieran.

—Díganle a Gaara que no estoy interesado en la oferta. Su necesidad de limpiar el Honor ha caído en extremo como para ser manchado por un insignificante doncel —Se levantó de su cómodo asiento para encarar al impertinente negociador. Los dos gorilas inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia aunque Sasuke no se amedrentó por ello, después de todo ese instituto se encontraba en territorio neutral—. No me busquen otra vez, quizás ya no sea tan indulgente —amenazó.

El joven retrocedió intimidado. —Le diré sus observaciones al Príncipe, Señor Uchiha.

—¡Lárguense!

Sin ningún otro protocolo los tres individuos salieron de la vista de Sasuke con pasos rápidos. Ya se imaginaba la cara del arenoso cuando supiese su decisión. Sonreía de lo placentero, aunque no pudo seguir disfrutando de su ilusión al escuchar el repiqueteo tan reconocido de su celular.

—¿Qué quieres Itachi?

—_Padre ha vuelto a la ciudad_.

Sasuke sudó frío. —Itachi, necesito que…

—_Lo sé —_le cortó_—, ahora estoy maquillando los informes. Falta tu firma_.

—¿Y el contrato?

—_Orochimaru ya envió los papeles con su perro faldero, los tengo en mis manos. Preciso que ingreses al sistema_.

—No tengo los implementos —Masajeó su frente, presa de un inminente dolor de cabeza—, iré a la hora del almuerzo.

—_Te espero entonces_.

—¿No se ha comunicado contigo?

—_No, Sasuke. Y eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa. No ha revisado los informes, ni a pedido el estado de cuenta. Simplemente se ha juntado con Shikamaru y no se sabe más de él y eso que llegó anoche_.

—¿Anoche? Ya veo —contestó pausado. Esperó unos segundos antes de contar lo ocurrido recién—. Hace unos minutos vinieron negociadores de parte de Suna.

—_¿Otra vez? —_preguntó el mayor_._

—Da igual, el caso que rechacé la oferta, aunque era muy buena. Te explicaré cuando esté allá.

—_Haré lo posible para retrasar el informe, te quedan casi dos horas para llegar y el trabajo te tomara otras dos horas_. _Preferiría que llegaras antes._

—Como quieras, llama a Sasori para que venga a buscarme en media hora.

—_¿Y cuándo termines, podemos hacer algo?_ —mencionó con doble sentido.

Sasuke captó el mensaje. —Vete a masturbar, Itachi.

—_Preferiría que lo hicieras tú… con la lengua_.

Sasuke colgó con la risa de Itachi de fondo. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar lo suficiente para ir de inmediato a la oficina de su hermano y cambiar el sistema con las cifras, incluyendo el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo él conseguía trabajando de manera honesta como programador de sistemas. Al menos ya no se sentía tan escoria.

Escuchó el timbre de entrada y caminó con lentitud obviamente ensimismado con su tarea y con todos los cambios que debía realizar. No podía perder el tiempo y nada podía desconcentrarlo, o todo por lo que había luchado seria en vano.

Tan concentrado estaba que obviamente había olvidado la cita en el almuerzo con su adorado rubio.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

—¿Y, Naruto–kun? ¿Almorzarás con nosotros? —preguntó Tenten con una sonrisa mientras llevaba su obento y el de Hinata.

El rubio negó con la mirada. —Lo siento. Es que Sasuke me dijo que vendría a buscarme, _tebayo_.

—¿Va a venir a "jugar" contigo? —inquirió Kiba en doble sentido aunque Naruto no le entendió.

—No creo, el _Teme_ es muy reacio a jugar.

El joven canino estuvo a punto de aclarar su frase cuando una voz baja y ronca le llamó desde la puerta.

—Kiba —Un muchacho de cabello castaño, gabardina gris y anteojos oscuros le miraba intensamente—. Hoy almorzarás conmigo.

El menor se congeló de la sorpresa y volteó hacia el individuo queriendo fulminarle con la mirada. —Me tocaba mañana —interpeló con rabia, pero el rostro inmutable del otro no le dejaba objeción. Molesto, se giró hacia Naruto para despedirse—. Bueno, mi intención era esperar aquí contigo, pero ya vez… "el deber me llama" —masculló siseando—. Ya qué… nos vemos el lunes.

—Pero estamos a jueves —aclaró Naruto.

Kiba le sonrió con desgana. —Ustedes le explican, chicos. Adiós —Se despidió mientras caminaba al encuentro de su amo y tratando de poner la mayor distancia entre ellos.

El silencio en el que se sumió el aula le dejó, al rubio, un amargo sabor de boca. Lee le palmoteó el hombro buscando las mejores palabras para explicar lo ocurrido.

—Naruto–Kun, como te habrás dado cuenta a Kiba no le gusta su posición de esclavo…

—A nadie le gusta ser esclavo —declaró el rubio algo tenso.

—Es cierto Naru–chan —asintió Tenten—, sin embargo hace algunos años Kiba perteneció a la clase alta —Le contó con algo de tristeza—. La familia Inuzuka eran los mejores veterinarios que traspasaban sus conocimientos de generación en generación como esos clanes antiguos y prestigiosos, pero algo ocurrió en algún negocio que hicieron y tuvieron que vender casi toda su fortuna para pagar a los cobradores.

Lee continuó el relato. —Pero la deuda era muy grande y los padres de Kiba murieron en un accidente algo "extraño" —Hizo signo de comillas—. Así que los antiguos socios y con alguno que otro juez sobornado, tomaron a Kiba y a su hermana como esclavos —El pelinegro miró hacia la puerta donde había desaparecido su amigo—. Lo más lamentable del asunto es que los separaron y Kiba no sabe nada su hermana desde hace años.

A Naruto se le crisparon los nervios. Por un instante se le pasó por la cabeza ponerse en el lugar de Kiba y que lo hubiesen separado de su Otou–san…

Un pinchazo en su sien le sacó de su pesadilla personal.

—Debe ser un infierno para él, _tebayo_ —susurró quedito mientras se masajeaba la frente, aunque todavía le quedaba una duda—. ¿Pero por qué mencionó que vendría el lunes?

Hinata se acarició las manos, muy nerviosa. —Aburame–san es… un jo–joven extravagante.

El rubio ladeó su cabeza extrañado y Tenten prefirió contarle todo de manera seca.

—Al joven Shino le gusta el sado–masoquismo, Naruto. Y a Kiba no le gusta mostrar las marcas que le deja ese tipo de perversidades, es tan orgulloso como tú ¿Lo entiendes?

Naruto asintió apesadumbrado. —No le mencionaré nada cuando llegue, _dattebayo_.

Los chicos le sonrieron cómplices. Aunque tuviese doce años, Naruto actuaba como buen adulto.

—¡Entonces nos vemos en el siguiente bloque, Naruto–kun! —El pelinegro saltó con gran ánimo causando risas en los demás y aliviando la tensión del ambiente.

Tenten corrió hacia la puerta mientras sostenía los obentos. —Hinata–sama, debemos apurarnos o no obtendremos lugares. Adiós Naru–chan.

—S–sí. Hasta más tarde, Naruto–kun —Se despidió la Hyuga con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

—Hasta luego, chicos.

El rubio volvió a sentarse en su lugar mientras esperaba por Sasuke. Tenía algo de hambre y no llevaba nada para el almuerzo. Sólo esperaba que el _Teme_ no se demorara mucho.

—Naruto–kun —llamó una joven desde la puerta del aula.

—¿Sakura–chan? —preguntó el chico para asegurarse, pero al notar la inconfundible cabellera rosa no lo pensó dos veces para invitarla a pasar—. ¿Vas a almorzar?

—Claro, para eso es la hora de almuerzo, tontito —bromeó.

—Sí, verdad —rió apenado.

La joven sonrió con audacia. —¿Estas esperando a alguien?

—Sí, estoy esperando a Sasuke, _tebayo_ —contestó con alegría, pero al ver a la joven frunciendo el ceño le produjo una desazón en el pecho—. ¿Qué sucede, Sakura–chan?

—Bueno, yo… —empezó dubitativa—. No le vayas a decir que yo te dije, pero… Sasuke–kun se retiró temprano de clases y dijo que tenía una cita muy importante. Él no va a venir Naruto.

El rubio le miró algo desconfiado, pero la mirada segura de la chica no dejaba lugar a dudas. —¿De verdad se fue? —preguntó algo triste.

—Sí, Naruto. Lo siento —Sakura acercó su mano para acariciar la del rubio—. Sasuke–kun es así, cambia de opinión rápidamente y nada con él es seguro. Harías bien si no le creyeras cuando dice que te quiere, para que no te decepciones —Aconsejó de manera sutil. Naruto sintió su pecho estrujarse. _¿Sasuke seria así de cruel?_ Decidió no pensar en ello—. ¿Pero sabes? Podríamos aprovechar este día para conocernos mejor ¿Qué te parece? —inquirió con una tranquila sonrisa.

—¡Claro, _tebayo_! —respondió entusiasmado—. ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Qué tal si almorzamos primero y luego salimos a pasear por ahí —propuso amigablemente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, con el rubio siguiéndola—. No le des en el gusto a Sasuke–kun, seguro te dejó plantado para que te aburrieras —añadió insidiosa.

—¡Genial! ¡Ya vera ese _Teme_ cuando nos veamos de nuevo! ¡Le demostraré que si puedo divertirme sin él, _dattebayo_! —Levantó el puño en señal de guerra, sin tomar en cuenta las palabras tan hirientes de la peli–rosa.

—Así se habla —Apoyó Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto que se sonrojó furiosamente—. Nosotros nos llevaremos muy bien. Te lo prometo.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

—Definitivamente tu lengua es la mejor, _Otouto_.

Sasuke se relamió los labios mientras que Itachi reprimía los deseos de suspirar satisfecho. Ambos se encontraban en la oficina del mayor con la puerta cerrada. Ya habían terminado los preparativos de la factura y el cambio de las cifras junto con toda la parafernalia que le tomó casi cuatro horas realizar. Y hace unos minutos Itachi decidió cobrar algo del pacto que ambos habían realizado.

—Espero que esta sea la última vez que no me avisas antes de acabar. No me gusta el sabor del semen, _Aniki_ —reclamó el menor que limpiaba sus manos y sacudía su pantalón en tanto se levantaba. Sin embargo, el erguirse no le sirvió de mucho ya que Itachi le había agarrado de las solapas para acercarle a su boca y demandar un fogoso beso. Sasuke se dejó llevar por el momento y se sentó sobre las piernas del mayor que de inmediato lo acomodó entre sus brazos.

—No deberías quejarte, mi sabor es único —susurró sobre sus labios con una sonrisa depredadora.

—Pues a mí no me gusta —aclaró el menor que se acurrucaba en los hombros contrarios y exponía su cuello a sabiendas de lo que venía a continuación.

Itachi lamia su piel con gula e inusitada ternura. —Te acostumbrarás —recitó casi como un cántico mientras se enfocaba en pensar sólo en su hermano y en las sensaciones que sus encuentros le dejaban.

—No me vengas con eso, tú jamás has probado el semen. No tienes idea de lo repulsivo que es —comentó sin ánimos de herir o de disfrazar su descontento. Sin embargo, en vez de herir a su hermano, como pensó que sucedería, Itachi se congeló en el asiento.

Era cierto. Itachi siempre evitó probar el semen de sus amantes, incluyendo a su hermano. Pero no hace mucho había saboreado ese fluido viscoso, y no había sentido ningún asco por ello. Es más… hasta lo había disfrutado.

Aunque eso no era algo que podía decirle a su _Otouto_.

—No creo que pienses eso cuando te folles a tu rubio —Cambió el curso de la discusión esperando pasar desapercibida su turbación.

—¡No metas a Naruto ahora! —Exigió con molestia. Odiaba cuando Itachi le sacaba su obsesión en cara, sobretodo en esas circunstancias.

—De acuerdo, volvamos a lo nuestro —Terminó el mayor con algo de brusquedad al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento para apoyar a su hermano sobre el escritorio. Le quitó los pantalones de forma rápida dejándole sólo con la camisa abierta. —No tienes idea de lo erótico que te ves, _Otouto baka_ —Elogió con sensualidad y se inclinó rápidamente, lamiendo sus muslos interiores. —Deberías ser actor pornográfico —Bromeó para quitar algo de tensión.

Sasuke abrió más las piernas. —Déjate de idioteces y fóllame —Apuró el menor que a duras penas contenía la ansiedad. Después de todo, Itachi era bueno en lo que hacía y él llevaba tiempo sin un buen orgasmo.

—¿Ansioso?

—¡Que me folles, idiota! —Bramó enfurecido, no obstante el enojo le duró menos de un segundo en cuanto sintió la enorme virilidad de su hermano abrirse paso en su interior. El mayor le sujetó de la cadera con fuerza a sabiendas de la resistencia de Sasuke y su seguro reclamo—. ¡E–eres un animal, Itachi! —Rechinó los dientes aguantando el dolor con todo el orgullo posible. Ni siquiera le había preparado ni mucho menos avisado. Aunque eso le pasaba por apurarlo.

—No debiste reclamar —Advirtió el mayor, extrañamente serio.

—Cállate y continúa —ordenó con los brazos alrededor de Itachi, arañándole con fuerza.

Los jadeos amortiguados no se hicieron esperar en cuanto el mayor se adentró en la carnosa y estrecha cavidad de su hermano. El morbo y la ansiedad por estar en esa oficina donde quien pasara por el lugar podría oírlos y hasta cortarles el rollo, los deseos que contuvieron por esos cortos días y, sumados a la falta de cariño que todavía no poseían, los encerró en una burbuja transparente donde no existía nadie excepto ellos. La llamada casi animal de la lujuria les hizo abandonar la conciencia nombrando de manera ahogada a quien realmente tenían deseos de poseer.

—…Naruto…

—…Minato…

Sin embargo, ninguno escuchó al contrario.

Sasuke se recostó en el escritorio aun sobre los miles de papeles que por poco caían al suelo mientras Itachi masajeaba su miembro con maestría. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza pensando en el rubio, en sus sonrisas radiantes, su mirada azulina… podía escuchar los jadeos ahogados de su hermano, pero simplemente no les prestaba mayor atención. Su cabeza sólo le recordaba a su doncel, a su cuerpo junto al suyo, a sus caricias amigables, o las veces en que estuvo a punto de poseer su virginidad. Nada le daba mayor satisfacción que pensar en Naruto, ni siquiera las embestidas casi brutales de Itachi.

Y el mayor veía como su hermano entraba en ese reconocido trance que por tantos años ha tratado de evitar. Eran los momentos en que Sasuke cruelmente le recordaba que su cuerpo sólo era uso de desfogue. Que sus caricias simplemente no eran recibidas como las de un amante, sino como un remplazo. El remplazo del mocoso rubio.

El menor Uchiha gemía levemente con el nombre de Naruto en sus labios, cada suspiro llamando a su pequeño esclavo, e Itachi sólo le observaba con los sentimientos encontrados a flor de piel. Acariciaba ferozmente el cuerpo pálido de su _Otouto_, lamía con deleite cada trozo de piel, olía sus cabellos de manera demencial, su hermano era una exquisitez en la cama aun cuando no fuera consciente del momento. Porque su mente estaba en otro lugar, buscando a otra persona en su cuerpo, y entregando ese extraño y obsesivo amor a su remplazo.

Y él se sentía complacido de serlo.

Porque ese cariño era a lo máximo que podría llegar. Por el momento.

Sasuke sentía la culminación muy próxima, en su mente, Naruto le besaba de manera voraz, casi asfixiándole. Sus pieles se friccionaban morbosamente realizando sonidos obscenos por el sudor. Cada gemido del rubio le producía un pinchazo de satisfacción que sólo le demandaban estar más cerca de ese pequeño cuerpo.

Y le abrazó.

—Naruto… —Jadeó cuando el lóbulo de su oreja era succionado y acariciado por una húmeda lengua. Unas manos rozaban su espalda, apresando su cuerpo, y sonrió prepotente pensado en que su rubio definitivamente era igual de posesivo que él—. Naruto… —Sujetó con más ansiedad ese cuerpo frente a él, dejándose llevar—. Naru…Naru…

Itachi sonrió algo melancólico.

Esa mirada perdida, la forma de abrazarle, de buscar su boca, todo era increíblemente gratificante. Aun si nada era para él, simplemente lo aceptaba. Así se sentía feliz, y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, para envolver aún más su cuerpo, para enredar sus lenguas y robar todo su aliento, para jalar de sus cabellos rubios con fiereza, lamer su cuerpo bronceado y estilizado, observar esos felinos ojos color zafiro, admirar sus labios de durazno jadear su nombre…

En ese segundo, Sasuke había desaparecido… porque ahora le estaba haciendo el amor a Minato.

Y se paralizó al ser consciente del momento.

Sentía las demandas de su hermano, sus movimientos frenéticos buscando más placer, su piel chocando contra la suya…

—Por favor… Naruto…

El llamado de Sasuke le hizo reaccionar.

Le tomó de las piernas para lograr que su hermano deshiciera el abrazo y así cayera sobre el escritorio, y lo ladeó de tal manera que quedara apoyado sobre el reguero de papeles, mostrándole su blanca espalda. Tomó fuertemente sus caderas y comenzó a embestirle con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ahh, sí! ¡Naruto!

Itachi no puso atención en sus palabras y se recostó en la espalda de Sasuke mientras le penetraba. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el escritorio y, como si fuera una maldición, la fotografía del rubio que estaba en el informe se le mostraba intimidante. Sonrió de lado, en esa foto Minato miraba la cámara con rabia contenida, casi hasta podía palpar el hastío. Y recordó su último encuentro. Esa mirada vacía, el movimiento de su lengua, ese cuerpo fornido y delicado a la vez, el cabello rubio rozando su rostro y sus palabras...

_"Me repugnas"_

Su mano viajó directo a la hombría de Sasuke que jadeó satisfecho, mientras que la otra la ocupaba para apoyarse mejor en el escritorio. Los vaivenes se hicieron más demandantes y potentes. Itachi cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrarse en los gemidos del menor, pero inevitablemente su vista se dirigía hacia la foto que se encontraba a un lado. Frustrado, comenzó a lamer la piel de Sasuke degustándola como nunca, tratando de grabarse su textura, sus poros, cada resquicio de piel que estaba a su merced.

_"Me repugnas" _

Besó esa piel con creciente adoración, aun cuando su mano seguía masturbando al menor buscando el máximo de su placer. Sentía la agitación de Sasuke, sus gemidos entrecortados, como su entrada se contraía llegando al clímax…

_"Me repugnas"_

—No… —negó a la nada.

_"Me repugnas"_

—No… tú no puedes…

_"Me repugnas"_

— ¡Ya basta! —masculló entrecortado. Tomó algunos cabellos de Sasuke en su mano y los pasó por su rostro tratando de desviar su mente, tratando de concentrarse en Sasuke que no se enteraba de nada más que de su propio placer. No había nada más importante que su hermano, nada era tan importante como ser _uno_ con su hermano.

_"Me repugnas"_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal en cuanto sintió su miembro ser estrangulado deliciosamente por esa húmeda cavidad. Sasuke jadeó por última vez el nombre de su amado rubio mientras se dejaba caer exhausto en el escritorio. Y él…

_"Me repugnas"_

Se corrió con fuerza con la vista fija en la fotografía del rubio.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

—Maldito mal nacido, me dijo que estaría libre de él por lo menos hoy. ¿Y qué gana con mandarme a trabajar tan pronto? Seguro quiere deshacerse de mí en cuanto algún idiota trate de perforarle con una bala. ¡Como si yo fuera a protegerle!

Minato murmuraba con un marcado enojo todo aquello que le hacía sentir el primogénito Uchiha mientras iba sentado en la cómoda limusina negra que hasta hace poco les llevara a él y a su hijo hacia la mansión Uchiha.

—Guardaespaldas… ni siquiera me han dado un arma ni equipo de seguridad ¿Cómo diablos podría protegerlo? —Se preguntaba en voz alta, olvidando completamente al chofer que escuchaba divertido cada insulto dirigido a su jefe.

—Seguramente le entregaran el equipo en cuanto llegue con el joven Itachi —Le contestó el chofer, decidiéndose a intervenir en la absurda conversación del rubio consigo mismo.

Minato le miró con extrañeza y algo avergonzado. —Perdón… sinceramente no noté tu presencia —Se disculpó quedamente fijando la vista en el espejo retrovisor que le mostraba las facciones del conductor. Un joven, quizás de la edad de Itachi, de cabellos cobrizos y mirada castaña. No mostraba emoción alguna a pesar de que su tono al hablarle le pareció ameno. Se guardó sus comentarios y pensó en entablar algo de conversación—. Mi nombre es Minato, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Sasori —respondió el otro, cortamente.

—Ahh —contestó algo descolocado.

—Uchiha–san le entregará todo los implementos en las oficinas o más bien en la base que se encuentra en el subterráneo de la empresa. Será mejor que se prepare para ver algo desagradable, Minato–san —Sasori le miró por el espejo con una mirada congelante—. Esas bases son el centro operacional de la mafia, si entras y no trabajas para la familia Uchiha, no vuelves a salir —Le previno.

—Comprendo. Gracias por tu consejo, Sasori–kun —agradeció tenso para luego mirar hacia el camino.

Minato podía sentir la mirada de Sasori cada cierto tiempo, como si estuviera analizándolo. No era que le molestara, más bien era una incomodidad bastante grande —ironizaba consigo mismo—. Sin embargo decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se dedicó a analizar los movimientos que el Uchiha estaba ejecutando con él.

No le habían dado ningún arma ni implementos por lo que, o Sasori tenía razón y se los darían en la base, o el Uchiha quería que peleara con las manos desnudas para deshacerse lo más rápido posible de él. Lo siguiente era la resuelta intención de meterlo entre su gente, con una meta bastante sencilla; alejarle de Naruto. Con él trabajando de "guardaespaldas" le tocaría pasar tiempo con Uchiha, estar a sol y a sombra con él, lo que conllevaría alejarse de Naruto y verle poco, quizás nada. También estaba el hecho de que el menor Uchiha era el mismo mocoso que trató de violar a su pequeño hace años mientras le mantenía encerrado y drogado. Seguramente el plan de ese chiquillo era ganarse la confianza de Naruto y luego desaparecerlo a él del mapa. Sólo rogaba que las experiencias pasadas y sus propias enseñanzas hicieran de Naruto algo más desconfiado en cuanto a ese sujeto. Aunque veía eso como algo imposible. Después de todo Naruto era hijo suyo y de Kushina, y ella no era muy desconfiada excepto de aquellos que ya le hubiesen fallado. Lástima que Naruto reprimiera justo _esos_ recuerdos.

—Es mentira.

La voz de Sasori le sobresaltó.

— ¿Disculpa? —Le preguntó con la ceja alzada debido a que no entendía el motivo de esa frase.

—Los donceles… ustedes… no son la causa de las guerras —declaró con el tono impasible.

Minato sonrió con ironía. —Dile eso a los altos mandos que crearon esas absurdas leyes.

Sasori le miró con comprensión, algo que desconcertó al rubio. —No me escucharían, después de todo, esos tipos sólo siguen las órdenes del que les soborne con más dinero.

—Deberían cambiar al Consejo ¿No crees? —Le siguió la conversación.

—Sí, de esa forma… todos ustedes serían libres —susurró levemente.

—Lo seremos —Minato le sonrió con una renovada confianza, una que desde hace mucho tiempo estaba congelada en lo profundo de su miedo—. Seremos libres, sólo necesitamos de alguien que desee actuar sin que se deje influenciar por el dinero o el poder. Cuando eso ocurra… todo el mundo será libre.

Sasori sólo asintió.

Pasaron quizás unos veinte minutos en los que ninguno se animó a romper el cómodo silencio en el que se sumieron. Minato tenía la mirada fija en un gran edificio con una fina cascada recorriendo la pared del frontis.

—Gente muriéndose de sed y ellos malgastando el agua —farfulló con rencor.

Sasori dirigió el vehículo hacia la entrada del estacionamiento donde un guardia levantó la barrera de seguridad permitiéndole pasar. Recorrieron unos cuantos sitios hasta llegar a uno donde el letrero "Presidencia" resaltaba en letras plateadas. Minato salió del vehículo observando el lugar mientras que el pelirrojo tecleaba un código en un pequeño panel que se encontraba a un lado del llamativo letrero.

A los segundos el celular de Sasori vibraba anunciando un mensaje.

—Itachi–san quiere que te escolte hacia su oficina —comunicó con el tono algo cansino mientras se ponía en marcha.

— ¿Teme que huya? —Quiso burlarse, manteniéndole el paso.

—Yo creo que teme que te violen camino a su oficina —contestó sin querer ofender y hablándole más confiado.

—Se supone que seré guardaespaldas por mis habilidades. No soy una nenaza en peligro.

—Eso lo sé. Muchos caen en el error de creer a los donceles más débiles que una mujer.

Minato le miró curioso. — ¿Y tú no lo crees? —preguntó justo después de tomar un elevador especial.

—No, y antes de que preguntes, lo sé por experiencia propia —sonrió quedamente observando como Minato reía por su comentario.

Varios pisos arriba y el rubio veía encandilado como el agua resbala por el ascensor mostrando la ciudad algo borrosa por el efecto del cristal húmedo. Odiaba las muestras de poder y arrogancia, pero el arte no tenía nada que ver en el tema. Después de todo, el trabajo de un arquitecto es arte a gran escala.

El sonido del ascensor al abrirse le devolvió la vista hacia la puerta para ver cómo se abrían aquellos paneles de acero de par en par mostrándole el rostro del menor Uchiha que tenía un marcado signo de molestia en la frente.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —reclamó el menor.

—Tu hermano me mando a buscar —Le contestó Minato con aburrimiento.

— ¿Y para qué? —demandó saber.

—Y yo qué sé. Preguntale tú —respondió el rubio, inalterable.

Sasori como mero espectador estaba algo impactado por la manera en que el doncel trataba al menor Uchiha sin el menor resquicio de respeto. Un carraspeo proveniente de Itachi Uchiha les sacó de ese duelo de miradas.

—Dejen de dar espectáculo —exigió el primogénito.

—Es éste esclavo irrespetuoso el que debería inclinarse, _Aniki_ —dijo el menor con una sonrisa arrogante.

Minato sonrió irónico mientras se inclinaba para saludar al menor en un ademan respetuoso y con las manos cerradas en un puño… excepto por el dedo del medio que estaba bien estirado demostrando la sátira del saludo. Itachi intervino antes de que su hermano se enfrentara a golpes con el doncel.

— ¡Basta! Sasuke, regresa al instituto. Sasori, transporta a Sasuke y luego ve a la mansión. Tú —señaló al rubio con la mirada seria—, ven conmigo.

Minato compuso una mirada inexpresiva y caminó hacia el Uchiha no sin antes despedirse de Sasori con una leve sonrisa. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al ver la confianza entre esos dos esclavos mientras que Itachi, a pesar de haber visto aquello no hizo comentario al respecto hasta que estuvo a solas con el doncel.

—Espero que no hayas olvidado tu última lección —Le recordó insensible.

—Jamás olvidaré la muerte de un inocente —murmuró audible—. Sasori–kun sólo es un compañero de trabajo —contestó mecánico.

—Lo mismo era la chiquilla ésa —Le respondió con rapidez. —Tú la condenaste por no ser capaz de controlar tus hormonas. Sasori es un buen trabajador, pero no dudaría en desaparecerlo ¿Entiendes? —masculló amenazante.

—Como diga, Uchiha–san —afirmó con la mirada vacía.

Itachi, por primera vez, odio que su apellido sonara con ese tono de sumisión.

Ambos caminaron por pasillos bien iluminados y escasamente decorados. Paredes de color blanco invierno con motivos florares en tonos dorados y plateados, daban un aspecto acogedor para tan largo trayecto. Bajando por una leve rampa, un nuevo pasadizo, esta vez de tonos oscuros y rojos revelaron a Minato las fastuosas pinturas de la época de caza de brujas. Óleos retratando las muertes agonizantes y tormentosas de aquellas mujeres acusadas de practicar la magia y usarla para el mal, le dejaron con un amargo sabor en la boca. Como si con aquellas imágenes retratara la situación de su "raza".

_¿Terminarían igual por culpa de los ignorantes? ¿De aquellos que sólo deseaban alimentar su morbo?_

Lamentablemente esas preguntas aún no tenían respuesta.

Llegando al final del corredor, un imponente guardia de casi dos metros de altura se inclinó en cuanto Itachi hizo aparición. Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y lo pasó por una pequeña ranura que se encontraba a un lado de una escondida puerta oscura. La entrada se abría de par en par e Itachi encaminó al rubio hacia el sofocante ascensor de un metro cuadrado.

—El ascensor está hecho para que sólo entre una persona a la vez —respondió Itachi a la pregunta mental de Minato.

Bajando quizás lo que sería cinco minutos y a una velocidad de vértigo, la luz del ascensor, antes blanca, cambiaba a roja titilante. Uchiha colocó su palma izquierda en una especie de bloque que liberó un escáner visual, que al confirmar la identidad del Uchiha, hizo cambiar la luz del ascensor a una verde. Pronto las puertas se abrieron mostrando… más pasadizos.

—No tardaremos mucho —Volvió a contestar el Uchiha a la pregunta mental no expuesta.

Caminando por un corredor ancho, Minato puso atención a las leves pisadas que escuchaba de forma amortiguada muy cerca de donde estaban. Itachi frenó frente a una puerta muy bien camuflada revelando en su interior una gran y circular sala rellena de… jaulas ocupadas con humanos. Muchos de ellos se encontraban desmayados, seguramente por la falta de alimento y agua. Las pieles traslucidas, con las venas marcadas y signos inequívocos de abandono, junto con el fuerte olor corporal, lograban que cualquier visitante se la pensara dos veces antes de ingresar a ese lugar.

De la impresión, el rubio se quedó paralizado en la entrada tratando de reprimir sus emociones al máximo. Mientras que el primogénito de la mafia se paseaba con lentitud por el salón.

—Todos ellos son esclavos vendidos para pagar las deudas de sus familiares, todavía están en la etapa de adiestramiento —comentó el Uchiha mientras caminaba hacia una de las diez portones que asimilaban las rejas de una prisión. Corrió el pequeño pestillo y reveló unas escaleras de piedra que iban hacia abajo. La entrada hacia un sótano de luz titilante y vaga era la meta—. Sígueme —demandó inexpresivo.

Minato cerró los ojos evitando posar la vista en aquellos que eran tan desgraciados para caer en las manos de estos malditos mafiosos. Cruzó rápidamente la distancia y siguió la espalda de Itachi que con rapidez llegaba hacia el final del camino. Una puerta tan gruesa como la que tenían en la mansión le hizo saber a Minato que de ahora en más su psique podría sufrir consecuencias. El pelinegro golpeó tres veces seguidas y la puerta reveló una especie estudio cinematográfico que estaba siendo ocupado por varios tipos que fornicaban unos con otros como posesos. Uno de los tipos que miraba la escena, fuera del ángulo de la cámara, era el mismo tipo que había dirigido a Minato hacia esa "lección".

—Itachi, no creí que vendrías hoy —habló bajito tratando de no interferir en la filmación, aunque no hubiese influido en nada. Los gritos y jadeos de la orgía penetraban de manera sofocante por los oídos de todos—. ¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó sonriente y afiló la mirada al observar al rubio—. ¿Y con este bombom? ¿Ya te has decidido a _educarlo_ en el sado?

—Kisame —llamó sin responder a sus preguntas—. Quiero el armamento para guardaespaldas —Solicitó, mirando la escena.

Kisame alzó la ceja, extrañado. — ¿Y Pein? Él está a cargo de las bodegas que hay en la mansión, no veo porqué… —Itachi le cortó, molesto.

—Quiero el armamento que está disponible, aquí —enfatizó.

—Con más razón te pregunto, el único que ocupa esa bodega eres tú. No le darás ese tipo de armas al doncel ¿O sí? —El rostro de Itachi no cambio ni un ápice, dándole la respuesta a Kisame—. Parece que sí. Bueno si así lo quieres —Rebuscó en sus bolsillos sacando un gran manojo de llaves y tarjetas, encontrando una llave de forma extraña y entregándosela al pelinegro—. Recuerda que no hay copia así que si quieres me la entregas para guardarla de nuevo o te la quedas, que sé yo —mencionó despreocupado entre los gritos de los que estaban siendo sometidos.

—Lo pensaré —Caminó hacia el rubio que observaba la escena con asco. Una mueca de superioridad adornó su rostro.

—Una pregunta, Itachi —El moreno se detuvo a pasos del rubio que puso atención en las palabras del cabeza de atún—. ¿El rubio chilla igual que estos otros?

Itachi observó la seria mirada del rubio con su propia inexpresividad. Desvió la vista hacia la orgia filmada, escuchando atento los jadeos agudos y chillones que le bajaban la libido a cero. Se decidió a contestar la pregunta.

—No hay punto de comparación —y dicho esto, caminó hacia la salida, seguido de un serio Minato y dejando a un pensativo Kisame que no sabía cómo tomar sus palabras.

Itachi no fue consiente de la presencia del rubio hasta que lo sintió a su lado. Habían recorrido gran parte del recinto en silencio que solo era interrumpido por alguno que otro lamento o grito de dolor. Las luces bajas y tenues ya le daban el típico aspecto lúgubre al lugar, aunque no podía hacer mucho para cambiar aquello. A su padre le gustaba intimidar a sus enemigos, y el hecho de realizar sus juntas en un lugar tan sombrío y horroroso, les provocaba pánico a sus presas. Nada que él no supiera aprovechar.

Gran parte del subterráneo estaba compuesto por celdas, salas de tortura y adiestramiento de mascotas, laboratorios de manipulación de drogas y, por supuesto, la reunión de los políticos corruptos. Todo en lo que los Uchiha eran maestros.

Una puerta más y entraba a su "oficina" ubicada en ese despreciable subterráneo. Caminó hacia el escritorio hasta que una sombra que pasó a su lado le paralizó por completo. Minato se le había adelanto ubicándose frente a él, cubriéndole con su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de indagar por la sorpresiva acción, pero la pregunta dicha por el rubio le reveló lo poco atento que se encontraba en ese momento.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Frente a ellos estaba la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

—Itachi, quiero los informes de la empresa y que me expliques que hace un _Rubio_ frente a ti.

Su padre.

Continuará…

* * *

**_Asuntos Nuestros_**** o _Cosa Nostra_ se refiere a problemas que conciernen sólo a la Familia.**

**Sinceramente siento muchísimo demorar tanto en actualizar y sobretodo con un capítulo tan pobre. Excusas puedo darles miles, pero la verdad no creo necesario contarles mis penurias. Tengo adelantadas varias escenas y necesitaba este capítulo de relleno para continuar con la verdadera trama y los reales problemas que acarrea ser Rubio en esa sociedad.**

**Sus reviews me han motivado maravillosamente y cada día que los leo siento esos deseos casi irrefrenables por contestarlos, pero la falta del Internet es un caso palpable en mi ausencia y seguro se prolongará por mucho tiempo hasta que no tenga mi propio hogar. **

**Espero de verdad que el capítulo al menos les agrade y manifiesto intensamente mis disculpas por la espera tan exagerada... creo que me "leo" algo "recatada" o "aristocrática"... las malas influencias de la abuela ¬¬**

**Por supuesto no he dejado de averiguar sobre el mundo Yakuza y sus reglas, como también estoy en pequeños proyectos de dibujos que lamentablemente no he podido subir a internet donde muestran a Minato con su traje de guardaespaldas (*.* babas) y también a Naruto en su traje escolar (*u* más babas). Si alguien gusta puede enviarme alguna imagen y con muchísimo gusto la cuelgo en el fic. **

**Agradezco muchísimo a quienes me han apoyado a lo largo de este fic y que mantienen la esperanza de que continúe. En lo personal pondré más empeño en ello, porque en definitiva no quiero defraudar a nadie nunca más. ¡Palabra de ninja-autora!**

**Cuídense mucho y espero nos leamos muy pronto. Xauxau**


	11. Capítulo XI Segunda Fase

**Capítulo XI **

**Segunda Fase**

* * *

La última vez que Minato sintió temor por otra persona que no fuese Naruto, sucedió cuando Kushina estuvo en labor de parto. Un hecho que ya tenía superado, pero aun así no era menos doloroso. Y antes de ese acontecimiento —Ese terror indescriptible por la muerte—, también lo protagonizó Kushina con sus actos de rebeldía contra las leyes y costumbres de su Familia.

Fue el día en que anunciaron su compromiso con el heredero de Suna. Kushina berreó de forma inigualable contra el Padre del joven heredero quien, completamente frustrado y furioso, terminó por levantar su arma personal contra la joven princesa. Muchos de los guardaespaldas que se encontraban en el salón sacaron sus armas para proteger a la consentida. Incluido él.

Fue una experiencia horrorosa, observar a esa muchacha fuerte y aguerrida componer esa mueca de espanto al ver esa ostentosa _S&W Modelo 29 _apuntar a su corazón, era algo que no le deseaba a nadie. En el momento no se preguntó qué pasaría si esa bala penetraba su pecho ni mucho menos pensó en cómo contestar ese acto de sublevación por parte de los del Desierto. Sólo tenía claro que, sin importar qué, Kushina viviría. Aun si él debiera sacrificarse.

Afortunadamente nada de eso ocurrió.

Él llegó a tiempo para protegerla con su cuerpo y varios compañeros más apuntaban a la nuca del viejo Líder que temblaba del miedo al saberse rodeado e inseguro con un arma tan inmanejable.

A partir de allí, él y Kushina iniciaron su relación que desencadenó en el nacimiento de Naruto.

Jamás pensó en vivir de nuevo esa experiencia. Cuando escapaba con su hijo tomaba las precauciones necesarias para que no corriera riesgos en las que muchas veces casi no lo consigue. Siempre atento a las pisadas, atento a las personas que les observaban, atento a no dejar a Naruto solo… lo bueno es que Naruto ya había aprendido a defenderse, luego de _ese_ hecho.

Y así la sensación de miedo a la muerte de alguien terminó menguando… hasta hoy.

Aquella sombra en el despacho le alteró los sentidos tanto o más como en aquellos momentos donde la adrenalina estaba al máximo. Ver como lentamente el desconocido volteaba para mirar al silencioso Uchiha Itachi, que ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia extraña, le puso los nervios de punta y atinó a hacer lo que todo guardaespaldas haría en su caso.

Usar su cuerpo como escudo.

A pesar de que su protegido mereciera más de una bala en el cerebro.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó con tono seco, a sabiendas de que se encontraba totalmente desarmado ante el desconocido.

—Itachi, quiero los informes de la empresa y que me expliques que hace un _Rubio_ frente a ti —habló el extraño demandante, y por primera vez pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Itachi. Prefirió guardar silencio, esperando la orden del joven Uchiha.

—Descansa, Minato —Ordenó suavemente el menor, adelantándosele, y caminando para situarse frente al desconocido—. Padre —Saludó carente de emoción—, los informes están a tu izquierda en la carpeta negra.

Fugaku tomó los documentos y prendió la luminaria del lugar mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofisticado asiento. Itachi le observó impasible frente a él sin siquiera sentarse en alguna de las sillas de enfrente, esperando de manera formal y relajada como si entregara un reporte militar, aunque Minato pudo notar levemente algo de tensión en sus manos.

—Bien. No veo errores, como debe ser —expresó sin intenciones de adular pasando inmediatamente a ordenar otra cosa—. ¿Y el informe bancario?

—Impreso en el archivador que está a tu derecha —Indicó el menor, mecánicamente.

Algunos minutos y un constante murmullo ronco mantuvieron a Itachi alerta para cualquier situación o pregunta aunque por fuera no expresara más que indiferencia. Minato prefirió guardar silencio a sabiendas de las reglas jerárquicas de ésta familia.

—Más de tres mil millones de créditos por sólo dos rubios —Dictaminó el jefe del Clan, observando fijamente a Itachi—. Explícame de qué tipo de inversión se trata y si hay ganancias con ello. Confío en tus movimientos, pero sinceramente el valor de _éste_ rubio —dijo, señalando al doncel—, me parece exuberante.

El menor alzó la barbilla, en actitud confiada. —Padre. El esclavo Namikaze posee grandes cualidades en el arte del combate. También es egresado de la Universidad con Título Médico e incluso mantiene su condición física en excelente estado. Consideré la compra de Namikaze para integrarlo como mi guardaespaldas personal además de médico general en las filas de la Familia.

—Eso no equivale _todos_ esos millones —Escupió el mayor.

—Los vale, si trabaja como mercenario —La mirada de Fugaku cambió a una de interés dejando que Itachi continuara con la explicación—. Su acondicionamiento y entrenamiento supera por mucho los enseñados en nuestra Familia. Él podría acompañarme en las misiones al extranjero que han sido pospuestas por tanto tiempo debido a la falta de gente competente —Señaló con arrogancia.

—Pero nadie nos afirma su lealtad —declaró el Jefe con inusitada preocupación.

—Para ello está el menor que compró Sasuke.

—A eso quería llegar —Apuntó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo es posible que Sasuke rechace las ofertas de Shukaku? ¿Tú sabías algo de eso? —reclamó con seriedad.

Itachi lo pensó un momento. —Padre. El rubio Uzumaki es hijo del esclavo Namikaze —Fugaku posó la mirada en Minato que no hizo ademan de sentirse amenazado, escuchando atento la explicación del menor—. Y los tratos de Suna sinceramente no son muy confiables.

—¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Sabes que nos están ofreciendo las tierras del Remolino? ¡Esas hectáreas equivalen a más de quinientos mil millones! —Demandó sulfurado.

—Suna no entregará esas tierras a menos que el Príncipe despose al mocoso y ni siquiera se sabe los dictámenes que habrán dejado los Uzumaki antes de fusionarse con Suna. No hay una garantía en ese trato.

—Yo quiero esas tierras, Itachi. El Clan se beneficiaría con ello y lo sabes —habló dando por hecho que se acataría como una orden, sin embargo Itachi siguió persuadiéndolo.

—Piénsalo bien, Padre. Entregas al mocoso Uzumaki a Suna y ni siquiera tienes garantía de que el contrato se cumplirá. Hay 30% de probabilidades de entrega de esas tierras y el otro 70% te quedas sin tierras y sin Mercenario —Fugaku afiló la mirada hacia el rubio—. Namikaze trabajará sólo si el mocoso está a su lado y con vida. Recuerda que los trabajos pendientes también suman una cuantiosa cantidad.

El Jefe se recostó pensativo en el cómodo sillón siendo observado por su hijo mayor y el rubio esclavo. —Todo esto me parece demasiado confuso y… maquinado —Emitió su observación con la mirada entrecerrada.

Itachi guardó silencio trabajando su cerebro a todo lo que daba. Debía convencer a su padre de que todo era por beneficio del Clan y no de Sasuke. No es que le costara trabajo mentirle a Fugaku, pero se le estaban acabando las ideas e insistir significaría levantar sospechas.

—Con todo respeto, Uchiha–sama —Minato se acercó un paso hacia el Jefe que le prestó atención inmediatamente, cautivado por el tono suave y grave de su voz. Itachi no respingó en su lugar de puro milagro—. Según las conversaciones que tuve con la Princesa del Remolino, el traspaso de tierras sólo es posible si el heredero Uzumaki estaba de acuerdo —Itachi le miro extrañado _¿Cuánto sabía el Rubio al respecto?_—. Acuerdos previos que tuviera el Clan eran respetados de igual manera, por lo que, si un miembro de la Familia Uzumaki acotaba que no se traspasaran los bienes a terceros o a un "grupo" en especial —dígase Clan Uchiha—, éste debía ser respetado por el heredero.

Fugaku se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia el rubio que no se movió ni un ápice dando a entender seguridad en su postura. Estando a pocos centímetros del rubio, Fugaku le alzó la barbilla y le lamió los labios intentando intimidarlo, sin embargo, Minato no dio muestras de asco ni tampoco de temor, lo que llamó la atención del Jefe.

—¿Quién fue tu maestro? —preguntó mientras rodeaba al rubio observando cada detalle del cuerpo revestido en ese traje formal.

—Ley del Silencio —pronunció el rubio con seriedad. Fugaku se detuvo queriendo intimidar nuevamente, pero Minato se le adelantó—. Estoy entrenado para soportar toda clase de tortura y mi código de honor es incorruptible —Alzó la vista orgulloso de su conocimiento—. Seré fiel y leal a quien se gane mis respetos. Trabajaré para la familia Uchiha siempre y cuando mantengan a mi hijo a mi lado. De no ser así, no habrá manera de que eviten mi escape, Uchiha–sama —declaró en tono convincente causando una muy buena impresión en el mayor.

—¿Qué edad tienes? Te vez muy joven —preguntó sin dar conocimiento de su postura.

—Treinta, Señor. Mi genética me permite conservar la juventud por más tiempo.

—Perfecto, antes de darte mi respuesta, me gustaría probar un beso —Sonrió Fugaku, mirando al inexpresivo rubio, tratando de encontrar algún ademan conflictivo o que se mostrase tenso, pero a pesar de todo, no encontró nada de ello, como si al doncel no le importara en lo absoluto. Contrario a Itachi que luchaba con insistencia contra aquellas emociones que lo ahogaban desde hace rato, aunque siempre mostrándose estoico.

—Como guste, Uchiha–sama ¿Considera que sea lujurioso, apasionado o sólo un roce? —consultó como quien habla del clima.

Fugaku rió con malicia por la observación. —Lo más intenso que tengas, quiero saber si vales los tantos millones de mi cuenta bancaria —Dicho esto, abrazó la cintura del rubio y le acercó a su cuerpo con inusitada fuerza. Minato simplemente le rodeó en un abrazo para no hacer notar la poca, pero detectable, diferencia de estatura. El doncel no pudo evitar pensar en que Itachi era algo más alto que su padre.

E Itachi, quien no emitía sonido alguno, estaba que se lo llevaba el coraje. Su mente era un caos total. Sin saber qué hacer en realidad; si hacer valer su nombre como dueño de Minato o simplemente evitar dar una mala impresión a Fugaku. Se auto–convenció de que no tenía motivos para sentirse tan… herido, pero se equivocó medio a medio al posar su vista en esos dos y notar como segundo a segundo se eliminaba la distancia entre ellos. Viendo a Minato inclinarse levemente para alcanzar los labios de su padre y mirarle con esa… esa estúpida mirada sensual, igual a la que tenía al follarse a la mucama.

No quiso cavilar ni mirar más, pero la frase ya había cruzado su mente. _"Pensar que a mí me besa con asco"._

Contrariado y con las emociones a flor de piel, sin pensar más allá que separar a esos dos, abrió la boca para reclamar su lugar ante su padre cuando el sonido del teléfono —_bendito teléfono_— le paralizó el corazón.

Y el alivio cruzó su cara inmediatamente después de ver como su padre se separaba insatisfecho por no haber cumplido su capricho. Itachi prefirió levantar el auricular con un renovado "buen humor".

—¿Qué? —preguntó al que estaba al otro lado.

—_Itachi–san, habla Shikamaru ¿Está el Jefe?_

—Sí —Dirigió su vista a su Padre que esperaba el mensaje—. Es Shikamaru.

La mirada de Fugaku cambio de estreñida a una de ansia. Tomó el teléfono, pero antes de hablar dio órdenes a Itachi. —Debo hablar contigo sobre otro asunto, así que llévalo con Kisame para que recorra las instalaciones y se familiarice —Miró al rubio con obvio interés—. Pronto terminaremos con este pendiente.

—Como diga, Uchiha–sama —Se inclinó el rubio en una mueca respetuosa, ganándose más puntos con el Jefe, para luego ser casi arrastrado fuera de la oficina por el menor que se apoyó en la gruesa puerta después de cerrarla.

Itachi guardó segundos de silencio sopesando el cómo dirigir una conversación sin siquiera haber empezado. Analizaba los pro y los contra de dejar en claro su posición y las quizás seguras respuestas del rubio. Al menos, siempre gustaba de tener la partida asegurada. Prefirió no decir nada y caminar hacia la cámara de cine donde Kisame continuaría trabajando, seguido de cerca por un inexpresivo Minato que no hacía alusión a querer aclarar algo de lo ocurrido en esa oficina. Ni siquiera parecía intimidado o asqueado de ello. Decidió probar su teoría.

En un arranque no previsto, y que el rubio ni veía venir, Itachi arrinconó a Minato en una de las paredes de los tan extensos y múltiples corredores. Dejó su cuerpo pegado al del rubio que, para su decepción, no mostró incomodidad o deseo, como si el hecho de que Uchiha Itachi tuviera arrebatos fuera de lo más normal. No se dejó amedrentar por ello y acercó su rostro al contrario hasta casi aspirar su dulce aliento, hecho que lo dejó tenso y disparó su lujuria.

—¿Qué fue esa actuación con mi Padre allí dentro? —Terminó por preguntar a pesar de que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo en un principio.

—La actuación que todo esclavo tiene con su amo, Uchiha–san —contestó, monótono, el rubio.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos. —_Yo_ soy tu amo —Remarcó, mascullando rabioso.

—Sólo fui consciente de la Primera Regla, Uchiha–san. Su padre tiene tanto o más derecho que usted en demandar mis servicios y si usted no detuvo el acto ni replicó ante su padre, he de suponer que sí deseaba que yo cumpliera con aquellas expectativas —Itachi no pudo replicar nada, lo había dejado encerrado. Eso podía dejarlo pasar, después de todo estaba hablando de su padre y de respetar las reglas, pero lo que no podía soportar era el excesivo deseo que mostrara de besar a su padre… como si lo quisiera, como si le gustara…

—¿Te excitó mi Padre?

—Uchiha–sama es un hombre imponente y sensual.

—No pregunté eso —Escupió ofendido.

—No soy homosexual, Uchiha–san —Aclaró Minato al ver por dónde iban los tiros—. Simplemente qué, como esclavo que soy, asumo que mi rol es cumplir y satisfacer las peticiones que tenga su familia. Yo no puedo ir en contra de Uchiha–sama si usted no interfiere. Siento haberle dado otra impresión.

—¿Qué no eres homosexual? ¡No me hagas reír! No puedes negar que te excito cada vez que me acerco a ti —Paseó su mano por la hombría dormida del rubio, quien no se mostraba ni incómodo, ni deseoso.

—Lamento haberle dado esa impresión. Pero usted, Uchiha–san, no me provoca ningún deseo —Itachi reprimió las grandes ganas de estamparle su puño en la cara por tamaña ofensa, aunque Minato ni se sintiera intimidado. Prefirió callar por el momento—. Si mi miembro despierta es porque usted lo estimula y yo soy un declarado fogoso sexual —El menor se estremeció imperceptiblemente con aquellas palabras—. No hay otras intenciones ni intereses. Espero haber resuelto su duda.

El Uchiha se sintió perdido en aquella batalla y le soltó con renuencia. Él no estaba buscando la aceptación del rubio —_se convencía_—, sólo quería dejar en claro su posición como dueño. Aun si el doncel no quisiera trabajar como su puto o guardaespaldas, él sólo le recordaría la posición en la que se encontraba. Un simple esclavo que estaba en su mano con alguna que otra _regalía_.

—No creas que, porque no obtienes placer de mí, voy a dejar de tomarte. Espero que eso te quede claro —declaró como si con ello dejara en alto su nombre.

—No busco placer en usted, Uchiha–san. No podría dármelo aun si así lo deseara —Minato sonrió con superioridad de manera inconsciente dejando _casi_ embobado al Uchiha, sin embargo, volvió a su careta inexpresiva en cuanto notó la mueca de rabia del menor; emociones que no se ven a menudo—. Sin ánimos de ofender, pero el sexo sin sentimientos me parece un acto vacío y relleno de ejercicios. Mi placer sólo es llenado cuando aprecio un deseo real por alguien. Y por usted yo no siento nada.

El de ojos negros no hizo alusión de sentirse herido o tocado por esas palabras. No tendrían por qué importarle.

—No necesito conocer tus aspiraciones. Por ahora sólo cumple con tu deber.

—Como diga, Uchiha–san.

—Ve donde Kisame, que te entregue el equipamiento formal hasta que yo te muestre el que usarás de manera definitiva. Aquí está la tarjeta —Le entregó una pequeña tarjetita negra—. También que te explique el uso del radio y cuáles son los canales que usamos y para qué. No quiero que hables con nadie, excepto con Kisame y si alguien intenta sobrepasarse contigo…

—Lo dejo —Completó el rubio.

—No —Negó el Uchiha con un marcado tono de exasperación, demasiado alterado como para recobrar su postura inexpresiva—. Tienes mi autorización para noquearlo.

—¿Y si es mujer?

Itachi le envió una mirada asesina mientras se volteaba en dirección a la oficina. —Más te vale no acostarte con ella o esta vez, la destriparé viva.

Minato observó al menor marcharse a paso decidido y con el cuerpo tenso. Sonrió para sí mismo, todo estaba saliendo según sus planes.

—Así que ése es el temido Fugaku Uchiha. Ayudará más de lo que creí —Y con ello, caminó hacia Kisame que seguramente trataría de subírsele encima. Al menos ya contaba con la autorización de su dueño para "noquearlo".

Con renovado espíritu recorrió el largo trecho hasta llegar al hall donde se encontraban las jaulas colgantes. Aquellas personas que observaban la nada como si hubiesen perdido toda esperanza de volver a sentir el viento de la libertad.

Esperaba jamás nunca sentirse así.

Bajó la vista caminando rápidamente hacia el mencionado Kisame con el fin de pedir el equipo que usaría en su misión como guardaespaldas. Al abrir el ostentoso portón encontró al odioso de piel azulina masturbándose viendo el espectáculo. Cuando Kisame se dio cuenta de la inesperada visita se subió el zíper con tanta prisa que terminó arañándose parte de la piel de su miembro. El aullido no se hizo esperar y Minato, por primera vez, le tuvo lástima.

—¡¿Qué no sabes que hay que golpear la puerta tres veces?! —Reclamó con el rostro iracundo, y hubiese sido intimidante de no ser por que se encontraba encorvado y hablaba entre dientes—. ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó con la voz hecha murmullo y recomponiendo una cara neutral.

Minato agradecía enormemente haber tenido un buen entrenamiento y poder controlar perfectamente sus emociones. De no ser así estaría descojonándose de la risa. —Itachi me envió a buscar el equipo. Dijo que tú podías entregármelo.

—¿Pero no mencionó que iba a hacerlo personalmente?

—Tiene una visita en la oficina.

—¿Quién?

—Fugaku Uchiha.

A esta alusión, Kisame miró seriamente al rubio acercándose de forma intimidante.

—Escuchame bien, doncel, porque no te lo repetiré: Antes que al padre, le debes lealtad a Itachi. ¿Está claro?

Minato no mencionó palabra, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió empatía por esa lealtad y confianza que hace tanto no veía en un grupo. Asintió sin miramientos.

—Bien, pasemos a lo importante entonces —No esperó ver si el rubio le seguía, caminó directo a la bóveda de equipamiento.

Por otra parte, Itachi llegaba justo a tiempo para ver a su padre colgar la llamada y recoger unas hojas que llegaban por la máquina de fax. La sonrisa que mantenía el rostro del mayor no le dio buena espina.

—Itachi, revisa estas hojas —Le entregó el pequeño fajo con rapidez para luego sentarse en la butaca—. Como te habrás dado cuenta son datos del Consejo de Konoha; sus integrantes, secretarios, y…

—Aquí hay datos del Hokage —Le cortó Itachi, totalmente extrañado.

—Exacto —Continuó, obviando la falta de respeto del menor—. Hace unos días Danzou consiguió entrar en la Cámara y planteó una idea para infiltrar gente en el gobierno y poder matar a Sarutobi —El joven levantó la mirada de aquellos papeles para ver la sonrisa de su padre—. El viejo está muy alerta debido a una estúpida infiltración que tenemos sobre el negocio de esclavos y aun no encuentro al maldito traidor —Itachi le miro impasible—. Poner a alguien dentro de los altos mandos nos convendría de sobremanera y no quiero que Danzou lo aproveche para negociar con las otras mafias. Por eso quiero que entrenes exhaustivamente a Sasuke. Él se encargara de espiar dentro del ministerio, embaucar a Sarutobi y después matarlo.

Itachi palideció ante la idea, pero lo disimuló con maestría.

—¿No crees que Sasuke es muy joven para esos trabajos? —inquirió con cautela.

—Tú a esa edad ya cortabas meñiques —Refutó rápidamente—, además, tu hermano está demasiado alejado del negocio lo que significa que no muchos le conocen y por supuesto, no pensaran que está involucrado con la mafia. Por eso necesito que lo entrenes para que se transforme en un verdadero asesino y poder cumplir con el trabajo, además sólo así demostrará lo necesario para ostentar el apellido Uchiha.

—Pero tiene pocas probabilidades de acertar en este trabajo, ¿Qué pasaría si lo descubrieran y logran hacerlo hablar?

—Habrá que matarlo como a todos los traidores —mencionó sin ningún remordimiento.

Itachi enfureció en desmedida. El muy desgraciado era capaz de enviar a sus propios hijos a la boca del lobo, todo por el prestigio del Clan y llenarse los bolsillos de dinero sucio. Además, estaba seguro de que tras todo ese plan, Fugaku lo único que deseaba era la muerte de su _otouto _por ser una deshonra. Su hermano siempre había luchado para ser considerado parte de la familia y obtener alguna palabra de orgullo de su padre, pero como siempre, era rechazado y comparado con él, su hermano mayor. De puro milagro Sasuke no lo odiaba ni competía con él como Fugaku creía. Debía hallar una manera de que el viejo recapacitara… y la tenía, pero todo tiene su costo.

—Padre —Comenzó a debatir el menor—. Sasuke es demasiado inútil en este tipo de misiones —Se mordió la lengua por tamaña mentira, su _otouto_ había mejorado notablemente en su entrenamiento—. Fallar equivale a dejarnos en evidencia y echarnos toda la policía no corrupta encima. Incluido a los Ministros del extranjero que seguramente dejaran de comercializar por miedo a que terminen vinculados. Sería echarnos la soga al cuello.

—Sasuke debe integrarse a las misiones y no pienso dejar el puesto para otro subordinado de Danzou, yo sé que ese sinvergüenza también quiere deshacerse de nosotros, aunque primero deba desaparecer a Sarutobi.

—¿Y no crees que esto sea una trampa? Danzou debe saber que trataremos de enviar a Sasuke por ser poco conocido y, seguramente, dispondrá de todo para poder atraparnos en el negocio. Creo que vamos demasiado rápido.

Fugaku lo pensó un momento. —Quizás tengas razón, Itachi. Sería mejor trazar un plan antes de continuar con esto. Esperaremos hasta terminar con la misión de embarco de la próxima semana. Tienes hasta ese día para replantear la dinámica y mejorar el plan. Lo hablaremos con Shikamaru en la Asamblea.

—¿Asamblea? —preguntó el primogénito.

—Dentro de siete días, el gobierno de Konoha organizará una Asamblea donde discutirán sobre el Calentamiento Global. Por supuesto asistirán los países de la Arena y del Agua. Aprovecharemos esa asistencia masiva para la recolección de un cargamento de diez esclavos vírgenes que subastaran en el antro de la serpiente esa.

—¿Diez? ¿Y tanto escándalo por tan pocos? —Concluyó extrañado.

Fugaku sonrió con malicia. —Esos esclavitos son hijos de Presidentes y Ministros, comprenderás que quienes los compren no sólo será por placer sexual ¿Verdad?

Itachi comprendió que estaba rodeado de mierda.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

El centro comercial de Konoha se caracterizaba por ser el más concurrido y vistoso de toda la tierra del Fuego. Un lugar relleno de tiendas de ropa, comida, baratijas, florerías… tantas cosas "inútiles" en lo que todo el mundo gasta por puro placer.

Dentro de uno de los vistosos restaurantes, una joven de cabello extrañamente rosa y un menor con los cabellos cual sol de verano conversaban trivialidades y reían alegres. La imagen de ambos era muy llamativa, no tanto por la belleza de la joven y sus modales, sino por el pequeño jovencito que no tenía reparo en demostrar su vitalidad. Muchos les observaban en verdad anonadados, pues un rubio en un local público era ilógico y extraño, ya que la ley les prohibía salir sin su collar y muchísimo menos compartir con alguien, a diferencia de los esclavos comunes que podían caminar con libertad en Konoha para luego volver a sus respectivas labores. Otros les miraban con asco, sobre todo al pequeño pues no concebían que, sabiendo su condición y las supuestas peleas que provocaba, saliera a causar disturbios en la vía pública. Mientras que unos pocos, aquellos que miraban por el rabillo y bien escondidos, lo hacían con increíble deseo, esperando la oportunidad para atrapar al rubio y llevarse una buena recompensa por ello.

Sakura llevaba varios minutos analizando al rubio. Era un mocoso chillón, hiperactivo, demasiado alegre e infantil. Una monada si no fuera una verdadera astilla en sus calculados planes. Por ello lo llevó a ese refinado sitio, para demostrar su poderío y alcurnia y, por supuesto, dejar en ridículo al blondo, pero sus planes no estaban saliendo según lo planeado. El chico, a pesar de ser un bastardo y pobre, sabía ocupar el servicio y pedir la comida con el acento correcto, había visitado enormidad de lugares siendo un excelente narrador capaz de capturarla con sus historias, poseía una increíble sonrisa que le despertaba cierta amistad ya congelada por los años sola, y le restregaba en la cara la enorme posibilidad de ser algo importante en la vida de Sasuke.

Eso era lo que la mantenía en sus cabales, el hecho de que su Sasuke le demostrara a él cosas y sentimientos que ella llevaba años queriendo percibir.

—… y así fue como logró ser considerado como un Árbol del Tiempo —Concluyó su narración el pequeño blondo, sin notar la mirada casi perdida de su compañera hasta que posó la vista en su rostro—. ¿Sakura–chan? ¿Estás bien?

—Naruto… ¿Tú… sabes el motivo por el que Sasuke te compró?

—Bueno… —Dudó en contestar—. Él me dijo que lo hizo para protegerme, _tebayo_.

—¿Protegerte? —Eso disparó la alerta de la chica—. ¿Cómo que protegerte si apenas se conocen? —preguntó evitando sonar alterada.

—¿Ah? No, el _Teme_ y yo nos conocemos hace años —declaró sonriente aunque pronto perdió la sonrisa—. Pero la verdad yo no puedo recordarlo después del accidente que tuve.

—Así que un accidente —murmuró mientras analizaba lo que ya sabía—. Entonces tienes amnesia —Aseguró.

—Eh… sí, aunque _Otou–san_ dijo que sólo debía tener paciencia, _dattebayo_.

—¿Amnesia Lacunar o Traumática? —inquirió con algo de sabiduría, después de todo ella deseaba ser una gran doctora aunque su familia se lo había prohibido.

—Define Lacunar o Traumática —Pidió el blondo algo perdido.

—Pues la Lacunar es cuando olvidas un hecho en específico, ya sea una fecha o una persona. Ocurre en un periodo de confusión mental ya sea por vivencias traumáticas y dolorosas o shocks emocionales. Mientras que la Traumática… bueno, normalmente olvidas los motivos del accidente o algo que ocurriera poco antes de ese hecho. Aunque el efecto no dura más que unas semanas o hasta un par de días —Especificó.

—En realidad yo sí puedo recordar el golpe y fue porque me caí de un tejado cuando unos tipos nos perseguían a mi padre y a mí. También recuerdo haber vivido con unos ancianos y hasta haber paseado por la Aldea de las Flores y otros lados… pero en realidad no logro recordar haber conocido a Sasuke o a su familia. En realidad no comprendo de donde lo he conocido aunque sienta que lo hago —Se rascó la nuca—. La verdad no sé si me doy a entender, _dattebayo_.

Sakura escuchaba atenta cada palabra del rubio para darse pistas sobre las verdaderas intenciones de su Uchiha. —Descuida, Naruto–kun. Yo comprendo. Aunque me gustaría saber por qué te perseguían esos tipos.

—No lo sé, eso tampoco lo recuerdo, aunque estoy seguro de que llevo casi la mitad de mi vida huyendo de ellos.

La chica decidió desviar la conversación. —Bueno, no hablemos cosas tan tristes ¿Quieres? —El rubio asintió—. Creo que ya es hora de que te lleve al Instituto. Ya casi son las cinco y las clases ya terminaron.

—¡Bah! Yo quería estar más tiempo contigo, es divertido.

—Yo también, pero es muy tarde y Sasuke–kun se preguntará donde fuimos. ¿Me esperas un momento? Debo ir al tocador —mencionó mientras se levantaba.

—Claro, ve tranquila —respondió sonriente.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Sakura salía con el cabello algo húmedo y los labios nuevamente pintados. Tomó su bolso y guió a Naruto hacia la salida. Ambos caminaron un par de minutos por las extensas calles de Konoha hasta que Sakura decidió acortar camino por un pasaje oscuro.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Sakura–chan.

—Tranquilo, Naruto–kun. No pasara nada. Además así llegaremos en cinco minutos y no los quince que nos toma por el camino largo. Recuerda que Sasuke–kun nos estará esperando —Insistió con una sonrisa estilizada.

—Bueno, pero no te separes de mí, _tebayo _—Demandó mirando con desconfianza el oscuro pasaje.

—Suenas tan varonil, Naruto —Aduló la chica, avergonzando al rubio. Y con ello la joven tomó del brazo al más pequeño y caminaron rumbo hacia el atajo oscuro. Naruto miraba cada rincón con desconfianza a sabiendas de todo lo que podría ocultarse por el lugar. Se adentraron en la primera curva que los llevaba a un pasaje muy angosto con el espacio suficiente para pasar ambos muy juntos. Un ruido de latas cayendo les dejó el alma en la boca.

—Sakura–chan, es mejor regresar —Se detuvo el rubio, totalmente tenso.

—Cálmate Naruto–kun, no pasará nada. Debemos llegar pronto o Sasuke–kun se enfadará.

Naruto estuvo tentado a decirle que le importaba bastante poco el ceño fruncido de Sasuke y que prefería salir con vida de ese lugar a preocuparse por el enojo de un bastardo estreñido.

Caminaron otros pocos metros hasta llegar al final del callejón donde una avenida muy poco concurrida y aún más oscura les esperaba. Naruto estaba seguro que si un lugar como ése estaba en el centro de la ciudad era porque no tenía muy buena fama.

—¿Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí? Una chiquilla de la Zona Dorada y un doncel —mencionó una voz bastante cerca del rubio.

—¿Te perdiste, preciosura? —preguntó otro que se escuchaba detrás de los dos jóvenes.

—Wow, un rubio y una chica rica ¿Cuánto creen que nos darán por ellos, jefe? —habló alguien más que estaba sentado sobre un recipiente de basura a la izquierda de la chica.

—No sé, pero primero probemos la mercancía y después decidimos —Resolvió el que estaba más cerca del doncel.

Naruto contó a cuatro personas, tres que habían hablado y otra que estaba al final del callejón seguramente vigilando. Estaban totalmente rodeados, a oscuras y con pocas probabilidades de salir enteros. Ya decía Naruto que no era seguro. La voz de la experiencia.

—¡¿Q…Qué… Que quieren?! —Tartamudeó casi chillando, la jovencita—. ¡Si gustan dinero, se los daré… les daré mi bolso! —Estiró su mochila hacia el que estaba cerca de ella.

—Claro que nos darás tu bolso, pero antes… —Acarició levemente el brazo de la joven que se estremeció del asco—. Queremos probar otra _cosa._

Sakura gritó al sentir una mano agarrando sus piernas y cayó al piso de la impresión mientras el tipo se subía sobre ella intentando rajarle la falda escolar, sin embargo, se desplomó seco a un lado por la patada directa en sus costillas, cortesía del Uzumaki.

Los otros dos reaccionaron tomando cada uno del brazo al rubio que se retorcía tratando de liberarse, mientras el otro chico se levantaba iracundo.

—¡Oye, asqueroso mocoso! ¡¿No te han enseñado que los rubios deben bajar la cabeza?! —Reclamó mientras le incrustaba fuertemente el puño en el vientre del rubio que resistió a duras penas escupiendo en la cara del sujeto.

—¡Me ves cara de sumiso, imbécil! —vociferó el menor que trataba de zafarse de los dos acosadores sin lograrlo.

—¡Vaya, el esclavito tiene agallas! Deberíamos domarlo, ¿Qué piensan ustedes? —preguntó el tipo a los otros dos que sólo sonrieron cómplices. A los segundos, Naruto sintió como era arrastrado hasta la parte más oscura del callejón y que su ropa era rasgada con navajas y tirada aun lado como si de trapos se tratara.

La sangre se le heló en las venas.

—Jamás he probado el culo de un rubio, pero nunca es tarde para experimentar —Rió estridente seguido de sus amigos que aguardaban ansiosos su turno para violar al menor.

El rubio sintió la cabeza martillearle mientras apreciaba las violentas manos tocando su cuerpo, jalando sus ropas y cómo su piel era rasguñada con saña… estaba casi al borde del colapso hasta que posó la vista en la olvidada joven de cabello rosa que observaba todo abrazándose a sí misma. Eso le devolvió la conciencia y le dio el suficiente valor como para aventar al tipo que tenía encima de un sólo cabezazo y patear con ambas piernas al par que le sujetaba, lo que le proporcionó tiempo suficiente como para correr hacia Sakura y levantarla con una monstruosa rapidez y correr como condenado hacia el final del callejón donde aún vigilaba el otro individuo ajeno al ajetreo de hace unos segundos. Sakura apenas podía seguirle el paso al menor que corría sin importar que obstáculo se le interpusiera, y sintiendo las pisadas del trío que se había recuperado de los golpes y la impresión.

—¡Jiroubo, detenlos imbécil! —gritó el líder, a pocos metros de alcanzarles.

Naruto las vio negras cuando el vigía se interpuso medio a medio en la salida del callejón. Con maestría, y a sabiendas de que ambos no podrían escapar, aventó a Sakura hacia el final de la calle y repartió golpes y patadas al tal Jiroubo para mantenerlo ocupado.

—¡Corre Sakura! ¡Sal de aquí y ve por ayuda! —gritó mientras pateaba al tipo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Atrapen a la otra, par de hermanos imbéciles! —vociferó el líder que intentaba contener al rubio, sin embargo no le quedó otra que retractarse al sentir la fiereza de los golpes del pequeño que con la adrenalina a tope hizo gala de todo su arsenal combativo.

A pocos metros de la pelea, Sakura observaba anonadada como el pequeño doncel se debatía contra los cuatro hombres con la mirada fiera y los músculos tensos, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras esquivaba puñetazos y patadas que seguramente lo noquearían con sólo tocarle. Sin embargo, aunque la pelea fuera en extremo dispareja, Naruto daba todo de sí para no caer desmayado por el sobreesfuerzo y desvió la vista hacia la chica que seguía parada en estado de shock.

—¡Que te largues de aquí, Sakura! —chilló con fuerza tratando de espabilar a su compañera y bajando su guardia sin querer, dándole una oportunidad a sus perseguidores que lo acribillaron a puñetazos en el vientre.

—¡Hasta que te quedaste quieto, fenómeno! ¡A ver si tu dueño te va a querer después de que te desfiguremos la cara! ¡Ukon! —Apuntó al chico que no participaba demasiado en la pelea—, dame la navaja. Vamos a hacerle un graffiti en su cara jajajaja —Carcajeó estridente secundado por sus compañeros que miraban con malicia el rostro fiero del niño.

Naruto estaba tan ensimismado grabando los rostros de sus atacantes, tratando de mantener la cordura y no caer en el pánico que no se fijó en la mirada maliciosa de la jovencita de cabello rosa que caminaba hacia otro callejón donde una chica pelirroja con vendas en la frente le esperaba.

—¿Todo a su gusto? —preguntó la joven que vestía de forma provocativa y tenía un acento que rozaba lo vulgar.

—Un buen trabajo, aunque exageraron al manosearme —contestó la Haruno mientras sacaba una cuantiosa suma de su billetera que minutos antes había recogido de un cajero automático—. Cuando terminen, tírenlo en la parte trasera del instituto. Conociendo al jardinero lo encontraran mañana por la mañana.

—Por supuesto, fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted —Sonrió la pelirroja contando los billetes y guardándolos dentro de su _brasier_.

—Eviten dejar marcas, no quiero que su dueño se dé cuenta de que fueron ustedes. Y más les vale no delatarme o les aseguro que contrataré a otros para que se deshagan de ustedes.

—Confié en nosotros señorita. Somos eficientes, y estamos familiarizados con el negocio. Pierda cuidado —Terminó de explicar la jovencita con una sonrisa forzada.

—Me voy. No demoren mucho o mi plan no funcionara —Salió del callejón sin despedirse dirigiéndose directamente a una limusina que le esperaba a la vuelta sin observar como la otra chica le miraba con rabia.

—Ramera adinerada. Ojala y se la follen por el culo a la muy creída. Perra —masculló con repugnancia y caminó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros desfigurando al rubio. Pensaba en explicarle al jefe la otra fase del plan de la chiquilla rica cuando al entrar al callejón ve a los cuatro en el piso manchados de sangre—. ¡Pero qué mierda…! ¡Sakon, despierta! —Corrió directamente al que estaba más cerca y se veía menos herido. Lo manoteó hasta que despertara—. ¡Sakon, pedazo de mierda! ¡¿Qué carajo pasó?!

—El… el c…chico escapó… —Tartamudeaba el otro, pero la pelirroja le cortó.

—Ya me di cuenta, estúpido. Dime ¿Qué carajo paso para que terminaran todos en el piso?

—El chico realizó unos movimientos de Ninjitsu, y fueron bastante precisos, es seguro que fue entrenado el condenado mocoso —Escupió el líder que recién despertaba del aturdimiento.

—¿Ninji-qué carajo? —inquirió la chica algo desubicada.

—Deja de hablar así, Tayuya. Es tan ordinario en una chica —Reclamó Jiroubou mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

—Chica sus cojones, que no tienen vergüenza. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? La bruja dijo que lo tiráramos por detrás del colegio de ricachones dentro de veinte minutos o le descubrirían el plan.

—Bien, haremos esto: Tayuya, Jiroubo; busquen por el centro comercial, es lo más cercano que tiene a un teléfono o donde querrá camuflarse con los esclavos mimados —Ambos asintieron—. Sakon, Ukon; ustedes por el callejón hacia la avenida, no creo que se sepa el camino. Sólo basta con preguntar por un rubio y les dirán donde han visto el último.

—¿Y usted Kimimaru-san? —preguntó Ukon.

—Yo buscaré por el Instituto. Aunque no creo que llegue muy lejos —De entre sus ropas mostró una cuchilla cubierta de sangre fresca—. Está herido en el brazo izquierdo y dentro de poco no podrá contener la hemorragia, será fácil buscar esas huellas.

El grupo se disolvió con una sonrisa segura en sus rostros.

Mientras, Naruto corría por los techos como condenado sujetándose el hombro izquierdo con fuerza. Sentía un dolor agudo en el brazo y la cara manchada de sangre, seguramente por un corte en la frente. Un paso en falso y terminaría rodando muro abajo por la poca fuerza que sus piernas demostraban. Estaba seguro de que le seguirían, después de todo su fuerza no se comparaba a la de su padre, pero de algo le había servido huir todos esos años y es que jamás se esperarían que un chico pudiese saltar de tejado en tejado como si fuese un ninja.

Eso y el hecho de que siendo rubio, llamaría muchísimo la atención en las calles.

Estaba a unas pocas cuadras del Instituto cuando un horroroso tirón en su brazo le hizo trastrabillar por las calaminas del techo más cercano a la esquina. Caminó hacia lo que parecía una escalera y bajó por ella con sus piernas flaqueando y su único brazo bueno. Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar: cayó del escalón que iniciaba el segundo piso. El sonido de unas bolsas que amortiguaron su caída y los tarros de basura que cayeron a un lado hicieron tanto ruido que por un momento sintió que alguno de sus atacantes se acercaba a él para por fin cobrarse.

Pero se encontró con una mirada azabache estupefacta.

—¿S…Sasuke? —Logró susurrar hasta que al final perdió el conocimiento.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

—¡¿Cómo diablos es eso de que te salvó la vida?! ¡¿Dónde mierda está Naruto, Sakura?!

Sasuke se encontraba a la entrada del centro comercial con la mirada irradiando muerte y desesperación frente a una lastimera Sakura que le contaba lo que había sucedido rato antes de que se contactaran. Estaba de camino al Instituto cuando suena su celular con el fastidioso numerito de la chica rosada al que obviamente había dejado pasar, pero a los segundos le llega un mensaje de texto mencionando un asalto y a Naruto en la misma oración. Con eso en mente no dudo un segundo en llamar a la chica que entre sollozos le explicaba la situación donde una muy asustada y desaliñada Sakura, persuadida por un chiquillo, terminó adentrándose en un callejón donde la manosearon, le robaron y estuvieron a punto de violarla, y que gracias al chico, en un gran acto de valentía, la había sacado de allí para que fuera por ayuda mientras él se encargaba de los maleantes. Por supuesto, y según su versión, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Sasuke para decidir lo que había que hacer. Pero lamentablemente para ella, el Uchiha era lo suficientemente cortante y hosco que lo único que entendió del cuento fue que Naruto _aún_ seguía en peligro y, remarcando con letras negras, por culpa suya.

—Por favor, Sasuke-kun, después me reclamas. Tal vez aún esté ahí, esperándonos —Siguió con el teatro y trotó hacia el auto haciendo gala de un angustiado rostro—. ¿No sería mejor buscar en el callejón? Seguramente le habrán dejado allí tirado, no creo que tuviera algo de valor entre sus ropas —Ya estaba entrando al auto, no obstante, Sasuke le agarró del brazo con fuerza para detenerla—. ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Más te vale que Naruto esté bien o de lo contrario te despellejaré con aceite hirviendo —siseó con la mandíbula tensa dejando en completo shock a la chica—. ¿Comprendiste?

Sakura asintió perturbada. Quizás su plan no estaba saliendo bien.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

Naruto despertó con la cabeza adolorida y los ojos dándole vueltas. Observó su alrededor con algo de cautela, se hallaba en una habitación blanca con olor a desinfectante, medicamentos, y estantes rellenos de papeletas con nombres médicos. Recordaba haber visto al Uchiha antes de desmayarse y quiso levantarse para buscarlo, pero un punzante dolor en el brazo izquierdo le dejó rechinando los dientes. Se despejó un poco hasta que recordó la salida al centro, la pelea, la huida…

_¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

Unas voces algo cercanas le congelaron en su sitio. Parecía que tenían una discusión algo fuerte. Agudizó un poco el sentido y se dispuso a escuchar con cautela.

—…pero, por favor. No podemos dejarle así el brazo, se ve que está muy herido.

—Eso no me interesa, mi horario de trabajo ya terminó. Además ¿Por qué rayos perdería mi tiempo cuidando de un rubio? —Naruto sintió su corazón oprimirse—. El que sea esclavo de un rico no significa que deba tomar preferencias con él. Esos fenómenos deberían ser exterminados.

—No hables de esa forma, Anko. Eres la enfermera y es tu deber, como también no deberías tratar al niño de esa forma, él no tiene la culpa de nada.

—¿Que sabes tú de eso? ¡Esos monstruos destruyeron mi familia! No gastaré mi tiempo en ellos a menos que me paguen —El rubio sintió el ruido de un cajón abriéndose y de un manojo de llaves—. Toma, tú dispone de la enfermería a tu antojo y me las entregas mañana.

—Pero, Anko…

—Me largo.

Los pasos alejándose le avisaron que la tal Anko ya había abandonado el lugar. Con algo de amargura se recostó en la camilla, el dolor del brazo realmente le molestaba. La discusión que escuchó afuera le dejaba un vacío en el corazón, se sentía herido, luchando contra el mundo entero por un estigma que ni siquiera quería. ¿Por qué la gente les discriminaba de esa forma? Lo único que tenían de distinto era que podían tener hijos siendo varones. No había otra cosa, no les nacía un tercer ojo, o padecían algún cáncer… simplemente podían engendrar. Su padre siempre le daba valor para continuar, para que nunca pensara en lo negativo de ser doncel, que cuando se enamorara, al fin entregaría ese preciado tesoro a la persona elegida, a la que querría con todo su ser. Y vivir en libertad, sin necesidad de esconderse ni querer volverse invisible. A veces, no podía evitar el desear ser un chico común para poder compartir con otros chicos como alguien normal. Aunque ahora al fin probaba algo del mundo real, recordando con alegría a los amigos que hizo en clase. ¡Por fin se sentía normal! Debía agradecer a Sasuke el integrarlo al colegio y el haberlo rescatado. Sólo esperaba que, cosas así, fuesen eternas.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Naruto saltó hasta el techo del susto—. Disculpa, no fue mi intención asustarte.

—¿Iruka-sensei? —Se preguntó extrañado, el castaño le sonría con simpatía—. ¿Y Sasuke?

—¿Sasuke-kun? Pues él no está aquí —Iruka observó el semblante decepcionado del muchacho y decidió alegrarle un poco—. Pero no debe tardar en venir. Ya se han encargado de avisarle.

—¿Pero entonces… quién fue el que me encontró?

—Kakashi-sensei —El rubio recordó al maestro de la biblioteca—. Tuviste mucha suerte, Naruto-kun. Pudiste perder el brazo al caer de tamaña altura. ¿Por qué te subiste allí?

Naruto dudó en responder, aunque la mirada de Iruka-sensei le inspiraba mucha confianza. —Unos tipos trataron de golpearme cerca del centro comercial y por seguridad preferí subirme a los techos para escapar, _tebayo_.

Iruka le miro seriamente. —¿Y que hacías en el centro comercial a estas horas y sin Sasuke-kun, Uzumaki Naruto?

—Bu…bueno… —Naruto bajó la mirada. No quería acusar a su amiga Sakura ni perjudicarla, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio. El Sensei lo comprendió y prefirió cambiar de tema.

—No me has respondido. ¿Aun te duele el brazo? ¿Y la cabeza? Tienes un chichón algo grande.

Naruto suspiró aliviado de que no continuara con el interrogatorio. —La verdad un poco, pero nada que no pueda soportar. He pasado por cosas peores, _dattebayo —_exclamó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—No deberías hablar así. No es normal que la vida de un niño corra peligro —Naruto le observó anonadado—. Aun siendo un doncel, la vida del ser humano debe ser respetada. Todos nos merecemos respeto.

—Iruka-sensei —Se conmovió el menor. El único que le protegía y le apoyaba era su _Otou-san_ siendo ambos donceles. Que otra persona no _rubia_ hablara de tal forma le hacía sentir extremadamente feliz. El sensei se había ganado su respeto y cariño.

—Dime Naruto —Le instó a continuar con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué…? —Trató de acomodar las palabras para que no sonara ofensivo—. ¿Por qué no me rechaza? ¿Por qué esta tan preocupado por mí, si soy un doncel?

—Naruto… —Se conmovió al ver los intentos supremos por el pequeño de no llorar ni parecer débil—. Yo también sufrí discriminación en mi infancia —Le contó suavemente mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a la camilla—. Yo soy hijo de un doncel —Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sentó de mejor manera en la camilla—. Por esa razón comprendo todo por lo que has estado pasando. Las injusticias y los rumores… todo eso lo comprendo y te confesaré que en un principio, yo odiaba a los donceles… —El rubio no hizo comentario, sólo siguió escuchando atento—. Odiaba a mis padres porque me habían encerrado en una burbuja donde todo era normal, donde sólo había cariño y amor, pero al ingresar a la escuela lo primero que viví fue la discriminación de mis profesores que de inmediato me trataron mal, después a mis compañeros no les dejaban jugar conmigo y yo ignoraba el porqué de todo. Hasta que un día, unos tipos entraron a mi casa y se llevaron a mi padre doncel. No supe por qué hasta que escuché a mi otro padre hablando con unos amigos para dejarme con ellos; se habían llevado a mi padre porque era un rubio no registrado y sin dueño. Y me enteré que los rubios eran tratados como esclavos y mascotas. Mi padre nunca pudo recuperarse de la pérdida y terminó suicidándose —Naruto quiso consolar a Iruka-sensei, aunque éste le entendió—. Descuida Naruto, ya lo he superado. Mi pareja ayudó mucho con ello. Después de conocerle, aprendí a ver todo de una manera más positiva. Los temores suelen surgir de la soledad, Naruto-kun. Pero yo estoy seguro de que tú no estás solo.

—Es verdad, tengo a mi _Otou-san_…

—Y a Sasuke-kun ¿Verdad? —Completó el mayor, el rubio asintió—. Debes estar muy agradecido con él. Los dueños no suelen salir con sus mascotas, ni mucho menos dejarlas estudiar o tener amigos. Sasuke-kun debe quererte mucho —Le sonrió.

Naruto se mantuvo pensativo aunque una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Por otra parte, Sakura contemplaba sentada dentro de su limusina como Sasuke discutía con alguien por celular.

—¡¿Por qué diablos no está Naruto en la entrada?! Llevo una hora ¡Una hora esperando algún maldito informe! —Unos segundos de silencio y su rostro sulfurado logró sobresaltarla—. ¡No me vengas con esa estupidez! ¡Les dije que mantuvieran la vigilancia dentro y fuera del instituto y ¿De qué me entero?: de que los muy idiotas habían salido a colación justo en ese momento! —Otros segundos más rellenos de murmullos que lograron que Sasuke saliera de sus casillas—. ¡Y una mierda! ¡Busca a Naruto, encuéntralo y tráelo conmigo! ¡Mata a quien tengas que matar, pero regrésame a Naruto! ¡¿Escuchaste?! —Cortó.

Sakura evitaba posar su mirada en el pelinegro por miedo a ser su saco de boxeo. Jamás le había visto tan nervioso y airado. Como si le hubieran arrebatado algo demasiado importante. No estaba en sus planes que el Uchiha se extralimitara, a lo sumo que se enfureciera y después olvidara todo con respecto a ese rubio.

—Sakura —Llamó el Uchiha cortante.

La chica se sobresaltó. —¿Dime, Sasuke-kun?

—¿Cómo eran los tipos que les asaltaron?

La joven no tardó en responder. —Eran viejos, probablemente caza recompensas o algo así. Dijeron algo sobre cobrar por el rescate.

—Me dijiste que sólo habían intentado robarles —Refutó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ah! ¡Ehh, sí es que…! —Se ingenió una excusa rápidamente—. ¡…estaba tan conmocionada que lo único que pensé fue en salir de allí con Naruto-kun! —Sasuke le observó impertérrito—. Me asusté tanto cuando comenzaron a manosearme —Se abrazó a sí misma y se inclinó para recostarse en el chico que no se movió ni la rechazó—. Se sentía asqueroso… no eran… como las manos de mi Sasuke-kun —Sonrió con melancolía.

Sasuke la empujo hábilmente recostándola en el asiento con él sobre ella. Sakura sentía esas fuertes manos acariciándola lentamente, casi con ternura y por extraño que pareciera, eso le produjo un total pánico, sobre todo cuando esas blancas manos comenzaron a estrangularla.

—Yo no te pertenezco —siseó con malicia—. Tú sólo eres una prostituta más. Aun cuando mi padre me haya prometido contigo, no te creas de importancia. Sólo eres una conexión en los negocios del Clan y unas pocas veces, me sirves para descargarme, nada más. ¿Comprendes? —Sakura asintió con tristeza mientras intentaba respirar—. Yo no soy idiota Sakura, estoy seguro de que intentaste deshacerte de Naruto con este ridículo plan —La chica negó varias veces, atemorizada. El Uchiha sonrió con prepotencia—. Te amenazaré una sola vez: no intentes atacar a Naruto o lo pagarás caro. En cuanto lo encuentre, revisaré una por una las heridas que tenga y te juro que las triplicaré en tu repugnante cuerpo. ¿Escuchaste bien? —Se levantó con rapidez mientras se sacudía la ropa en tanto Sakura se masajeaba el cuello. Unos minutos pasaron cuando el celular del pelinegro volvió a sonar. Esta vez su rostro mostraba estupefacción total. —¿Kakashi?

Veinte minutos exactos y la limusina de la joven Haruno aparcó en la entrada del Instituto de Konoha. Sasuke corrió a la entrada para encontrarse cara a cara con un apático profesor que leía un librito naranja. Segundos pasaban y el ambiente se tornaba tan tenso que hasta el propio Sasuke se sentía asfixiado. No tenía deseos de hablar de más, pero los comentarios iban a su lengua sin que pudiera pararlos.

—¿Sigues leyendo esa mierda pornográfica?

—Se llama Relato Erótico, y sí, continúo leyéndolo —Kakashi levantó la vista del librito que fingía leer para posarla en esos ojos azabaches que reconocía a la perfección—. Sasuke-kun.

No había mucho que añadir, sólo una pregunta que flotaba en el aire.

—¿Por qué..?

—Naruto-kun está en la enfermería —Cortó el mayor, ofuscando al Uchiha—. Ya habrá tiempo para que aclaremos las cosas.

—Ya no me interesa —respondió orgulloso mientras se dirigía hacia la enfermería.

Kakashi sólo sonrió. —Entonces no preguntes "por qué".

Sasuke simplemente se mordió la lengua.

Naruto sintió pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Estaba muy a gusto conversando con Iruka-sensei de sus viajes, entrenamientos y otras cosas. El brazo ya no le dolía demasiado y sólo faltaba salir de aquella horrorosa camilla que lo anclaba como si fuera enfermo terminal.

—No debes moverte tan brusco, Naruto-kun. Terminaras abriéndote una herida —Sugirió el sensei.

—Ya no me duele, Iruka-sensei. Me siento como nuevo. No me gusta acostarme, me hace sentir como en un deprimente hospital, _tebayo_.

—Pues para allá vamos, _Dobe_.

—¡Sasuke! —Saltó el menor con tan mala suerte que golpeó el brazo herido—. ¡Auch!

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el Uchiha con seriedad mientras analizaba el cuerpo del menor que mostraba un gran parche en la frente y un pobre vendaje alrededor de su hombro—. ¿Te duele demasiado?

Naruto le sonrió causando un pequeño viaje lunar en su amigo. —No mucho, pero gracias por preguntar Sasuke-_Teme _—Eso lo bajó a tierra.

—_Usuratonkashi_, supieras todo lo que moví para buscarte —Suspiró con fuerza, exhalando todo el oxígeno que tenía guardado. No era de demostrar, pero por Dios que hasta los nudillos los tenía tensos. Pensar que pudiera desaparecer de su vida una vez más…

—Lo siento, Sasuke. De verdad —respondió acongojado.

—Ya qué —Le quitó peso al asunto—. Después me explicarás como rayos te accidentaste así —La ropa desgarrada le avivó la idea de que no fue un simple asalto—. Por ahora, nos vamos de inmediato a ver al doctor y luego a la mansión. Recuerda que te tengo una sorpresa.

—¡La habitación, _dattebayo_! —Saltó aunque con más cuidado.

—Exacto, así que nos vamos. Sujétate bien —Señaló mientras se acercaba a la camilla y "en un dos por tres" sostenía al Uzumaki con sus brazos. Los mayores que aún continuaban allí eran testigos de la familiaridad con la que ambos se trataban, entre insultos y regaños. Sasuke sintió las miradas cómplices de Iruka y Kakashi y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y de paso no atragantarse por lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Ustedes… gracias —susurró al final.

—Se agradece en voz alta, _Teme _—Le delató el rubio.

—¡Callate, _Dobe_!

—Descuida, Sasuke-kun —Iruka le abrió la puerta para que salieran sin tropezarse—. Pronto aclararemos las cosas, por ahora, disfruten de su juventud.

Ambos chicos salieron, uno con un mohín de disgusto por la forma en que era llevado —como si fuese una frágil damisela—, y el otro con una mirada que demostraba paz interior.

En la enfermería, Kakashi abrazaba a un emocionado Iruka que reía con lagrimillas en los ojos.

—Sasuke-kun ha cambiado, pero no es como su padre.

—Esperemos que no, no quisiera que Naruto pasara por lo mismo que tú, mi _delfín_.

—¿Crees que querrá hablar con nosotros? —inquirió mientras cerraba la enfermería y guardaba las llaves.

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá —respondió el mayor al tiempo que tomaba de la cintura a su pareja—. Por ahora no nos preocupemos, él se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí para ayudarle, a él y a Naruto.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, frente a la entrada de la mansión Uchiha, una limusina plateada aparcaba lentamente haciendo sonar la gravilla con suavidad. Sin embargo ni bien hubo frenado, un infantil rubio salía disparado hacia la entrada saltando desesperado al ver la lentitud casi dramática que tenía su compañero para bajar del auto.

—¡Rápido, Sasuke-_teme_! ¡Me prometiste que hoy estaría listo el cuarto de juegos, _dattebayo_!

—Cálmate, Naruto. La habitación sigue ahí mismo, no se va a ir —replicó consiente de la prisa del menor, pero demorándose a propósito—. Además no debes andar saltando, todavía tienes vendado el hombro y no te pusieron yeso porque lloriqueabas demasiado.

—Pero es que con tu lentitud llegaremos en cien años —demandó insistente—. Y con esa cosa en el brazo difícilmente podría jugar.

—La idea es esa, niñito inquieto —expresó sereno.

El menor bufó exasperado. —Te comportas como un anciano, _tebayo_ —Burló aniñado.

—Tú eres el infantil.

—¡Cállate, _teme_!

El Uchiha, sin darse por aludido, continuó su camino hasta las puertas de la mansión para que luego ésta fuera abierta de par en par por dos mucamas. Al ver el semblante extrañado del rubio decidió explicarle con cierta ironía.

—En la entrada hay cámaras y sensores de movimiento para que las doncellas acudan a recibir al invitado o dueño de casa al momento de subir la escalera. No hay necesidad de golpear la puerta o hacer berrinche, _dobe _—Sonrió prepotente al ver la mueca molesta de su adoración.

—Estúpidos niños ricos —masculló por lo bajopara luego correr como desaforado hasta las grandes escaleras que conducían al piso superior—. ¡Llegamos! —exclamó intentado llamar la atención de su padre.

—No grites, _baka. _Tus berridos los escuchan hasta en China_ —_Le recriminó Sasuke mientras intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que afloraba en su rostro al ver el puchero del menor.

—¡Yo no chillo, _teme_ malo! —reclamó haciendo rabieta y mostrando la lengua en un ademan infantil. Quiso subir las escaleras para buscar a su _Otou-san_, pero la pregunta de la doncella logró que se detuviera.

—Señor ¿Qué se le ofrece cenar?

Sasuke miró la mueca ilusionada de su rubio, pero evitó mostrar su turbación. —Algo occidental y rápido —Volvió a mirar a su niño que miraba algo desilusionado su pedido—, y ramen de cerdo —Terminó por solicitar a una confundida doncella que observaba asombrada como la mirada de su amo se suavizaba al ver la mueca radiante de felicidad de ese joven doncel.

—¡Ramen! —chilló contentó corriendo hacia el moreno y saltando sobre él asfixiándolo con un gran abrazo olvidando completamente su herida en el hombro—. ¡Te amo, Sasuke! ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, _dattebayo_! —exclamó ajeno a las muecas atónitas de las sirvientas.

Sasuke despachó a las dos doncellas con una fría mirada y hasta que se encontró solo, escondió su rostro en ese suave y bronceado cuello, intentando controlar con grandes esfuerzos sus sulfuradas hormonas.

—_Estúpido inconsciente _—Pensó aliviado de que, en todo aquel acto de inocencia, Naruto ni se fijara en su levantada hombría, por lo que se permitió devolver el abrazo de manera intensa intentando conservar ese calor en su propia piel—. Naruto… —Llamó la atención del blondo con la voz algo ronca, quien sólo le miró extrañado—. El ramen no será gratis, tendrás que pagar una penitencia —Logró mencionar sereno.

El rubio sonrió confiado. —¡Claro, _tebayo_! ¡Dime que quieres y haré lo que sea por ti, de veras!

—¿Me das tu palabra? —preguntó "inocentemente".

—¡Palabra de Uzumaki, _dattebayo_! —Juró solemne posando su mano derecha frente al corazón.

El moreno bajó la mirada evitando mostrar esa mueca anhelante y casi maniática, dejando intrigado al menor.

—Un beso —Pidió en susurros que Naruto logró captar tardíamente—, quiero que de ahora en adelante nos demos un beso. ¿Crees que pido mucho? —susurró en falso tono de angustia que dejó en shock al rubio—. Una manera de demostrar tu cariño a las personas que quieres, es con un beso ¿O no? —Terminó por preguntar a sabiendas de la forma de pensar del rubito.

Naruto le miró con algo de pena. —Bueno yo… —Sintió un pinchazo en la sien, pero hizo caso omiso de él—. _Otou-san _me explicó que esas demostraciones sólo se debían de realizar para la gente que tu amas, _tebayo_ —explicó inocente sin medir sus palabras.

El Uchiha aflojó el abrazo, inexpresivo, dejando al rubio casi en el aire. Esas palabras le habían herido.

—Y tú aún no me quieres… ¿No es así? —inquirió dolido sumido en un profundo pensamiento.

El rubio, al notar el cambio drástico de humor, se afianzó aún más del agarre, negándose a soltarlo.

—No es eso, Sasuke. Yo te quiero mucho, te lo he dicho, _dattebayo_ —Quiso aclarar rápidamente, pero la mirada perdida del moreno le puso inconscientemente nervioso—. No te pongas así, por favor. No quiero que te enojes, _teme_ —Insistió al ver como el Uchiha simplemente le soltaba para ir directo a las escaleras de manera ausente.

—No importa, Naruto. Olvida lo que te dije. Dile a Ino que te muestre el cuarto —Indicó con la voz queda, continuando su camino.

Naruto se mordió el labio nervioso. Si había algo que le dejara con mal sabor de boca era esa extraña mirada en el Uchiha, esa que demostraba algo turbulento, pero lleno de melancolía frustrada. No sabía explicarlo bien, sólo que le hacía sentir algo tan contradictorio como la culpa y la satisfacción. Culpa porque aún no lograba recordar de donde conocía al moreno y en qué circunstancias… y satisfacción porque estaba completamente seguro de que muy pocos podían jactarse de ver esas emociones en el rostro del Uchiha. Era algo que se le hacía difícil de entender.

_Tal vez demostrar algo de cariño de una manera más sutil y poco evidente…_

Paró todo pensamiento y se sacudió la cabeza frenético para correr y alcanzar al moreno que seguía su camino hacia alguna parte de la mansión.

—¡Sasuke…! —Le llamó con pena por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El Uchiha giró sobre sí mismo hasta chocar la mirada en esas posas azules que brillaban con un deje de picardía.

—¿Hmph? ¿Quieres algo? —indagó impávido.

Naruto no respondió, sólo tomó la mano del Uchiha y la acarició tiernamente mientras le miraba sonriente. —Tú lo comprenderás si lo averiguas —expresó con astucia para luego acercar la pálida mano con suavidad hacia su boca y rozarla ligeramente.

Sasuke estaba completamente estático —y sorprendido, cabe notar—, mientras observaba el ademan tan enternecedor del que era protagonista. Y aunque no tenía las mismas habilidades del rubio para memorizar imágenes o escritos, sí estaba seguro de haber escuchado frecuentemente el significado oculto de aquel acto. Y con una semi-sonrisa aflorando en su rostro, tomó la mano del rubio y sin decir palabra, lo encaminó hacia la nueva habitación de ambos.

_"Sasuke-kun, ¿Sabías que los besos tienen significado?"_

Sí, recordaba bien esa "inútil" instrucción. Aunque ahora daba gracias a su paciencia por haber soportado hasta el último comentario del discurso.

_"Una caricia tierna y un beso en la mano, significan cariño desmedido y deseos de ser correspondido" _

Sonrió más desinhibido al ver el rostro lleno de sorpresa y alegría de Naruto que revoloteaba hiperactivo por toda la enorme habitación que tenía un montón de cosas y juguetes sólo para él. Si el cariño del rubio llegaba a ese extremo, él haría que se volviera algo imposible de contener.

Igual o mayor a lo que él mismo sentía.

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

De vuelta en la mansión de los Uchiha con: un uniforme nuevo, un celular y audífonos inalámbricos con bluetooth, un radio de siete canales, unas esposas y dos armas de fuego de corto alcance con silenciador y cargador.

Minato observaba todas esas pertenencias con una indiferencia de la que él mismo se sorprendía. Ya no sentía deseos de romperle la madre al Uchiha cada vez que lo veía, tampoco la necesidad de matar a todos los guardias para salir de una vez del lugar… No, ahora todo se lo estaba tomando con calma.

Ya tenía el orden de los relevos y los cambios de horario, también se guiaba mejor en la asquerosa guarida del clan y conoció a varios esclavos que estaban siendo "amaestrados" para poder ser comercializados en las próximas subastas. Y agradecía en el alma no haber pasado por esas asquerosas y humillantes torturas.

Llevaba un rato recostado en la cama de Itachi, esperando paciente a su "Amo". No tenía deseos de cumplir con sus obligaciones como esclavo, pero estaba seguro de que Itachi llegaría a la habitación con la firme intención de tener sexo.

"_No creas que, porque no obtienes placer de mí, voy a dejar de tomarte. Espero que eso te quede claro"._

¿Con qué fin le había dicho algo así? El ya había asumido esa obligación, aunque por otra parte —y siendo sincero consigo mismo— la disfrutaba, de una forma retorcida y ridícula, pero lo hacía. Sin embargo, cavilando y entrando en razón, se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo al caer en el juego de necesidad sexual. Y por ello es que ahora, a partir de ese día, había bloqueado su mente para no sentir ningún estímulo frente al Uchiha, aunque por dentro se muriera de las ganas. Sólo debía enfocarse en huir con su hijo y todo saldría bien.

Unas frías manos le obligaron a abandonar su mente de los planes ideados para enfocar la vista en esos negros pozos que tenía, el Uchiha mayor, por ojos. No mostró turbación ni miedo, su mente se encontraba en blanco y contó los segundos que correrían hasta la hora de cenar, como tenía pensado.

Itachi había llegado sigilosamente al cuarto y se encontró con el rubio acostado boca arriba sobre la cama mientras su mente estaba por otro lado. No le había escuchado llegar y por la mirada ida que mantenía, seguro era porque estaba planeando algo. Sabía que no debía subestimar la mente de Namikaze. Hasta ahora sus actos sólo demostraban sumisión, pero en ningún momento aceptación. Debía mantenerle cerca, de esa forma le sería más fácil manipularlo y saber sus planes. Sin embargo, algo se le estaba saliendo de control, sobretodo lo pasado hoy con su padre. Se sentía cansado y estresado, entre proteger a su hermano y mantenerse estoico frente a Fugaku que le encrespaba los nervios y la actitud impávida del rubio… bueno, ya todo comenzaba a hostigarlo.

Subió a su cama con paso decidido y terminó posando su cuerpo sobre el rubio que le miraba con hastío.

—No me voltees el rostro —Ordenó en cuanto Minato evadiera su cara. El rubio evitó lanzar un comentario mordaz y simplemente acató la orden—. Desnúdate —Demandó con la voz cargada de ironía intentando hacerle reaccionar, pero el doncel se alejó unos pocos centímetros para comenzar a desnudarse sin muestras de pudor alguno. Con la mirada deseosa recorrió cada fibra de piel emerger de todas esas ropas y prefirió cambiar de posición, sentándose en la cama y permitiendo al rubio levantarse para seguir desnudándose. Con algo de autocontrol bajó su mano que estaba dispuesta a arrancar esas prendas así sea a la fuerza, y en cambio, se acomodó de mejor manera mientras veía al orgulloso rubio quedar en cueros frente a él.

Minato evitó saltarle encima cuando vio de reojo esa reconocida mueca de burla y completó la escena parándose frente al moreno totalmente desnudo. Por un momento deseó que no hubiera calefacción, así sus instintos serían mitigados por el frío, pero para mala suerte suya el calor de la habitación le mantenía fresco y dispuesto.

Itachi alzó la mano para apresar el dormido miembro del rubio y lo jaló hasta que quedara a la altura de su boca. Minato se mordió la lengua cuando sintió el aliento cálido del Uchiha golpear ese trozo de piel. Intentado controlar sus emociones le miró con trabajada indiferencia que le supo mal al moreno.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a actuar indiferente? Sé perfectamente lo que te produzco —mencionó prepotente justo cuando paseaba su lengua por sobre esa gran masa de carne.

—Asco —Completó indiferente viendo de soslayo la reacción del Uchiha que, ya sea por rabia o gusto, mordió su miembro con saña. Minato ahogó un sonoro jadeo.

—No mientas, si tuvieras asco no se te elevaría —contradijo luego de ver como el miembro del rubio comenzaba a endurecerse.

—Por eso mismo —Volvió a rebatir el mayor para extrañeza del Uchiha—. Siento asco de ver como mi cuerpo responde a un estímulo que proviene de un ser tan repugnante —mencionó imperturbable.

Itachi se levantó bruscamente de la cama para atravesar el rostro del rubio con un puñetazo. —¡No vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo! —gritó con furia observando al mayor que había caído de lleno al piso.

Minato ladeó el rostro para luego levantarse y volver al mismo lugar frente al Uchiha. —Sólo respondí su pregunta, Señor —respondió evitando sonar irónico sin conseguirlo.

Itachi reprimió las ganas de volver a golpearle cuando notó lo hiriente de sus palabras. Sabía que tramaba algo, y aún no comprendía qué, pero fuese lo que fuese le estaba golpeando de lleno en su reprimida conciencia.

De niño fue criado para ser Yakuza. Los sentimentalismos, emociones y actuaciones infantiles eran algo ridículo y vetado en la familia Uchiha. Siempre se le inculcó mantener el control de las cosas, estar a la medida de todo lo que se le pidiera, pero ahora estaba amarrado de manos por un maldito capricho de su hermano. No podía deshacerse de Minato ni regirlo a su criterio como a todos los demás esclavos porque hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de lo molesto que era tener un inservible muñeco viviente. Un cuerpo miserable sin intenciones de contradecirle ni ingenio para contestarle. Era patético y quiso hacérselo entender. Que como esclavo no tenía opción de negarse a sus deseos, que tampoco debía opinar respecto a sus sentimientos, pero que podía demostrar libremente su molestia y quitar esa estúpida mueca de indiferencia.

Lo quería porque así se lo deseaba su hermano, que lo mantuviera vigilado y, mientras tanto, podría hacer lo que quisiera con él si se le daba la gana… y ahora que obtenía todo ello, esa pose de indolencia y nada de resistencia… simplemente ya estaba fastidiado.

Porque el dolor en su pecho se debía sólo a que estaba estresado y aburrido. Nada más.

_No había nada más_.

Y a su mente llegaban como mareas esas caricias suplicantes en lo que fue su primera noche, esos besos llenos de algo que ni con su _Otouto_ había sentido, esas miradas cargadas de un inigualable deseo y esas sonrisas que lo sedaban dejándole anonadado esperando sentir más calor...

Sólo quería rememorar ese momento. Una vez más.

—Bésame —exclamó con la voz tomada. Todos sus pensamientos estaban hechos un lío y sólo necesitaba comprobar que aquel que se encontraba frente a él no era más que un muñeco. Alguien que luchaba férreamente aun teniendo su vida en sus manos.

—¿Con los ojos abiertos o cerrados? —preguntó monótono acercando su rostro al contrario que se mordía los labios nervioso. Aunque a simple vista pareciera un joven haciendo berrinche.

—¡Sólo bésame! —Ordenó mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos buscando una negada protección.

Minato impidió dar rienda suelta a sus revolucionados sentimientos y pasó a acariciar aquellos entregados labios con premeditados roces y, como venía ocurriendo desde ese día, la imagen de la fallecida hizo cortocircuito en su mente y no pudo más que bloquear todo movimiento dejando al Uchiha deseoso. Éste, al notar la falta de atención, intentó llamarle sin resultado, peor aún, le ordenó moverse y aun así no hubo respuesta. Y cuando quiso fijar su negra mirada en los añiles ojos se dio cuenta de la verdad. Una verdad que realmente le había calado hondo. —Mírame… —Rogó, esta vez, sujetando con sus manos aquel rostro apagado. No estaba preparado para ello. Podía matar a cualquier cerdo traidor, torturar hasta al ser más inocente, pero jamás se había entrenado para la herida que poco a poco se abría en su corazón—. ¡Mírame! —profirió como si fuera un grito de guerra que lo apoyaba en la lucha por conseguir que los zafiros le observaran con algo más que ¿Nada?

Frustrado por no conseguir palabra del rubio, le tiró fuertemente a la cama y se bajó los pantalones dispuesto a penetrarlo con su miembro erguido sólo de la rabia. —¿No dirás nada? ¿No vas a defenderte? —Sintió como aquellos puñales que ese maldito doncel tenía por ojos le miraban sin expresión alguna. Irritado, le penetró brutalmente sintiendo esas paredes abrirse paso con rapidez mientras aquel líquido rojo brotaba entre sus piernas. Sabía que eso debía dolerle, y volvió a mirarle sólo con la intención de observar algún cambio en ese rostro, algo que le dijera que… que podría volver a tocar el Edén…—. ¡¿Ya no vas a pelear?! ¡Dime que sientes! —No había cambio. No había nada. ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre que le miraba con dulzura esa vez? ¿Dónde fue aquel que le arrullaba entre sus brazos esa noche?—. ¡Dime que sientes, con un demonio!

—Nada… no siento nada —respondió con la voz completamente ausente.

Itachi no quiso ver ni oír nada más, simplemente salió del interior del rubio, acomodó sus ropas y emprendió la marcha fuera de la habitación a paso apresurado. Por otro lado, Minato se dirigió al baño para limpiar las huellas de aquella nueva agresión evitando exteriorizar algún grado de dolor mientras en su mente se repetía una incansable mantra "Pronto, muy pronto".

**$$ El Valor de ser Rubio $$**

Sasuke observaba a Naruto, embelesado. Se habían pasado casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche enseñándole a jugar con la consola conectada al televisor. El rubio era un aprendiz rápido y pillo, pendiente de todos los movimientos que ejecutara el moreno con el fin de no quedar atrás. Su brazo aún dolía, por lo que tenía que restringirse ciertos movimientos, sobretodo por la constante vigilancia de Sasuke.

—Deberías dejar esto y recostarte. Falta una hora para la cena y debes tomar ese antinflamatorio —recordó el mayor mientras paraba el juego y le quitaba el control a Naruto.

—¡Pero no es justo! Recién le estoy agarrando el ritmo, _tebayo_ —reclamó el rubio aunque de igual forma se levantaba del cómodo puff y marchaba a la cama.

—Tendremos tiempo mañana. Además es tu culpa. Todavía no me has contado que demonios hacías en el centro con Sakura y sin mi —Sin darse cuenta elevaba el sonido de su voz denotando su irritación—. Te dije que debías tener cuidado, no puedes andar por ahí solo, Naruto. ¡Debiste esperarme!

El rubio se enfadó recordando la razón por la que salió con la chica de cabellos rosas.

—Sakura-chan me invitó a almorzar —contestaba molesto.

—¿Y por qué demonios aceptaste?

—Porque quise compartir con ella.

Al Uchiha le brillaron los ojos de la rabia.

—Eso no es excusa para salir del Instituto,_ Usuratonkashi_.

El insulto removió una fibra sensible en el Uzumaki.

—Yo no hubiese ido con ella si tú hubieras ido a buscarme como prometiste, Uchiha.

Sasuke se congeló en su puesto recordando su salida temprano para trabajar en el cambio de informes y como había perdido el tiempo en los brazos de su hermano. Se estaba sintiendo culpable. Si él hubiese estado allí Naruto nunca hubiese compartido con Sakura, no sentiría esos enfermizos celos y estarían más unidos que ahora. ¿Qué tanto había avanzado la teñida en ese poco tiempo?

—¿Qué sucedió para que terminaras así? —El rubio iba a contestar que no era necesario cuando el moreno siguió hablando—. Y quiero toda la historia, Naruto.

El doncel bufó con hastío mientras le contaba todo, omitiendo mencionar la idea de Sakura de pasar por un callejón y el hecho de que el grupo buscaba cortar su cara para dejarlo irreconocible. O al menos así lo entendió él. Mientras que el Uchiha escuchaba atento palabra por palabra encontrando demasiados hoyos en la historia y cosas que Sakura no había mencionado dejándole claro que sus sospechas no eran infundadas del todo. Además de sentir la vena celosa creciendo al notar que Naruto bien era capaz de arriesgar su vida por la chiquilla esa.

—Seguramente eran ladrones que buscaban una recompensa rápida, _Teme_. Aunque los dejé algo apaleados, _tebayo_ —sonrió con orgullo mostrando su puño en alto.

—No lo dudo, _Dobe_, pero no quiero que vuelvas a correr un riesgo tan innecesario por… otra persona —Se mordió la lengua para no adornar con maldiciones el nombre de Sakura—. Sólo preocúpate por ti. Tienes todo mi apoyo si se trata de defenderte, pero no quiero que te pulvericen porque trataste de salvarle el pellejo a otro, ¿Me entendiste?

—Eso es tan déspota, Sasuke. Todos tienen derecho a ser salvados, sobretodo si son más débiles que uno. Y ambos sabemos que por muy chico que sea, soy igual de fuerte que tú —Naruto se levantó mientras miraba al Uchiha con seguridad—. Sakura-chan era la que estaba desprotegida en ese momento. Hubiese hecho lo mismo por cualquier amigo, _dattebayo_.

Por raro que pareciera esas palabras le trajeron tranquilidad. Quizás estaba enfocando las cosas de forma estúpida y lo que menos podía hacer ahora era cometer un error y asustar a Naruto. Ganarse su confianza era primordial.

—Bien _Dobe_, lo que digas. Ganaste este round.

Naruto sonrió con verdadera alegría y abrazó a Sasuke demostrándole su felicidad.

—Yo haría lo mismo por ti, _Teme_. Eres mi primer amigo.

El moreno fortaleció el abrazo sintiéndose en paz con esas palabras porque estaba seguro de que si continuaba de ese modo, esa amistad se convertiría en amor.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo alejaron de esos brazos que apenas le rodeaban y estaba seguro de que su mirada azabache estaba encendida de la rabia. ¿Quién demonios podía ser tan inoportuno?

—Abre, Sasuke. Tenemos que hablar —La voz de Itachi se escuchaba amortiguada detrás de la puerta. Sasuke no tuvo más opción que caminar apesadumbrado hacia la puerta con la risa de Naruto detrás.

—¿Qué quieres, _Aniki_? —La pregunta estaba de más. Al ver la mirada rojiza de su hermano mayor supo de inmediato lo que quería. De inmediato abrió la boca para alegar, pero Itachi lo cortó, amenazándolo.

—Lo haré frente al mocoso si es necesario.

Sasuke manifestó su rabia empujando a su hermano y cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Recogió una chaqueta que estaba en la silla y fue directo a Naruto que se mostraba sorprendido por la reacción de ambos hermanos. Dejó las aclaraciones de lado y lo abrazó con ternura, disculpándose entre líneas por lo que haría pronto.

El rubio se tragó las dudas y llamó al moreno mientras correspondía el abrazo.

—¿Sasuke?

—Te quiero, Naruto —El menor trató de animarlo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—.

Lo digo en serio, _Dobe_.

—Yo lo sé, _Teme_ —Un nuevo golpe en la puerta les hizo saber que Itachi aún estaba afuera—. Anda. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo esperaré por ti para cenar, ¿Vale?

Sasuke estuvo a punto de aceptar cuando un nuevo aporreo junto a un "Sasuke" amenazante se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

—No, Naruto. No me esperes despierto.

Naruto lo vio marcharse con esa marcada pose Uchiha, pero unos ojos tan tristes que se prometió a si mismo hacer de Sasuke un amigo feliz.

* * *

_**¡Mátenme!**_

_**¡Si, mátenme, lo merezco!**_

_**Han sido meses exasperantes, con una musa escurridiza y con bastante estrés en mi vida y cada vez que veía un review nuevo y releía los antiguos me daba más rabia conmigo misma por no ser capaz de seguir con la historia. Y no es porque me olvide de la trama original o por flojera, sino que la historia esta tan avanzada en mi mente que después cuando la traspaso al papel me doy cuenta de un montón de hoyos dentro de ella. Muchas cosas que quedan inconclusas, escenas sin conexión, etc. Entonces me dispongo a ordenar la sopa y termino fastidiada cuando el diccionario (mi fiel amigo) es incapaz de ayudarme.**_

_**Mi mente es un Troll.**_

_**De cualquier forma, agradezco infinitamente a aquellos que la leyeron, a quienes se tomaron la molestia de enviar un comentario (y que yo bastarda no he respondido), a quienes todavía les gusta lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo y a quienes perdieron las esperanzas desde hace rato. Muchísimas gracias.**_

_**Sé que la trama esta algo repetitiva… muy bien, muy repetitiva, pero cuando intento resumir u obviar una escena sobrada es como si ella misma me hablara y me dijera —¡No me mates! ¡Yo quiero estar ahí!**_

_**¡Lo ven! Mi mente es un Troll.**_

_**De todas formas quise entregarles este material… (Cuando vi el contador de palabras casi me da un paro y estuve a punto de acortar las escenas… pero ya saben, mi conciencia no me dejó), esperando que les agrade y al menos mengüe sus deseos por destrozarme a golpes.**_

_**Jannideath**_


End file.
